


Invictus

by Aralain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the cuddles, Angels out in society, Angry Lucifer, Archangels, BDSM, But kinda there are, Cuddles, Depressed Dean, Desperate Sam, Funny Lucifer, KindaDifferent A/B/O, Lucifer and Dean Arguing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Legend, Past Alastair/Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Rare omegas, Sam Winchester in crisis, Self-Hating Sam Winchester, Self-Loathing Dean, Suicidal Dean, There aren't really "Alphas", constantly, emotional lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 101,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: Gabriel was just scouting another location for an expansion of Morningstar when he happened upon Dean Winchester in the shittiest BDSM club he'd been to in a long while.  From the second he saw those haunted green eyes, he felt an indescribable connection.  The problem - Dean Winchester had been beaten and abused beyond anything Gabriel had ever seen.  He prayed he had the strength to put him back together because there was little doubt, Dean was a legendary Omega - something he'd never actually believed was real.Another two chapters up. ;-D.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel surveyed the unfamiliar club from behind his umbrella-topped glass. As much as he hated traveling, Lucifer was at least kind enough to do a little research before shoving him off to a new city. He was always certain there was a club that was to Gabriel’s tastes easily accessible for him. Gabriel knew it was mostly a preemptive measure just to soothe his ruffled feathers. Gabriel flexed his wings at the thought, rolling his shoulders and leaning forward on his stool. He was tired, but it wasn’t early enough to turn in. His flight didn’t leave until two o’clock the next afternoon and he was more of a night owl.

As much as Gabriel would rather remain Los Angeles, he did hate to work behind a desk and that’s what Luci had him doing when he was home so stretching his legs and personally checking out potential sites for Lucifer’s latest expansion wasn’t too much a chore. Additionally, Lucifer had let it slip to this club’s owner that his brother would be in town and the man had practically fallen all over himself to be accommodating. A Morningstar Club near his own private establishment? It was a dream come true for nearly any business actually.

So, here Gabriel was, lounging at his own private table in the back room of the Short Chain - a tackily-named BDSM club - being treated like a god. He’d declined to drink alcohol, preferring to enjoy himself clean and clear of any influence in case a pretty young thing caught his eye, but they replaced each virgin daiquiri as soon the moment it was finished.

The girl who’d been assigned to hover over him was a sweet little thing named Annabelle. Scantily clad and bearing a sleek leather studded collar, she was very clearly a trained Sub. Perhaps they were dangling her in front of him, perhaps not. If they were, they certainly hadn’t researched him thoroughly enough. That was certain. Still, she was a good looking woman and he could appreciate her appeal even if she wasn’t strictly his type. She knelt a few feet behind him on a cushy pillow, watching him carefully, ready to resupply his drink or take any other requests.

The VIP table was well-situated in front of a large stage, one which had been very busy this evening. A few scenes had gone on already. Clearly the night had been planned far in advance. The crowd itself made that clear enough. It was obviously some form of special occasion, but he didn’t ask his beautiful consort for the evening about it. She already watched him with unbridled fascination, eyes caught on the tawny and gold feathers of his primary wings. He really didn’t want to engage too much, lead her on in any way.

Gabriel was used to the attention. His wings were intimidating and unusual. Very few Angels bore three full sets and very few humans knew the significance of it. Gabriel was an Archangel, one of the few remaining in fact. He and his brother Lucifer had both been born with three sets. Samandriel had only one set himself. Michael and Raphael were Archangels as well, but they’d devoted themselves to religious life and were of little consequence in Gabriel’s life or to the world. They’d live and die in the holy halls of the white tower - lives wasted on nothing in Gabriel’s opinion.

Gabriel focused his attention on the stage as a lovely female Dom eased her Submissive from the padded table before him, stroking her hair lovingly and praising her over and over as the lights slowly dimmed. The curtain closed, and the lights around him lifted very slightly, exclamations and discussions starting up about the scene, but Gabriel tuned them out. People should know how to just watch and experience.

Gabriel closed his eyes remembering the perfect way the brunette woman had writhed in pleasure under her Dom’s attention, responding eagerly to every touch, every drip of wax along her smooth, unblemished skin as her Dom made a masterpiece upon her flesh. She’d been exquisite and Gabriel was grateful they had chosen to share that moment. He’d try to speak with the red-head later if he could and thank her properly.

Gabriel heard the woman - Annabelle move forward behind him, kneeling temporarily on the cold stone floor. Gabriel leaned his head towards her as she whispered, “This will be the last for the evening Sir. Master Alastair and Dean,” she breathed, a tension in her voice he did not like. He looked down at her with a piercing gaze from which she immediately looked away.

“You do not enjoy watching this particular pair?” he asked.

“Please Sir, don’t listen to me,” she said quickly.

“Speak freely, little one,” Gabriel said, placing his hand on her shoulder. He regretted it almost immediately as she relaxed into the touch and let out a soft sigh.

“He’s a- it’s just a little difficult to watch sometimes,” she whispered. “Most don’t have a problem with it though sir.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at that, but Annabelle’s head was down again and he didn’t think she’d say more. He probably shouldn’t have asked.

The curtain pulled back and lights came up on the stage once more, slightly dimmer, but he could see everything clearly before him. His eyes were immediately drawn to the center where a large circular rack was placed. There upon it, wrists and ankles strapped tightly to the metal was the most astonishingly perfect man Gabriel had ever seen. Muscles strained and rippled beneath sun-kissed skin. He was already panting and hard - his dick an angry red and glistening slightly. Gabriel dragged his eyes up along washboard abs and strong pecs to a strong chin touched with stubble followed by full lips parted as he panted softly.

Gabriel’s heart nearly stopped when he saw the man’s eyes. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him. They were a bright, vibrant green - the kind of eyes that made you look twice when passing someone on the street. That wasn’t what was causing him to tense however. It was what those eyes held. He was not just aroused. He was afraid, terrified in fact and it caused a deep sinking feeling in Gabriel’s gut. He swallowed hard. Angels were better at reading people. They said it was because Angels could see into the soul. Gabriel wasn’t sure about that, but he did know that this man was in distress.

Typically a human in distress wouldn’t affect Gabriel this badly. He’d step in for anyone of course, if he was certain they were in danger, but the immediate need to defend this human who he didn’t know and had never seen before in his life gave him pause. He didn’t know what this was. He kept himself under control, barely.

The Angel blinked as the tall, thin man on the stage surged forward suddenly. His hand grabbed the green-eyed man’s throat tightly. He blocked Gabriel’s view of the man’s body, but not his eyes which were wide with terror and arousal. Gabriel took a few moments to look around the crowd of mostly humans. There were no angels looking though.

The submissive Angels kept their heads down and the Doms were… well there didn’t appear to be any in the room. Still, how did none of these humans see? Was this part of their dynamic? Perhaps he was just misreading. He looked back to Annabelle, but - like the other submissive angels - she was not looking. She stared determinedly at the ground in front of her, not even look at Gabriel as she had been earlier.

“Dean has been eager to return for you all,” the man - Alastair - spoke, turning to the crowd with a flourish. His voice was thin and nasally. There was an alarming coldness there that set Gabriel on edge. He sat as straight in his chair as possible, setting his sugary drink aside and clenching his hands in his lap. “I apologize, but I’ve been feeling a bit selfish recently.” A low chuckle rumbled through those in attendance, amused and understanding.

“Tonight we have very special plans however,” Alastair said, walking to a small table with a number of instruments. He picked up a flogger, smiling and glancing at the crowd which watched with baited breath. He set that side, taking a whip which he considered for a bit longer. Finally, he set that aside and picked up something much larger - a thick wooden cane. He turned, running his fingers delicately along the shaft. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, flickering to the submissive hanging helplessly on the rack, the Angel’s attention drawn by the quick jerk of his body as if he were trying to escape. His hands were clenched, body tense, and eyes even wider now than before.

“Sir,” he choked out, sounding insanely exhausted already. There was a note of panic there, but Dean was answered with a sharp look then a sneer.

“That’s my boy, already begging for it,” Alastair spoke to the crowd with a nasty grin lightening his face. This seemed unbelievably to put everyone at perfect ease… everyone except Gabriel. Who was this fucker? His wings fluttered, displaying his distaste, but only Angels would really know what that movement meant. Annabelle made a soft, fearful sound.

Alastair didn’t notice Gabriel sitting there in the front row. Instead he focused on Dean, circling him slowly, eyeing him as a predator might eye its prey. He considered the man before him carefully as if he were a work of art yet to be painted, but not in the way the last Dom had. She had looked with love. This man looked with darkness. He stepped to the side, running the cane along Dean’s skin gently. Dean moaned softly, body relaxing beautifully.

Gabriel pulled back slightly, questioning himself as those green eyes looked desperately to Alastair. There was need in his eyes, pure need. Whatever he was feeling, he wanted to feel something physical. That was clear. The first strike fell on his stomach and drew a sharp cry followed by soft whimpering. His body strained against its bonds yet again this time towards his Dom. Alastair ran his hand along the prominent red stripe the cane left on his skin. “Please,” he groaned aloud. Alastair’s eyes took Dean in a few more moments and he stepped back, striking him again and then again. He cried out softly with each hit, whimpering between each and gasping for air. He was absolutely perfect.

The strikes were brutal, crossing the line into violent abuse in Gabriel’s opinion, but the beautiful, strong man on the stage took it again and again with little more than a whimper, grunt or gasp. Gabriel felt his blood heat. How was this man real? How could he take so much and not break? “That’s right Dean. Just like that,” Alastair’s voice interrupted his thoughts harshly, the coldness of his voice, the patronizing tone made him sick. He cringed as the next two strikes came harder, one after the other, right across Dean’s hips. The shriek of pain drowned out the sound of the cane striking bone. It cut right through Gabriel’s very soul.

It took every ounce of control in Gabriel to remain seated. Did the bastard know nothing - striking along his submissive’s fucking hip bones like that? In the silence following the shriek, the echoing scream was followed by a long, low groan of pain. After that, Dean spoke, voice rough and raw, like he’d spent hours upon hours screaming. “Please, please, Master,” Dean gasped out, begging, pleading, but Gabriel didn’t hear a sub asking for more. He heard a man, one in pain - in trouble.

“You know the word Dean? Are you going to use it?” Alastair asked smoothly. It was very noticeable to Gabriel that he stepped forward before the man could answer on purpose. Dean recoiled, soft spoken words breathed in his ear setting a trembling in him. He shook his head vigorously.

“Very well,” Alastair said louder as he stepped back, wasting no time. He used even more strength than any previous blow as he brought the cane down on the man’s ribs. His right thigh was next. Dean choked back his cries for these, closing his eyes and lowering his head, whimpering defeatedly through the next three.

“Re-“ Gabriel heard slip the man’s lips. It was cut off by a harder, warning(?) strike. Gabriel stood sharply then, wings flaring out dramatically as he took a step towards the stage. He was unnoticed by the Dom whose back was to him, but Dean looked at him in shock. He tried to say it again, whatever it was, but this time was cut off by Alastair striking his other thigh, close to his knee - too close.

The green-eyed man sobbed for a few moments before the next blow to his abdomen caused his eyes to snap open again, holding Gabriel’s furious gaze for barely a breath. “R-red, please Sir. R-“ Dean sobbed out loud enough to everyone in the first row to hear.

Gabriel surged forward, knowing exactly who the Sub was talking to and it wasn’t the fucking man holding the cane. He grabbed hold of Alastair’s arm and jerking it back. He ripped the cane out of the man’s hands, throwing it to the ground as his fist slammed hard into Alastair’s nose, sending him sprawling on the other side of the stage. Dean whimpered as Alastair scrambled back to his feet, rushing Gabriel, but the Angel stepped aside, shoving him hard with his right primary wing which sent him stumbling to the ground again. Gabriel stepped back towards Dean, taking a defensive stance, ready for whatever Alastair tried next.

There was a great commotion around them and two men grabbed hold of Alastair, a larger bouncer taking hold of Gabriel’s arm, which he allowed begrudgingly. “That bastard ignored his sub’s red-light safe word and he he reeks of alcohol.”

The owner appeared on the stage, looking from Gabriel to Alastair, eyes hardening immediately. “Get him out of here,” he ordered briskly. “Let him go,” he added to the bouncer holding Gabriel’s arm.

“Lights,” Gabriel barked loudly. “And draw the curtain.” The curtain went down immediately, keeping prying eyes at bay as Gabriel moved to Dean’s side. The Sub stared at him fearfully, flinching when he reached out. “Shh Dean,” Gabriel murmured, using his given name as if he’d always known him, as if they were friends. He drew a few deep breaths and forcing himself to lower his wings. He didn’t want to intimidate this man and his wings flaring in righteous anger wasn’t going to send the right message. “You’re okay, handsome. It’s going to be okay now.” Dean seemed to relax slightly, but Gabriel was interrupted before he could reach out to him again.

“Mr. Novak, we’ve never had an incident like that before. I assure you this is-“

“Out,” Gabriel ordered. “I will have a room prepared down the back hallway. Annabelle will take me to it. I will see no one else along the way.”

“Sir, he’s not exactly in the state of mind to consent,” the owner pointed out.

Gabriel spun around furiously, wings fanning out wide across the length of the stage. “I’m not going to fuck him, you idiot. I’m going to take care of him - treat his wounds, wounds inflicted in YOUR club. You’re lucky I don’t call the police.” The man practically ran from the stage. Gabriel forcefully calmed himself again, this time before facing the human.

Dean was trembling when he turned back to him, but he didn’t pull away as Gabriel crouched in front of him, gently gliding his hands down his calf to the attachment around his ankle. He undid it with an ease of familiarity, doing the same with the other. Dean’s feet touched down on the metal and he whimpered, the position probably straining his arms a bit more. They were pretty high, but not straight above the man’s head so Gabriel could reach them. He took hold of one of Dean’s forearms, using his other hand to unclasp the first wrist. Dean fell forward into him, arm braced over Gabriel’s shoulders as the angel undid the other. Gabriel stepped back, pulling Dean with him and wrapping an arm gently around his lower back. Dean leaned heavily on the angel who held fast.

“Shh,” he murmured again. “It’s over now.” He stroked the man’s hair as he rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel could feel tears soaking through his white button-up shirt and closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could do more, but he needed Annabelle to take them somewhere quiet, somewhere safe.

Annabelle appeared looking even more out of sorts than when she’d been refusing to watch Alastair beat Dean on stage. “This way Mr. Novak,” she choked out, clearly shaken.

“Dean, I am going to take you to a room. Are you okay to walk?” he asked.

“It hurts so much,” Dean admitted softly. Gabriel had counted three blows to his legs and the two across his hips. He’d had a pretty good idea the answer might be no even before asking. He nodded, in understanding.

“This might hurt more,” he warned, moving to the side, but keeping a steady hold on Dean. “Annabelle,” he beckoned her forward. She came, shaking fearfully herself. “Take his arm sweetheart,” he instructed gently. He tightened his arm around Dean’s waist. The man cringed, but didn’t pull away. Using his left three wings and strong arm, he practically carried Dean down the hallway. Annabelle’s efforts were more a useful means of distracting her from her anxiety, giving her a task, a purpose for the moment.

She scrambled to open the door ahead of them and Gabriel moved Dean inside, going to set him on the bed. Dean cried out when he realized what Gabriel was trying to do, clinging to Gabriel’s shirt. Annabelle gasped, eyes wide in horror as Dean turned fully away from her and into Gabriel’s arms.

“His back,” she choked out. Gabriel frowned, feeling the wetness under his fingers and letting his eyes slide closed for a moment as he realized the most likely reason for that. He stroked Dean’s hair, looking around the room swiftly. There was a tall mirror on the wall behind him. “Okay Dean, just turn for me okay?” he said. Dean allowed himself to be turned around. Gabriel scowled when he saw what had so-shocked Annabelle. There were deep gashes and welts all along his back and ass and even a couple on his thighs. The bruises were deep and in different stages of healing. He’d been tortured, beaten off and on for days.

“Annabelle, go into the bathroom there and get me a bowl with warm water and a cloth, no soap for now,” he told her. She scampered off. “Dean,” Gabriel said. He pulled back when he received no response. Dean’s eyes were glazed as if he were far away, disconnecting himself from the situation as best he could. Gabriel loathed to bring him back to reality, to bring him back to this, but he needed to know a few things.

“Dean,” he said louder, placing a hand on his cheek. Dean blinked at him, eyes clearing slightly. “Do you know anyone? Any friends? Is there anyone who might make you feel safe? Another Dom?”

“N-no, please, no more, I can’t. It hurts too much,” Dean began to panic, struggling with Gabriel whose only saving grace - literally - was his superior strength as an angel. He wrapped his wings around Dean firmly, encasing him in an embrace usually reserved for the closest of lovers. Using ones wings to encircle someone else was intimate, but in that moment, he could think of no other way to settle the terrified human. Dean fought the feathery touch for a moment. When it more firmly pushed him against Gabriel, he relaxed, sinking into Gabriel and embracing him with near-bruising force.

“Alright Dean, someone needs to help you though. Can I do that?” Gabriel asked. Dean nodded. “Can Annabelle help me?”

“Annabelle,” Dean breathed. He nodded against Gabriel’s neck after a moment.

“Good, Dean. Very good,” Gabriel murmured. Gabriel smiled, unwrapping Dean slowly, to show Annabelle staring at them in shock. She flushed, lowering her gaze. Gabriel turned Dean, guiding him to lay down on his stomach despite his whimpers of pain. He tried not to look at his bloodied shirt and arms. He’d worry about getting himself cleaned up after taking care of Dean and calming Annabelle down.

“Alright Dean, you’re okay now,” Gabriel murmured. He kneaded Dean’s shoulders lightly, trying to relax him somewhat. “You’re safe. No one can hurt you here,” he promised. “Annabelle, go ahead and put on one of those robes.” She set the bowl aside and did so immediately before returning to pick it up. “Come sit on the bed beside Dean with the bowl,” he instructed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Dean. Annabelle climbed up onto the other side nervously, settling cross-legged next to Dean’s broken body, the bowl in her lap. Dean stiffened, but just kept staring at the wall.

“It’s just Annabelle. You’ve met her I believe,” Gabriel said. Dean didn’t respond. Gabriel let him zone out. This would be hard. It would hurt. Gabriel reached forward, taking the towel. He wrung it out slightly then lowered it to Dean’s back. He carefully cleaned each of the gashes caused by what Gabriel imagined to be a brutal flogger. The welts and bruises both old and new would take longer to heal. Gabriel pressed lightly at Dean’s ribs on the side that had taken the hardest hit. Dean arched with a shout of pain. It was broken. Gabriel glanced up at Annabelle, thoughtfully for a moment, then straightened.

“Annabelle, do you have a Dom?” he asked stroking Dean’s arm gently, soothingly.

“No Sir, but Ch-Charlie sometimes-“

“The red-head?” Gabriel asked, intrigued. Annabelle bit her lip, nodding. “Do you have her number?”

“Yes Sir,” Annabelle replied. Gabriel nodded, pulling a phone out of his pocket. He allowed Annabelle to type it in then took it. He stood, walking to the door and stepping out, closing it behind him. He kept a sharp eye, watching for anyone coming in the hallway, his protective instincts flaring.

“Hello?” the voice on the other end came through.

“Is this Charlie?”

“It sure is! Who is this?”

“My name is Gabriel. I am here at the club with a young lady named Annabelle. A few things happened and-“

“Is she alright?” Charlie demanded sharply.

“She is safe. I am looking after her, but I have to take care of someone else and I think it would be best if she had someone with her that she knows, trusts,” he said.

“At the club?” she asked.

“Yes, did you leave?”

“Went outside after the scene. It wasn’t a whole lot, but… Dorothy, wake up. Anna needs us,” Charlie spoke on the other end to her partner.

“Room 1,” Gabriel said, reading the number on the door.

“Got it,” Charlie replied quickly.

When Gabriel walked in, Annabelle was standing on the side of the bed. She looked up at Gabriel, terrified. Dean was curled up on his side, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes shut tightly. He whimpered softly, unintelligible words escaping his lips in a jumble. Knowing there was less he could do to settle Dean at the moment, he moved to wrap his arms around Annabelle.

“I’m sorry, s-so so sorry” she whispered. “I just tried to calm him down. He was whimpering and I just wanted to run a hand through his hair,” she stuttered out. “It helps me. I didn’t think. I should have known.”

“It’s alright. It’s not your fault,” he assured her. Having heard what she said, he ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

“He’s so scared. How could someone hurt him so much?”

“Some people are actually just sadists. No use trying to reason it out, Anna,” Gabriel told her carefully. She nodded, pressing into Gabriel tightly. There was a knock on the door. Annabelle stiffened, pulling away from Gabriel and stepping back into his shadow so he was between her and the door. The knock came harsher.

Gabriel walked to the door, surprised when it was the brunette who shoved her way past him, rushing to the terrified blonde who nearly collapsed in relief, Dorothy’s arms wrapping around her tightly. Charlie walked forward, running a hand through Annabelle’s hair as her partner held her tightly. She glanced to Gabriel. “Thanks,” Charlie told him. She went very still, staring in horror as she saw all the blood. “What ha-“ her voice immediately stopped as she caught sight of Dean, curled up on the bed, his back to them as he rocked slowly. Gabriel moved quickly, grabbing the blanket and yanking it over him.

“Alastair,” Charlie spat out, an answering whimper coming from the bed. She gave Gabriel an apologetic look. “Careful with him. He’s a sweet kid,” the red-head told him. “Before he met Alastair he was… just, let us know if we can help.”

Gabriel nodded. He hadn’t thought very far ahead. He’d have to go home eventually. The thought sickened him and he shook it away forcefully. Gabriel followed the three of them to the door, Dorothy leading the still-robed Annabelle, Charlie just behind. She stopped in the doorway. “It’s more mental than physical… what he does to them,” she said, looking past him to Dean.

“There have been others?” Gabriel breathed in horror.

“Too many, but Dean has lasted the longest,” Charlie told him. “He could take more than the others I suppose… much more interesting that way.” The fury in her voice was not hard to read.

“I’ll let you know if I need anything,” Gabriel said. She nodded, pulling the door closed behind her.

Gabriel locked it and turned back to the bed, pulling out his phone once more. He unlocked it and then stopped, staring at his bloody fingerprint for a moment before shaking his head. He wiped his hand off on his pants and texted his brother quickly, a simple, “I’m going to be here a while.” Once done, he turned his phone off and tossed it on the nightstand as he drew near the trembling man.

Gabriel crouched beside the bed, placing two fingers to his head and closing his eyes. His grace surged forward, trying to seek out and identify the worst of Dean’s wounds. Once the scan was complete he sighed, closing his eyes. The tears took him by surprise, but he forced them back. He slid one hand around Dean’s waist to rest against his lower back, letting his grace sink in deep. Dean shuddered, moaning softly then whimpering as Gabriel healed some of the damage done inside.

Gabriel ran his hand through Dean’s hair solidly, tilting his head back slightly to look at him. Dean’s eyes were still unfocused, unseeing. Gabriel nodded to himself, placing his hand on Dean’s ribcage, letting his grace sink down there, piecing together the bone. Once done, he jerked his hand back, gasping. Sweat broke out across his forehead, sliding down the side of his face. Dean’s eyes were blinking back at him, confused, but more with it than before.

“Hey there Dean,” Gabriel smiled shakily. Dean flinched away when he reached towards him again. “It’s okay handsome. I’m just trying to help you. Let me take some more of the pain away,” Gabriel soothed. Dean blinked at him, hand moving to his lower abdomen, before he nodded.

Gabriel placed his hand on Dean’s right hip, releasing only a touch of grace directed into his body to soothe the sharp ache. When Gabriel placed a hand on Dean’s arm, the man immediately stretched his legs out and rolled towards Gabriel to settle on his stomach once more. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he knew that the pain was going away.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his palm to the worst of the wounds, starting with the open ones and moving on to the deeper bruises when those were done. He couldn’t heal everything. No… not even he was that good. Raphael had been a natural at healing. Gabriel had learned what he could, but he just wasn’t very good.

All four Archangel siblings could all use the skills, but each was better at one or the other. Gabriel for example was best at moving things from place to place with a snap of his fingers. Lucifer could brighten the darkest room like he was a damn firefly. He could also read humans down to their very souls - motivations, needs, desires, And Michael… Michael was more powerful than anything Gabriel had ever seen. There was no one who could have stood against him. He fought with the very fires of heaven.

Gabriel sighed. It was too bad Raphael had gone native on the whole Archangel thing, locking himself up in a temple where he was no good to anyone. Gabriel could really use his big brother right now. He looked at Dean who seemed to have drifted off into a fitful sleep. Gabriel was so tired. He wanted to keep going, but the call to sleep was too much for him. He slid down to sit beside the bed, leaning against it. He lowered his head to rest on the side of the mattress, drifting off where he sat.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel jerked awake at the touch of a hand to his left wing. He pulled away sharply, turning with a pinched expression, but Dean was fast asleep, hand clasped tightly to the edge of the mattress now that Gabriel’s wing wasn’t within reach.

Gabriel rubbed his face, sighing. He looked down at Dean whose distress he must have missed moments before. He cursed, kneeling beside him. His hand was grasping at the bed in a death-grip. Gabriel covered it with his own hand, a gentle touch. Dean didn’t pull away. Gabriel considered Dean’s bruised and battered body, trying to figure out the way to soothe him. From what Gabriel had seen, granted it was very little, Dean responded to physical comfort more than anything else.

Gabriel rested his other hand on the back of Dean’s neck, gripping lightly. “You’re safe. You’re safe, little one. It’s okay now,” Gabriel whispered near Dean’s ear. He shuddered, seeming to relax slightly at the words. Gabriel leaned closer. “Don’t worry Dean. You don’t need to worry anymore. You’re safe.” Dean whimpered softly, straining towards Gabriel slightly. Gabriel tightened his grip on Dean’s hand and watched his eyes snap open.

Dean whimpered, fear filling his gaze in an instant. He scrambled away from Gabriel, whimpering and looking around with wide, searching eyes. “Woah,” Gabriel said, standing and taking a step back. “You’re alright Dean. It’s just you and me. He’s not here. He’s not here,” Gabriel told him, knowing exactly what Dean was looking for.

“Always here,” Dean whispered. “Here…” He whispered, flinching at a sound that Gabriel didn’t hear. Gabriel knelt down, sliding forward until he was at the side of the bed once more.

“He’s not here, Dean. You’re with me right now. You’re safe. He’s going to stay gone as long as I have any say in it,” Gabriel assured him, reaching out to touch him.

Dean jerked back hard, back hitting the headboard. He cried out in pain, bending over himself and whimpering. “I need him,” Dean whispered so quietly Gabriel barely caught it.

“I’m sure that’s not true handsome,” Gabriel murmured. Dean shuddered, glancing up at him then lowering his head. He seemed to recognize Gabriel, but there was more to his body language than recognition. Gabriel remembered the desperation in this man’s gaze when he’d looked at him before on the stage. This wasn’t some meek Sub obsessed with his abuser. He’d known what Alastair was and when he’d seen Gabriel, he got the strength to escape, but maybe he’d only done it because he believed Gabriel could keep him out of it. Now wasn’t that an interesting thought?

“Dean, come here,” Gabriel said in a firm tone. Dean was tense for a moment, staring at Gabriel’s outstretched hand.

“Hurts,” Dean breathed out. Gabriel nodded, holding his gaze for a moment before Dean looked away again, green eyes shining with tears.

“Come here now, Dean,” Gabriel said, this time using his most serious voice. Dean moved without a word, crossing the bed to sit on the edge wincing in pain. He pulled the blanket across his lap. Gabriel didn’t admonish him for it, didn’t bring any attention to it at all. “There you are,” the angel murmured and smiled up at him. “Remember me?” Dean just nodded silently. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Master was punishing me,” Dean replied immediately.

“Why was he punishing you Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“I didn’t thank him for my flogging. I didn’t beg for more,” Dean replied. Gabriel nodded solemnly.

“Lay back,” Gabriel instructed. Dean tensed up. “Trust me.”

“I-I don’t know you,” Dean told him.

“You didn’t know me when you saw me out on that stage, but you trusted me then. Give me another chance here, okay?” Gabriel suggested gently, lifting his hand and touching Dean’s cheek gently. Dean nodded, allowing the man to turn him and lay him back onto the pillows behind him. He stared up at him in confusion. It was understandable; his back had been practically flayed hours ago.

“How long was I asleep?” Dean asked.

“A couple hours,” Gabriel replied. The other man’s eyes were full of clear disbelief. “Dean, some things that we can do… people aren’t supposed to know about them. Do you understand that?”

“You healed me,” Dean surmised.

“Somewhat. I tried,” Gabriel replied, sheepishly. “I got the worst of it, didn’t I?” Dean stared at him in shock.

“I-he’s going to be so angry. What-what did I do?” Dean whispered, panicked. He looked around frantically again, breath becoming labored. He tried to sit up, but Gabriel stood, looming over him and placing a hand on either shoulder to hold him in place. Dean began to struggle against him. “In front of all those people. Oh God, he- He’ll never-”

“Dean, he won’t hurt you,” Gabriel told him firmly.

“You don’t know him. You don’t understand,” Dean told him.

“Understand what Dean?” Gabriel asked, intensely worried he’d say something along the lines of ‘you don’t understand how he makes me feel’ or something else. Separating a man from his abusive lover was much harder than rescuing a man from a sadist.

“He’ll find me. I tried once… I tried to run and he found me. I was- I need it. I need it. He was right. I didn’t know how to… I can’t,” Dean rambled almost incoherently, tears sliding down the sides of his face as he gasped for air, trying to breathe, but he couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? Gabriel pulled him up, continuing to hold him still, but with him upright now, hoping it would help him breathe.

“He hurt you, Dean. You remember saying that word?” he asked. Dean’s eyes lit with recognition. He knew. “What word did you say?”

Tears filled Dean’s eyes and wrapped his arms around himself protectively. He lowered his head as if trying to forget, to block out the truth. He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

“Dean, what word did you say?”

“Red.”

“Did he stop?” Gabriel asked. Dean shook his head slowly, still not opening his eyes. “Has it happened before, Dean?” Dean nodded to the affirmative.

“You don’t understand. I can’t function without him,” Dean said.

“You did before,” Gabriel pointed out, remembering Charlie mentioning that she’d met him before. Dean shook his head, denying it vehemently. He groaned, lifting his hands to hold his head. His eyes were slightly panicked, unsettled. He was dropping hard. “Dean, do you know what’s happening to you?”

Dean shook his head frantically then seemed to understand that he’d been asked a question. “Happening-,” Dean repeated slowly.

“Yes Dean. Do you recognize what is happening to you right now?” Gabriel asked. Dean seemed to think about it for a moment, tears still streaming down the sides of his face. After a few beats, he nodded to indicate that he did understand.

“Please let me help you,” Gabriel replied just as softly. Dean stared up at him, confusion in his gaze. “What do you like after a scene. What helps you?”

Dean looked away. He brushed off Gabriel’s hands easily. Gabriel wasn’t trying to subdue him anymore. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Gabriel as he pulled his knees up slightly. “I don’t know you,” Dean choked out.

“No, you don’t, but I’m here and I want to help. I just want to help.”

“I want pants. Looks like we’re both out of luck,” Dean responded sarcastically, swallowing hard. Gabriel smirked at the attitude, amused. He was also insanely impressed that sort of reaction was still in there. Apparently Alastair hadn’t beaten all the backbone out of him.

Gabriel stood silently, walking to the dresser. Of course there were plenty of clothes. He pulled out a pair of lounging pants. Whoever had prepared this room had been thorough, trying to salvage Gabriel’s good opinion no doubt. He walked to Dean’s side, dropping them on top of Dean, and turning away. He did sneak a peak to see Dean holding them in front of him, staring at them with surprise. He looked back towards the wall when Dean slipped the pants under the sheet and started to pull them on.

When Dean spoke, the sarcasm was gone, replaced by the sound of an exhausted, nearly-defeated man, “I don’t know what you want to do, but I-“

“Let’s start with an easy one - Do you want me to one - leave - or two - help you?” Gabriel asked, turning around to see Dean sitting on this side of the bed. He was sitting fairly straight, not leaning against the headboard which made sense with how bad the bruising still was on his back. Dean looked up at him for a long moment, eyes sliding over his wings then back to his face. “It’s option one or option two, kiddo,” Gabriel said.

“T-two,” Dean huffed out.

“Can I hold you or do you need me to give you space?” Gabriel questioned.

“Why would you want to do this?” Dean asked. “You don’t know anything about me. Why waste your time?”

Gabriel sighed softly, lowering himself to sit on the side of the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out and touching Dean’s ankle very gently, hyperaware of the deep bruise there that he hadn’t had the energy to heal. Dean flinched at the contact, but didn’t pull away. “Listen to me, Dean,” he told him softly. “You are not the only one upset by what happened. You might not realize it because I get the feeling Alastair would not share something like this with you if he even felt it at all, but normal people… humans or angels… we have emotions. Even Doms. We drop too,” Gabriel breathed. “I can handle it if you don’t want me to touch you, but I want to help you so much. Please, please let me.” Dean stared at him, his eyes filling with tears all over again. He nodded his head, trembling.

“What does he do for you after a scene to calm you down?” Gabriel asked.

“Sometimes he lets me-“ Dean went quiet as if he knew whatever he was about to say wasn’t right. Very little would surprise Gabriel at this point though he was sure he could still get plenty angry. Gabriel turned to look at him. He looked much more comfortable now that he was partially clothed.

“You can tell me. Don’t be embarrassed,” Gabriel smiled warmly. It seemed to go a long ways towards calming the other man.

“Uh-usually he’d just leave me alone to get myself together, but-“ Dean paused and Gabriel was very, very careful to remain calm after that statement. “Sometimes he lets me rest my head against his thigh while I kneel next to him.” Gabriel heard the soft touch of longing in his voice and it hurt his heart. That was the extent of aftercare this man had experienced? It was abysmal, heartbreaking. Gabriel himself wouldn’t be able to recover from what had happened earlier with just that.

“Alright, handsome. Can we try something my way?” Gabriel asked. Dean stiffened, afraid. “If it makes you uncomfortable or you don’t like it at all you can tell me and I will stop immediately. Then we can do anything you wish. I can even just leave if you decide that’s what you want.” Gabriel was relieved to see the apprehension in Dean’s eyes at his offer to leave. He didn’t want Dean to panic, but he also didn’t want Dean to want him to leave. It was good to know that he didn’t even if it was probably just because he didn’t want to be alone.

“Okay,” Dean whispered. Gabriel smiled brightly, amber eyes taking him in for a long moment. He tightened his grip on Dean’s ankle lightly before releasing it and standing. He crossed to the small kitchenette, Dean’s eyes following him all the while. He reached up into the cupboard, unsurprised to find cocoa. He smiled, opening the fridge and pulling out some milk. He claimed a pot, placing it on the stove and turning the heat on high. He quickly poured some milk into the pot and turning back to the bed.

“Lay down, Dean,” Gabriel instructed. Dean eyed him nervously, but did as he was told. Gabriel rewarded him with a gentle smile, feathers puffing up in pleasure. Gabriel unfolded the heavy blanket from the bottom of the bed and laid it out over Dean, tucking him in neatly. He brushed a hand through Dean’s hair tenderly once, chuckling as the man leaned into the gentle touch. He turned back to the stove though, mixing up the sugary drink and pouring two cups of hot chocolate. He walked back to the handsome man, setting both mugs on the side table. He reached down behind him and unclasped the bottom of his shirt then unbuttoned the front, sliding it off and shaking his wings out.

“Alright, sit up a little, Gabriel said, placing a hand on his shoulder, helping him to sit as he kicked off his own shoes. Then he slid in behind him, his wings supporting him against the headboard. He kept his jeans on. Once settled, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest, carefully avoiding the worst of the bruises then pulling him back against him, the other man’s back resting against his chest. Dean gasped in surprise at the quick movement.

“What-“

“Drink your cocoa, Dean,” Gabriel interrupted, already holding a mug in front of him. Dean took it hesitantly. He tipped the cup carefully, sipping the beverage. It was the perfect temperature, filling him up with warmth. Dean let out a contented sigh, then his stomach gave a lurch and he tipped it back further, gulping at the hot beverage greedily. Gabriel placed his drink aside, holding onto Dean’s shoulder with a steadying hand as he devoured the drink. Dean tipped it back too fast at times, the sugary drink dripping down his chin and onto his chest.

Dean stiffened when it was done, eying Gabriel’s drink on the side table, but not reaching for it. “Dean, are you hungry?” Gabriel whispered stroking a hand along a less-damaged portion of his back. Dean whimpered, bending forward more, away from Gabriel.

Gabriel took that as a yes and took the opportunity presented by Dean sitting forward slightly. He stood up calmly but quickly. He walked back to the kitchenette, opening a cupboard and pulling out a loaf of bread and peanut butter. He found jelly in the fridge and put together the easiest, most obvious meal, as quickly as possible. When he reappeared at Dean’s side, the man was eying the sandwich distrustfully.

“Dean,” Gabriel whispered, holding the sandwich in front of Dean with one hand, stroking his hair with the other. “Will you eat this for me?” Dean reached up, taking the sandwich. He stared down at Gabriel’s hand which lowered to rest on his thigh, above where he’d been brutally struck by the cane earlier, but low enough that it wasn’t threatening. The human bit into the sandwich, slowly chewing.

“When did you eat last, handsome?” Gabriel questioned, his soothing hand never stopping as it ran through his hair. Dean started shaking, lowering the sandwich. He didn’t know the answer to that. He didn’t know what to say. “Shh, keep eating. It’s okay. You’re eating now. I’m okay with knowing that. You’re okay.” Dean closed his eyes and returned to eating.

Once he was done, Gabriel opened a plastic water bottle, pressing it to his hands. Dean drank deeply, gasping for air about halfway before downing the rest. When he finished that, there was another in front of him. It took a bit of doing to finish the other. When he was done, Gabriel sat behind him. He pulled him back once more and looped his arms around him, holding him securely.

Dean went without complaint this time, looking to Gabriel in surprise when the now-lukewarm hot cocoa - which the angel had made for himself - was pressed into his hands. Gabriel just told him to drink it, pulling the blankets up around Dean. After a few sips, Dean let out a contented sigh, letting his head drop back. He remembered where he was with a start when his head hit Gabriel’s shoulder and he lifted it quickly. “Relax,” Gabriel said, stroking his hand through his hair gently again and again until it settled back against his shoulder. Dean lowered his mug to his lap, closing his eyes and soaking in Gabriel’s gentle touches, his attention. He was like a little sponge and it made Gabriel warm and happy.

“Good, Dean. You’re doing really well,” Gabriel praised. Dean whimpered softly, but it wasn’t like earlier when he was hurting. It was different. He began to tremble almost violently. Gabriel’s brow furrowed and he quickly took the mug from Dean’s hands. The second it was gone, Dean was turning. He turned until his chest was against Gabriel’s, his forehead against the Angel’s neck as he shook. Both his arms looped around Gabriel’s waist, clutching at his back desperately and getting a handful of feathers instead.

Gabriel hissed as his sensitive down feathers were tugged roughly. Dean tensed, sensing Gabriel’s discomfort. “It’s okay, it’s okay Dean. You just surprised me, handsome,” Gabriel assured him, stroking the fingers of one hand up and down his spine in a feather-light touch, the other gripping the base of his skull securely. Dean’s trembling worsened and he gasped softly.

“Let it out, Dean,” Gabriel instructed. “Just let go. I’m here with you. You’re okay.” Dean was fighting it still, fighting his emotions. Gabriel was experienced as a Dom. He’d had new Subs act this way before, but Dean wasn’t new. He was just… untrained. What a strange thing to think. The man who had embraced his pain and submitted so beautifully to that monster had no idea what it was even meant to be someone’s true submissive, to be treasured, protected.

Gabriel ached to show him, to make him see. He had no idea if they were even compatible or if Dean would even decide to stay away from Alastair, but he didn’t care. He wanted him… badly. He’d never wanted someone this much in his life. He wondered idly if it was just the circumstances, the heat of the moment, but he could figure that out later. Right now, he needed to focus.

“Let go,” Gabriel ordered more sternly. He knew that Dean really didn’t understand what that meant right now but he also knew that eventually he’d do it. “Dean, let go. Let me be here with you. Let me help you,” Gabriel continued to soothe. Dean suddenly snapped, pressing his forehead hard into Gabriel’s neck as he sobbed loudly. “Good Dean. Okay, I’ve got you. You’re okay. Let it out,” Gabriel soothed. Dean’s tears were desperate, his sobs broken and full of agony Gabriel could hardly begin to understand. The amount of trauma he’d suffered would have - no doubt - broken a normal person, but not this man. Gabriel would fix the cracks, but this was not a broken man.

Dean must have sobbed for nearly an hour, until his body was so exhausted it could no longer keep going. His sobs had trailed off, soft whimpers and hiccoughs replacing them. Gabriel never stopped stroking Dean’s hair, his skin… anything he could touch. His cheek rested against the man’s head and Dean’s arms were still wrapped loosely around him as he drifted into sleep.

When Gabriel was sure Dean was well out of it, he sat up, stretching his cramped wings. He adjusted the man whose grip tightened around his middle. Gabriel chuckled, but that was okay because he was still able to maneuver them down the bed a bit, turing so they were on their sides, facing each other. Dean’s head was tucked under his chin, head pillowed by Gabriel’s arm. Dean’s leg slid forward between Gabriel’s and he nuzzled at Gabriel’s sternum adorably.

“You’re just a perfect little human. Why would anyone want to hurt you?” Gabriel mused aloud to the sleeping man. Gabriel brought one wing over, resting it over Dean’s body, the other hanging off the side of the bed. He leaned back to look one more time at the freckled face against his chest then fluffed up the pillow under his head and wrapped his arm tightly around Dean’s shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel’s perfect sleep was interrupted by a panicked cry. His eyes shot open and he saw Dean’s face right in front of his, eyes closed, face pinched in fear. His arms had pulled in to protect himself. Gabriel caught his wrists before the man struck him by accident. Dean kept flailing though, clearly locked in some kind of nightmare. “N-no! Impala!” he sobbed.

Gabriel thought quickly, remembering to the time last night when his panic had overtaken him. He tightened his wing around the scared man, perhaps a bit tighter than necessary, but between that and the expert hold he had on Dean’s wrists, Dean stilled for a solid three seconds then let out a breath, sinking back into Gabriel like putty in his hands. Gabriel released his wrists.

Gabriel was jealous of the way Dean was able to slide right back to sleep. He was not quite able to do that. As an angel he didn’t need as much sleep as Dean did, so he laid there quietly, enjoying the feeling of a warm body against his own. It had been a long time. He probably was spending too much time working if this felt as good as it did. Usually he felt so out of place, but right now it felt right, as if he were exactly where he belonged. Actually, he couldn’t remember ever feeling more like he was in the right place. That kind of worried him.

Gabriel stared at Dean, wondering when he’d shifted up so they were eye-to-eye. He hadn’t even felt the movement. He gently touched his forehead to Dean’s, lifting his hand to rest it on the side of Dean’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Thoughts of what had happened only hours ago ran through his head and he tried to push them away, tried to stop reliving the pain-filled voice pleading for it to end. “Please let me protect you,” he whispered emotionally. Gabriel leaned back slightly, settling in a more comfortable position to just watch the human for a while.

It was hours more before Dean stirred. His hands which had been resting lightly on Gabriel’s chest turned and curled into his own, his head tucking down towards his chest. Gabriel watched his eyelashes flutter as he blinked in confusion at Gabriel’s bare chest, opening his hand and touching it lightly. Gabriel closed his eyes lightly, feigning sleep just in time. Dean looked up at him then hand lifting to touch his cheek lightly. He drew in a slow breath and let it out in a soft sigh, turning his head as he let the breath out, indicating to Gabriel that he had looked to his left, up at Gabriel’s wing still curled around him protectively.

Gabriel had to work twice as hard not to move or make a sound as Dean ran his hand through the feathers. A shudder ran through him despite his efforts and Dean’s head turned quickly, hand retreating just as fast. Gabriel felt the soft puff of Dean’s breath on his face again, but relaxed, not wanting to stop whatever Dean was doing. Dean pressed his hand flat against Gabriel’s chest just over his heart, staying very still for a few moments before cautiously beginning to move again. Gabriel fought the urge to tighten his grasp around the human, thinking perhaps he was pulling away, but Dean didn’t move away. He turned onto his other side, pressing himself back into Gabriel’s chest, pulling the Angel’s arm closer around himself, nuzzling against the one resting on the bed.

Gabriel’s heart rate picked up and he tightened his arm around the human, tucking his head down so his lips rested against Dean’s shoulder. Dean stiffened for a moment then relaxed with a contented hum. Gabriel smiled, not caring that Dean might notice that. Dean played with Gabriel’s hand for a few minutes, where it rested on his chest, but then he was drifting off again.

Gabriel watched this all happen incredulously. He checked the time. It was mid-morning. Dean must have been exhausted, something he could definitely understand. Gabriel didn’t want to stay in this horror show of a club another minute though. He wanted to take Dean someplace safer, or someplace where perhaps he hadn’t been assaulted by someone he cared for deeply.

Gabriel pulled his hand free from Dean’s and reached behind him, grabbing his phone and switching it on. He rested his knuckles against Dean’s shoulder as he cradled the phone, waiting for it to come online. He ignored his brothers’ texts, sure he’d be able to check that out later, instead scrolling through his recent calls and dialing the car service he’d been using in Chicago. The call was answered on the first ring. “I need a car to my location. I’ll email the address,” he said.

“Yes, Mr. Novak. We’ll send someone right away!”

“They may have to wait,” Gabriel added.

“No problem at all sir,” the cheerful woman assured him. Gabriel ended the call and sent his location via a quick email, not bothering to write anything else. They’d show.

“Dean,” Gabriel whispered, tossing his phone down. He nuzzled the man’s neck affectionately. “Dean-o, time to wake up.” Dean grumbled something Gabriel didn’t quite catch. He smiled, leaning forward and nipping lightly at the man’s neck. Dean gasped, eyes flying open. Gabriel laughed playfully, kissing the spot tenderly.

“Don’t want to go. Please don’t make me go,” Dean whispered, watching Gabriel anxiously. Gabriel tilted his head to the side. Did he not want to get up or was he afraid Gabriel was going to leave him?

He settled for something that would answer both… just in case. “Well, I might not want to get up either, but I can assure you that you’ll enjoy my bed back at the Hilton a whole lot more and they have room service,” Gabriel said the last bit almost seductively, earning him a snort of humor from the man in his arms followed by a loud growl of his stomach. “Looks like someone here agrees that we should go,” Gabriel said, rubbing Dean’s belly jokingly.

Dean swatted his hand aside with a laugh that cut off halfway as he went stiff. “Sorry,” he gasped out terrified at what he’d done.

“You should be. I’m highly shocked and affronted that you don’t like your belly rubbed,” Gabriel said with a thick tone of sarcasm. Dean huffed out a chuckle, relaxing immediately. Gabriel used humor to deal with everything in life. It had served him well his whole life and he hoped it could make this whole thing just a little easier perhaps.

Gabriel untangled himself from Dean, rolling over and standing. He walked to the dresser and started to go through the clothes. The third drawer had clothes Dean’s size it seemed or close enough. He took out a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. “Much as I enjoy your state of undress, I think you might be more comfortable in these?”

Dean nodded as he moved to sit up, looking much better than the night before. He groaned softly, pausing once he’d sat fully. His muscles rippled along his back and Gabriel’s eyes ran over his body. His eyes were drawn to the numerous scars he hadn’t noticed before. Dean winced, leaning to one side and cradling his ribs. No wonder the light on the stage hadn’t been turned up much. With the scars and the black, blue, yellow, and green bruises and deep red welts, every decent Dom in the crowd would have been on their feet in outrage, dragging the beautiful man to safety. Dean didn’t seem to notice Gabriel’s gaze. He walked with his head down toward Gabriel who handed him the clothes.

“May I change in the bathroom?” Dean asked quietly.

“Of course,” Gabriel said easily. “You have time for a shower if you’d like as well. Holler if you get too lonely in there.” That nearly earned him a small smile. Gabriel would take the slight quirk to his lips over the fear he’d seen the night before. Dean disappeared into the bathroom, the shower turning on moments later. He heard a soft whimper from the bathroom, but resisted the urge to go to Dean’s aid. The kid deserved at least a little personal space even if he was in pain.

Gabriel pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up. He then settled back down on the bed, smile fading from his face. He picked up his phone and read through his messages first - Lucifer telling him to have fun, Samandriel telling him to be safe, and about ten from an ex he really didn’t want to deal with right now. He sighed, running a hand over this face somberly.

Switching to email was easier. His flight cancelation email had arrived only minutes after he’d texted Lucifer the night before. There were some more building plans from Lucifer on the proposed location there and two other sites he’d considered in passing in the Chicago area. Gabriel looked them over for a while, looking at the area and running through the numbers in his head. They were alright, one with a lot of potential, perhaps more than the primary site Lucifer had sent him to check out which was far too close to this club and was officially crossed the fuck off his list.

When the door opened, Gabriel chuckled, the shirt definitely too small on Dean, but the jeans fit okay and the shirt covered him at least. It was just noticeably tight. “I’ll have my assistant pick you up the right size today,” he laughed.

“Assistant?” Dean questioned. Gabriel winked at him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like him. Mostly he’s an asshole, but he’s a good guy… deep down, or at least that’s what I keep telling myself,” Gabriel explained. “He’s probably too hung over to function right now, but if we give him a few hours, he’ll be ready to rock.”

“You d-don’t have to-” Dean went quiet, curling in on himself slightly. “I can get a taxi. You don’t need to babysit me or anything.”

“What would you eat?” Gabriel asked, mildly. Dean was quiet. “Do you have someone to stay with?” Still Dean said nothing, tense and uncomfortable. “You can keep offering to spare me this nonexistent bother if it makes you feel better, but I rather like you and if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to spend more time with you.”

Gabriel smiled as he watched the wheels turning in Dean’s mind. He finally settled on a slight nod. The angel clapped his hands together and danced over to Dean’s side. He touched his hand to Dean’s lower back and turned him gently to the door. Dean of course went without hesitation, allowing Gabriel to lead him through the back of the club and out into the back room followed by the main bar where a man was cleaning up. Gabriel didn’t even spare him a glance, walking confidently out the front door as if he owned the place. A dark SUV was parked in front, steps from the door, a tall, burly man holding the door open.

“Mr. Novak,” he greeted.

“Benny my man, it is good to see you again,” Gabriel replied. He gave Dean a   
gentle nudge as they drew near the door and Dean got in, whimpering softly as he slid across the seat. Gabriel cursed himself, looking up at Benny. “Let him out that side when we get there,” he told Benny who nodded without a word.

“Back to the hotel then, Sir?” Benny asked. Gabriel nodded, getting in quickly and reaching for his seatbelt. He looked over at Dean who was shaking again, considering that for a moment.

Instead of buckling himself in, he slid over to Dean, reaching across him and buckling the human’s seatbelt first. Then he buckled himself into the middle, close enough that his arm was pressed tightly against Dean’s. He reached down, taking Dean’s hand in his as well, pulling it into his lap and covering it with his other hand. Dean let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes. Gabriel leaned his head onto the other man’s shoulder, sinking against his side as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He was a rather touchy man he knew which was not exactly everyone’s cup of tea, but Dean had stopped shaking so maybe it would work for the man. Maybe this could work until he got Dean onto his feet.

Dean fell asleep in the car on the twenty-minute drive and Gabriel texted Benny to just drive around until he found a diner of some sort. It wasn’t long until they were pulling to a halt, the press of the breaks bringing Dean back to the waking world with a sharp gasp, his hand clenching around Gabriel’s tightly. He looked around sharply, flinching when the door opened. Gabriel sat calmly as Dean cringed, pressing into him tightly. His wild eyes darted to the door fearfully, but Benny wasn’t looking at him. He was looking straight ahead.

“Food,” Gabriel said, unbuckling Dean with his free hand and nudging the man. Dean stood, Gabriel following him out of the vehicle. Once out, the angel reached up high, stretching his arms high and wings wide. “Hungry Benny?”

“You know I’d get my ass chewed for that Sir,” Benny said. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, you stiff. We’ll be done in a while or whatever,” Gabriel waved him off, bouncing towards the diner. He knew very well that Dean was following.

When he reached the door, he held it open and bowed with flourish, waving Dean forward. Dean watched this, fighting back a smile even as he slowly shuffled his way in, clearly very sore. Once Dean was through the door, Gabriel let it close, dancing around Dean easily and holding up two fingers to the waitress at the counter.

“This way,” she said, returning Gabriel’s easy smile.

“Can we get the back booth?” Gabriel asked in a chipper tone.

“Sure!” she replied. “Can I get you two drinks?”

“Strawberry milkshake!” Gabriel exclaimed. She gave him a strange look then looked to Dean who froze up, only continuing to walk because Gabriel had a hand on his back guiding him forward.

“Coffee for the walking dead here,” Gabriel said easily, guessing that Dean drank coffee, but not figuring he’d mind either way. “Sorry, he’s a bit hung over.”

“My condolences,” the young woman said with a sympathetic look, leaving two menus with them before heading off.

When they reached the table Gabriel stepped aside, indicating for Dean to sit first which he did, this time not cringing much as he moved over. It wasn’t quite as far after all. Gabriel sat down beside him, close enough that his arm was pressed to Dean’s while Dean’s other arm was against the wall. Dean let out a heavy sigh that sounded a lot like relief as he was closed in and Gabriel found himself smiling in response.

“Order whatever you want,” Gabriel told him, pushing the menu towards him. Dean blinked down at it, uncertain. He reached forward and picked it up, but then set it down again, lowering his hands to his lap and shrinking in on himself.

“Dean?” Gabriel murmured, soothingly. Dean shook his head, trembling. “Do you want me to order for you?” he asked, wondering if that was the issue. Dean glanced around nervously, eyes resting on the door for a few moments in a telling manner. “Dean, I’m right next to you. He cannot touch you here.”

“He’s relentless,” Dean whispered. “He always finds me because I belong to him.”

“I’m an archangel,” Gabriel growled, immediately regretting his near-hostile tone. However, instead of recoiling that Gabriel might have expected, Dean whimpered out a relieved breath, sagging against him slightly. Gabriel lifted his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Until you can stand on your own two feet, I will be beside you… I will look after you and I think that makes you mine,” he told him darkly. “I do not share. No one touches what is mine. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes sir,” Dean breathed out, the relief definitely clear in his voice now. Gabriel nodded, turning his attention to his menu as he contemplated Dean’s reactions. He could do this. He typically kept his Dom life in the bedroom, but if this man needed more, he’d get it. He ached to put him back together, to see who he was. From the few little bursts of sarcasm, Gabriel had a good idea that he and humpty-dumpty would get along rather well.

“Good. So here are your two new choices - 1) you tell me what you want to eat or 2) I hand feed you whatever I feel like in front of all these people who don’t know you or anything about our little world,” Gabriel said pleasantly. It was meant as a joke, but Dean was quiet for a moment and when Gabriel glanced at his handsome face it was bright red and he looked torn, like maybe he wanted the second thing… and maybe it wasn’t just because he didn’t want to choose what he wanted. That was intriguing. Had Alastair hand-fed him? Not likely. That was an intimate action and the man seemed incapable.

“Bacon Cheeseburger please…” Dean said gruffly, voice still a bit ragged from all his screaming the night before.

“Fries?” Gabriel chirped pleasantly, not losing a beat. Dean looked at him for a long time, but Gabriel’s eyes were scanning the menu for himself at that moment. When Gabriel did look up, he smiled at catching Dean staring.

“Yes please,” Dean said, lowering his head.

“I can still recant on the coffee. Did you want a milkshake too?” Gabriel asked, looking over at Dean. Dean shook his head, staring down at his hands. “Don’t you like milkshakes?” Dean shook his head no again.

“Why not!” Gabriel demanded loudly, drawing stares from a table across the room. “They’re the most divine-tasting confection in the entire world! It’s a diner requirement!”

“Not a fan of sweet stuff,” Dean admitted.

“Sweet stuff… like candy?” Gabriel asked. Dean shook his head. “Eclairs, cakes, ice cream-“ Gabriel rattled off a list of sweets over the next two minutes and Dean just continued shaking his head, looking like maybe he didn’t even know what some of the things were honestly.

“God, is there anything delicious and sugary in this world that you do like?” Dean’s eyes lit slightly and a small smile pulled at his lips, but it was gone so quickly Gabriel couldn’t be sure he hadn’t imagined it. Gabriel dropped his menu, turning his body towards Dean. It pulled him away from where their shoulders had been touching, but allowed him to prop his elbow on the table, chin on his hand as he eyed Dean expectantly.

“I like pie,” Dean replied softly after a few moments. Gabriel sighed exaggeratedly in relief.

“We can start from there then. You should know that I make the best pie in the entire Northern Hemisphere. Just you wait until I have a kitchen at my disposal,” Gabriel grinned cockily.

The waitress took that opportunity to reappear, dropping off the milkshake and a mug of steaming coffee for Dean. She then smiled warmly at Gabriel as she pulled a pen out from behind her ear. “What can I get ya?” she asked, cheerfully. She was a pretty little blonde thing, probably right out of high school.

“Bacon Cheeseburger meal for the gentleman who clearly can’t tell that it’s six A.M. and the strawberry waffle for me!” Gabriel declared, taking the menu from in front of Dean and handing both to the girl who nodded. “Extra whipped cream too,” he whispered loudly from behind his hand as if it was some big secret. She grinned broadly.

“Coming right up,” she said happily.

“She likes you,” Dean commented idly.

“Of course she does. I’m awesome,” Gabriel chuckled. He leaned forward in the booth uncomfortably, wishing he’d chosen the table.

“We can move, Sir,” Dean said, as if reading Gabriel’s thoughts. Gabriel huffed, shaking his head.

“You mind?” he asked, glancing to his right set of wings which was crammed in behind him. Dean shook his head, sliding forward in his seat a bit. Gabriel let his wings stretch out slightly behind Dean. Dean sat even more stiffly with Gabriel’s wings behind him as if afraid to lean back against them. Gabriel chuckled, lifting his hand to Dean’s chest and pressing him back slightly so he was pressed back into the warm feathers.

Gabriel saw him bite his lip, but he didn’t complain. Gabriel’s other wings stretched out about the same amount on the other side, but no one seemed to care. It wasn’t exactly crowded at the time of day. He picked up his milkshake, slurping at it gleefully. Dean cradled the coffee in his hand, but didn’t lift it.

“Not a fan? You seem like a coffee drinker,” Gabriel said before attaching his lips back onto the straw once more. Dean shrugged.

“I used to drink it by the gallon back at the shop, but I haven’t had any in months,” he said.

“Shop? That where you work?” Gabriel questioned.

“I did work there… before A-“ Dean’s voice choked off, face reddening and eyes darting around. Gabriel flexed his wing behind the other man, his feathers running lightly the back of his neck and his right arm. The human’s reaction to that gentle touch was instantaneous. Clearly his feathers were soothing to him.

“What did you do?” Gabriel asked immediately, hoping to move past the little hiccough quickly and get to the good stuff - real facts about who this guy was.

“I was just a mechanic,” Dean said, lifting the mug finally and taking a small sip. Gabriel smiled fondly as Dean seemed to take it in. As the hot liquid slid down his throat, he let out a soft sigh, shoulders lowering as tension fled again. Who knew how long it would last, but it was good to see.

“Hmm… love a man who’s good with his hands,” Gabriel said. He shoved his milkshake aside and held out his hand, palm up. Dean looked at it in confusion, beginning to stiffen as he didn’t know what Gabriel wanted. He swallowed audibly, but Gabriel rolled his eyes, taking one of Dean’s hands from the mug and turning it over in his. He ran his fingers over the callouses along his palms and then his fingers, forcibly ignoring the tiny pinprick scars on the ends of his fingers. He definitely did not want to know how Dean had gotten those.

When Gabriel finished touching every square inch of that hand he hummed softly in approval and let go. He didn’t look up at Dean, but he knew the man was enthralled. His gaze was steady and his breathing was not. His hand rested there on the table for a few seconds before he drew it back and to the warm mug. “Gabriel,” Dean said quietly.

“Yup?” Gabriel asked.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered, stubbornly looking at the table instead of the man beside him. “For being there last night… I don’t know how long it will last before I - thank you.” Gabriel wanted to know what he had been about to say, but he didn’t pry. He lifted a hand, rubbing Dean’s shoulder then gripping it lightly.

“You’re welcome kiddo,” he said. Dean lifted his mug for another sip, sinking back heavily into Gabriel’s wings and smiling to himself.

A few minutes later, Gabriel had polished off his milkshake just in time for the food to reappear. She definitely hadn’t skimped on the extra whipped topping. There was also a ridiculous amount of strawberry syrup and she held a bottle of chocolate as well. She placed the plates then dropped the chocolate syrup on the table with a wink.

“I just had a feeling,” she told him conspiratorially. Gabriel laughed enthusiastically.

“You’re a genius,” Gabriel replied cheerfully. Dean snorted beside him.

“Don’t knock it ’till you’ve tried it,” the waitress said playfully.

“I’d rather not ever have to eat that monstrosity,” Dean muttered. He was still quiet and sounded a bit unsure, but his words made Gabriel turn to beam at him like a freaking kid on Christmas, thus causing Dean to blush in response.

“Guess it’s a damn good thing you chose option 1 instead of option 2, isn’t it?” he teased.

“Option 1?” the waitress questioned with a chuckle. Gabriel looked to Dean as if he would explain for a moment. Dean’s blush deepened and he looked away.

“I told him he could either tell me what he wanted or I’d choose for him. He was being ridiculously indecisive,” Gabriel said, an amended version of the actual choices.

“You said he’s hung over. Cut him some slack!” the waitress huffed, swatting Gabriel’s shoulder playfully. Dean let out a low sound in the back of his throat before he even knew what he was doing. Gabriel looked over at him wide-eyed and very interested.

“Ugh, I feel your pain,” the waitress said in a more soothing voice, as if the sound had something to do with the made-up hangover. The little human waitress didn’t know what that sound was obviously, but Gabriel did. “You just let me know if you would like anything else. I won’t be far.”

Dean stared down at his food, unable to move. He was tense and uncomfortable, but Gabriel couldn’t be sure why. He was staring at his plate with an intense look, seeming almost ill.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” he asked, frowning.

“I need…” Dean shook his head, tried to shake himself it seemed. He reached forward, picking up a fry. He swallowed hard then dropped it on the plate. His eyes started to become unfocused and his hands were shaking. He shook his head emphatically. His stomach growled loudly and he tensed at the sound, cringing away from the warmth of Gabriel’s arm as if he’d done something wrong. Gabriel dropped his silverware, tightening his wings around Dean’s back and lifting an arm, to rest against Dean’s back. He leaned forward, pressing his temple to the front of Dean’s shoulder and rubbing his back gently, taking his hand where it had retreated to his lap.

“It’s day one kiddo. You need to talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Can’t eat w-“ Dean cut himself off, punching his own leg with the hand Gabriel didn’t have. “Fucking idiot,” he cursed. Gabriel grabbed his face, turning it so he’d look at him.

“Don’t. Don’t you hit yourself,” he whispered. “Focus Dean. Why can’t you eat?”

“Master didn’t… say I could eat,” Dean barely breathed and the words full of emotion and fear… and embarrassment. There was a lot of shame there.

“You don’t need a master, Dean,” Gabriel said. “You can eat whenever you want. I want you to eat as much as you want.” He didn’t really think it would work, but it would have made this whole thing a lot easier if Dean were amenable to that, if he could accept that.

Dean trembled and Gabriel sighed. This wasn’t the ideal place to break any of the brainwashing he’d undergone for however long. Besides, it was day one like he said. He needed to be patient. Dean was experiencing a drastic life change and for full-time, high-protocol submissives, that type of life-altering change could be damaging.

“Please,” Dean whispered, breaking Gabriel’s heart with one word.

“Eat your food, Dean. Stop when you feel full,” Gabriel said directly. Dean’s eyes swam with tears as he did just that. He hungrily consumed bite after bite, Gabriel just watching… processing how someone could convince this man that he didn’t have the right to eat when he was hungry… What kind of sick bastard did that sort of thing? He thought about all the other things that could be taken to the extreme in a D/s relationship and by the time Dean was finished with his meal, he had a question ready for him.

“Dean, you didn’t use the restroom this morning, did you?” he asked. Dean shook his head. “You will go now,” Gabriel said. Gabriel stood, sliding his wings out from behind Dean who followed him quickly from the booth. He took two steps past Gabriel then looked back nervously, glancing towards the door as if Alastair would walk in any second.

“I can see the door from here,” Gabriel told him seriously. Dean nodded, walking quickly towards the bathroom. Gabriel stretched out his wings, smiling to their waitress who hurried over. “You didn’t like them?” she asked, sadly. Gabriel glanced down at his barely-eaten waffle.

“It was perfect, seriously. I just lost my appetite. Dean’s going through a rough time,” Gabriel said, glancing towards the bathroom again.

“Ya… seemed like more than a hangover,” the girl said. Gabriel was surprised that such a young, seemingly-flighty girl was so intuitive. “My dad wouldn’t let me charge you after we saw…” she trailed off. “My brother has PTSD real bad. It’s good to get help for that… even if he doesn’t want to.” Gabriel smiled, glancing up. He made eye contact with the man through the little window to the back. The man nodded to him which Gabriel returned with a small smile.

“Thank you sweetness. What’s your dad’s name?” he asked.

“Roger Vicenza,” she replied. Gabriel nodded.

“He owns this place?” Gabriel sought confirmation. She nodded. “I appreciate your kind words. I hope your brother recovers quickly.”

“Just-“ the girl paused. “Just sometimes he’ll say things he doesn’t mean. Don’t get too mad at him.”

“I won’t,” Gabriel assured her. She nodded, thinking for a moment then walking away.

Gabriel went to stand outside the bathroom door. He frowned at the sound of retching from within. Dean had gotten sick. He knocked lightly. Dean moaned in response. “Dean, unlock the door,” he instructed. In a moment it was unlocked and he pushed it open gently to see Dean kneeling by the door, shaking. He stepped in, closing the door behind himself.

“Are you done Dean or is there more?” Gabriel asked. Dean shrugged then got a telling look on his face. Gabriel grabbed his arm, pulling him gently back towards the toilet where he finished emptying his stomach. Once that was done, Dean fell back to sit against the wall, green eyes closed tightly against this… this reality.

“You’re too kind. Please, you don’t understand… you shouldn’t be here,” Dean said sadly. Gabriel could hear him talking, but didn’t rebuke him. He turned on the water at the sink, wetting a paper towel and moving back to Dean’s side. “I’m not worth it. God, if he hurts you I’ll… and it will be my fault.”

“I laid him out on that stage like the bitch he is. Don’t worry about me,” Gabriel muttered. Dean moaned, pulling away as Gabriel ran the wet towels across his forehead then down his face, washing away the sweat and any traces of vomit that might have remained.

“You don’t know him,” Dean whimpered, no longer struggling as the cold paper towels were pulled away and replaced by Gabriel’s warm hand stroking along his face. He felt lips press to his forehead and focused on breathing. He just needed to breathe.

“I know myself and archangels are hard to hurt, kiddo,” 

“Then he’ll go after your fam- oh God. Sammy… I have to call Sammy. Please!” Dean exclaimed, clutching and pulling at the front of Gabriel’s shirt. “He’ll hurt him. He said he would… he said he’d… if it wasn’t me, he’d make Sam- no no no, please!”

“Dean, DEAN,” Gabriel said sharply when Dean rambled through his attempts to calm him. He grabbed hold of both Dean’s cheeks, holding him still. “Let’s call him right now, okay?” Dean nodded, eyes wide. Gabriel pulled out his phone, pressing it in Dean’s hands.

Shakily, Dean dialed 10 digits then lifted the phone to his ear, returning his other hand to clutching Gabriel’s shirt nervously. “Hello? Hello?” the voice on the other line was clear and in a moment, definitely confused. “Is anyone there?” he asked. Gabriel could tell Dean was starting to zone out again. Gabriel took the phone, running his other hand through Dean’s hair.

“Is this Sammy?” he asked curtly.

“Uh… names Sam,” the guy said, sounding irritated.

“Ya… whatever Sambo. When’s the last time you saw Dean?” Gabriel asked, not really sure how to approach this whole conversation.

“Who the fuck is this? Where is he? Where the hell is my brother?” came the angry growl confirming that this was his brother and said brother was aware Dean had been down a bad path even if he didn’t necessarily (hopefully) know what it was.

“If you’d shut up for five seconds,” Gabriel snapped. He wouldn’t be proud of himself later for that. “I met him last night. He was in a bad spot. I got him out of it, but now he’s afraid the person-“

“Alastair,” was growled on the other end.

“Chill with the name dropping,” Gabriel huffed, not missing how Dean cringed. “Dean’s worried he’ll come after you as some form of retribution.”

“So he’s not -he’s not with that psychopath?” Sam said in a calmer tone.

“Not anymore,” Gabriel confirmed. The sigh on the other end was nearly a sob. “So… you have somewhere to go? I don’t actually know how scary this dude is, but from what I have seen, he’s got all the screws loose.” Gabriel bit back the ‘Dean might not be wrong to be worried’ because Dean was enough of a wreck to not have Gabriel confirming his horrors had a valid basis, that Alastair might be a problem moving forward.

“I want to come and get my brother,” Sam said. Dean’s hands slid from Gabriel’s chest around his back and he pressed himself up into Gabriel who wrapped his spare arm around him. He was shaking his head whispering ‘no’.

“No can do Sambo. Dean’s kind of out of it right now. Whether or not he sees anyone, though… that is now his choice and he might need a little while before being around people he knew,” Gabriel said.

“He’s my brother! Who the hell are you?” Sam shouted so loud Gabriel pulled the phone from his ear, frowning at it distastefully. He scowled at the phone for a long moment then hung up, slipping it into his pocket again.

“Dean, why don’t you want to see your brother?” he asked gently, ignoring his phone when it began to buzz in his pocket. Dean didn’t respond, just shook his head vehemently.

“Okay sweet cheeks. I think we’ve had enough emotional roller coasters for the next week. It’s time for a nice long cuddle, a nap, some boring oatmeal that your stomach can actually handle and then right back to some serious cuddling,” Gabriel said, thoughts of Dean’s brother long gone as he pulled Dean to his feet, arm wrapped securely around his waist for a few moments. He looked at Dean when he felt his weight shift so he was standing on his own.

“You okay?” he asked. Dean nodded distantly. Gabriel knew that it wasn’t really true, but he might be okay enough to make it to the hotel. This breakfast had been a bad idea. He led Dean from the diner with a final wave to the worried young waitress. Benny held the door open with a truly concerned look when he took in the state of Gabriel’s plus one. Gabriel shook his head to keep him from asking and guided Dean into the car before closing the door and walking around to get in the other side.

They were at the hotel in minutes and - once there - Dean sunk to the ground by the couch, trembling. He knelt in a perfect submissive pose with his hands clasped behind his back. Gabriel removed his jacket, draping it over the back of the couch. “Dean?” he asked softly.

“Please Sir. Just for a little while?” Dean whispered weakly. Gabriel frowned. He’d rather wrap the larger man up in his arms and curl his body around him, but Dean seemed to know what he needed and that he was asking for it was a huge step in Gabriel’s eyes.

“As long as you need,” Gabriel told him. He sat on the couch next to Dean, but not quite close enough to touch. Dean drew deep, centering breaths, slipping into a deep trancelike state almost immediately. Once he was there, calm and compliant, Gabriel found he couldn’t hold back his urge to touch. He stroked his hand through Dean’s hair, watching the man lean into the touch. He kept petting gently, scraping his nails lightly along his scalp, pulling lightly at the longer strands near the top. Soon, Gabriel had guided Dean to lean against him pretty heavily, his head resting on Gabriel’s thigh.

“This okay Dean?” Gabriel asked after a while.

“It’s… yes Sir. Thank you Sir,” Dean hummed.

“Do you like when I touch you, Dean?” he asked curiously, knowing there was little chance of getting a lie out of Dean when he was like this.

“So much,” Dean sighed. “I don’t want it to ever stop.”

“I don’t either, kiddo,” he admitted.

“I’ll be good, Sir. Please tell me how to be good,” Dean said, raising his eyes though not quite so much as to meet Gabriel’s gaze.

“You’re being good right now, Dean,” Gabriel assured him, chuckling.

“I can do more. I can bring you pleasure Sir. Please use me howe-“

“Dean,” Gabriel interrupted patiently even though he was a bit alarmed at where Dean had been going with that.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean whispered back.

“You are pleasing to me just as you are. I don’t need anything else from you right now. I just want you to kneel there and let me touch you. Is it okay how I am touching you Dean?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” Dean choked out, tears forming in his eyes.

“What’s wrong Dean?” Gabriel breathed.

“I don’t want to leave, don’t want to go back” Dean said.

“You don’t need to.”

“It’s just like he said… he tried to get rid of me because I didn’t bring him pleasure, but no one would take me. If I can’t please you, he’s the only one who will put up with me. I know it. I’m just a hole to fuck and I can’t even do that right.“ Gabriel trembled with anger… fury in fact. He needed to talk to Lucifer. He needed this fucker Alastair to pay and not by going to jail. This bastard would fucking bleed.

“Dean,” Gabriel said. Dean went very still. “Dean, look at me when I am speaking to you unless I tell you otherwise.” Dean’s eyes raised to stare straight at Gabriel, seeming nervous in the act. He probably wasn’t allowed to look at Alastair directly. “You will not say that about yourself again,” he said seriously. “You are not ‘just a hole to be fucked’. You are a man, a beautiful and strong man who has been fed lies for far too long. That is what that was… a lie. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Sir?”

“What was it you said to me about yourself?”

“A lie Sir,” Dean whispered, trembling. He didn’t even blink but Gabriel could see the fear coming in. Clearly he was anticipating something, probably a punishment. Gabriel was not new to this… but he would not strike Dean… not after what he’d been through… maybe not ever.

“I will not punish you this time Dean, but if I ever hear anything like that again, you will sit in the corner of the room for thirty minutes in silence. I will not touch you and I will not speak to you for those thirty minutes. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Dean said, voice sounding raw.

“You can look down now Dean,” Gabriel told him, going right back to stroking Dean’s hair gently while Dean slowly and gracefully slipped into his silence. After a little while when Dean had been still with his head resting on Gabriel’s thigh for at least ten minutes with no tension, Gabriel lowered his hand to Dean’s shoulder, gripping it strongly. Dean looked up and Gabriel smiled.

“Come,” he said, standing. Dean took the hand he offered and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He was remarkably steady for how long he’d been kneeling. Gabriel didn’t mention it though. He pulled Dean’ to the bed and pressed him to sit down.

“Do you need to use the restroom?”

“No, Sir,” Dean replied.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, Sir, but I…” Dean bit his lip.

“Don’t think you could keep it down?” Gabriel extrapolated. Dean nodded, embarrassed. Gabriel stepped away, opening the fridge and pulling out an overpriced water bottle which he opened as he returned to Dean’s side. He sat down beside Dean and rubbed his back gently. “Finish this,” he instructed. Dean nodded. “Take your time though.” Dean drank fairly deeply for the first half of the bottle, eyes closed as he enjoyed Gabriel’s hand gliding across his back carefully. It was soothing.

As he sipped the rest of the water, he began to slowly come back to himself… at least somewhat. It was enough for his mind to start racing, for him to become concerned about this. Gabriel liked to touch him. The man maintained near-constant contact, yet when Dean had offered, he didn’t want anything sexual. Why? That had been the only time Alastair had really touched him unless it was to hurt or humiliate him. Gabriel didn’t seem to want to do that and Dean felt lost… distrustful. At the same time, Dean wanted it so badly. He’d been starved for touch for as long as he could remember and then… Gabriel was there and he was always touching him and it felt so good he couldn’t help but want more.

Dean finished the water bottle and Gabriel hummed in approval, taking it from his hands. “Do you want more water, Dean?” he asked. Dean shook his head, feeling a bit queasy. Gabriel set the bottle aside. “What do you want, Dean?” he asked. Dean tensed. Was it a trick question?

“Do you want me to keep touching you or do you need space now?” Gabriel rephrased. Dean was quiet and in that silence Gabriel removed his hands from Dean. They were both quiet then. Dean considered it. Gabriel didn’t want him sexually it seemed, but he did want to touch Dean. Dean knew that the best way to ensure he stayed with Gabriel was to keep him happy. It seemed he was happiest when he was touching.

“I want you to keep touching me,” Dean whispered at long last. Gabriel sighed in relief and Dean felt relief himself as soon as Gabriel’s skin touched his once more.

“Do you want to keep your clothes on?” Gabriel asked.  
Dean shook his head immediately, cringing slightly. His mind was racing ‘Good submissives don’t wear clothes. Good submis-‘

“Dean, did you just lie to me?” Gabriel asked in a deathly-calm voice. Dean trembled, nodding immediately. Gabriel’s hands moved away and Dean felt his whole chest constrict at the loss. “That is unacceptable, Dean.” Dean shuddered.

“Don’t ever answer because you are trying to do what you think I want you to do. You answer the question honestly and if I decide I don’t like the answer, I may ignore it or I may accept it. For example. If I asked you if you wanted go outside in the middle of winter without a jacket and you said yes because you truly did… I would be grateful for your honesty, but I would not let you go outside without a jacket because it’s my job to take care of you and you might get sick going outside like that. Regardless what the issue is, it is my job to take care of you and to decide what you need. Do you understand that?” Gabriel demanded. Dean nodded.

“Okay. We will start over because you have shaken my faith in you.” Dean whimpered at that, desperate to fix it, to show that he could be good. He could! “Do you want me to keep touching you or do you want space?”

“Touch,” Dean said quickly, desperately. Gabriel leaned forward, nuzzling his shoulder playfully, his hands wrapping around him, one resting on his lower back, the other his abdomen.

“Do you want to keep your clothes on?”

“I want to keep the boxers,” Dean choked out, ducking his head in shame.

“Not the shirt or jeans though?” Gabriel asked.

“No Sir,” Dean whispered.

“Why?”

“Not comfortable,” Dean said.

“Because of your injuries?”

“No Sir,” Dean replied. Gabriel stared at him expectantly, waiting for more. “I have not worn clothes for months,” he admitted.

“But you asked for pants this morning?” Gabriel asked. “Why were you able to be honest then, but not now?”

“I wasn’t beaten for asking for clothes or blankets… just one kick or a slap. That would have been okay. It would have been worth it if I got them. When you kicked me out, I could have walked outside without drawing much attention and I could just walk right in front of a moving bus. Then it wouldn’t hurt anymore,” Dean said. The words were a brutal, wrecking ball of honesty that nearly shattered Gabriel. He barely kept it together.

“Do you think about killing yourself a lot?” Gabriel asked, looking down to Dean’s fidgeting hands. He had seen Dean over the last few hours running his fingers along his wrists. Now he could see a long ragged scar running up each, covered with lighter, more shallow and meticulously-precise scars. Gabriel felt sick. If he had to guess, Dean tried to cut his wrists and Alastair repaid him by cutting up his arms himself in a nonlethal way.

“Yes Sir,” Dean confirmed. Gabriel nodded. He knew he had tears running down his face, but he didn’t say any more. He stood up in front of Dean, not making a single attempt to hide them as he slid his hands up under Dean’s shirt, lifting it up over his head. Dean lifted his hand towards Gabriel’s cheek, brushing at the tears tenderly. Gabriel stared at him in surprise, but let the man try to wipe his tears away. They fell in a steady stream though and Dean whimpered. “Sir, please tell me how to be good,” he begged softly. “I swear I wasn’t lying. Please.”

“I know. I don’t think you were lying Dean. I believe you,” Gabriel said, gently. He crouched in front of Dean, undoing the button and zipper. Dean helped him slide them down, kicking off his shoes in time for Gabriel to pull the pants free. He took off each sock separately and stood, laying all Dean’s clothes - save the boxers of course - over a large plushy chair a few feet from the bed.

“Why are you crying?” Dean asked.

“Dean, what if I told you that I wanted to kill myself?”

Dean swallowed hard, shaking his head, tears welling in his eyes. “Please don’t,” he choked out. “Please… please don’t Sir. I’ll be good. I can help make it not hurt. What do you want? I will do it. Just-“ Gabriel cut him off with a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I won’t. I won’t do that to you. Please don’t do that to me… or to your brother,” Gabriel said seriously. Dean nodded.

“You don’t think you’d want that, but y-you may change your mind… once you get to know me,” Dean warned him seriously. Gabriel’s tears flowed intensely then, but he made every effort to keep from breaking apart.

“Move under the covers, Dean… center of the bed,” Gabriel instructed, tiredly. Dean complied right away. Gabriel shucked his own clothes down to his boxers, thinking that keeping them on might make Dean feel safer as if he could feel safe so soon after being pulled from Alastair’s clutches.

Gabriel laid down beside Dean, not touching, just… thinking. Dean’s body was close and he stared at Gabriel intently. Gabriel glanced at him, seeing how Dean seemed almost as if he were being restrained by some invisible force. “Come here Dean,” he whispered. Dean surged forward, tucking himself tightly to Gabriel’s side, wrapping a strong arm around his chest and pulling himself up next to the other man. He was higher on the bed and was able to rest his forehead on top of Gabriel’s head, holding on tight as Gabriel cried silently.

Dean didn’t really know why, but he started to cry again as well. At the sound of his first sniffle, Gabriel’s whole being shifted. He grabbed hold of Dean with strong hands, rolling onto his side and shaking out his wings. He pulled Dean into his chest and held him there tightly, his left wings free from constraints wrapped warmly over the human’s body and the two settled together into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Dean and Gabriel settled into a kind of rhythm. Gabriel was getting used to Dean’s expressions, his body language. He was learning what Dean needed and what triggered him. He found he was really enjoying getting to know the handsome man probably more than he should.

He was surprised when he woke with Dean pretty much smothering him, but smiled, surprised to find he didn’t really mind. He reached up a hand, running it through Dean’s hair then kneading the base of his skull lightly. Dean moaned softly, his hips pressing forward as he shifted atop Gabriel.

Gabriel smirked. Dean definitely liked that. Begrudgingly, he filed that away into things that make Dean hot and heavy. He locked that cabinet up tight and loosened his grip, stroking lightly instead. Dean’s soft, irritated huff was adorable. Gabriel nuzzled Dean’s neck. His movement was limited by the heavy weight on top of him, but Dean’s neck was right next to him really.

“Mmmm,” Dean hummed, turning towards the touch. Gabriel froze as Dean kissed him gently. It was a little clumsy and Gabriel was almost-certain the man was asleep, but it was sweet. He grinned against Dean’s lips which pulled away. Dean retreated a little bit, resting his head on the pillow behind him. He wondered what that was, maybe a throwback to his time before Alastair? Lazy morning kisses weren’t a typical D/s pastime, not for high protocol at least. Gabriel was all about it.

Gabriel wriggled out from under the larger body and turned, leaning over him. He ran his fingertips down from Dean’s forehead along the side of his face to his jaw. He was seriously fucking gorgeous - stunning. Little freckles were sprinkled across his face and he looked so peaceful in his sleep. “Dean?” he whispered in a sing-song voice. “Dean-o.”

Dean blinked his eyes open begrudgingly, looking up at Gabriel. His eyes lit up when he saw him. Happy. He was happy when he saw Gabriel which made the Angel happy as well. For Dean it was probably mostly because it was the most clear reminder that there wasn’t an imminent threat that he was going to be brutally raped or beaten, but Gabriel liked to think it was also because he liked the new Dom, liked spending time with him. Mainly because the former alternative made him want to throw up.

“Morning,” Dean mumbled, lifting his hand to touch the back of Gabriel’s where it rested against his face. He didn’t try to grip it or pull it away. He just… wanted to confirm that it was real.

“When’s the last time you went to a movie, Dean?” he asked, thinking it might be a good way to get out. Dean shook his head, nervously. “Too loud?”

“Too dark, Sir,” Dean replied. The honesty Gabriel demanded had really helped the two of them. Dean didn’t lie to him and the constancy of it was grounding for the human. He’d had a few hiccoughs of course which led to him in the corner just as Gabriel had warned. Each time, there had been a good deal of tears followed by soothing words and gentle touches once he’d finished his time.

The grounding laid in the fact that Dean never had to try to figure out what Gabriel wanted. He just had to answer truthfully. Sometimes that was hard for him… like he hadn’t considered the truth in so long that it was some inescapable thing he couldn’t pin down. He’d learned yesterday that ‘I don’t know’ was an acceptable answer though and that had been a mini-breakthrough all on its own.

“Well, movie theaters are overrated anyways,” Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

“I’d be okay if you were there,” Dean said quickly, flinching only a little. Gabriel smiled at him broadly. Mostly Dean only spoke when asked a question or in response to Gabriel somehow. To hear him offer something up without prompting never failed to make Gabriel light up happily.

“Always stoking my ego, little one,” Gabriel said in a soothing voice, lowering his head and resting his forehead against Dean’s. “Careful, I might have to keep you if you keep that up.” Dean’s eyes slid closed and he lowered his hands to his sides. His breathing picked up slightly and Gabriel replaced his forehead with his lips, leaving a tender kiss right on top of Dean’s head.

“Please,” Dean whispered, breaths coming in short pants.

“Please what, Dean?” Gabriel asked, not willing to guess what Dean wanted from him. He’d been wrong too many times to count now.

“Keep me, use me,” Dean replied.

“That’s not what you need right now,” Gabriel told him. Dean tried to lift his hips up towards Gabriel, but the angel lowered his hand to press his hip down into the mattress gently.

“At least… Please touch me. Please,” Dean begged, face bright red with shame. “I’ll be good. I just want to feel you. Please.” Gabriel looked down at Dean’s boxers. There was a wet spot where his dick was straining against the fabric. He needed to be more careful. Something he’d done needed to go into the cabinet. He thought for a moment, remembering the last noticeable shudder. ‘Careful, I might have to keep you,’ he remembered. Well, comments about owning Dean went into the cabinet, shoved to the back of the very bottom drawer.

“You are good, Dean, but this doesn’t have to be about sex,” Gabriel told him. “You and I don’t need that.” Dean bit his lip, looking up at Gabriel with a painful yet resigned expression. Gabriel sighed, leaning back.

“Sit up, back against the headboard Dean,” he ordered. Dean did as he was told. When he was settled, Gabriel moved forward once more. He cupped Dean’s dick through the fabric and Dean jerked, moaning at the feeling. Gabriel stroked him through the cotton boxers gently, hand barely ghosting over him. Dean’s lips parted, a groan leaving him followed by a sharp gasp. Watching this, Gabriel licked his own lips. He wanted more. Fuck, he wanted everything, but he wasn’t a monster. Dean wasn’t ready for everything Gabriel had in mind. Hell, his body was still recovering from the abuse of his last partner. As if his bruises weren’t enough of a reminder.

Gabriel released Dean who let out a soft sound of protest, but he didn’t look up. Gabriel grabbed his hair roughly, tilting his head back to look at him before licking along his right palm. Slowly and without breaking eye contact for a moment, he slid his hand down. He slipped it inside the boxers, no plans to remove them. Dean had said he wanted to wear them and Gabriel had agreed. He wasn’t about to change that until Dean asked. Gabriel moaned himself at the silky feeling of Dean’s hard member.

Dean gasped, squirming under Gabriel’s firm, perfect touch. “Please, Gab- please Sir. Sir, ugh. S-sir,” Dean panted. Gabriel kissed his cheek. Dean tried to turn into it, but Gabriel’s hold on his hair was tight, unyielding. Dean whimpered, “Please Sir, oh God…”

Gabriel released Dean’s hair, lowering his hand to brace himself on Dean’s thigh. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder as he continued to jerk him expertly, adding a little twist at the end as extra stimulation, sometimes flicking his thumb along the slit. Dean’s whispers were genuine, worshipful. He was fucking beautiful and Gabriel wanted it all, every little sound. It was his… this man was his. He growled lowly, biting down hard on Dean’s shoulder. Dean came at the sharp sting of pain, a loud cry and a splash across Gabriel’s hand. The angel’s wings flared possessively in response. Gabriel continued to stroke for a few moments until he was sure Dean was done. He mouthed at the rather-harsh bite, knowing that it would definitely bruise which made him very happy actually.

The two breathed heavily. Every breath out, Dean’s breath sounded a lot like “thank you”. Gabriel drew his hand away gasping when Dean caught his arm in his grasp and lifted, licking his own cum off Gabriel’s hand diligently, thoroughly. “Thank you Sir,” Dean whispered, sucking a finger into his mouth. Gabriel just watched in fascination, his own dick hard as hell, wings trembling. He needed to calm down, but he didn’t want to pull away. Hell, he couldn’t even stand to look away.

He lifted his other hand, cupping Dean’s face. As soon as Dean was satisfied with his hand, Gabriel tilted his head up and kissed him hard. His wings flared out wide again as he wrapped his now-clean hand around Dean’s back and shifted him, turning to lay him out on the bed. He kissed him thoroughly, grip tight with one arm sliding along his side the other gripping the back of his neck hard to keep him in place. Dean struggled to keep up, lost in his post-orgasm haze. His legs lifted on either side of Gabriel, wrapping around his low back and using that leverage to angle his hips up and brush against Gabriel’s own prominent erection.

“Fuck,” Gabriel cursed as he pulled away. He kissed Dean gently then, slowing down to the pace Dean was at. Instead of practically fucking Dean’s mouth with his tongue, this time he slid it in gently. He sensually ran it against Dean’s. He wanted to fucking taste, to claim.

Gabriel eased off as Dean tried to lift himself up into him again. He reached back, pulling Dean’s legs off of him and flipping one of them over him so that the man was turned on his side. He then grabbed Dean around the waist and manhandled him again so that he was facing the proper way on the bed once more. He wrapped his arms around the handsome bastard, growling when Dean tried to wriggle against his hard-on. Dean went very still, tense. Gabriel stroked his chest soothingly until he calmed down again, relaxing in Gabriel’s arms.

“Dean, what’s your favorite song?” Gabriel asked in the quiet.

“Sir?”

“Do you have a favorite song?” Gabriel asked again.

“Um… ‘Hey Jude’… I guess Sir,” Dean murmured.

“Any others?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“Well… any Led Zeppelin, ACDC… basically you can never go wrong with the classics,” Dean said and it sounded strained… like memories repeated by someone who didn’t live them who didn’t know them anymore.

“Did he let you listen to music?” Gabriel asked.

“No Sir,” Dean barely breathed. He turned in Gabriel’s arms, pressing his face to Gabriel’s chest and letting out a shaky breath.

“Did he let you talk to your brother?” Gabriel asked. Dean shook his head. “But you know you can call him now… whenever you are ready,” Gabriel told him seriously.

“Yes Sir. I know,” Dean said.

“You can go wherever you want, too,” Gabriel murmured. Dean’s breath caught and he pressed tighter into Gabriel, shaking his head. “As long as I can come with you.” he added with a smile. Dean relaxed, tentatively pressing his lips to Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel happily stroked his hair in response, showing him that it was okay. Still, Dean didn’t seem willing to push on that for now.

“What if…” Dean trailed off. Gabriel pulled back enough to look down at the man trying to hide his face against his chest. Dean looked up at him with wide eyes, clearly wishing he hadn’t opened his mouth.

“Finish your question,” he instructed when Dean didn’t do so right away, thinking that Dean might be hesitating over fear of Gabriel’s response. He was right.

“What if I wanted to leave Chicago?” Dean asked. Gabriel smiled.

“When do you want to go? We can be on a plane in two hours,” Gabriel told him matter-of-factly. “Well… three… I did promise my brother to check out a property before I left.” He said this begrudgingly.

“Are you… serious?” Dean asked. “You would leave here?”

“Kiddo, after finding you the way I did… the way you were hurt… I officially hate this city,” Gabriel said. “I’d be okay never coming back.” Internally he added that he’d still be taking it upon himself to destroy the club from a distance, burn it to the ground by spreading the word about the kind of filth that frequented there. The business would be done inside of a month.

“But you… you would take me with you?” Dean asked, nervously. Gabriel sighed, pulling Dean into his arms once more, resting his chin atop his head. Dean wrapped his arm tentatively over Gabriel, hand resting on his lower back.

“You can stay with me as long as you like, kiddo, wherever I go… wherever you want to go,” Gabriel assured him. He was prepared for the sound of the first sob, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He wanted to protect this man so much. “Get it out, kiddo,” Gabriel encouraged. “I promise, after a few weeks of putting up with me, you’ll be so annoyed it’ll be you running the other way.” Gabriel’s little attempt at a joke fell flat at the sound of another heartbreaking sob. “Alright. You’re alright.”

Gabriel held Dean until he drifted off then carefully disentangled himself. He pulled out his phone, calling Balthazar. “Hey asshole, schedule my plane for this afternoon,” he said.

“Well good morning to you too,” Balthazar replied, sounding irritated. His voice softened a moment later though. “I assume we’re bringing that tall drink of water along.”

“Naturally,” Gabriel replied easily, glancing back at Dean who was fast asleep. “See you later good lookin’.” Gabriel set his phone on the side table, looking down at his problem. The erection had gone down a bit, but it wasn’t going away. He stared at Dean for a few seconds and - of course - Dean took that moment to shift, a soft sigh leaving his mouth, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Gabriel closed his eyes tightly. He could use a shower. Gabriel didn’t close the door behind him as he headed into the bathroom. He wanted to hear if Dean needed anything.

Gabriel stepped out of his boxers, turning on the water. Soon steam had filled the room and Gabriel was stepping under the warm stream. He closed his eyes, the water running over his head. He wrapped a hand around himself, lifting his face into the water as he began to stroke, slowly at first and then with more purpose. He remembered Dean’s desperate gasps, the feeling of his dick in Gabriel’s hand… the way he begged, pleaded for relief - for Gabriel. He pressed his head against the wall, grunting as he came hard.

“Gabriel?” Dean said. Gabriel breathed heavily for a few moments, quickly cleaning his skin and washing away the evidence on the wall. He brushed open the curtain. Dean stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable, out of place.

“I’ll be out in a minute kiddo,” Gabriel said. Dean lowered his head. Gabriel watched him. “Unless you want to join.”

“Can I use the toilet first?” Dean asked. Gabriel nodded. He took the couple extra minutes to ensure he hadn’t missed anything in his rush to clean up. He heard the sink and then the sound of Dean brushing his teeth. When the younger man appeared by the shower, the angel pushed the curtain back, smiling at him lopsidedly. “Can I… take off my boxers?” Dean asked, not looking up.

“Yes, Dean,” Gabriel said. Dean nodded, stepping out of his boxers and taking Gabriel’s hand. He allowed himself to be pulled forward into the shower. Gabriel grinned up at Dean as he guided him under the shower head. Dean hissed in pain, pressing forward to get out from under the stream with a soft gasp. Gabriel turned quickly, flipping his and Dean’s positions and holding his arms in a strong grasp.

“What is it?”

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Dean gasped.

“Dean, you are in pain. What’s wrong?”

“Please Sir, it hurts. I’m sorry, please no more,” Dean grunted, cringing again with a whimper. Gabriel turned Dean carefully, frowning in confusion.

“What the hell?” Gabriel breathed. Blood was oozing lightly from a few deep open gashes on his back. “I healed these.” Dean hissed as Gabriel touched one of the injuries, jerking forward to press against the wall, away from him. Before Gabriel’s eyes, a few more began to open. Dean cried out in pain.

“Imsorryimsorryimsorry,” Dean whimpered. The only thing that kept him from sinking down to the ground was Gabriel’s grip.

“It’s okay. It’s okay Dean. You didn’t do anything wrong. Shhh,” Gabriel whispered. “I’m going to try to help.” He helped Dean lower himself to his knees.

“Ah!” Dean shouted in pain, his whole body jerking. Gabriel watched in horror as the worst of them reappeared and began to bleed heavily. His hands lit up before they were even against the injury. He poured grace into the injury, dumping it forcefully. Dean sobbed in pain, probably from more than just the injuries. Gabriel was hurting him too. The archangel knew he was pushing too much grace, too hard, but he was scared and he didn’t understand what was happening.

After a few minutes, Gabriel removed his hand, the bleeding had stopped, bruises and gashes vanished from Dean’s skin. Dean panted, slumped on the floor of the shower. “Dean,” he whispered, exhausted. “Dean, you need to come back,” Gabriel whispered, sinking down to sit on the shower floor. He pulled Dean back from the wall and into his lap. “Come on kiddo.” Dean had checked out. He’d gone deep… as deep as the night Gabriel had met him.

Gabriel stroked his hair and whispered to him, but he barely moved. Finally, the angel shook out his wings, using one to press against the wall, pushing them both across the floor of the shower until they were under the spray of the water. Dean started at that, curling into Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel wrapped his soppy wings around the human. Usually he was more careful in keeping them from getting too wet. They were a bitch to get dry, but he didn’t give two shits right now.

The first indication that Dean was coming out of it was when he started whispering about how he was sorry over and over again intermingled with strangled “thank you Sir”s. The latter broke his heart because after a few conversations with Dean he knew that Dean wasn’t thanking him for taking the pain away. He was thanking him for causing it. In his addled state, he thought Gabriel had hurt him like that and he was thanking him for it as he’d been trained to do.

Gabriel held Dean tighter at that thought, wings closing in around him weakly. He was tired, wasn’t sure he’d ever been this tired honestly. He rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. “Dean I need you to come back. I’m not going to last much longer kiddo,” he whispered. “Come back to me little one. Shhh. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He felt a hand slide into his feathers and this time was careful not to flinch. Dean stroked his fingers through the feathers. Gabriel groaned lowly, but didn’t pull away like the last time when Dean had accidentally grabbed him. Dean nuzzled the wing. The underside was dry still and soft, protected by his outer feathers.

“Gabriel,” Dean whispered. “What did I do? I didn’t mean to. Please, I’m sorry.”

“Shh. You weren’t being punished, handsome. Your back opened up again; you were bleeding.” Luckily most of the blood had washed away, but when Gabriel looked down, he saw that his hands still had blood on them where they rested on Dean’s skin. He leaned back quickly, holding his hands under the stream of water. He realized his mistake when Dean started to tremble again, trying to pull away. “Shh, Dean. Settle down kiddo,” he said, holding on tightly.

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to get it on you. Please don’t-“ Dean began.

“I won’t hurt you,” Gabriel said softly, but Dean kept struggling, panicking. “DEAN!” he shouted. Dean stilled completely. Gabriel leaned forward, pressing his lips right up next to Dean’s ear. “It’s me, kiddo. It’s Gabriel and I’m not going to hurt you. Have I ever hurt you before?” Dean shook his head slowly and sunk against him. Gabriel was grateful for his choice to not use any physical punishment yet. He’d been concerned about the decision, but Dean’s reaction made it clear that he’d made the right choice.

“And I won’t. I won’t hurt you,” he continued to whisper, continued to soothe the man. As he did though, his eyes began to droop. “Dean, I’m going to pass out. You have to do something for me, okay? I need you to call Balthazar. Do you remember Balthazar? My phone isn’t locked. He was my last call. You need to tell him to cancel the flight and call my brother.”

Dean didn’t answer. “Dean, I need you to do this. What did I tell you to do?”

“I call Balthazar and tell him to cancel the flight and call your brother,” Dean said. “Why do you need your brother?”

“Because… I’m - I used too much grace… You can tell… Luci that when he calls you, but - not… don’t tell… Balt.”

“Grace? What does that mean? Are you okay?”

“I’m going to go to sleep for a while, Dean, but you’ll be safe. My brother Lucifer… will know what to do. He’ll come right away. You’ll be safe as long as you stay with me. Do you trust me?” Gabriel slurred out, knowing he was fighting the clock right now.

“Yes,” Dean whispered.

“What… are you going to do?”

“Call Balthazar and tell him to cancel the flight and to call your brother. Don’t talk about the grace unless Lucifer… unless it’s with Lucifer,” Dean said, sounding more and more in control.

“And… then?” Gabriel pressed.

“Stay with you,” Dean replied.

“Good Dean… very… good,” Gabriel breathed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean felt Gabriel slump over him, the arm against his back falling away, while Gabriel’s other hand fell limp around both of his. He didn’t remember when Gabriel had taken hold of his hands. He was still a little messed up, but the pain was gone again and more completely than before. More importantly, Gabriel had told him to do something. He needed to obey. Gabriel needed help.

Dean placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, sliding one hand behind his head as he pushed Gabriel to lean him back. With Gabriel’s wings though, his head couldn’t rest against the wall behind him easily so Dean carefully bent it forward. He leaned forward, eyes catching on the blood on the opposite side of the shower… his blood. Nausea washed over him, but he drew deep breaths, looking at Gabriel. He reached over, turning off the water that had been raining down on them.

He didn’t used to be this way. He used to be strong. People relied on him. Hell, he practically raised his little brother all on his own. He needed to be that guy. This angel, who’d dragged him from hell, needed his help. Dean threw the curtain back and grabbed a towel. He dried the water from Gabriel’s body, running it cautiously over his wings. Gabriel groaned lowly, but didn’t rouse in any other way.

“It’s okay S-Sir,” Dean whispered. He looked down at the angel. He had a smaller body, but massive wings. He’d be heavy. Dean didn’t know if he could- to hell with that. He was strong. He used to be the strongest kid in his class, played football for three years at his high school until his dad took off in his senior year. Then he’d dropped out to take care of Sam. Dean shook his head. Point was, he could do this.

Dean knelt in front of the angel and shuffled forward. He tucked his chin over Gabriel’s shoulder, wrapping both arms around his ribs and standing with a grunt of effort. Gabriel was heavy. His wings added a lot of weight. Dean quickly stumbled into the other room. He laid him upon the bed and covered him with the comforter. He sat down beside him, picking up Gabriel’s phone.

Dean’s hands were shaking, but he switched it on, clicking into the phone app. It felt foreign to do this himself, to be essentially alone in a room without the looming fear of Alastair’s return. The quiet was tense and Dean was by no means without fear, but he felt it… what Gabriel had said. He was safe here. Dean frowned at the last call, glancing at Gabriel in confusion. He’d said his last call was to Balthazar though his phone registered that the last was to a “British Asshole”.

He clicked it though, lifting it to his ear. “Hello sweetness, miss me already?” the voice asked, a British voice… well at least part of the phone contact name made sense.

“Uh…” Dean choked on his words. When was the last time he spoke to a normal person? Or anyone other than Alastair or Gabriel at all for that matter? “Gabriel said…”

“Dear sweet boy. You are supposed to be resting,” Balthazar spoke in a gentler tone, a little of the humor fled.

“Gabriel said to call you. He wants you to cancel the flight and… and call his brother,” Dean said.

“Lucifer?” Balthazar asked as if to clarify. “Is Gabriel okay?” The question shouldn’t have surprised him, but he didn’t know how to answer it. He only knew what not to say. He couldn’t tell Balthazar about his grace because Gabriel only trusted Dean with that… Dean and his brother. That realization meant a great deal to him and confidence swelled in his chest.

“He said he’d… that he needed to rest for a while, but Lucifer would come and he’d know what to do,” Dean said. “I will protect him. I’m going to protect him.”

Dean heard a few sharp orders on the other end of the phone, Balthazar talking to whoever he was with, but he didn’t have to wait long. “Good Dean. I’ll take care of everything else. You look after him okay? Do you remember Benny?”

“Yes Sir,” Dean muttered, the name familiar. It was the man from the car, the one who’d driven Dean here. He’d helped Gabriel. He worked for Gabriel.

“I’m going to send Benny up.”

“No,” Dean said in a gruff voice, fear gripping his chest in a painful vice. “I can protect him.”

“Benny is not going to come inside. He will wait outside and make sure no one bothers you,” Balthazar told him in a soothing voice. “If you need something, you call me or tell Benny through the door. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Dean replied stiffly, hanging up the phone and setting it down without waiting to hear more.

Dean walked to the door, checking the locks and chains, ensuring everything was secure. He stared at the door for a moment then turned, looking around. He eyed the large dresser and walked to it, pushing it towards the door with a few grunts of effort. His back felt great as if it were barely bruised, but his hips and legs ached. From the cane, he remembered. He wedged the dresser in place against the door, closing his eyes and drawing a few deep breaths to keep out the fear. He checked the windows but they didn’t open anyways and they were high up… too high for anyone to climb even if they wanted to break through the window.

Dean returned to Gabriel’s side, staring down at him and wishing he knew what to do. His face was so pale, too pale. Dean eyed the way Gabriel’s wings were pressed in behind him. It didn’t look comfortable. He seemed to sleep on his side for the most part. Perhaps that was better? Dean reached out, bending each of Gabriel’s wings in on his right side then rolled him over. The wing got trapped underneath him so Dean pressed more until he rested onto his stomach. That seemed better actually. Dean checked that his head wasn’t at an odd angle. It looked fine. He ran his hand through the angel’s hair gently, wishing he would just wake up, smother Dean under him and say something ridiculous and comforting. Dean shook himself.

Dean ran a hand over Gabriel’s right wing, feeling it flutter under his touch. He felt an oddly-bent feather and straightened it, continuing to run his fingers over them. He found another feather and another. It was nice, distracting. He focused on his task, so zoned in that he didn’t really notice how Gabriel’s body reacted, how a tremor would run through him every once in a while, how his skin started to glow softly where his wings met his back and how it spread.

He meticulously cared for each feather on the second wing, he discovered a small little knot and when he touched it felt something on his hand. He pulled his hand back, staring at a strange, sweet-smelling substance. He drew it along the feathers of the wing, watching the tawny feathers shine beautifully. It made the wing look healthier even than the one he’d finished tending. He dragged his fingers along the first wing, finding another gland. He used the oil from that to cover that wing, smiling contentedly at how good it looked.

Dean was so set in his task that he had completed the fifth wing when suddenly Gabriel’s phone started to buzz. He snatched it, fumbling and dropping it on the bed next to Gabriel’s arm. He wiped most of the oil off his right hand and turned the phone over. It was a call from “Worst Person Ever”, causing Dean to scowl. Why couldn’t Gabriel just use people’s names? He didn’t know if he should answer it, but as he stared at the picture that came up with it, he focused on those light eyes. They were blue unlike Gabriel’s, but they were the same shape and the smirk was the same too.

Dean clicked the button to answer it, lifting it to his ear hesitantly. The first sound of his voice was instantly soothing, but the words that followed made Dean tense right away. “Hey sweetness. So Balthy tells me you’re sensitive.”

“Fuck you,” Dean responded on reflex. He flushed, surprised at himself, but he didn’t back down or try to apologize. He was on edge. He would protect Gabriel. He would.

“Oh good. Always knew he was a liar,” came the response. There was plenty of humor in his tone which eased some of Dean’s anxiety which was returning full force now that he wasn’t distracted with Gabriel’s wings. “Well, I am Lucifer, Gabe’s favorite big brother and I’m at the airport, getting on a plane right now. I’m sure he’s low on grace. That’s the only reason he’d have to tell Balt to call me in. I need you to tell me how he’s doing,” Lucifer said in a smooth tone still perfectly in control. Dean settled even further if that was possible. “So, you have him on the bed, I imagine. How does he look?”

Dean looked down at Gabriel, climbing over him and brushing his hair from his face so he could get a good look. “He was pale, but now… his skin is…” Dean went quiet for at least a full minute.

“Words, kid. Use your words.”

“It’s like he’s… glowing?” Dean said, confused. There was dead quiet on the other end. It was as if Lucifer had even stopped moving. “Is that bad?”

“No that’s… very good, but how… no it’s good. You keep doing whatever you’re doing, alright? The more glowing, the better.”

“I don’t know what I did,” Dean said quietly.

“Neither do I… so just go about your business. I’ll be there as soon as I can, three hours at the most,” Lucifer instructed. “Are you okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Dean replied then cringed. He needed to stop that. Gabriel told him he didn’t need to say that to anyone but him. Now he’d said it to two others. He was just grateful Gabriel wasn’t awake to hear it.

The call ended and Dean set the phone down. His arms were a bit tired, but he wasn’t finished. There was one wing left. He looked down at it, moving to sit beside Gabriel’s thigh. He liked the feel of the warmth of it beside his hip. He started to work on the sixth and final wing, careful and patient still, despite his sore arms and shoulders. He pulled a few feathers free, setting them aside. He had a pile of them up by the pillow. He didn’t know what he was going to do with them.

Dean smoothed a few others, digging deeper into the feathers. He watched a strange flicker across Gabriel’s skin and did it again, watching light pulse again. He smoothed oil over the feathers and realized… he had caused the glow. He’d done it while tending to Gabriel’s wings. Lucifer said it was ‘very good’ so Dean had done good. He smiled nervously, not stopping.

When Dean finished the last wing, he took a few minutes to look over all six wings, stroking his hand over the closest gently. He scooped up the feathers on this side of the bed, bracing himself on the bed on the other side of Gabriel with one hand and depositing the feathers on the side table, relocating those piled at the pillow to the table as well.

Dean leaned back and rubbed his hands together, the scent of the oil spreading. It was soothing, beyond soothing. He lifted his hand to his nose, breathing in deeply. His eyes fluttered closed and he tentatively licked at the back of his hand. He groaned, the taste burning across his taste buds in the most amazing way. He rubbed the oil together on his hands again then he found himself raising his hands to his neck, rubbing it in there and then his chest. It was embarrassing, but he didn’t care. It made him happy, made his chest buzz pleasantly.

Dean looked at Gabriel’s back, suddenly wanting to sleep, to sleep next to Gabriel. It was okay. He could sleep on the bed. He always slept on the bed here… with Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t want him to sleep on the floor. He liked having Dean next to him. It was okay. Dean continued to reassure himself. He touched one of the dripping glands a final time, Gabriel tensing slightly for the barest moment. Dean watched him for a moment then lifted his finger to his lips, sucking at the oil greedily only letting his finger go when he was sure it was clean.

Dean lowered himself, lifting Gabriel’s third wing and crawling up towards the top of the bed, sliding under each of his other wings smoothly. He knew with Gabriel’s brother coming, he should at least get under the sheet, but as much as he wanted to be skin to skin with the Angel, he wanted to feel those soft wings more, to be surrounded by that sweet smell, those soft feathers, feel protected under his strong limbs. He curled up to Gabriel’s side, gripping his hand. He rested his cheek on the pillow next to the angel, reaching up and gripping the hand that rested next to Gabriel’s face which still had that ethereal glow to it.

Dean found himself licking his own hand again, sliding three fingers into his mouth and just enjoying the taste. He whimpered and lowered his head, pressing Gabriel’s warm knuckles to his forehead. A drop of oil fell to Dean’s side. He flinched, but he didn’t move to wipe it away. He just settled under the warmth of the wings, the warmth of Gabriel whose skin literally buzzed with energy even as he lay still and quiet.

Dean woke up to a hard knock on the door. Fear gripped him immediately but then he drew a deep breath. The smell of Gabriel - Gabriel’s wings, his skin, and his oil - invaded his senses. He rolled out from under Gabriel’s wings, shuddering at the feel of the feathers across his skin. He rushed to the chair beside the bed, quickly stepping into a pair of jeans and grabbing the first shirt he saw, a dark red t-shirt that Gabriel’s assistant had brought just like the jeans.

He looked to Gabriel, drawing a deep breath to calm down even as he began to shake. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt Gabriel. He would fucking kill anyone who even tried. With that vengeful thought in mind, he walked to the door. “Who is it?” he demanded.

“If I had to guess, I would say I was your second favorite person in the world… at the moment,” came the teasing, now-familiar voice of Gabriel’s brother. Dean took hold of the heavy dresser, pulling it away from the door and unlatching the chain. He turned the deadbolt and twisted the lock before opening the door.

As soon as it opened, a confident, blue-eyed angel breezed in with impressive blue-black wings that were tucked neatly behind his back. He looked Dean over briefly then glanced to the dresser with a small smile. “Fine as hell and freakishly strong… definitely my brother’s type,” Lucifer said, though his tone was gentler than his words. Dean flushed, but didn’t engage. He closed the door behind Lucifer and turned the locks, sliding the chain back in place.

“You are not here for me,” Dean said with far more confidence than he felt. He did not like the man’s eyes upon him, but the scent of Gabriel surrounded him… calmed him. Still, he wanted Gabriel’s eyes, Gabriel’s voice.

“No, I am not,” Lucifer said, turning slowly to look at his brother. Dean watched the shock settle on Lucifer’s face, a heavy feeling settling in his own gut. That look seemed almost foreign on the face of someone so confident, so at ease in his own skin. Was it that bad?

“You…” Lucifer took a step towards his brother and stopped, glancing back at Dean curiously. “You groomed him?” he asked, awe in his tone. He leaned forward into Dean’s space, sniffing him tentatively. “You scent-marked… yourself?”

Dean stepped back quickly, crossing his arms and curling in on himself. “I just… got it on my hands while I was grooming him. His wings were-“

“Don’t have to explain yourself to me. Clearly he liked it on a deep, deep level,” Lucifer said. Dean’s heart pounded in his chest. What had he done? Had he violated Gabriel’s trust? Was he not allowed to touch his wings? He hadn’t said. Dean hadn’t meant to…

“Relax hot stuff. Gabriel will kick my ass if I give you some kind of panic attack… well he’d try and neither of us wants to see him all bruised up, do we?” Lucifer said. Dean growled in response, stepping towards Lucifer with his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Lucifer stared at him mildly with a small smile on his face.

Dean suddenly frowned, straightening and looking down at his hands in surprise. This was Gabriel’s brother. He wasn’t going to hurt Gabriel. It was a joke, he’d clearly been making a joke. Lucifer just eyed him with a small smile. “And you have no idea why you just did that do you?” Lucifer’s laugh was almost melodic. “Oh, my little bird is going to have a lot to explain.”

Dean watched tensely as Lucifer walked up next to Gabriel, placing his hand down on the center of Gabriel’s bare back, just between his two middle wings. He closed his eyes and Dean had to look away as a light suddenly flared blindingly bright, filling every corner of the room. Dean peeked up as the light faded to see Lucifer stepping back with a smug look on his face. Gabriel groaned and Dean had to fight not to rush to his side, to help as he pushed himself up with his strong arms, stretching his wings out languidly. He knocked into a lamp which Lucifer caught hold of with his hand, chuckling and stepping aside to avoid another wing.

“Hello little bird. Did you have a good nap?” Lucifer asked cheerfully.

“Lucifer, not usually pleased to see you, but just this once, I’ll admit it doesn’t suck that you’re here.” Lucifer laughed, again surprising Dean with how musical it sounded. The older angel swaggered his way across the room to Gabriel’s suitcase as the younger rubbed his head, yawning loudly. He winced as a pair of pants hit him, looking over at his brother and glaring. He slipped off the bed, pulling them on and then looking up at Dean whose eyes were down, cheeks tinged with red.

Gabriel took stock of himself with a small frown. He felt his skin freaking buzzing with energy, raw and powerful and holy hell… his wings were… they felt amazing. The Angel stretched them out experimentally then shook them before frowning and glancing back. His own face flushed as he realized what had happened, why his grace was surging through him powerfully, why his skin tingled and actually fucking glowed. He’d been groomed, thoroughly groomed… by a human… by Dean.

Knowing Lucifer very well and looking back at Dean who was shifting from foot to foot, Gabriel knew his brother had said something stupid. He looked at his brother with a nasty scowl. “What did you say to him, jackass?”

“Nothing much, but man Gabriel! I knew you liked to reach outta your league, but this kid?” Lucifer asked with an arched brow. “He is beyond out of your league. He’s in a whole other universe.” Lucifer slid his hands in his pockets, walking confidently towards the door. He leaned towards Dean as he drew near, drawing a deeper breath to take in that scent once more then giving Gabriel a coy look. He didn’t notice Dean recoil from him as he entered his personal space even more than he had earlier. His eyes remained on Gabriel.

“Get the fuck away from him,” Gabriel ordered, crossing his arms and giving his brother a deeply unimpressed look.

“Alright, alright little bird. I’d say you’re welcome, but all I had to do was zap you awake from your little dreamland. Probably just could have shaken you awake by the arm. Dean here had taken care of it long before I got here,” Lucifer said meaningfully. Gabriel uncrossed his arms, eyes turning to Dean who was looking at Lucifer in confusion.

“Anyhow. I need a drink,” Lucifer said, leaving them to their own devices. Dean walked to the door as soon as it closed and locked the locks, sliding the chain. He reached for the dresser, wanting to put it back, to keep out the world, but a hand settled on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Dean. We don’t need that,” Gabriel told him.

“Please,” Dean whispered, resting his hands on the wood. Gabriel stepped closer, wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling very gently to bring him back against his chest, nuzzling his cheek.

“We don’t need that. It’s better now. You did very well,” Gabriel complimented. “You didn’t need me for a second, did you?” Gabriel smiled. He stepped to the side, sliding his hand from around Dean and taking hold of the dresser. He pushed it, with very little strain back to its original place. Dean stared at the door then looked at Gabriel for a brief moment before looking away ashamed.

“Dean, why are you embarrassed?” Gabriel asked.

“I wasn’t supposed to touch your wings. Why didn’t you tell me I wasn’t supposed to touch your wings?” Dean breathed. “I didn’t know, Sir. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He started to lower to his knees, but Gabriel wrapped a strong hand around Dean’s elbow, guiding him back up. Dean’s shoulders hunched inwards and he kept his head down.

“You are definitely allowed,” Gabriel said softly, stroking Dean’s cheek gently.

“He made it seem like I… I didn’t mean to do something you didn’t want. I just needed to do something, to help you,” he admitted.

“Dean, my wings haven’t felt this good since I was a fledgling when my mother tended them. Well actually, not even then,” Gabriel said, wishing he could find a way to stop blushing, but he couldn’t lie. What Dean had done was intimate, much more intimate than Gabriel embracing Dean with them. He hadn’t stopped Dean from touching them before though. That was probably a mistake, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

“Your mother was the last one to…”

“Other than Luci plucking a feather or two to irritate me, yes,” Gabriel nodded. “Our wings are sensitive… sacred some think though I would argue that’s high and mighty assholes trying to make themselves feel superior to humans or something. It’s nonsense.”

Dean reeled back as if struck. What had he done? “I should have gotten your permission. I didn’t know.”

“Dean-“ Gabriel whispered, but Dean was stiff, eyes wide. He walked to the bed, sitting down and bending over himself, holding his head in his hands.

“I didn’t mean to, Gabriel. I’m so sorry.”

“Dean, what is it you think you’ve done. I already told you I feel amazing,” Gabriel said, moving forward cautiously and lowering himself to his knees in front of Dean, one hand on either knee. Dean stiffened at that, staring down at Gabriel in shock. Gabriel stared up at him patiently. “Grooming my wings like you did, the touch fed my grace somehow. That was what Lucifer was saying. You did this, put me back together… not him.”

Dean didn’t seem to believe him. Gabriel grinned. He turned his hands to rest the backs on Dean’s thighs. “Touch my hands,” Gabriel instructed. Dean lifted his hands, resting them against Gabriel’s. Dean’s hands clamped down and he drew a sharp gasp as power surged up through his arms, a warm buzzing starting in his chest.

“I’ve never felt grace like this. You did that, Dean. You caused it. Now I can-“ Gabriel let go of one of Dean’s hands, resting it on a line of finger-shaped bruises on his forearm. Grace sunk down, erasing all traces. He lifted his hand to cover another bruise, a deeper one near his elbow, but Dean jerked away, back-pedaling across the bed, wincing at the pain that shot through him.

“No,” Dean choked out.

“Dean, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I don’t care about me! I saw what it did TO YOU!” Dean shouted. Gabriel reeled back, not expecting the anger. His blood spiked, rushing through his ears. His wings puffed up in response and he barely kept himself from throwing himself across the space between them and pinning the man, taking him back under his control. It was an odd urge, though not all that unlike him.

“I’m fine, Dean,” Gabriel said.

“But you weren’t,” Dean replied, not looking at him. Gabriel walked around the bed, noting that Dean stiffened but didn’t try to withdraw.

“No, I wasn’t and I see that scared you,” Gabriel said softly as if trying to soothe a wounded animal.

“It pissed me off,” Dean corrected, stiffly. Gabriel really had to fight not to laugh at that. The more he got to know this man, the more interesting he became. That was more than a spark of defiance. It was a challenge.

“I’m sorry I pissed you off,” Gabriel said, using a sincere tone. He knew Dean would see it if he was false, if he was patronizing. “I hope to have many opportunities to do so in the future.” Gabriel watched him calmly, wondering what he’d say next, what he’d do. He’d finally woken up - truly awoken and for some reason it was seeing Gabriel weak and defenseless that had done it. Maybe he’d been reminded of himself, who he used to be. Whatever had happened, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel pleased.

Dean huffed, looking over towards the dresser, staring at it for a moment then glancing at the door. Gabriel chuckled, walking over to the dresser and pushing it easily up against the door. “May I join you now?” he asked. Dean stared at him for a few moments then nodded, staring down at his lap. Gabriel grinned gleefully, his wings fluttering happily. He wrapped Dean in a protective embrace. He nuzzled his neck again, breathing in. He groaned, licking a stripe up Dean’s neck. “You rubbed my oil into your skin,” he growled. Dean tried to draw away, but Gabriel only nuzzled him closer, arms tightening around him.

“That’s why Lucifer was smelling you. He smelled me. You smell like you belong to me,” Gabriel said. He felt himself hardening at the very thought. Dean - who had no idea what it meant - had both groomed him and scent-marked himself with Gabriel’s oil. The first was intimate, the second was positively erotic. He tried to calm down, to remind himself that Dean didn’t really understand, didn’t know.

“Fuck,” Gabriel cursed. “Dean you need to lock yourself in the bathroom.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Dean gasped, worriedly.

“You need to wash it off. You need…” Gabriel gritted his teeth. He didn’t even want to say the damn words. “You’re going to send me into a rut.”

“Rut?”

“It’s… it’s like a mating cycle for a male angel. I won’t be able to control myself. Get up right now and take a shower,” Gabriel demanded. Dean shook his head quickly. Gabriel tried to push him towards the bathroom, but Dean turned into dead weight as soon as he left the bed. He fell to his knees, letting Gabriel have the arm he was already grasping. His other was held behind his back though and he went still. Gabriel stared down at him, eyes clearing of their panicked urgency as he looked down at the man.

“Red,” he gasped out. “Please Sir, red red red. Please don’t make me. Red,” Dean choked out. His fear was genuine and his words were laced with his safe word every breath. Gabriel felt his urge to mate subsiding, overwhelmed by worry and the need to protect. He let go of Dean’s arm which immediately moved to grasp the other behind his back. His head was bowed deeply. Gabriel saw a few clear drops fall onto his pants. He realized then - the blood, his collapse. What a fucking idiot. He was going to send Dean back into that room alone?

“Dean, have you been in there at all today since you carried me out?” Gabriel asked. Dean shook his head. “Have you eaten, drank anything?” Dean started to shake his head then stopped, tilting his head to the side. “What is it?”

“I- I only… only the oil, Sir,” Dean admitted, ashamed. Gabriel closed his eyes, pressing back his urge to claim this perfect human one more time.

“Dean, I’ll go with you,” Gabriel said. Dean trembled, shaking his head.

“Please no. I think… I think if you wash it off, I’ll go back to how I was…” he whispered. “I can… I can think right now without…” Dean trailed off. “I’m not scared anymore, not of him.”

Gabriel stared down at him, surprised. Of course it was no surprise that this hadn’t occurred to him. Doing something so blatantly sexual to the damaged man, an act reserved for a committed mate, wouldn’t crop up right away as a way to “protect” him, but it did make sense. He would feel protected, safe. With Gabriel’s scent around him, on him… he would know Gabriel would take care of him. It was the whole point of scent-marking. It warned other angels off. Sure, it didn’t help to warn off humans, but Dean’s body chemistry clearly didn’t realize that.

“Okay… no shower, but you can’t touch my wings or anywhere else that might be sensitive. I’m… the oil wakes something primal in me okay?” Gabriel explained. Dean nodded.

“Come on, you still need the bathroom, I’m sure of it,” Gabriel said, hauling him to his feet and toward the room Dean clutched his hand tightly, closing his eyes. Gabriel directed him easily. “You’re fine. Just look straight ahead,” Gabriel said, prying his hand free from Dean’s. Dean relieved himself and washed his hands, glancing at Gabriel nervously as he reached for his toothbrush.

Gabriel smirked and grabbed his own. They brushed their teeth together in silence, a wholly strange thing in Dean’s opinion. It was very domestic. Gabriel’s shoulder brushed against his, one of his wings nudging Dean every once in a while. Dean wanted to curl back up under those wings and sleep for a decade. He wanted to be surrounded by Gabriel’s scent, to fucking bathe in the wing oil, but stayed quiet, rinsing out his mouth and setting the toothbrush aside.

“I didn’t know it was sexual,” Dean told him as Gabriel laid him down on the bed. He’d called room service and ordered them burgers and fries which would be up shortly. “I didn’t mean to do something to you that you didn’t…”

“I’m not a wilting flower, Dean, and it’s not as if you forced yourself on me,” Gabriel said nuzzling his neck. Dean flinched. “You groomed me, took care of me. That is intimate yes, but not in a dirty way. Rubbing my wing oil into your skin would be pretty fucked up for me to do to you without discussing it first. You doing it to yourself? Fuck, that’s just unbelievably hot… and ingesting it…” Gabriel shuddered with his whole body and Dean had to work hard not to move, not to turn around and kiss and touch and take… he hadn’t felt an urge like that since he’d been taken in by Alastair. He hadn’t been allowed to take from Alastair. He could only accept what he was given whether it be pleasure or pain, praise or degradation, usually the latter of each.

After a few minutes of contemplating, Dean did turn. Maybe he could do something little. Maybe Gabriel wouldn’t be mad. Gabriel hadn’t hurt him. He knew that. The angel had only shown Dean kindness, trying to figure out what made him tick, coercing him into being truthful specifically so he could find out what Dean needed, what he wanted… even when Dean was too scared or fucked up to admit it. Dean was afraid though - afraid of the corner, afraid of losing this touch because he was too greedy, because he wanted too much.

“Well hello there,” Gabriel smiled at him, touching their foreheads together as he drew Dean’s body closer, but not too close. “What can I do for you?” he asked pleasantly.

“Will you… if what I did earlier was good… can I have a reward?” Dean asked softly. Gabriel hummed in approval then chuckled.

“Greedy,” he teased. “What kind of reward?”

“Will you touch me?” Dean barely breathed. Gabriel groaned, nuzzling Dean’s cheek gently.

“Can’t,” Gabriel said regretfully. “You smell too… if I touch you in the way that I want to, the way I think you want me to, I won’t be able to stop.” Dean closed his eyes, letting out a heavy breath.

“What if I asked you for more oil?” Dean barely dared say. “What if I wanted you to put it on me?”

“Too sexual,” Gabriel muttered.

“But it’s already there,” Dean reasoned. “You’d just be-“

“Claiming every inch I touched; every place the oil touched would be mine so every inch would be closer to claiming you and I… Dean, you just met me. Angels mate for life. Neither of us is ready for something like that.”

“I-I… everywhere I put it…?” Dean asked nervously, trembling. Gabriel watched as his suspicion about Dean’s ‘being owned’ kink was confirmed. He definitely liked that a lot.

Gabriel growled. “Please tell me you put it on your dick.” Dean laughed, laughed with his whole body, curling in on himself and letting it loose. He didn’t know if he’d laughed so hard in all his life. Gabriel’s hand gripped his hip strongly and his chest shook with his laughter as well, both tapering off into childish giggles before the end.

Gabriel smiled at Dean as the man straightened up a bit. He lifted his hand towards his face, something Gabriel had seen him do discreetly a few times already now. Only, now he realized what he was doing. He grabbed Dean’s wrist, pulling his hand from his mouth. “Stop, Dean. If you ingest too much it’ll cloud your judgement where I am concerned.”

“Judgement, Sir?” Dean huffed.

“Then anything we do, well, everything will an issue of consent. I won’t truly know if I have it, because you won’t be in any shape to give it,” Gabriel said.

“You’re saying it would make me want you more?” Dean clarified. Gabriel nodded solemnly. “That’s not possible,” Dean whispered gruffly.

“Flattering, but I assure you it absolutely is.”

“The first moment I saw you I wanted to kneel at your feet so badly and I couldn’t because of the rack. It ripped me out of sub space faster than I think anything ever has,” Dean said. “I felt as if m-my insides were-“ Dean choked off at that, rolling away from Gabriel and curling up on his side. Gabriel immediately moved towards him, wrapping his strong arms around Dean protectively.

“Sir, why did that happen with my back… in the shower?” Dean asked. Gabriel tucked his face against Dean’s neck, breathing in their mixed scent. It was achingly calming.

“I don’t know, Dean. It scared me too,” Gabriel said.

“It wasn’t because you were mad?” Dean barely breathed.

“Absolutely not,” Gabriel said somberly. “It was because I’m absolutely rubbish at healing. I made sure this time.” Dean went rigid, remembering Gabriel slumped around him, that moment when his hands fell away, but he hadn’t let Dean down. He’d woken him up, told him exactly what to do. Even on the verge of passing out, he’d been sure to leave Dean with what he’d need.

“How did you know that I could do that? What if I had melted down?” Dean asked.

“I find people are always quick to surprise when those they care about need them,” Gabriel said. “I know you care for me already.”

“I’m so broken though,” Dean said honestly.

“Apparently not, kiddo,” Gabriel murmured, nuzzling his neck soothingly. Hell if it didn’t work. Dean let his eyes slide closed.

“Sir,” he mumbled. “You’re really not mad about your wings?”

“Fuck no,” Gabriel said, draping one set of wings over Dean’s body to emphasize the fact. Dean nearly cried in relief. He already wanted to touch them again, to bury his fingers in those soft feathers and get lost in the methodic process of grooming him, but he remembered Gabriel’s warning. He couldn’t touch. Instead, he picked up a loose feather near him on the bed and clutched it tightly, breathing in the scent of Gabriel. He must have missed it when he moved the others to the table.

“We never did decide on your reward,” Gabriel reminded him as soon as he was moments from drifting off.

“I want to sleep,” Dean sighed.

“Boring. I can think of something better,” Gabriel said. Dean grumbled, pulling his shirt off and turning to face Gabriel, tucking his face against Gabriel’s neck.

“Sir,” he huffed in complaint. Gabriel was grinning like a madman. He wasn’t sure Dean was even aware of what he was doing. He was arguing. He was denying him. It was a big step and Dean didn’t even seem to realize it was happening

“I feel like I’ve been injected with ten vials of epinephrine,” Gabriel whined childishly. “I can’t sleep right now.”

“I understand Sir, but I… I need to sleep right now,” Dean told him, making Gabriel beam some more. He was putting himself first. Maybe he wouldn’t have to go high-protocol with Dean. Maybe he could be tapered off and Gabriel could meet his needs in the bedroom. “I’m human, Gabriel.” Gabriel closed his eyes lightly at the easy way his name fell from Dean’s lips. It was the first time he’d heard it.

“Alright Dean, sleep then,” Gabriel said with a heavy sigh as if he was terribly put out. In reality he was happy, happier than he’d been for a very long time. Once he was sure Dean was asleep, he licked his neck tentatively. Dean didn’t wake and he started to suck gently. The salty taste of Dean’s skin mixed beautifully with the sweetness of Gabriel’s oil. He couldn’t get enough. As an angel he could actually feel, smell, and taste Dean’s contentedness and that was a gift he would treasure.

Gabriel wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t sleep. He looked to the bedside table, seeing the neat little pile of feathers. He felt the urge to claim rushing through him and closed his eyes, sitting up. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he grumbled in protest. Gabriel smirked. He could lick and suck at his neck for ten minutes with no reaction, but he barely put any distance between them and Dean was awake again.

Gabriel heard a soft knock on the door and stood, hurrying across before they knocked louder. He shoved the dresser aside slightly then opened the door. “Good evening Sir,” the polite hotel employee intoned, glancing nervously behind him at Benny who Gabriel waved at eagerly. He told Balthazar he wanted the man on their team. He didn’t know that his sidekick had actually pulled it off.

Gabriel smiled, taking a slip of paper from the smaller man and signing it then trading for the bags. “You can get some rest, Benny. It’s all good now,” Gabriel said.

“Dean? He’s alright?” Benny asked. Gabriel smiled, nodding. He wasn’t surprised Benny had assumed it was Dean that had had some issue, but didn’t try to correct him. As he closed the door, he was careful to lock it once more. He could feel Dean’s eyes on his back so he pushed the dresser back into place.

When he turned, Dean was curled up on his side. He frowned at the harrowing expression on his face, but Dean turned over to face the opposite wall. “Dean, can you eat for me?” Gabriel asked, aware the last time he’d gotten the kid burgers he’d gotten sick. He figured he probably should have gotten something easier on the stomach, but it was too late now and clearly Dean liked burgers or he wouldn’t have ordered one at the diner in the first place.

Gabriel sat down with Dean, waiting for him to turn over. A few minutes passed and Gabriel grew concerned. He touched Dean’s shoulder and he other man flinched with his whole body. “Dean,” Gabriel intoned gently.

“Yes, Sir?” Dean whispered.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m confused and… and sad,” Dean replied immediately. Gabriel frowned, staring at Dean’s back.

“Why?” he questioned, worried he didn’t want to hear the answer.

“You wiped off some of your scent. I told you how it made me feel and you took it away.”. Gabriel smiled, relieved. He was beyond grateful for Dean’s obedience and by extension his honesty. It was really helping him understand the kid’s head.

“I didn’t wipe it off,” said the entertained Novak as he rubbed Dean’s back. “I sucked it off, with my mouth because I like the taste of you mixed with my wing oil.” This didn’t cause the reaction Gabriel expected. Instead, Dean curled tighter around himself.

“Please don’t. Don’t do that anymore,” he begged. “Please Sir.” Gabriel remembered Dean’s words from earlier. His scent kept Dean calm, safe. He swallowed hard, setting the bag of food on the side table and pulling Dean back so his back was pressed firmly to the Angel’s chest. Gabriel reached behind him… against all his better judgement screaming at him to not do it. He groaned as he pressed against his oil gland in exactly the right way. Oil drizzled down his hand. Gabriel cupped his hand and caught as much as he could, bringing it forward and dragging it lightly across Dean’s chest. He slid his hand up, lightly gripping Dean’s throat and waiting.

When Dean gasped, Gabriel knew he’d recognized the scent, realized what was happening. He pressed his fingertips to the human’s pulse point and began to rub in small, slow circles. Dean whimpered heatedly, tipping his head back against Gabriel’s shoulder, back arching. Gabriel slid his hand up, tipping Dean’s head back even more and licking his way into the panting man’s open mouth, sealing his lips over the man’s. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he kissed back desperately, the awkward angle not deterring him a bit.

Gabriel’s fingertips trailed up Dean’s long neck and over his jaw, slipping up to Dean’s lips and sliding three fingers into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s breath hitched and his tongue moved from where it had been pressed along Gabriel’s to curl around those fingers, taking in the oil greedily. The low rumbling sound in his chest was reminiscent of one an Angel might make.

When Gabriel pulled his lips back, he watched Dean’s lips close around his fingers. The human sucked on them hard lapping eagerly at the digits and moaning like a damn porn star. Dean’s hand lifted to his chest, rubbing in the oil Gabriel had left there. He wriggled in Gabriel’s arms, moaning passionately.

Gabriel wanted to fuck him so badly that his whole body shook with the force of restraining himself. Dean was disappointed as Gabriel removed his fingers. The human’s hands continued to stroke his own chest, fervently rubbing the oil in as Gabriel rubbed along his neck.

“Dean,” Gabriel breathed, pleasure rising in him as Dean went still, eyes moving to stare at Gabriel’s chin as his body went loose. It was as close to meeting Gabriel’s eyes as Dean was capable of in that moment. “Such a beautiful creature. Will you please eat for me?” Gabriel asked.

Dean groaned, “Yes sir.” Gabriel could read hesitation and knew very well why. He wanted something else urgently and Gabriel knew it was his fault. He’d fed the human his oil, a good amount of it. Dean was going to start craving it soon. He’d have an overwhelming desire to be claimed and he would have no idea what he wanted, what he needed. Gabriel needed to talk to him, to explain Angel mating. He needed to heal him first though. The man had been in a brutally-abusive BDSM relationship for two years. He couldn’t take advantage of that, of Dean’s past… his pain.

Gabriel moved on the bed. He sat at the head of the bed, wings stretched out lazily to either side. Once settled, he pulled Dean towards him, pressing him down to lay on his back. He stretched his legs out on either side of Dean, settling the man so his head rested on Gabriel’s lap. Dean looked up at him in confusion, but didn’t try to move. Gabriel snagged the bag and opened it up. He unwrapped one of the burgers, setting the fries aside.

“Do you want ketchup?” Gabriel asked, cheerfully. Dean shook his head. Gabriel smiled and picked up a fry, resting it on Dean’s lips. Dean immediately opened his mouth, letting Gabriel feed him. He started to drift, humming in approval as he got a mouthful of burger. It was good… sinfully so. He kept his eyes closed lightly, turning himself over… trusting the angel, surrendering.

Gabriel’s wings puffed up behind him instinctively as he watched the human submit. Not all angels were highly-dominant like Gabriel, but Angels were built with either dominant or submissive tendencies. Some experienced that more extremely than others. It was a big reason Angels were often found in BDSM clubs, but Angels had a powerful drive to mate which they did for life.

That was one of the biggest reasons Angels didn’t get into relationships with humans very often. Humans were often very inconstant, indecisive. Gabriel had had his fun with many types of people - Angels, Humans, Demons. It didn’t matter all that much to him because he’d never been interested in mating. It simply hadn’t been in the cards for him. He’d accepted that, embraced it even… reveled in it at times. At least… it hadn’t mattered until now.

Gabriel felt Dean’s head lift off his thigh and his lips close around his fingers with the next bite. Gabriel stared down at him, raising his eyebrow at the man who didn’t look particularly repentant. He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. Just that simple look caused Dean to flush and look down, resting his head back down on Gabriel’s thigh and releasing his fingers begrudgingly.

“Gabriel,” Dean whispered distantly.

“Dean?” he asked softly, resting a hand on Dean’s slick chest, rubbing the oil in lazily.

“You said that Angels mate for life,” he said softly. It seemed his mind was already turning towards mating even without prompting from Gabriel who very carefully kept himself from tensing. “What happens if an Angel loses his mate.”

“Depends on the depth of the bond,” he replied softly. “Why do you want to know?” Dean made a deep sound in the back of his throat, broken and cut off. It was the sound he made when he didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t tell the truth. He’d made it a few times usually when it had to do with Alastair, when saying the truth would hurt too much - how often had he been forced to go hungry, why he sometimes moved in his sleep to lay at the end of the bed or - more often - on the floor, why he broke down in tears when Gabriel called him ‘baby boy’.

“Breathe, sweetheart. You don’t have to answer that one,” Gabriel informed him kindly.

“You told me to be honest. It’s the only rule you’ve given me and I disobey over and over and just… I,” Dean said. “I can’t even do what you want. He’s right. I’m worthless. I’ll never deserve you. I didn’t even deserve him and I can’t… Please let me go,” he begged. “Please just let me go.”

“Shhh, Dean,” Gabriel hushed. “What is your safeword?”

“Red,” Dean choked out.

“Are you using it?”

“N-no Sir,” Dean whispered.

“Listen, it’s been one hell of a day, little one. Can we just lay here? Can I lay here with you and hold you?” Gabriel asked. “Is it okay if I do that?” Dean nodded weakly. “Thank you Dean. Thank you for letting me hold you. Thank you for taking care of me earlier. You did so well, so well.”

As he laid, wrapped around the human he considered Dean’s words. He had neglected Dean’s need for punishment. He’d let him break a rule multiple times. It was a difficult situation though. Dean was traumatized. Gabriel didn’t want to make it worse by making him talk about something that hurt.

“Dean, do you know why I decide whether or not you are to be punished?” Gabriel asked a long while after Dean had settled down.

“Because you know what I need,” Dean responded immediately.

“Yes. I do and you’ll begin to understand what bothers me and what does not. Lying to me is not okay, but not answering because it truly hurts or scares you… that is. Trust me to know the difference,” Gabriel instructed. Dean nodded. Gabriel smiled, licking gently at Dean’s neck then nuzzling the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I was so tired last night! Finished editing a couple then fell asleep editing another chapter! Meh... plenty of errors I'm sure, but enjoy!

The next morning, Gabriel got up before Dean in order to clean out the shower before coaxing Dean into the bathroom to get him cleaned up. It was tense, but Gabriel was able to wash his human while Dean shuddered and whimpered. He didn’t argue about it, but Gabriel could sense his devastation. He didn’t address it in the shower, knowing that he needed Dean to start trusting him naturally, to know that even when he thought Gabriel was doing something to hurt him, he would take care of him as well.

When they went back out into the room, Gabriel sat Dean down. He was trembling a lot, like he’d done the first few days. He’d been remarkably steady yesterday and last night so it hurt to see the regression. Still, Gabriel flitted about the room, naked as the day he was born. He set an outfit for each of them on the bed then moved to sit on the side of the bed.

“Kneel beside me,” Gabriel instructed. Dean sunk down with a heavy sigh. Gabriel could read the relief in Dean’s body and it caused a gentle smile to tug at his lips. Receiving clear orders, submitting to Gabriel… nothing made the human calmer.

“Good boy, Dean,” Gabriel whispered. He took hold of Dean’s shoulders and turning him so that he was kneeling beside his leg rather than facing him. “So good.” Dean mewled softly, leaning into Gabriel’s hand as it stroked through his hair. His whole body started to lean towards Gabriel. As soon as his shoulder touched the angel’s leg he pulled away, cringing, but Gabriel didn’t let him go too far. He stroked his hand down to the side of Dean’s neck and guided him firmly to his thigh. Dean leaned his weight into Gabriel’s leg, resting his head on the Angel’s bare thigh.

Gabriel stroked Dean’s hair with one hand, reaching behind him. He growled lowly. Dean went to turn his head, but stopped at Gabriel’s softly-muttered “No.” Dean lowered his head, surrendering again. His shaking subsided as he drifted, muscles easing even in his arms which were pulled behind him in a position that was uncomfortable for most.

Gabriel brought his hand forward, lifting his hand from Dean’s hair to rub his hands together, spreading the oil. He placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and started to massage gently. Dean made another soft noise deep in his chest, another Angel noise. This should have worried Gabriel, but instead his wings trembled with pleasure.

He continued to massage the tense shoulders, hands sure and steady, gliding up. He gentled his touch on the back of Dean’s neck, remembering the knowledge he’d locked up in the brain cabinet about how a firm touch on Dean’s neck made him react. He slid his right hand around the front of Dean’s neck which probably should have made the man nervous, but instead he just tilted his head back, letting Gabriel spread the oil under his chin, the scent filling his noise. Gabriel’s left hand glided down Dean’s chest.

Once he’d spread it where he could easily reach, Gabriel just continued to glide his hands over Dean’s shoulders and back. Dean just continued to rest beside him. He had shifted slightly, leaning against Gabriel less heavily, his hands steadying where they rested on his thighs. His head still rested on Gabriel, but other than that he was sitting on his own.

“You do so well for me, Dean,” Gabriel rumbled soothingly. “Stand.” Dean did so, turning to face Gabriel and clasping his hands behind himself, head tilted down.

“Beautiful,” Gabriel whispered, lifting his hands to rest on Dean’s hips, pulling him a step closer. Dean shuffled forward, still floating in sub state, empty of any concern or fear… just trusting.

Gabriel looked at Dean’s half-hard cock, hands flexing at his waist. He wanted to touch him, to taste him, but his hands were covered in oil. He couldn’t. He’d lose his mind. He leaned forward nuzzling Dean’s abdomen, nipping lightly at the skin.

“Dean,” Gabriel beckoned.

“Yes Sir,” Dean purred.

“Look at me.” Dean complied of course, eyes on Gabriel’s lips rather than his eyes.

“You’ve been very good this morning even though you were afraid of the bathroom, even though you didn’t want me to wash off the oil… you let me take care of you and then you knelt for me so perfectly and let me lay my claim once more. I have a need to reward you. What do you want, Dean? What can I do for you, handsome?”

“Sir…?” Dean whispered palely. Gabriel stared up at him, smiling patiently, adoringly. Dean started to tremble and Gabriel frowned. It was the first sign of Dean leaving sub state unwillingly. Gabriel’s grip on Dean’s hips tightened.

“Dean,” he said sternly. He pulled Dean down and he went without argument, lowering to his knees between Gabriel’s thighs. “I want you to tell me what you want.” Gabriel ran his hand down the side of Dean’s face before gripping his chin tightly, forcing him to look up into Gabriel’s eyes. “If you don’t tell me Dean, I will have to punish you.” Dean’s eyes glanced over to the corner and he shuddered. He didn’t want to lose the touch, but he didn’t know what to say. Alastair never asked, never cared what Dean wanted. Was it a trick?

“Stop thinking so much Dean. Give in to me,” Gabriel instructed gently, still smiling at Dean with that patient smile. “Are you going to tell me what you want, Dean?” When Dean didn’t respond he just sighed heavily, looking disappointed. He took hold of Dean’s arms, hauling him to his feet and turning him. Dean’s hands stayed clasped behind his back even as Gabriel laid him out across his lap.

“Sir,” Dean whimpered.

“I’m not sorry Dean. If you won’t do as I say, I have to punish you don’t I?” Gabriel murmured, stroking his ass gently then repositioning Dean slightly so his dick hung between Gabriel’s thighs the friction causing Dean to groan and squirm. Gabriel slapped his ass lightly, a barely-there little tap. “Be still, Dean.” He noticed that Dean’s hands were pressed flat to the ground and growled lowly. He hadn’t told him to do that. It must have been from Alastair.

“Brace yourself by holding onto my ankle.” Dean complied immediately. “Good, handsome,” Gabriel said, sliding his hand from the back of Dean’s neck up to the base of his spine a gentle touch to go along with the praise.

“Dean,” Gabriel called gently. Dean trembled in response. “What is your safe word?”

“Red,” Dean breathed.

“Do you need to use it?” Gabriel asked.

“No, Sir,” Dean replied. Gabriel stroked Dean’s ass gently then grabbed a handful roughly. Dean breath hitched then he let out a long, drawn-out groan.

“Why are you being punished, Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“Be-because I didn’t answer your question,” Dean whispered. Gabriel’s hand came down hard on Dean’s ass, the sound followed swiftly by a delicious bloom of pain. Dean grunted in response, jerking slightly. “O-one Sir,” he whimpered. “Thank you Sir.”

Gabriel’s hand moved to soothe the strike as he spoke to the man in a soft tone. “I don’t need your thanks, Dean. You don’t need to count or to thank me. You just need to take your punishment like a good boy.”

“We’re going to start with twenty strikes, Dean. If I decide to give you more, I will. If I decide on less I will. Do you understand?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes Sir,” Dean murmured, closing his eyes, his hands flexing around Gabriel’s ankle. He was being punished, but he got to touch. He could touch Gabriel and that… that made it a little easier. Gabriel was disappointed but wasn’t so mad that he wouldn’t let Dean touch him.

Gabriel struck Dean hard twice in a row, each blow solid and unyielding. Dean cried out at each, choking back words which clearly took great force of will from the Winchester. Gabriel held Dean down with a strong arm across the back of his thighs. He couldn’t have escaped if he had wanted to… at least not without his word.

Gabriel stared down at Dean, considering carefully. Dean was tense, tenser than before this had started. He was fighting him, losing his proper head space.

Gabriel brought the next blow down with far more force, force beyond the strength of a typical human. Dean shouted out loud and gasped for breath, hips pressing back into the hand now gripping his ass roughly right over the new red mark. Gabriel struck him with the same force yet again and Dean cried out just as loud before whimpering and then, “Please Sir. Oh God. So good. I need it. I need… just like-“ Gabriel struck him again and Dean sobbed, hands clawing at his leg.

“Hold on. Steady, handsome,” Gabriel soothed, stroking along his back. Dean tensed when he lifted his hand from his skin, anticipating the next blow. Gabriel was silent and still, waiting. After Dean fully relaxed he still waited, listening to Dean’s moans, his whimpers.

Dean’s whole body jerked as Gabriel’s hand came down hard, a resounding slap filling the room. Gabriel smiled, as surprised as he was pleased when he felt Dean’s cum splash against his foot. He didn’t stop though, instead giving the blows closer and closer together until Dean’s voice was a steady stream of sobs, gasps, and whimpers. Once done, Dean collapsed bonelessly against Gabriel, breathing hard.

“Perfect,” Gabriel murmured. “My perfect, lovely human.” He stroked Dean’s bright red ass tenderly, beaming down at the sweet man. Completely against his better judgement, he reached back for some more oil which he spread gently over Dean’s bruising ass. If any of his previous subs had come while taking a spanking as punishment, there would have been a follow-up punishment for that, but he and Dean hadn’t discussed rules much, not yet. Add to that he had never shared his oil with anyone and Gabriel was seriously worried that he was getting unhealthily attached.

Based on the way Dean was starting to shake, Gabriel was pretty sure the man had been punished brutally for coming untouched from a spanking in the past or perhaps he’d been humiliated over it. Like with the counting and the gratitude for punishment, Gabriel wanted to reinforce as few of the things Dean had faced with Alastair as he could. So, in that moment, Gabriel decided to continue with praise. “You even came for me,” he whispered reverently. “So sweet.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he gripped at Gabriel’s ankle desperately, chest heaving with a heavy sob. “Let go of my ankle handsome,” he ordered softly. Dean did and Gabriel quickly shifted Dean to lay him out on the bed on his stomach. He lay down beside him, propping himself up on his elbow and stroking Dean’s skin gently. “Sir, can I ask for something now?” Dean whispered.

“Yes, handsome,” Gabriel said. “You absolutely can.”

“Can you hold me?” he breathed. Gabriel chuckled, sidling up closer and wrapping his arms lightly around Dean. “Sir,” Dean grumbled. Gabriel barely tightened his arms and Dean growled in response. Gabriel finally took Dean seriously, rolling onto his back, quickly shifting his wings out wide then holding Dean protectively to his chest with his arms.

Dean seemed satisfied with it for a couple minutes, but he became agitated again shortly after. Gabriel flexed his wings a couple times then brought them up, enfolding Dean in the soft fluffy golden feathers. Dean’s pleased moan was so sincere it was almost painful. Dean rested his hand on the main bone of his right center wing where it came up around them both just below his shoulder.

“You are so beautiful, Dean. I truly don’t know what I did to deserve this,” Gabriel whispered. “I’m going to keep you safe handsome and give you whatever you need and together… together we are going to bring back that delicious fire I keep seeing,” he said. Dean didn’t respond. That was okay. He didn’t have to. Gabriel just needed him to know.

Later that morning, they headed down to the hotel restaurant. Once out the door, Gabriel took Dean’s hand, slinging his heavy bag over his shoulder. Dean flexed his hand in Gabriel’s, but didn’t pull away. Gabriel didn’t even seem to notice. He enjoyed the contact. He stood in the elevator beside Gabriel, nervous. They’d talked about the number of people that would probably be down in the restaurant. Gabriel had offered to take him somewhere else or even to stay up in the hotel room, but he’d shaken his head with an unconvincing, “I’ll be fine, Sir.”

Dean looked around nervously as more and more people stepped onto the elevator. Gabriel simply placed a hand on Dean’s chest, pushing him into the back corner of the elevator, stepping back into his space, and holding him there with his hand and his wings which were tucked between them. He didn’t turn fully, didn’t look at Dean… just pressed him back and waited patiently through the descent.

When they reached the main floor, the elevator started to empty out. Gabriel’s hand on his chest closed around his shirt, pulling him forward sharply. The archangel wrapped his wing around him to guide him from the elevator and down the hall. They found Lucifer easily and he stood upon their arrival, a big grin on his face.

“I’d ask about the lateness, but I’d rather be spared the details,” Lucifer said smoothly as the two took their seats across from him. Gabriel laughed, glancing at Dean who was looking around, clearly on edge.

An Angel walked up to them a bit too quickly and Gabriel tensed at Dean’s low warning growl. The Angel quickly took a step back, bowing his head, clasping his hands in front of him over his little black book, and staying very still. “He’s the waiter, Dean-o,” Lucifer intoned. “Settle down.” His instruction was immediate and to the point and Dean instantly relaxed, letting out a breath and frowning down at the table in front of him.

Gabriel looked at his brother for a long, contemplative moment then raised his eyes to the waiter who was blushing quite fiercely, his grey wings pulled tightly to his back in an attempt to seem less threatening. Dean may be a human, but he was a big guy and that sound had been very frightening for the young Angel. It was a defensive growl, territorial and threatening. Angels didn’t often threaten each other, but when they did it was dangerous. Dean probably didn’t realize how frightening his reaction would be for the angel, if he’d considered a reaction was coming at all beyond the angel backing off.

“Can I get you something to drink?” the Angel barely whispered. Gabriel looked over to see that Lucifer was drinking a Bloody Mary. He briefly considered something strong but a glance at Dean made him rethink that right away.

“Orange juice,” Gabriel said simply. The young angel’s eyes shifted to Dean and he opened his mouth almost unwillingly to ask. Gabriel spoke up before he had to do so. “He’ll have a coffee, black.” The Angel retreated quickly with a quick ‘Yes, Sir’. Dean tensed at the abruptly-whispered words, but said nothing and thankfully didn’t growl again.

“Probably should have warned you about the territorial behavior yesterday,” Lucifer laughed. “Growled at me and bared his teeth.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Dean muttered in a barely-there voice.

“Gotta get those instincts under control fledgeling,” Lucifer told him.

“Don’t call me a fledgeling. I know what that means and I’m not a child,” Dean huffed, a little more substance returning to his voice.

“Might as well be,” Lucifer replied, sipping his drink. “Way you’re looking around like someone might pull my little brother out from right under your nose.” Gabriel glanced at Dean. He’d seen fear and nerves, but Lucifer had seen something entirely different. He considered Dean’s body language and the way his eyes had been scanning. He was being defensive, protective. Gabriel felt warm at the thought, smiling to himself.

“I’m not sure why Gabriel wanted to have breakfast with you, but I am starting to understand why you’re saved as ‘Worst Person Ever’ in his phone,” Dean said. Lucifer laughed loudly and Dean relaxed marginally.

“Dean! You wound me!” Lucifer exclaimed, grabbing his chest. Dean’s body language seemed to shift. He sunk into his chair in a relaxed and confident way as he snorted at Lucifer, grabbing his menu and reading it. Gabriel had to try really hard not to bring attention to it, but Dean becoming comfortable like this in public all because of some banter with his truly annoying brother, made him really happy.

The waiter reappeared, clearly relieved at the more laid-back vibe at the table. He placed a glass of orange juice and coffee down, both in front of Gabriel, very aware that reaching over Gabriel and possibly getting too close might set Dean off again. While Dean did take Gabriel’s hand, he didn’t growl or display any other territorial responses. That was good because scaring off every angel who got within arm’s reach of his mate wouldn’t be healthy - Gabriel blinked then mentally shook himself. They were not mates. He looked at Dean when the man tightened his grip on his hand. The man pointed to something on the menu then slid it over to him, not looking up at the newcomer.

Gabriel smiled, taking a moment to press a kiss to Dean’s temple before turning to the other angel, not caring how mushy it was. He’d never really been one for public displays of affection, but something about Dean made him want to kiss and touch him all the time. It was a powerful need one he found he really couldn’t deny. Dean’s face tinged with red, but he didn’t say anything or pull away. He actually relaxed a bit more.

When Gabriel finished ordering, he handed over the menus and made eye contact with Lucifer. His elder brother was smiling goofily at him, no malice there though there was a touch of good old-fashioned mischief a trait Gabriel had learned almost exclusively from him.

“So you still haven’t told me how the hell you ended up on your ass with the Grace battery on empty,” Lucifer said in a normal, conversational tone. Dean stiffened. “Dean-related I’m guessing from the emotions coming off of him.”

“Yes, Dean-related,” Dean muttered, bitterly.

“The night I met Dean, he had some bad injuries. I took care of him,” Gabriel said. Lucifer would know he meant that he healed the human. They both knew better than to talk about healing too loudly in mixed company. They already had too much attention focused on them simply because they both had large, impressive Archangel wings. It was strange though. Usually, Angels would avert their eyes, but they were staring openly. Gabriel could only guess it was because of the state of his wings along with the human sitting beside him. Dean was a fucking natural at grooming. How he’d known what to do in the first place let alone how to do it so well was a bit of a mystery.

“Okay and then…” Lucifer waved his hand.

“Then a couple days later we’re in the hotel room and they started to come back, the things I took care of,” Gabriel said vaguely. Lucifer’s eyes widened and he leaned forward.

“You’re serious?” he demanded. Gabriel nodded, stroking his thumb along the back of Dean’s hand.

“I’ve always sucked at it. It’s-“

“No, he must be grace-resistant,” Lucifer interrupted. Remembering Dean’s words from earlier, he looked to him now, bringing him into the conversation with a direct question. “Have you ever had any issues with Angels before?”

Dean shook his head. “I haven’t met a lot of Angels or at least I haven’t talked to many, but they’ve been alright I guess. Actually, I got bailed out in a bar fight once by a couple Angels. Most of the time they just didn’t talk to me. When I was in high school, my brother asked me about it. Apparently they did the same thing to him. I just told him it was probably something with our smell. That’s usually the biggest turn-off for Angels, right?” he asked, looking to Gabriel rather than Lucifer for confirmation. Gabriel nodded, but didn’t dare speak. He looked to Lucifer who was staring at him intensely.

Dean didn’t seem to notice the tension between the brothers, as he shifted in his seat. He leaned over and whispered in Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel gave him a gentle smile when he pulled back and kissed him chastely. Dean flushed, but Gabriel didn’t miss a beat. He nodded in response to the question asked, pointing in the direction of the restrooms he’d seen when he came in. Dean stood, heading that direction.

Gabriel and Lucifer both followed him with their eyes, watching as a giggling fledgeling jumped out of the way when Dean got close and clasped his hands in front of him, bowing his head, smile gone in an instant. One of the fledgeling’s parents stood and pulled her son backwards, apologizing profusely even though the kid hadn’t done anything. Dean just smiled nervously, lifting his hand as if to say it was fine.

“Holy fucking hell, Gabriel!” Lucifer exclaimed. Shocked gasps at the blaspheme didn’t even seem to phase the rebellious Novak.

“Stop, Luci,” Gabriel said sharply. “It’s not possible. That’s an old wives tale for gullible young Angels… a way to prevent racism before it sets in.”

“Ya, I’m the one who told you all of that idiot, but even I’m not stubborn enough to not see the facts in front of me and come to a conclusion,” Lucifer said.

“Oh because you’ve known him for all of five minutes?”

“He smells like a frigging cupcake, dude. I doubt he did before he ran into you and started reacting to your body chemistry. His brother has had the same experiences in interacting with Angels. They’ve been protective of him and probably deferential as we just saw… protecting an archangel’s future mate. He is clearly submissive, snark aside. Hell, he practically melted when I told him not to growl at the waiter,” Lucifer said.

Gabriel stood, slamming his fist on the table. The growl that left him was nothing like Dean’s. It was loud, overwhelming. It made the room practically quake with its power. Everything went quiet and Gabriel and Lucifer stared at each other. Lucifer was ill-equipped to submit even though he knew damn well that would be the only thing that would keep the two of them from a fight. He was only just barely able to keep himself from starting it all.

And then suddenly Dean was there. He threw himself in front of Gabriel, knocking the table in the process. The loud sound of silverware clattering was deafening in the all-consuming quiet. Dean didn’t even notice. He grabbed Gabriel’s face and stroking his hair. “Gabriel, what’s wrong. What happened?” Dean demanded sharply. He rested his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and turned his head to look around wildly, but everyone in the room was eerily still. Angels had their heads bowed deeply while the humans stared in shock and fear, probably not even sure why they were afraid.

“Gabriel, you’re scaring people,” Dean told him, shaking his shoulder, but he was immovable, like stone. Lucifer knew better than to speak. Gabriel would receive it as a threat to Dean. He might attack and two Archangels throwing down in a public place like this? People would get hurt. Hell, the two of them could probably bring the whole building crumbling down.

“Dammit Gabriel, STAND DOWN” Dean ordered, his voice holding an unnatural weight to it Lucifer had never heard from anyone. He himself felt the power of it, his own raised hackles soothing into a confusing tingle. Gabriel shuddered and - like a switch had been flipped for him as well - he sunk down into his chair, wings lowering from their raised, aggressive position.

Dean walked around behind him, stroking a hand discreetly through his middle wing on the right. Gabriel let out a heavy breath, relaxing further. “Sorry,” Dean said, looking around sheepishly at anyone looking their way. “He’s alright. It’s alright.”

And like that, time started to unfreeze a bit. First the Angels - instantly reassured by the human’s voice, his words - went back to their meals. Human eyes continued to burn into them, but they started to pick up their silverware and nervously return to their business. Dean drew a few deep breaths before settling down in the seat next to Gabriel.

“The hell did he say to you? I felt your anger from the other room,” Dean whispered, unsettled. He wasn’t quite sure what had just gone down, but he knew it was significant somehow.

“Gabriel, you can’t deny what just happened,” Lucifer said, surprised at the softness of his own voice.

“I do deny it… flatly. Those stories had a theme - family lines designated, siblings paired in order, which would make Dean…”

“Michael’s? Fuck that. That self-righteous prick can’t have him. He ran off to the church to profess his undying love over and over to a God that abandoned us long ago,” Lucifer snapped.

“If what you’re saying is true, then he’ll see it as his sacred birthright. He’d leave the church to fulfill his obligation, to mate Dean,” Gabriel said. Lucifer’s eyes shifted to Dean, eyes widening.

“Gabriel,” he hissed. Gabriel looked over at Dean to see his eyes far off.

“Who is Michael?” Dean asked in a low voice. “When… when are you giving me… when do I have to go?” His voice sounded so defeated, so empty that it made Gabriel feel physically ill.

“Never, I will never *give* you to anyone, Dean,” he whispered. He was just about to lift his right set of wings to wrap around Dean, but the waiter appeared dropping off their plates. Dean picked up his fork, but just held it in his hand, waiting.

“Dean, did you hear me?” Gabriel asked. Dean shrugged. Gabriel reached forward and grabbed hold of Dean’s chin roughly turning him to make eye contact. “You are with me. You’re not going to Michael or anyone else.”

“Yes Sir,” Dean breathed, but Gabriel could hear the distrust, see the shaking of his hands and the defeat in his eyes.

“Dean-“

“It’s okay Sir. He passed me around too. You… you wouldn’t let them hurt me though, not like he did,” Dean said confidently. Gabriel could feel Lucifer’s horror, knew Dean would probably regret saying that in front of him when he came back to himself. This was the broken Dean, the defeated and self-loathing Dean that Alastair had created, just happy to not be bleeding, to not be getting raped. This wasn’t the Dean that Lucifer had just been getting to know.

Gabriel suddenly grabbed the back of Dean’s neck roughly. Dean winced in pain, eyes shooting up to Gabriel’s chin, but no higher. “I will not give you away. Anyone who tries to touch you will have to go through me, do you understand me?” Gabriel demanded in his most commanding voice. This was not a conversation to have in the middle of breakfast, but fuck it. It was already all screwed to hell. Why bother trying to salvage it?

“Yes Sir,” Dean whispered, green eyes filling with tears. Dean held them back, not looking away from Gabriel until the Archangel told him to eat his breakfast. Gabriel’s hand on the back of his neck gentled, but remained there, present… a grounding touch.

Lucifer stared down at his own food, focusing far more than necessary on the french toast. He didn’t dare to even glance at his brother. If he had a mate who’d been through whatever it was Dean had been through and something like that had just occurred between them he might strangle his someone for just having heard, for knowing what should have stayed private. As he thought about the last few days, his mind came up with some horrible ideas about what Gabriel might have had to heal. If that was the kind of person Dean had been with before, how hurt had he been when Gabriel found him?

“He’s okay Lu. We’re okay,” Gabriel told his brother softly. This time Dean didn’t say anything about being talked about as if he weren’t there. He stayed slumped over himself, taking small bites of food and chewing slowly. Lucifer wanted to ask so many questions, wanted to demand what had happened, to smite whoever had hurt this man. His Angelic instincts were going absolutely haywire.

Dean didn’t understand what the Angels had been talking about or who this Michael was, but Gabriel had told him that he was not going to send him away… that he wouldn’t share him. He trusted that in this moment, trusted Gabriel. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong to do so. When he finished his breakfast he settled in his chair, closing his eyes and just feeling Gabriel’s hand on him. He wanted to be kneeling, to be leaning against Gabriel with the angle’s hand in his hair, gentle and reassuring. He wanted to be reassured.

Soon, Lucifer was paying for the meal and leading them out. Dean hoped he left a good tip for the poor waiter. Gabriel kept his hand in place on the back of his neck all the way to the car and into the airport and through the small security station.

Dean hadn’t realized he’d grabbed hold of Gabriel’s shirt until the man was taking hold of it and pulling it away. Dean swallowed hard, closing his eyes as the reality washed over him. He was going on a plane. Gabriel was taking him on a plane. He tried to draw slow deep breaths as he walked through the metal detector, but his vision was blurring, darkness edging in. He felt two hands on him and looked up at Lucifer in confusion for a moment, but the archangel merely guided him to a seat before Gabriel arrived. “Dean, relax,” he said gently. Dean shuddered, shaking his head and forcing himself to breathe. He was okay. He could do this.

“I’m okay,” Dean whispered, meeting Gabriel’s gaze for the barest of moments. Gabriel’s mouth lifted in a smile and he pulled Dean to his feet, embracing him fiercely, his wings wrapping around him which sent a rush of relief through Dean. Moments later, Gabriel stepped back and took his hand, guiding him to a small private plane.

Once on board, Gabriel told him to use the restroom which he did. He really hated flying so when he got out, he wanted to go straight to Gabriel, kneel at his feet and just… be touched. Unfortunately, Gabriel was talking to his brother quietly and he didn’t know if he was allowed to interrupt. He sat in a large leather seat at the front of the plane and strapped his seatbelt on tightly, clutching the arms of the seat tightly, drawing deep and slow breaths. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two hands settle on his shoulders.

He blinked at Gabriel, mind clearing. “Hey there, handsome. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“How many different ways this thing could go down in a fiery ball of fire… you know… fire and death… and stuff,” Dean replied, eyes following Gabriel as he crouched in front of him. Gabriel smirked mischievously.

“Was that what that was about at the security station?”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Dean huffed, shrugging off one of Gabriel’s hands successfully. Gabriel just laughed.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“Nothing, Sir,” Dean replied. Gabriel gave him a displeased look. “Honestly Sir, I don’t need anything. I just hate flying,” Dean said. Gabriel smiled, but it slowly faded into a more serious look.

“I could suck you off. That might distract you,” Gabriel said in a deep voice. Dean gasped in surprise, face flushing bright red. He opened and closed his mouth, shocked. Gabriel held his serious expression only for a few moments before bursting out laughing. He was downright gleeful as he flopped into the seat next to Dean. He shoved up the armrest between them to get it out of the way and stretched his wings behind him. Dean felt himself shoved forward slightly as Gabriel’s wing reached out behind him. He sent Gabriel an irritated look, but Gabriel just grinned at him. His other wings were stretched out to the other side of the plane.

Dean drew a deep breath then reached over, taking hold of Gabriel’s hand, bringing it to settle on his lap. He leaned over, pausing when he was close to Gabriel’s face. The Angel turned to look at him, curious but untroubled. Dean stared at him seriously for a moment then leaned just a little closer, kissing Gabriel’s neck lightly. Gabriel chuckled softly, lifting his hand to hold Dean’s head wanting to turn him, to kiss him, but the next moment Dean was gone, sitting back into his own space which granted was still kind of Gabriel’s space with his wings stretched out around him.

“I was wrong, Sir. I do need something,” Dean said softly. Gabriel stared at him patiently. “I need you to shut up please.” Gabriel snorted then laughed loudly. He leaned his head back, surprisingly saying nothing more. Dean closed his eyes and braced himself for a rough couple of hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIELD TRIP!

Dean leaned his head back as the wind whipped around him. Lucifer was driving too fast down a winding road. Out his window was the beautiful ocean stretching as far as he could see and the smell of salt filled his nose. Despite Lucifer’s terrible taste in music and obnoxious sense of humor, Dean could no longer find it in himself to not like the guy. At least, not while he was riding in the back of the Angel’s sleek, black convertible - a 1970 Dodge Challenger. It was beautiful.

As Dean felt the mid-afternoon sun wash over him, he wasn’t sure the last time he’d enjoyed this much sunlight. Alastair had kept him inside, let him out only at night and then only to go from club to club or to a friend’s house for some late-night ‘fun’. Dean supposed it must have been the last time he’d been in California, for Sammy’s college graduation. That had been a few weeks before he met Alastair.

Sam had told him he didn’t need to come, but Dean was having none of that. Sure, Sam had been about to start his accelerated law school program, but Dean had insisted that it didn’t make his graduation from the four-year program any less important. Dean smiled as he thought of his brother, how happy he’d been to have Dean there. They’d always been close and the elder Winchester had spoiled his brother any chance he got.

Dean hadn’t made a lot of money as a mechanic back in Lawrence, KS, but he’d sent what little he did make on top of what he’d needed to keep a roof over his head and food in his belly - along with the occasional beer - out to Sam as soon as he could. He’d been able to pay for Sam’s dorm room and any expenses not covered by his scholarship and being able to take care of Sam like that had meant everything to Dean.

When Dean opened his eyes, he caught Gabriel staring at him and gave him a cocky smirk. “I want beer,” he said, loud enough to be heard over the rushing wind and the annoying music.

“Got plenty at home!” Lucifer called back.

“I want to get drunk,” Dean warned.

“I have a feeling you’re going to be a lightweight handsome,” Lucifer laughed.

“Don’t call me that,” Dean replied, looking out over the water.

“Only I get to call him that,” Gabriel told his brother matter-of-factly, beaming unabashedly. Lucifer rolled his eyes at both of them, shifting gears and speeding up further. Dean cringed at an unusual sound and looked to Lucifer sharply.

“When’s the last time you had her serviced?” he demanded, scandalized.

“Hell I don’t know. I have a guy for that,” Lucifer replied.

“You should fire him… immediately,” Dean snapped, crossing his arms. “Beautiful car like this should never make a sound like that.”

Lucifer looked at Gabriel in confusion. Gabriel shrugged, looking back at Dean… clearly amused, but Dean had closed his eyes as if he were trying to get in tune with the very soul of the car, communicate with it… let it know it was in good hands now. Gabriel laughed at the thought. Or maybe he was just enjoying the wind rushing past and the sun on his face.

He lifted his wings slightly into the wind, closing his eyes at the feeling of the wind rushing through his feathers. Typically, he’d keep them close, tight against his back while in a vehicle like this. The wind would tousle them about and definitely displace some of them, but he didn’t really have to worry about that. He had a m… a Dean - he had Dean. He looked over to see Lucifer staring back at him with an all-knowing grin. He knew very well what Gabriel was doing. Gabriel blushed, pulling his wings back in slowly.

“No, by all means, get all ruffled up so your handsome little mate can fix you all up,” Lucifer said. Gabriel growled lowly, drawing Dean’s attention. He was confused so he clearly hadn’t heard what Lucifer said though he could easily tell it was directed at the other angel and not him.

“Want me to pull his feathers like he used to do to you?” Dean asked, glaring at the back of Lucifer’s head. Gabriel laughed loudly.

“No, that’s okay,” Gabriel assured him.

Lucifer grinned, not needing a reminder as to what he used to do as a kid. He liked to walk up behind Gabriel when he didn’t know he was around and pluck feathers out… not damaged ones or anything. He really only did it to startle the younger angel, annoy him. It was a very common sibling-torment practice among angels. Their father scolded him about it endlessly, but he’d only done it more. It wasn’t his father’s fault of course. Dominant Angels in their adolescence were almost impossible to keep in line.

Soon they were pulling up to a large gate. It opened in front of them and Lucifer revved the engine as he pulled in. When he shifted gears, Dean cringed again, but didn’t say anything this time. A few minutes later, they were in front of a large mansion. The entire building seemed to be all windows and steel.

A big burly angel in a black jacket and grey vest stood near the door, another walking not far away. Dean noticed three separate cameras just from where he stood as he got out of the car. His eyes took in everything carefully while Lucifer just tossed his keys to a woman with dark brown hair and a wicked grin who slid into the driver’s seat and waved to them, pulling off. Dean watched the car go, looking up as Gabriel approached him.

“Dean? You alright?”

“Is there a reason you have security guards and cameras and the entry has a biometric entry?” Dean added as he saw Lucifer place his palm flat on the door.

“Well, we’re archangels Dean,” Gabriel said slowly, scratching the back of his head. Dean just stared at him.

“Um… there are only nine known archangels in the world right now… three of my brothers and me of course,” Gabriel told him. “We’re the family with the most of course. Three of the other five are the only archs in their families and then there are my cousins Castiel and Jimmy…”

“So… you’re…”

“Angel royalty kid!” Lucifer shouted from the porch. Dean looked his direction, catching a quick smirk before Lucifer disappeared inside. The guard held the door, eyes on Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head. The guard let the door close then turned away.

Dean felt Gabriel take his hand and looked down at him. He clearly didn’t know how to process the information. “It doesn’t really mean anything Dean. This house has nothing to do with being archangels. Our dad worked hard and got ahead. He started Valhalla Enterprises, sold it a few years ago when Michael went into the church. Michael had been the best with the whole CEO-level-management thing. Neither Lucifer nor I had ever cared to be involved. Lucifer had Morningstar and I… had no direction at all… never have,” Gabriel added with a smile.

“Michael,” Dean repeated darkly, eyes watering. He pulled his hand away sharply, walking in the direction of the house. The Angel guard sniffed the air and then quickly stepped away from the door, lowering his head. Dean stared at him for a few long moments, glancing back at Gabriel who walked more slowly up the stairs. He placed his hand on the door, watching Dean cautiously.

“What?” Gabriel asked. Dean opened his mouth then closed it, glancing to the guard and stepping closer to Gabriel, taking his hand. Gabriel walked into the house, unbothered by Dean shrinking into his side. He closed the door behind himself, guiding Dean into the massive house. Dean clearly wasn’t up for a tour so Gabriel headed straight for the stairs. He pulled the human along until he reached his own room. Once they were inside, Gabriel shut and locked the door behind them.

“This…”

“Is my room… ours if you would like to stay with me here,” Gabriel said softly. Dean looked at him seriously. “I have plenty of others if you want your own, but I’d prefer you staying with me. If we are going to enter into an agreement, you will sleep here. That will be non-negotiable.”

“Does this mean… you mentioned a contract before I could officially be…” Dean murmured. “Do you still want… can I be your submissive?”

“Eloquent,” Gabriel teased, causing Dean to glare at him. He raised an eyebrow and Dean immediately dropped his gaze, shoulders lowering. He started to lower himself to the floor, but Gabriel caught his hand.

“We’ll go over the basic rules today, contract tomorrow,” he suggested. “First, use the bathroom. While you’re in there, remove your clothes and fold them. You’ll leave them on the table just inside the door and return to this room. You’ll kneel here on this pillow.” Dean looked down at the plush pillow as Gabriel laid it out. He set it between the bed’s side table and closet… tucked out of the way. It looked comfortable… safe. No one would even notice him from the doorway unless they knew where to look, where his pillow was. He’d be… safe.

“Unless I tell you otherwise, this is what you will do every night when we come upstairs for bed. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Sir,” Dean rasped out, throat feeling suddenly very dry.

“Go,” Gabriel said. Dean followed the directions quickly and when he returned, he went directly to the pillow, settling upon it. He kept his back straight, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back. Gabriel walked to him, crouching to the side. Dean shuddered, feeling his warm presence so close, but Gabriel didn’t touch.

“Unclasp your hands,” Gabriel. instructed. Dean did so, not lifting his head. “Rest them, palms up and relaxed against your thighs.” He complied of course. “Good Dean, now relax your arms so they rest… yes just like that. Very good. Now, lift your head just a little bit. Don’t look up, just take a more natural angle so you can- yes right there,” Gabriel purred the last as if he’d just been caressed in a beautifully intimate way. Dean swallowed hard.

“This is how I want you to wait for me, Dean. Just like this. You’re just perfect right now,” he murmured, breath warm against Dean’s ear.

Gabriel stood, feathers brushing the human’s shoulder as he turned away. Dean barely stifled a moan as well as the urge to lean towards him, to follow the touch. Gabriel was gone a few moments later. He heard him rifling around for something, but he wasn’t concerned. He was here because he trusted Gabriel. He trusted Gabriel to know what he needed, to do what was best for him.

Dean relaxed, sliding deeper into the calming feeling of being safe, protected. This was an entirely different substate compared to the tense, forced disconnect he’d had to use with Alastair. He’d had to tune out with Alastair. With Gabriel, even after only a couple of days, he had to accept, embrace, trust. He had to tune in. The scent of Gabriel surrounded him, reminding him that he belonged to Gabriel, that Gabriel was going to protect him, take care of him. When he roused out of this state later, he’d remind himself cruelly that it was only a matter of time before he’d be done with the human and then all he’d have left was Alastair. A shudder ran through him.

“Dean,” Gabriel murmured. Dean stiffened. “What’s wrong?” Dean shook his head. Gabriel’s head dipped down. He drew a deep breath against Dean’s neck, the scent of his human settling him, calming him. “Dean, that is not an answer.”

“Sir, I…” Dean trailed off, lowering his head ashamed.

“Dean,” Gabriel said in his most soothing tone. “You will talk to me. What is wrong?”

“I don’t deserve this,” Dean choked out. Gabriel pulled back enough to press his forehead to Dean’s, meeting his gaze but Dean immediately looked away.

“And if I say you do… that you deserve much more than me?” Gabriel whispered, stroking Dean’s hair gently.

“It’s just because you don’t know me, Sir. You don’t understand what I am,” Dean breathed.

“What are you Dean?” Gabriel asked. Dean shuddered.

“Dean, refuse to answer me one more time and there will be consequences,” Gabriel warned. Dean shuddered.

“Please Sir,” Dean whimpered.

“What do you think you are Dean?”

“A whore, a waste of space, unworthy, useless, pathetic, disgust-” Dean rambled out in a choked, broken voice until Gabriel covered his mouth with his own hand. Dean sagged into him as Gabriel surged forward, wrapping him in a secure embrace.

“You are beautiful, perfect, intelligent, powerful, and impressive human being, Dean Winchester,” Gabriel corrected. “I may not have known you for long, but I know you. You are amazing.”

Dean trembled, turning his face into Gabriel’s neck and sobbing softly. Gabriel stroked his back gently for a few minutes while Dean’s tears ran along his neck then he decided it had been enough time on the ground. He hauled Dean up without warning, relocating him to the bed and crawling in after him. Without a word, he turned onto his side, one wing cushioning Dean’s body while the other moved to drape over him.

He pulled the human tightly to him, embracing him fiercely. “This isn’t an order Dean, but… please hold me back,” Gabriel whispered. Dean let out a soft keening sound, arms moving from where he’d had them pulled in against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “You deserve this. You deserve so much more. I just want to hold onto you forever… to wrap you in my wings and never let you go,” Gabriel told him, his partner shuddering with pleasure at the idea. “I don’t ever want to hold anyone else like this Dean-o, just you… only you because you’re mine. You are mine Dean Winchester.” A rumbling, pleased growl left Dean’s chest, yet another angel noise that should concern the archangel more than it did.

“Then why won’t you make me your mate?” Dean asked in a small voice, muffled against Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel sighed, shifting back and tilting Dean’s head up so he could look him in the eye.

“That’s the oil talking, Dean,” Gabriel assured him. Dean’s eyes watered and he shook his head.

“No it fucking isn’t,” he growled, frustrated.

“Dean, you met me six days ago,” Gabriel huffed, getting frustrated himself.

“If you could feel how it felt when I first saw you,” Dean huffed.

“If we’re going off of that, Dean, you need to meet Michael before you make this decision,” he said. Dean went so still it made Gabriel’s heart ache. It took a few moments to realize that he’d also stopped breathing. “Shhh, breathe Dean. Breathe, you don’t have to let him touch you. He doesn’t need to touch you. You just have to see him, smell him. I… Dean I’m sorry, but-“

“You lied to me,” Dean shuddered, pulling back away from Gabriel’s body, but not far enough to get away form his wings. He needed them. He needed to feel them.

“I didn’t lie to you Dean. I don’t want you to leave me. I want you to choose me,” Gabriel admitted.

“I do. I did!” Dean huffed, narrowing his eyes at the archangel.

“You need to choose me over Michael, Dean,” Gabriel whispered, pressing his forehead to the human’s. Dean didn’t move away, whimpering.

“I want you!” Dean snapped desperately. He lifted his face, kissing the archangel hard. He lifted his hand to Gabriel’s cheek, pushing him until he was on his back and kissing him purposefully, thoroughly. Gabriel moaned softly at the feel of Dean’s tongue along his lower lip, quickly parting his lips and letting him in.

Dean was fully in control of the kiss and Gabriel found himself surrendering in a way he hadn’t before to another person. His wings went limp, falling away from Dean to relax against the mattress. For once, Dean didn’t seem to notice the withdrawal of the fluffy appendages. While one hand remained on his cheek, the other snaked around to the base of this skull, lifting him slightly into the kiss and holding him there.

Gabriel gasped for air as Dean pulled away. He stared down at him, frown on his face. His eyes became slightly wider and he shook slightly. Gabriel reached up with his arms and his wings, pulling Dean back down and kissing him hard to keep his brain from whatever it was thinking, whatever was distressing him. Dean shuddered, kissing back a bit more demurely. Gabriel rolled them sharply so he was on top and kissed him forcefully. He pressed Dean hard into the mattress, his fingers kneading the back of his head gently. After a few moments, he pressed Dean down with a hand on his chest just below his throat and sat back, staring down at him in adoration.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered.

“Don’t apologize,” Gabriel whispered.

“I don’t… I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You should have. You should, handsome… whenever you want,” Gabriel said sadly, stroking the human’s cheek with his free hand.

“How can you say that and then… and want to give me to him?” Dean demanded, anger returning with a touch of fear. Gabriel could practically smell it crackling in the air between them.

“I don’t want to,” Gabriel said. “He might be your true mate, Dean. He’s probably your true mate. Sometimes there’s a human line destined-“

“Fuck that!” Dean barked, slapping his hand from where it braced him on the bed and sitting up, jerking out of Gabriel’s grasp and jumping from the bed. He walked a few steps away, . “You’re my true mate. I want you!”

“You don’t know what a true mate is,” Gabriel said. “It’s more than just a physical attraction.“

“Is that what you think? That I just want to fuck you?” Dean nearly shouted, shaky on his feet as he thought about that. He walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. When he emerged a few minutes later, he stood in the doorway, fully dressed, but head lowered.

“I need to leave,” he said, gruffly.

“Dean-“ Gabriel said, standing with a frown. He wanted to argue, to keep him safe, but he didn’t know what to say.

“I need to leave, but I can’t do it without… Please Gabriel. I can’t be here right now.”

“Fuck,” Gabriel cursed, sliding down to sit on the edge of the bed. “Do it.” Dean walked to him, visibly shaking. His trembling hands went straight for Gabriel’s largest oil gland. Gabriel groaned lowly at the feeling, but Dean stumbled back after only a moment and was walking away as he rubbed the oil into his neck with his right hand. He opened the door with his left and was gone.

Gabriel sat there on the bed for a long while, trying to figure out how to make him understand, to make him accept that he couldn’t claim him, mate him, until he was sure he didn’t want Michael. If the stories were right and so far they had been, Michael would be his perfect mate. That was how it worked, the eldest for the eldest, second for the second. Dean wasn’t his no matter how much he wanted it.

“You’re so much stupider than I ever imagined,” Lucifer’s voice from the door broke him out of his reverie.

“Eavesdropping? A little beneath you, don’t you think?” Gabriel muttered.

“Slamming doors and a painfully-submissive human yelling… actually yelling… at you? I could hear it down in the kitchen. Not exactly like I had a choice in the matter.”

Gabriel considered that for a moment, remembering the moment Dean had taken control, how it had flipped a switch inside him, how he’d melted under Dean’s ministrations. He’d never… not once in his life… had the urge to submit like that to anyone. Hell, he’d never felt the urge to submit at all, not to Lucifer, not to Michael or Raphael.

“Fuck, Luce. Luce, I think I fucking love him,” Gabriel said, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “What if he does want Michael? What if he chooses to leave me?”

“Claim him, little brother,” Lucifer instructed in a patient voice.

“He’s… he doesn’t know what he’d be giving up,” Gabriel said.

“I think he’s made his opinion pretty clear… and don’t you think he’s had his right to choose taken away quite enough so far in his short life?” Lucifer asked lowly.

“Where is he?” Gabriel asked softly.

“Walking around the lawn aimlessly. Your new guy Benny is keeping an eye on him. I figured that would make him more comfortable than any of the Angels,” Lucifer said. Gabriel nodded in agreement. It was worth remembering though that the Angels would have an instinctive drive to throw themselves in front of a bullet for an Archangel’s true-born mate.

“Lucifer, what if he isn’t mine, what if all the prophetic bullshit is right and he’s Michael’s vessel?”

“It’s not as if Michael can take him from you by force. Dean has to say yes, to accept him,” Lucifer pointed out.

“Michael won’t back down if my oil is on Dean when they meet,” Gabriel huffed.

“Don’t you fucking do that to him,” Lucifer growled. “You can’t give him your oil then deprive him. That’s cruel. His body is already changing. I can smell it.”

Gabriel ran his hands over his face. “You know how Mikey is, Luce… better than anyone.”

“He can’t break a mating bond,” Lucifer pointed out, frustrated. Gabriel was silent, conflicted thoughts racing through his head. Lucifer left him to it. Gabriel knew what Lucifer thought of his decision to wait… He didn’t need to be told that. He needed to work out what he needed to do… what Dean needed.

 

~~

 

Dean stood out in the center of a large, well-manicured lawn behind the Novaks’ house. Well, it was nothing short of a mansion really. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and rush of wind rustling his clothes and hair. The taste of Gabriel lingered on his tongue… not his oil, but the taste of the man himself. The pain in his chest was a near-physical agony.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, looking around slowly. He’d spotted Benny a while ago, but the man kept a respectful distance and the curious eyes of the Angels on the property had remained only that. None had moved to talk to him or interfere with his movements.

The human drew deep, slow breaths, the scent of the ocean and the grass mixing as he walked towards the blue expanse he could see in the distance. The unnaturally-green grass ended abruptly at the start of a wooden deck that led to a set of stairs and on down to the beach.

On an impulse Dean started to kick off his shoes. He set them on the cushion of a wicker chair, socks following. He drew off his shirt, glancing towards Benny in embarrassment. The other man was looking the other way though. Apparently, he was not here to watch Dean… just to watch out for him. Dean unbuttoned his jeans leaving him in boxers, the warm breeze feeling really good.

He padded down the stairs at the edge of the deck and out onto the hot sand below. The sand felt foreign, giving way beneath his every step, the warmth cushioning his steps. He walked out the short distance to the edge of the water, looking up and down the beach, but there was no one else there but Benny who stayed back near the stairs. He walked out a little further, water lapping at his ankles.

He stood there a minute then pushed out further until he was near-waist deep. At that point he jumped forward into the water, getting under the gentle, incoming wave. When he emerged he shook his head running a hand through his wet hair, the taste of salt on his tongue sending a momentary rush of panic through him. The scent. It would take away his scent, but he realized it didn’t matter much if Gabriel wanted to foist him off on his brother anyways.

Dean drew a few experimental breaths without the scent of Gabriel on his skin. He didn’t like it, but he was okay. He didn’t lose it. He was not what Alastair had made him. He would not be that again. He was a man… a human… and he used to do this himself. He used to even take care of someone else… Sammy.

Thoughts of his brother washed over him as he raised his head to soak in the sun. He’d tried so hard to fix Dean, but he had had no idea. Dean ached for his brother, but he was afraid to bring Sam into this. Unfortunately, Dean was as selfish as Alastair had always said. He wanted his brother. After wading a bit more and ducking under a few more times to feel the press of the water all around him as the gentle waves washed over him, Dean turned towards the shore, forcing his way through the water.

Ahead, an Angel was speaking with Benny who took the offered towel. The Angel retreated long before Dean was within hearing-distance and Benny held out the towel to Dean who took it slowly with only a grateful nod. He took the stairs two at a time, blinking in surprise at the sight of Lucifer sitting at the table beside his clothes. He refused to get flustered like the first time they’d met. He dressed quickly while Lucifer watched him with a smile, looking - as always - like he was completely fascinated with him.

“I need your help,” Dean said. Lucifer lowered his drink, cocking his head to the side as he waited for Dean to expand. “I need you to drive me to Stanford.” Lucifer’s eyebrow raised.

“M-my brother was starting law school when I… when I stopped seeing him,” Dean said, feeling the effects of Gabriel’s oil being gone start to overwhelm him. Lucifer stood gracefully. He took a step towards him and Dean stiffened, but Lucifer didn’t hesitate. He pulled him into a tight embrace.

Dean didn’t have the urge to fight or to run. Instead it felt… okay… like hugging his own brother almost. He patted Lucifer’s back awkwardly, drawing a deep breath of his angelic scent. It was calming really. The scent of his oil was distantly present, but it was different from Gabriel’s… different enough to make him pull back. He was still uncomfortable, but more settled than before.

“Stanford’s at least six hours from here, kid. Is Gabriel coming with us?” he asked softly. Dean shook his head. Lucifer didn’t argue or try to convince him otherwise. Instead he told him, “It’ll take me 30 minutes to get ready.” Dean’s eyes watered slightly but he forced it back, nodding gratefully.

“See Gabriel first… then we’ll go,” Lucifer suggested.

“Yes Sir,” Dean murmured before he could stop himself, but Lucifer only smiled knowingly, sitting back down and pulling out his phone. He was typing quickly as Dean turned back towards the house. He shook out his wings in excitement, not that Dean would know what the movement meant even if he was looking.

When Dean got back to the house, Gabriel was sitting just inside the back door, on a small couch in the sunroom. He slid his phone into his pocket and raised his head when Dean entered, sniffing lightly. “Went for a swim?” he asked. Dean nodded, turning and closing the door behind him.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Gabriel said softly. Dean shook his head. He didn’t want to hear that he was sorry. He wanted to hear that Gabriel wanted him, that he wouldn’t make him meet this Michael, that he wouldn’t give up on him. Every time he thought about it, the more convinced he became that the reason Gabriel was so eager for him to meet Michael was that he could see straight through Dean… that he could tell that he was a broken mess and he preferred that Dean was someone else’s problem. It made sense but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

“I’m scared, Dean,” Gabriel said. “I’m scared you will choose him.”

“Sure,” Dean muttered, disbelieving. Gabriel stared up at him, swallowing hard and opening his mouth before closing it again.

“I need your scent… and then I need you to let me leave with Lucifer for a while,” Dean said honestly. Gabriel blinked.

“A while?” Gabriel echoed painfully, hoping to know how long. More than that, he wanted to know why and where and what. He wanted Dean to stay, to stay here with him. Lucifer had texted him that he and Dean were leaving in half an hour, but he hadn’t explained, probably giving Dean a chance to do so if he chose.

“I need to do this… please,” Dean whispered, knowing that one word from Gabriel could send him to his knees. Part of him wanted that, wanted to kneel at Gabriel’s feet and give in to whatever Gabriel wanted, to follow his every word for the rest of his life or until Gabriel cut him lose and he crawled back to Alastair… or Michael. He’d meet this Michael and if Gabriel told him to, he would go with him. He… he just wanted to make Gabriel happy to be able to see him, be near him even if it meant he had to- He just wanted to give him anything, everything.

“Of course Dean. You’re not my captive,” Gabriel soothed even as his chest ached, wings arching in protest to his words. He wanted to pull Dean into his arms and never let him out of his sight. Dean shifted from one foot to the other.

“I… need…” Dean hesitated, bowing his head deeply. Gabriel understood. He needed to be claimed as much as Gabriel would allow which meant oil. He needed Gabriel’s oil to get him through whatever he was about to face. That calmed Gabriel marginally for a moment, but then he was concerned. Would he be in danger? There was literally no one in the world, Gabriel would trust Dean’s safety to other than his big brother Lucifer, but the thought that he might be put in a stressful situation without Gabriel to protect him… it made him nauseous.

“Let me put it on you?” Gabriel whispered, his tone nearly begging. Dean closed his eyes, lifting head only slightly, and drawing a few deep breaths. He wanted to say ’no’, knowing how that would make him feel. Gabriel’s voice made it impossible to do so.

Dean walked forward slowly, lowering to his knees in front of Gabriel, facing him and taking the kneeling pose Gabriel had taught him, hands resting palm up on his thighs, head neutral. Gabriel let out a soft, broken sound and leaned forward. Dean’s breath hitched at the touch of Gabriel’s hand on his cheek then his lips to his forehead. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Yes Sir,” Dean croaked. Only moments later, the scent of Gabriel’s oil filled the room. Dean moaned at the overwhelming scent. Gabriel knew exactly how to touch the glands to make it pour from his glands at a simple touch. Dean wanted to learn how to do that, to make Gabriel make the sound he did when he touched himself that way.

The first touch of his cupped hands just under Dean’s jawline on either side of his neck sent oil pouring down. Dean was sure it was gathering on the collar of his shirt, but Gabriel quickly brushed his hands down, spreading the scent down and around. He slid his hand forward and down inside the back of Dean’s shirt, kneading his muscles lightly as he spread the sweet-scented substance all over. Dean moaned, leaning his head onto Gabriel’s left arm. The archangel’s left hand settled on his shoulder, the right continuing to move, slipping down the front of Dean’s shirt over his chest. Dean panted softly, Gabriel’s fingers spending a little too much time teasing his nipples, but Dean didn’t rebuke him, just moaned in sincere pleasure.

When Gabriel drew his hand out of Dean’s shirt, he placed it on Dean’s face, titling it up and kissing him sweetly. He pulled back slightly, finger’s lingering on his face, thumb touching to the corner of his mouth. “Do you also want-“ Gabriel trailed off, embarrassed. Dean answered the unspoken question by turning his head and sucking Gabriel’s thumb into his mouth, suckling it until it was clean. Instead of draw away, Gabriel just shifted his hand. He touched his fingertips to Dean’s lower lip, letting the human decide what to do. As he hoped, Dean dipped his head forward, sucking all three digits into his mouth and lapping at the oil. Gabriel watched this lustfully, hand on Dean’s shoulder tightening.

After a while, pretty sure his fingers were long-since clean of oil, Gabriel pulled his fingers back. He would have been able to ignore Dean’s growl of protest, but had to growl in response when Dean nipped hard at the ends of his fingers in retribution, teeth showing his displeasure at Gabriel pulling his hand back. He grabbed Dean’s chin, lifting his head from its comfortable place resting against Gabriel’s strong arm. He met the human’s unrepentant gaze squarely. “More.” Dean demanded in a low growl.

“Ask nicely Omega,” Gabriel muttered, barely considering his words. He realized his error a moment later as Dean blinked in confusion at the word. “Dean, ask nicely,” he ordered.

“Please Sir. Please let me have more,” Dean said automatically. Dean watched his face closely as he arched back, sliding one of his hands behind him and moaning loudly as he collected the oil. Dean licked his lips, but he wasn’t looking at the oil as it was brought back around in Gabriel’s cupped hand. He was looking at the half-lidded, pleasure-filled golden eyes of his would-be mate.

Gabriel took hold of his chin forcefully once more and tilted his head back, this time pouring the ecstasy-inducing oil directly into his mouth. Dean gasped as it hit his tongue, swiftly flooding his mouth. He couldn’t keep his hands in place then, hands reaching up and clawing at Gabriel’s forearms, scrambling for purchase, scrambling to ground himself. It was too much. He couldn’t process it. He couldn’t breathe.

Gabriel lowered his head, tucking his face against Dean’s shoulder and reaching his arms down and around his waist. He hauled him up onto the couch and held him there, the human straddling his waist. Gabriel’s oil-coated hand slid up under his shirt and running up and down his spine soothingly.

Dean tucked his face against Gabriel’s uppermost-wing, gasping for air as pleasure rushed through him in waves. The sounds he made were not unlike those he’d let out when he’d been in the throes of the orgasm he’d been brought to by Gabriel’s hand. It didn’t feel all that different for him either. It was overwhelming, so much… too much. He couldn’t think, every inch of his body filled with an overwhelming need he didn’t understand beyond ‘Gabriel’. That was all it whispered to him. He needed Gabriel. He wanted him, he needed him and he never wanted to be away from him.

“Dean, Lucifer will be ready by now,” Gabriel said softly. Dean shook his head, the soft feathers tickling his nose.

“Want to stay with you,” Dean whimpered.

“No you don’t, baby. You wanted to leave. You still do. It’ll just take a moment to remember why,” Gabriel corrected begrudgingly. Dean pressed forward on Gabriel’s lap, rolling his dick along Gabriel’s, but Gabriel grabbed his hips, forcing him back. Gabriel stood and set Dean on his own two feet, wobbly knees and all.

“You are going somewhere with Lucifer,” Gabriel reminded him firmly. Dean drew a few deep breaths then nodded.

“I’ll be here when you return,” Gabriel assured him. Dean nodded, dazedly. Gabriel wrapped an arm around his lower back, guiding him to the front door.

Gabriel wanted to know where he was going, to take him personally, but Dean hadn’t asked for him. He’d asked Lucifer to do this with him. It was good. It meant their bond hadn’t led to something that would keep Dean entirely dependent on him… or Michael if that’s who he chose. Even the thought made his nausea double. He had no doubt he was going to have a problem when Dean left the house. He was probably going to throw up the five chocolate bars he’d stress ate earlier like a fifteen-year-old girl.

“You’re upset,” Dean said sharply, turning back into him as Gabriel opened the door. He wrapped the archangel in his arms, holding him tightly and tucking his face against his neck. “Don’t, don’t be upset. I’m sorry. I won’t go. You don’t want me to go. I won’t go.”

“Dean, my brother is waiting on you. Get into the car,” Gabriel ordered forcefully. Dean shook his head, holding him tighter, but Gabriel pulled out of Dean’s grasp and held him at arm’s distance.

“Go, handsome. I will be here. I promise you I will be here when you come home,” Gabriel promised. Dean stared at him for a long moment then nodded almost unwillingly. He lowered his hands to his sides and turned, walking out to the car where Lucifer was sitting patiently. His eyes were on his phone and he tapped away calmly.

Dean turned back to Gabriel who looked so sad it made his chest clench. He walked back ignoring whatever Gabriel opened his mouth to say, instead kissing him hard again like earlier when he’d rolled over on top of him in their room and taken complete control. Gabriel kissed him back immediately. Dean pulled away sharply as he ended the kiss, not able to stand with him for even another moment without refusing to leave completely.

As he stepped into the car, he stared straight ahead, knowing that he couldn’t look back or he’d start begging Lucifer to turn around as soon as he took off. Lucifer dropped his phone into the center console, looking over at Dean with a sly smile. “Seatbelt, lovebird,” he crowed teasingly.

“Shuddup,” Dean muttered, but buckled in regardless. Lucifer took off like a bullet, driving in a manner that was unnecessarily reckless. Dean wasn’t sure if it was to impress him or anger Gabriel. Either way, it worked on both counts, Dean was sure.

“I - um… I can’t remember where we’re going, or why,” Dean muttered, embarrassed. Lucifer laughed out loud, glancing over at Dean who was blushing.

“We are driving to Stanford to see your brother. It’ll take about six hours to get there from here,” Lucifer informed him.

“Oh, we should have waited until tomorrow,” Dean whispered, frowning as he realized how late it was.

“Nope, the traffic would take a six hour trip and make it nine,” Lucifer replied calmly. Dean looked at him worriedly. “Relax Dean-o. Angels don’t sleep as much as humans anyway. I’ll be good.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded seriously. “Can I take a nap?”

“Asking permission?” Lucifer chuckled.

“Wondering aloud if I can sleep without you killing both of us in a horrific car accident,” Dean corrected dryly. Lucifer smirked, amused.

“Go ahead little lovebird. I hear oil-induced orgasm can really take it out of you,” Lucifer said.

“That’s not-! I didn’t-!” Dean huffed. “Fuck you, man.” His anger and embarrassment only seemed to entertain Lucifer further. Dean shifted in his seat, leaning heavily on the door and crossing his arms. Lucifer locked the doors immediately which made another wave of safety wash through Dean. Lucifer wasn’t Gabriel, but he’d take care of him anyways, protect him. He slipped off to sleep avoiding any further conversations with his irritating companion.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke to the feel of a feathery wing prodding at him. He blinked his eyes open, but it wasn’t Gabriel pushing at him. The name ‘Michael’ hit him immediately and he gasped awake, looking around wildly, ready to fight, to get away, but instead Lucifer sat beside him. He was watching him interestedly, poking at him with his middle right wing. “Get off,” Dean snapped, sitting up straight and pushing Lucifer’s wing away. Without the top down, it was a bit confined in here. Lucifer’s wings were stretched out as much as they could. Dean hadn’t noticed before or he’d have told the angel that he could have kept it down.

Dean got out of the car. It was dark out, the moon offering enough light that Dean could see that they were somewhere he knew. His breath caught and he gripped the door so hard his knuckled went white. They were at Stanford, right where he’d dropped Sammy off for his first week of school, fifty yards from where his dad had snapped a photo of he and Sam the day he graduated with his Pre-Law degree.

Lucifer stood on the other side of the car, yawning and stretching out his wings wide. They were insanely impressive. He’d seen Gabriel’s wings spread out to their full length only once and he could already tell that Lucifer’s were larger, the dark feathers glinting in the moonlight, making the blue in them even more pronounced. Lucifer glanced over at him, smirking as he caught the human staring at his wings. “So, you know where little bro lives or are we going to start knocking on doors?” the archangel asked.

“Uh,” Dean grunted, looking down at the watch that Balthazar had bought him. He pressed the button to illuminate the time and frowned. “If I know my brother at all, he’s in the library,” Dean told him.

“Alright, well it’s probably best we don’t meet inside a public place,” Lucifer suggested. Dean nodded, walking around the car. He held out his hand sheepishly and Lucifer took out his phone, handing it over.

As soon as it touched his hand, the phone buzzed. “Gabriel says you’re an asshole and is asking how I am,” Dean murmured softly as he saw the texts. Lucifer nodded, clearly unphased. Dean wondered what Lucifer had said to earn him that insult. He wouldn’t have had to do much. Gabriel was probably insanely on edge. Dean knew he was and he was thoroughly-coated in Angel oil. Dean didn’t have oil to leave with Gabriel. Maybe that was why he didn’t want him? Maybe he wanted an Angel mate. That would make sense. Why settle for a broken human when he could have any Angel he wanted?

“Dude, you reek of sadness. Either call your brother or don’t. We can sleep off the next few hours in a hotel and call him tomorrow instead. I can find him for you and you won’t have to talk to him. I can just take you to see him if you want,” Lucifer offered.

Dean ached to agree, to just see his brother from afar so he couldn’t fuck up his life any more than he already had. “He would be furious when he found out,” the man whispered begrudgingly.

“He doesn’t have to find out, Dean,” Lucifer said gently. Dean stared back at him.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Dean asked suddenly. “I have literally never been nice to you.”

“I like you and I think you can make my brother very happy.”

“Which one?” Dean bit out before thinking. Lucifer was quiet for a few moments.

“Gabriel. I think you can make Gabriel happy, kid,” Lucifer told him gently. Dean leaned against the car, gripping the phone in his hand, staring down at Gabriel’s text.

“He’s been hurt in the past by our flock, by Angel Law,” Lucifer explained, moving to the other side of Dean so he could lean against the hood, wings free to stretch out behind him.

“Angel Law?” Dean repeated.

“I think you should talk to Gabriel about this, Dean,” Lucifer told him. Dean lowered his head, feeling defeated again. Lucifer clearly didn’t want Gabriel to give Dean to Michael, but Lucifer didn’t know how much trouble Dean was… more of a hassle than he was worth. Hell, he had to pee and he realized suddenly that he didn’t really think through leaving until that moment. Gabriel wasn’t here to give him permission. He was going to have to call him. Dean’s face flushed bright red.

“Damn it. I can’t stomach it, man,” Lucifer grumbled, shaking his head. “Your family is what Angel Lore refers to as a Vessel Line. You are an Archangel Vessel… True Mate,” Lucifer told him. “With or without a claim, you belong to my family… at a soul-deep level.”

Dean stared at him in surprise and fascination, but didn’t interrupt when he began again. “I used to think all of this was bullshit, hell sometimes I still think my brain’s just playing tricks on me,” Lucifer said. “But I felt the urge to protect you from the moment I heard your voice on the phone and when you got in between me and Gabriel at the hotel… what you did then… that’s something only an Omega can do. Honestly, if you weren’t there, Gabriel and me could have destroyed that entire restaurant. Neither of us is built to submit. It’s on a chemical level and it caused a lot of issues for our family in the past. Four archangel children in one household. It was essentially impossible to manage.”

“But what did I do?”

“You used your Omega voice. Again, this was something I didn’t believe in until I felt it, the weight of it, the power of it.”

“I don’t understand. I just… I just yelled at him,” Dean said. “I-“

“It wasn’t the volume, Dean. You may not have meant to do it or realized what you were doing, but we literally cannot disobey you, not with tone you used and it sends this weird… rush of… calm. I think every angel in the room felt it.”

“Is that why Gabriel wants to give me away because I can make him do things? Or is it because I’m so damaged that I’m practically special needs?” Dean choked out, clearing his throat as tears began to burn his eyes.

“Gabriel does not want to give you away,” Lucifer practically roared, fury radiating off of him at the very idea. Luckily it was past midnight and there weren’t any angelic students nearby to feel the rush of intense heat burst free from him. Dean shuddered, curling in on himself. He started to drop to his knees, but Lucifer turned, grabbing his collar and holding him up against the car.

“When did he tell you that?” Lucifer demanded, so angry he could barely see straight, but after there was no response he forced himself to pay attention. Dean’s eyes were unfocused and he was trembling with fear, the only thing keeping him on his feet was Lucifer’s too-strong grip.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, I will be good. I’ll be good now. Please, Sir,” Dean gasped out. Lucifer cursed his temper as Dean practically crumpled before him, regressing sharply back to a state Lucifer had never seen. Was this how Gabriel had found him?

“I won’t hurt you,” Lucifer soothed. He wrapped Dean in his arms, not sure what else to do. He’d seen Gabriel wrap his wings around the kid, but there were boundaries even with him and Gabe. Dean still clutched Lucifer’s phone in a death-grip. Lucifer pried it free, dialing his brother quickly.

“I fucked up, Gabe,” was the first thing he said. Gabriel growled lowly in response, but instead of trying to explain, he pressed the phone to Dean’s ear, Dean who was still begging him, promising to be good, promising that he wouldn’t do it again, whatever ‘it’ was.

Lucifer leaned back, still holding Dean up but now with a gentle grip on his shoulders. He watched as whatever Gabriel was saying on the other end start to register with Dean whose whimpered words fell away. He lifted one of his hands up and rubbed it on his neck then slid his fingers into his mouth, trembling. Tears tracked down his face as he held the phone out for Lucifer who took it carefully, closing his eyes and raising it to his ear.

“Did he wet himself?” Gabriel asked quietly. Lucifer cringed, looking down. He had.

“Yes,” Lucifer said gruffly.

“Thought so. Take him to a nice hotel with a large bathtub. Once you get there, get a bath ready for him. Make sure they don’t have any razors or medications in there. Then, close him in the bathroom with your phone and the pajamas I packed him. They’re comfortable. He likes them,” Gabriel said in a bone-tired voice that made Lucifer weary as well. “Luce,” he said in a broken voice. “You need to get a room on one of the highest floors and make sure the windows don’t open. When he’s in the bathroom, check to be sure there are no knives in the room. If there is anything like that, have someone from the hotel remove it. Don’t let him out of the room and don’t fall asleep.”

“Gabriel,” Lucifer whimpered. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“If you catch him trying to leave, order him to remove his pajamas and lay on the bed to wait for me. He will obey you and he won’t try to leave without clothes,” Gabriel told him. Lucifer’s hands on Dean’s shoulders tightened, but Dean didn’t wince. He seemed to actually relax a bit in fact.

“You should hold him as much as you can as long as his clothes are on, but if you touch him skin to skin he may have another episode. I’m walking out to the garage now.” Lucifer was silent now, ashamed of himself and horrified at what he’d done to Dean.

“Lucifer, tell me you understand,” Gabriel said in a painful tone.

“I understand ,” Lucifer croaked out.

“What did you say to him?”

“I don’t think that was it. I did tell him he was wrong but I was angry, really angry. He clearly sensed it, felt the emotion,” Lucifer said. Gabriel was silent for a few moments, long enough to make Lucifer a bit nervous.

“Ya, I thought he was starting to sense things on that level. When you were leaving, he changed his mind, tried to stay. It was like he was responding to my sadness,” Gabriel muttered. Lucifer heard the engine start up on Gabriel’s end. Music blared on for the barest moment before Gabriel silenced it. Lucifer slipped one arm around Dean’s waist, carefully guiding him around the car and helping him into the passenger seat, noticing the way Dean tensed when the archangel’s hand brushed the human’s as he buckled him in.

“Sorry kid,” Lucifer muttered, closing the door and stalking around to the other side. Before he got in, he hesitated. “Gabriel, he’s almost more angel than human now… in a week… a month…”

“I know,” Gabriel mumbled in response.

“He’s going to undergo the change soon and he can’t be unmated when it happens,” Lucifer warned. “It could be bullshit, but you can’t risk that.”

“I know, Luce,” Gabriel said a bit more firmly. Lucifer was quiet a moment, but didn’t get back in the car, sensing there was more to be said. “What did Dean say to make you so angry?”

“That you want to give him to Michael. Did you know that’s what he thinks?” 

“Of course I know,” Gabriel growled. “What do you think we were fighting about today?”

“So why not just fucking tell him you don’t want him to go with Michael?” Lucifer growled, anger returning.

“Lower your voice,” Gabriel demanded. Lucifer glanced into the car to see Dean was shaking visibly. “Of course I told him that. He’s spent the last two years being essentially tortured by a human Dom - well a sadist more like. It’s not as if I can snap my fingers and make him trust me, make him believe me. I’m trying.”

“Why don’t you try by fucking claiming him. Fuck Michael,” Lucifer said for probably the tenth time since he’d met Dean.

“I can’t do that to him. Michael might be able to help him more than I can. Michael might-“

Lucifer closed the door to the car, taking a few steps away. “Michael will want to chain him to a bed and breed him. To him that’s what a Human Omega would be for, the only thing,” Lucifer hissed.

“My claim wouldn’t be legitimate if Michael didn’t meet him first. Dean has to reject him,” Gabriel said in a deadened tone.

“What if he isn’t strong enough or if he doesn’t believe that you want him when he faces an angel who will make his desires very clear? Michael will be very honest and upfront about it. He’ll offer the same kind of cold, unfeeling control this kid is used to receiving,” Lucifer pointed out. Michael was a lot of things, but he was straightforward and truthful.

“He… I have to trust that he cares about me enough to-“

“Not going to be enough when he believes he’s inconveniencing you, that you just want to foist him off because he’s - and I quote - ‘so damaged’ that he’s ‘practically special needs’.” Gabriel growled again, but Lucifer didn’t respond to that, waiting for his brother to speak.

“Lucifer, get Dean off that campus before his brother sees him or you see his brother. I need you to take care of him and you won’t be able to do that if you see his brother and lose your shit,” Gabriel said.

“Lose my shit?” Lucifer snorted, turning back to the car and opening the door. He sat down.

“Give Dean the phone,” Gabriel huffed. Lucifer held out the phone. Dean stared at it for a long moment before taking it. He turned in his seat, resting his right temple against the headrest and holding the phone to his ear. He didn’t speak, just breathed softly, listening to whatever Gabriel was saying to him. Lucifer caught parts of it, enough to get the gist. His little brother was telling the human things he should already know about himself, things no one should have to be told: he was important, he mattered, he was good, and he was loved.

As Lucifer pulled up to the hotel, he walked to the trunk, opening it up. An eager bellhop rushed to get the bags while Lucifer tossed the keys to the valet and opened Dean’s door. Dean blinked up at him sluggishly, taking the offered hand then jerking away at the touch, shaking again.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Dean gasped out. He moved to take Lucifer’s hand again, thinking he would be in trouble for pulling back like that, but Lucifer quickly took hold of Dean’s arm, pulling him out with a gentle grip on his elbow. Dean’s jacket provided enough buffer for Dean to accept the touch.

Lucifer let Dean continue to clutch the phone to his ear, guiding him into the hotel without a word to either the valet or the bellhop who was grabbing the two small bags from the car. Dean stayed very close to Lucifer’s side just barely shy of touching him. There was shame rolling off him in waves. He noted how Dean turned away from anyone who approached, trying to hide his front… to hide that he’d wet himself. Lucifer swallowed hard, ashamed himself at having caused it.

Eyes followed the two of them and whispers spread through the room. Some kind of high-end party or wedding must have been winding down because it was well-past midnight now and there were people in dresses and suits all around them. Dean whispered something into the phone that Lucifer didn’t hear and then he sunk deeply into Lucifer’s side heavily a moment later.

The men at the desk where whispering heatedly to each other. “Good Evening Sir,” the older man exclaimed loudly, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

“A room on the top floor,” Lucifer said. The dismay in the man’s eyes was clear. Lucifer wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders when he started to tremble worse.

“We are working on that availability right now, Sir. Uh- we just don’t - with every-“ the man was absolutely lost.

“Calm down,” Lucifer said curtly. “Are there any angels staying on the top floor?” he asked.

“Uh, we have a number of-“

“Call any of them. Tell them Lucifer Novak requires their room for the evening and that it is extremely urgent. There will be no issues or complaints. I guarantee it,” Lucifer said.

“Sir, hotel policy-“

“Please excuse me, Mr. Novak,” an angel with tawny wings and short-cropped hair walked forward. He was dressed smartly in a clean suit. His head was bowed deeply, tilted slightly to the side. His proximity surprised Dean who let out a soft, scared whimper sounding once more like a fledgling in pain than any human had a right to. The approaching angel took a step back, looking physically pained at the sound. He bowed his head quickly in apology.

“My brother was just married in this hotel. He has a suite on the top floor. He would be honored if you would allow him to offer his room,” the man said.

“Are you staying in this hotel?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes, Mr. Novak,” he said. “But my room is not fit for-“

“Which floor?” Lucifer asked curtly, feeling Dean start to sag against him.

“Fifth,” the angel responded instantly.

“I will take your room,” Lucifer stated. He bowed deeply then took a step back and rushed away, waving frantically to a couple other angels who followed him.

In ten minutes Lucifer was being led upstairs by the quiet bellhop, escorted by the nervous and overly-talkative hotel owner. Dean stayed pressed to his side, gripping his shirt over his arm. He was trembling. “Stay here,” Lucifer said as the door opened. He pulled Dean in and closed the door on both the bellhop and the owner. He guided Dean straight to the bathroom and started the water. Dean stared at him standing very stiffly near the door.

Lucifer went through every cupboard and drawer, grabbing a basket and carrying some things out past Dean who was too focused on the voice on the other end of the phone to pay attention to what Lucifer was taking. Once the tub was full, Lucifer turned the water off and walked to Dean, holding out his hand. Dean told Gabriel that Lucifer wanted the phone then there was a beat where Gabriel was responding and finally Dean handed it over.

“He’s all yours,” Lucifer told his brother.

“Thanks Luce,” Gabriel said. Lucifer handed the phone to Dean, closing the door behind him. There was a click of a lock and Lucifer tensed, but a moment later it clicked again to signal that it was now unlocked. He imagined Gabriel had told him to unlock to the door. Lucifer was grateful. He’d just removed razors and a couple caustic cleaners from the bathroom because - he could easily tell - Gabriel was afraid of Dean harming himself. Having a lock between him and the human would have made him unbelievably uncomfortable.

Lucifer opened the door, the certainly highly-affronted owner staring at him incredulously. The bellhop walked in with the bags at a wave of Lucifer’s hand. “I need two Angel employees for fifteen minutes. It doesn’t matter what their jobs are though I would prefer maid service.”

“Sir, this is highly-“

“I can have as many here as you would like in minutes, Mr. Novak,” the young bellhop said, head bowed in a very telling manner. Lucifer had overlooked him before. Now that he was looking at him directly, he could tell that this was not just a human. He was part angel.

“Are you familiar with these rooms?”

“Yes, my lord,” the bellhop nodded.

“Good. I think you and I can manage,” Lucifer nodded. He closed the door in the owner’s face again. “My brother’s mate is unwell.”

“I could see Sir,” the bellhop said. “My father gets very ill when he’s away from my mother too long.” Lucifer nodded. This kid was a rare breed, probably lived as a human. The management may not even know his heritage.

“How long?” Lucifer asked out of basic curiosity. It might be important to note for them.

“Any more than a week,” the boy said. Lucifer nodded. He was pretty sure this wasn’t that, but he and Gabriel would have to be careful with the Winchesters if they both ended up mated to them. They’d need to test their limits as far as time they could handle apart. Not right away of course. Dean had been through enough. He didn’t need them testing him when he was so close to breaking at any moment.

“I need this basket, any alcohol, and anything sharp out of this room. Do you understand?” Lucifer asked. The young man stared at the basket for a long moment, thinking. Lucifer could tell the moment the realization hit him.

“Yes, my lord. I understand.” The kid looked as nauseous as Lucifer felt, but the archangel didn’t comment. Instead, he just nodded and they set to work. Lucifer sent the kid off with an order to not say a word about what he’d seen, an extravagant tip, and his personal contact card, telling him to call in one week’s time. That should give enough time to do his research and figure out the best way to help the kid along.

Soon he was alone in the main room, but not for long. Dean stood in the doorway shaking terribly and wearing a towel. Lucifer jumped up and strode to the bag. He held the pajamas out to Dean. The human’s hair was wet and eyes far-off, but he still held the phone to his ear. He took the clothes from Lucifer and held out the phone. Lucifer took it, watching Dean slowly slink back into the bathroom and close the door.

“Gabriel,” Lucifer said, softly. “He’s shaking badly.”

“Ya. I made him take a bath. He needed it both to get clean and mostly to calm down, but it also would have washed off my scent mostly,” Gabriel told him, voice strained.

“But he’s okay?”

“No. He really isn’t,” Gabriel admitted honestly. “I… please help me Lucifer.”

“What do you need?” Lucifer asked, wondering why his brother even thought he needed to ask.

“I know you aren’t really into the whole D/s thing or at least… I mean it’s good that you’re not because it means I’m more comfortable with… I don’t want to make you do this, but Dean needs-“

“Spit it out little brother,” Lucifer said in a gentle voice, looking up as Dean opened the door and stepped out into the room, clasping his hands in front of him and keeping his head bowed. His entire body was trembling. It made Lucifer’s heart ache.

“Dean is going to kneel beside you. I need you to… just stroke his hair,” Gabriel said sounding nervous. Lucifer swallowed hard.

“What about touching his skin?” Lucifer asked.

“You don’t have to worry about that. Have him keep his clothes on and don’t touch him below the shoulders. Grip the back of his neck if you can’t get him to relax. You’ll feel it when he lets go,” Gabriel told him in a trembling voice.

“Anything else?”

“He- don’t… no there’s nothing else,” Gabriel settled on. Lucifer rubbed his forehead.

“Should I give him the phone?” Lucifer asked.

“No. He just needs quiet now,” Gabriel replied.

“Got it Gabe. Drive safe,” Lucifer said, moving to hang up.

“Lucifer!” Gabriel said sharply, voice raising an octave. Lucifer put the phone back to his ear.

“Ya little bird?” Lucifer asked, sensing his brother’s distress.

“He’s mine,” Gabriel barely breathed. Lucifer’s eyes slid closed, wishing Gabriel didn’t think he had to say that, but he knew Gabriel didn’t mean to distrust him. He was just falling hard for the kid.

“He is yours,” Lucifer agreed. Gabriel ended the call and Lucifer lowered the phone, looking at Dean for a long moment. The tall human looked nervous, almost afraid of the angel in front of him.

“Come here Dean,” Lucifer instructed. Dean responded immediately, walking to him hesitantly. Lucifer gripped the back of Dean’s jacket. Dean trembled as Lucifer guided him across the room to a large couch. He sat down and looked up at Dean. “Gabriel gave you instructions, didn’t he Dean?” he said calmly, knowing his brother would have talked about something like this with his human first, ensured he was comfortable. Also, it couldn’t hurt to remind Dean that he was still Gabriel’s.

The human was still for a few moments longer then lowered himself to kneel beside Lucifer, closing his eyes and bowing his head. Lucifer waited a few moments then rested his hand atop Dean’s head. The human started, but didn’t draw away. Lucifer could practically taste his unease, his fear.

“You’re okay Dean. I won’t hurt you,” Lucifer murmured. Dean flinched as one of Lucifer’s wings touched his back. He nearly jerked away, but Lucifer gripped his shoulder lightly.

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer breathed. “I won’t touch you with my wings again.” Dean shook slightly and Lucifer began to think that this whole thing was a really bad idea, but he started stroking his head anyways. A few minutes passed like that - Dean tense and trembling while Lucifer petted him quietly.

He felt it when Dean gave in a tiny bit and it reminded him of what Gabriel had said. He slid his hand down and placed it on the back of Dean’s neck. The touch jolted Dean, but Lucifer didn’t give him time to panic. He gripped lightly at first then much more firmly. Dean let out a breath, head falling forward as he slumped slightly against Lucifer’s leg. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile, his dominant angelic side preening at the submission of the human at his feet. The urge to go further, to dominate and claim him was strong.

This was the reason Lucifer avoided the clubs, avoided relationships. He… always had the urge to take it further, further than any human could go and humans were just about his only option. Angels would submit to him sure, but they’d do so because he was an archangel not because they wanted to submit to him and not like Dean was submitting right now. Lucifer swallowed, closing his eyes and returning his hand to Dean’s hair. He stroked it carefully, pulling lightly every once in a while, which drew a moan from his brother’s mate.

Lucifer got lost in this cycle, focused on controlling himself, on doing no more than petting the human’s hair. He could feel the gentle pressure of Dean’s head on his leg and wondered when he’d laid his head down. The sound of his breathing was slow and even. “Dean?” he murmured, voice breaking slightly. There was no response. He was asleep. Lucifer lifted his hand, a soft whimper of protest almost making him regret it, but instead of return to petting Dean, he reached down, tucking his wings back. He wrapped his arms around the human and pulled him up, carrying him to the bed.

Dean blinked up at him dazedly as he was laid on the bed. Lucifer rolled him over, pulling the blanket out of the way and returning Dean to the spot, tucking him into the bed tightly then climbing in himself. Dean struggled for a moment, confused at why the angel was climbing into bed with him, but Lucifer just wrapped his arms around him and gripped him tightly. After a few moments of struggling, Dean sunk into the mattress, letting Lucifer hold him.

Lucifer closed his eyes, breathing deeply. His brother’s scent was definitely fading from the human, but he tried to focus on it, to keep his body under control. Gabriel’s human. This was Gabriel’s human, his future mate. He was Gabriel’s. Lucifer tucked his face against the human’s neck, understanding completely the addiction Gabriel had to him. “He’s mine,” his brother’s voice echoed in his mind and he drew back slightly, resting his forehead on the human’s shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh... you've been waiting long enough. I'm an avid reader too and I hate having to wait even for three days!! Have a Lemon with a side of angst. ;-D

There was a sharp knock on the door and Lucifer was on his feet in a moment, Dean groaning fearfully. Lucifer didn’t look back at him. He opened the door and was shoved aside bodily as Gabriel entered, wings flaring. Dean went from laying down, to upright and in Gabriel’s arms before the younger archangel even made it across the room. Gabriel did not stop when he had hold of Dean though. He forced him back down onto the bed and held him there, kissing him hungrily.

Lucifer ran a hand over his face, pushing back his desire to challenge his brother, to take the human from him. He walked stiffly to the door, leaving the two of them alone. He needed a drink… or fifteen. Hopefully he could get one at the bar still or he’d have to leave the hotel and the idea of leaving his brother was unacceptable, not when Dean was so distressed.

Gabriel plundered Dean’s mouth forcefully, hands pulling at his pajama top, removing it and throwing it away. It smelled like his brother. Dean smelled like his brother. He growled, mouth latching onto Dean’s neck. He sucked on his skin, the taste of his oil so faint now it was barely there. Dean’s hands were fumbling behind him for a moment. The archangel groaned deeply when both Dean hands found oil glands at the same time.

Dean drew his hands back. He began to rub the oil into his neck, but Gabriel’s hands batted his aside, stroking the oil onto Dean’s skin himself. He quickly returned his mouth to Dean’s, swallowing his beautiful sounds. His sounds… not Lucifer’s… not Michael’s… “Mine. You are mine, Omega. You belong to me.” Gabriel forgot all his rules, unlocking his cabinet of things that made Dean a mess under his hands.

He grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and gripped tightly, pulling him up and yanking his undershirt up over his head. Once clear, he placed a hand on Dean’s chest, shoving him down hard. “Gabriel,” he panted, staring up at him. “Please, please Sir,” he gasped out. Gabriel’s wings flared out and he swiftly removed Dean’s pants. Dean gasped as he was fully exposed.

Gabriel reached behind himself, gathering as much oil as he could manage in the time he could stand to have his hands off Dean. He ran his hands along Dean’s body, shoulders down to his thighs, slathering his skin in his oil, claiming his body in a way he hadn’t before. When his oil-slick hand wrapped around Dean’s dick, the human jerked up into it, shouting in pleasure.

Gabriel growled, using one hand to press his hips down into the mattress hard. “You will be still or there will be consequences,” Gabriel warned lowly. Dean keened softly, closing his eyes and trying to push his hips up against the angel’s grasp. Gabriel leaned back, flipping Dean onto his stomach and shoving him down by his shoulders. Dean’s hands fisted in the sheets as Gabriel’s open palm came down hard on his ass, the slap ringing in the room. Dean shouted out, groaning and begging for more. “Please Sir. Please. I need you. I need you inside me. Please Sir. I-please.”

Gabriel slapped his ass hard again. Dean shoved his face into the mattress to muffle his shouts. “No, you don’t decide what I get to hear and what I don’t,” Gabriel snapped, grabbing Dean by his hair and pulling his head back. Dean whimpered in apology, Gabriel releasing his hair, letting Dean’s head fall back to the mattress, but Dean turned it to the side again, where his sounds weren’t quieted by the sheets. Gabriel’s hand came down hard again and Dean gasped in pain then moaned in pleasure, the two sounds melding together into a perfect, beautiful sound.

Once Dean’s ass was bright red and Gabriel was satisfied with his work, he gathered oil and slid his hand down along the crack of Dean’s ass. His fingertips settled at his entrance, barely touching along the rim. “Ngnh, Sir… Sssss-please Sir,” Dean choked out. Gabriel carefully pressed his index finger inside causing Dean to choke softly, clawing at the sheets uselessly.

“Breathe, Dean,” Gabriel ordered after a few moments. Dean gasped in a huge breath of air, panting for a little while before Gabriel slowly slid his finger in deeper and deeper. When he reached his last knuckle he started to pull out, slowly pumping the finger in and out of Dean who was a writhing mess beneath him.

He added a second finger and then a third soon after, soon enough that the stretch burned, Dean whimpering even as he pushed back into the twinge of pain. Gabriel did not rebuke him for that, enjoying the obvious display of Dean’s pleasure as he tried to fuck himself on Gabriel’s fingers. Gabriel lowered his head, licking at Dean’s hole, his tongue joining his three fingers, trying to push in along with them. The taste of Dean’s skin and his own oil was just as fucking perfect as before. He growled, needing more.

“Dean,” he gritted out, draping himself over Dean, still fully clothed. He rested his lips against Dean’s ear. “What is your safeword?”

“Red,” Dean sobbed out, as Gabriel’s fingers stilled inside him.

“Do you need to use your safeword, handsome?” Gabriel asked.

“No Sir,” Dean whispered. “Please don’t stop. I need you.”

“I know,” Gabriel soothed. Gabriel propelled himself up with both a beat of his wings and a shove with his arms. He was out of his clothes quickly then stood, staring down at Dean who hadn’t moved from where Gabriel placed him, trembling with want.

Gabriel ran his hands over Dean’s heavily-oiled back then slicked up his dick. “Turn over,” Gabriel rumbled. Dean rolled onto his back, legs falling open as he stared up at Gabriel, whimpering at the sight of him, wings unfurled, stretched to their full extent. He was perfect, a perfect being… archangel. He belonged to an archangel.

Gabriel crawled back onto the bed, flexing his wings languidly as he settled between Dean’s legs. Dean stiffened, averting his eyes. He stroked Dean’s thigh gently then slid his hand all the way up along Dean’s body.

“I don’t…” 

“Dean, you’re okay,” Gabriel soothed.

Dean shook his head, nervously. “I…”

“Finish your sentence,” Gabriel instructed

“I don’t like this part,” he said, cringing.

“Why?” Gabriel asked, stroking a hand through Dean’s hair, carefully containing his very animal instincts. It was difficult.

“Hurts… not like… not like punishment… it’s, I’ll be okay, Sir,” Dean said, trembling. “I want you. I want you so much I-“

“Listen to me, handsome,” Gabriel murmured. He lowered his head, careful to keep his hips back a bit, as he pressed his forehead to Dean’s. “We’re going to try this. I think you will like it with me, but if you don’t, you will tell me,” Gabriel whispered. Dean didn’t look at him, closing his eyes as if he could get out of this moment, as if he could block it out. Gabriel took hold of his face. “Don’t be afraid of me Dean. If it hurts badly, you have to tell me,” Gabriel told him, breath warm on Dean’s face. Slowly Dean opened his eyes to look into those of his angel.

“It will hurt a bit, but it should also feel good,” Gabriel told him. Dean tensed. “I will be okay if we don’t do this, Dean. I just want you. I don’t need this. I just need you,” Gabriel told him. Dean lifted his hands, grabbing the sides of Gabriel’s neck.

“H-he took this. Give it back to me,” Dean whispered, kissing Gabriel hard. Taking his moment’s distraction Gabriel kissed him back, pressing Dean back into the pillow as he kissed him hard. He lined himself up with Dean’s entrance, swallowing Dean’s whimper of fear before pressing in just enough for his head to pop in. He paused a moment then pushed forward a few minutes. It was fucking tight and Dean needed to relax.

Dean turned his head away, gasping desperately for air. Gabriel placed a gentle hand to the front of Dean’s neck as if he could somehow control Dean’s breathing by some kind of magic. Dean did settle though, nodding to Gabriel and wriggling his hips a bit. Gabriel groaned and gripped lightly at Dean’s throat as he pushed in a little more, pulling out a small amount then pushing in faster. Dean shuddered as Gabriel reached the end, hips resting against Dean’s sensitive, bright red ass.

“Fuck Dean,” Gabriel moaned out, lowering his head to rest on Dean’s chest, running his hand along his side. He lay like that a few minutes, crushing down his desire to fuck Dean like an animal, fuck him and claim him and mark him so everyone would know to whom he belonged.

When Gabriel couldn’t stand it anymore, he leaned back and looked down at Dean whose face was pinched. “Dean?” he whispered nervously. “Dean!” he said more forcefully. Dean’s eyes snapped open, meeting Gabriel’s, nostrils flaring.

“I’m okay,” he said sharply. “Please, I’m okay.” Gabriel stared at him in surprise.

“You’re not,” Gabriel shook his head, moving to pull out. Dean cried out, wrapping his legs around Gabriel and holding him in place.

“Don’t! I promise I am. I was trying to…” he trailed off. When he spoke again there was a heartbreaking vulnerability in his tone that cut straight through Gabriel. “I wish you found me first.” 

“Me too, Dean,” he barely breathed, sadness rushing through him. He kissed Dean hard.

Dean’s natural predisposition to submit, his need for it was due to Gabriel’s family, to this bond. He wouldn’t even have understood why he’d felt these urges and he’d have searched until he found someone who would control him as completely as an Angel would - someone who could physically dominate him, who could own him, give him what he needed. Only, there was no human who could give Dean what he needed and there were no Angels who would lay a hand on an archangel’s mate even if they couldn’t identify that that’s what he was since there hadn’t been an Omega in hundreds of years.

Dean moaned as Gabriel took hold of his wrists, pinning them to the bed over his head. Gabriel’s other hand went to Dean’s hips. “Hips up,” he ordered. Dean lifted his hips, moaning as it caused Gabriel to shift inside him. Gabriel slid a pillow under his hips and then let his human rest his hips back down again.

Gabriel pulled out halfway then shoved back inside, repeating the movement and then again. He kissed Dean gently as the human rested his head back, surrendering to the feeling of Gabriel above him, inside him. He tried to kiss the angel back, but he was so overwhelmed. Gabriel didn’t mind. He slowly picked up his pace, trying different angles until he found something that made Dean gasp and tremble, holding that angle as he continued. “Mine,” he growled, the word slipping out. He watched as Dean shuddered and nodded fervently.

Gabriel slammed into Dean mercilessly then, Dean taking every inch of him eagerly, grunting and moaning aloud. His… Dean was his. He held Dean’s hip in place with his free hand as his powerful thrusts started to push him further up the bed. The sounds Dean was making mixed with the sound of skin slapping against skin was the best symphony he’d ever heard.

Gabriel felt his skin begin to buzz, a golden glow growing until it cast light over Dean’s whole body. Dean’s eyes opened wide and he stared at Gabriel. There was a flash of gold in Dean’s eyes as he gazed up at him. Gabriel stared in fascination, holding his rhythm, but wholly focused on Dean who looked as if he physically couldn’t look away from Gabriel.

The golden color - which he’d originally thought to be a reflection - was more than that. It was growing, filling Dean’s eyes from the pupils out. Dean suddenly arched up against Gabriel’s hand which Gabriel released on instinct, letting Dean join him in his movements. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Dean’s every movement was perfectly in sync with his, but everything about Dean created this feeling of awe in him. Dean’s hips began to falter and Gabriel wrapped an arm around him to help him stay with him, groaning as Dean’s body clamped down around him, Dean shouting with exertion. Golden light filled the room and suddenly Gabriel was coming hard. He’d never felt anything so powerful, so overwhelming.

When Gabriel came back to himself, he was still inside Dean. Dean was laying on top of him though instead of the way they’d been before. Dean was suckling at his neck and stroking his hair. Gabriel reached up, wrapping his arms around Dean who flinched, probably just out of surprise because he immediately relaxed against Gabriel, nuzzling his neck, stubble scratching along Gabriel’s skin. Gabriel rested one hand on the back of his neck, the other stroking up and down his back.

“Hey handsome,” Gabriel croaked out. Dean hummed in response. “That was intense,” he added. Dean smiled so wide against his neck that Gabriel could feel it and it made the archangel laugh softly. He wrapped his wings tightly around Dean - crushing his human to his chest.

“Is it always like that? With angels?” Dean asked a bit breathlessly. Gabriel laughed.

“I’ve never experienced anything like it and I’ve been with my more than fair share,” Gabriel joked. Dean stiffened, growling lowly. Gabriel smiled at the possessiveness. “Shhh… I’m a one-man angel now, handsome.” They were quiet for a while.

“Gabe,” Dean whispered. Gabriel kissed the top of his head, flexing his hand against Dean’s neck. The purr that left Dean’s throat sent a thrill through Gabriel. “Thank you for coming for me.”

“Always. Always, Dean,” Gabriel whispered. Dean shuddered and Gabriel leaned back to look at him, touching Dean’s cheek gently to draw him up off his neck. Dean lifted his head.

“Always,” Gabriel repeated, voice choked with emotion. Dean touched his face then tucked his face against Gabriel’s neck once more. Gabriel could smell the fear on Dean, the uncertainty, but he did his best to just hold onto him, hold on and pray that he was enough to keep holding this man. “Get some sleep,” he whispered. Dean nodded.

Gabriel woke a few hours later to his brother’s quietly-whispered voice. He blinked up at him, frowning when he didn’t feel Dean near him. He sat up sharply, looking around with fierce eyes and growling at his brother who immediately stepped back, turning to his left. There he was, curled up on the ground next to the bed, near the end, shivering slightly from the cold. Gabriel rubbed his forehead, unsurprised but unhappy to be sure. He moved his feet to place them on the cold floor beside the bed, eying his brother who looked unsteady on his feet.

“You drunk?” Gabriel asked, squinting at Lucifer.

“Very,” Lucifer muttered, holding a bottle in his hand. He stumbled over to the couch, collapsing onto it and tipping the bottle back again. Gabriel stood, unashamed in his nakedness. It’s not like Lucifer gave a shit. He was blasted out of his mind.

The younger archangel walked to Dean’s side, considering all the ways he’d tried to teach Dean that this wasn’t okay. Four times now. Twice he’d picked him up and brought him back to bed without a word, once he’d talked to him seriously about why he couldn’t allow Dean to sleep on the ground that it was Gabriel’s job to take care of him and Dean was making things difficult for him. The last he’d even punished Dean, sending him to the corner. It was time for something different and a little more drastic at least from Dean’s perspective.

Gabriel sat down behind him, not touching him for a moment. He laid down on his right wing, flexing it forward enough to allow him to scoop Dean back onto it and against his chest. His other wing came around the human who stirred, whimpering in fear.

The begging - when it started - even had Lucifer letting out a choked sound. Gabriel could only assume his instincts were screaming at him to comfort the human, to wrap around the both of them. Flock instincts were strong in Angels. If Gabriel had made sounds like this, Lucifer would already be over here his brother wrapped up in his wings. Instead, the elder archangel was careful, cognizant of his brother’s new relationship and his insecurities related to Dean.

“I didn’t mean to. I don’t mean to do it. I’m sorry,” Dean gasped out, curling even tighter around himself. Gabriel’s heart ached at the sounds leaving the confused, disoriented human.

Dean turned in Gabriel’s arms. “No, you’re cold,” Dean whimpered. “Please Sir, I’ll stay in the bed. I’ll stay.”

“That is not how this is going to work anymore, Dean. From now on when you do this, I’m going to sleep down here with you,” Gabriel told him. “You have to understand how I feel when I find you like this, baby.”

“No, no I don’t want you to be cold. Please no. Sir, please don’t,” Dean whimpered. Gabriel knew Dean had an issue with being cold. His nightmares were always worse when he was cold. Gabriel had a feeling Dean had been kept in a cold, dark place which would make a lot of sense based on some of his reactions and fears.

“Go to sleep Dean,” Gabriel ordered heavily. Dean shook, pushing himself tightly into Gabriel’s arms and wrapping his arms around the Angel as if that would protect him from the cold. Gabriel used all six of his wings to protect Dean,cushioning him from the hard floor and wrapping over him to protect him from the chill of the room. Head to toe, Dean was covered while Gabriel’s legs rested on the cold hardwood. Dean tangled their legs, getting one between Gabriel’s and the other underneath his against the wood floor which Gabriel allowed, barely.

Gabriel felt Dean drift off. Lucifer walked over to them both, sitting down against the bed, behind Gabriel. He placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, gripping supportively. Gabriel sighed, soaking in the touch. Lucifer had always been a very physical presence in his life and he appreciated that about his brother. With an absent mother and a too-important father, it had been hard as a child to get much affection, but Lucifer had always been determined to fill that gap for Gabriel. He was determined his little brother wouldn’t suffer like him.

“I don’t like you sleeping on the floor,” Lucifer huffed.

“I don’t know what else will get through to him,” Gabriel replied. “He was trained to sleep on the floor. Apparently only real people slept in beds.”

“I will find whoever did this to Dean,” Lucifer grumbled, “and I will fucking rip him apart.” Gabriel nodded.

“Thanks for taking care of him, Luce,” Gabriel said softly.

Lucifer cleared his throat. “I caused it,” Lucifer huffed, brushing off Gabriel’s gratitude, still mad at himself about that.

“I’ve done it near-daily since I met him. It is not your fault. I should have known better and followed you,” Gabriel sighed, kissing the top of Dean’s head.

“Did you claim him?” Lucifer asked.

“I… got closer to it,” Gabriel muttered.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Lucifer growled, standing and walking back to the couch, collapsing onto it and not saying another word to Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t mind. He went back to sleep, cradling Dean in his arms.

The next time Gabriel woke up was better. Dean had turned in his arms and was smoothing his hands through the underside of Gabriel’s feathers, grooming him as much as he could from his position. He groaned, pulling away without a word and sliding his wings from under Dean who moved quickly, rolling up onto his knees. He stared up at the archangel when he rose to his feet. Gabriel moved to lay on the bed, stretching his wings out wide.

“Dean,” he breathed. Dean moved swiftly. He glanced back at Lucifer who slept soundly on the couch, looking around on the floor for a few moments. He located his sleep pants and pulled them on. While angels didn’t have as much of an issue with modesty, it seemed Dean still maintained that human characteristic as he moved to pull the sheet up to Gabriel’s hips, careful not to cover Gabriel’s wings.

Gabriel waited patiently, pillowing his head in his arms and watching Dean scramble about until he found his shirt which he stared at for a full three seconds. He didn’t put it on though, instead returning to Gabriel and laying it near the end of the bed as he climbed up onto the bed, straddling Gabriel’s hips.

He started nervously, aware that Gabriel’s full attention was on him. It wasn’t like before when Gabriel had been unconscious, the angel knew exactly what Dean was doing and that was intimidating. Once he was a few strokes in though, Gabriel was shaking and moaning and gasping. Before - when Gabriel had been unconscious - Dean did not realize this was sexual, but now with Gabriel conscious and reacting to every touch, Dean was very sure that even though Gabriel had said this could be non-sexual, that was not how it was between them.

Dean found himself reveling in the sounds Gabriel was making so when he finished the wing, he took a little longer to sooth the appendage before turning his attention to the oil glands. He pulled the feathers back and leaned down, considering the walnut-sized knot.

“Dean,” Gabriel panted. “What are y-“ Gabriel barely muffled his shout of shock as Dean’s mouth closed over his oil gland, tongue dipping into it as he sucked hard. Gabriel shook, skin buzzing with energy. The muted golden color that had been building filled the whole room with an eerie light for a few moments. Dean moaned as Gabriel’s oil filled his mouth, running down his chin. He pulled away sharply when it became overwhelming and pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s back between his two uppermost wings along his spine.

After a few minutes, he reached up, dragging the oil out and away from him along the wing, turning his head to watch his fingers soothe the twitching wing, too tired to lift his head. Eventually he’d have to. He couldn’t reach Gabriel’s wing-tips from this position. He just… had to catch his breath. His body started seizing again in pleasure as if it were catching up again with what had happened.

“Breathe through it, Dean. Keep breathing,” Gabriel gasped softly. Dean let out a strangled sound in response. “Do you need me to hold you?”

“N-no Sir,” Dean replied. Gabriel didn’t argue, settling back down and waiting while Dean endured the next wave of pleasure to crash through him as his body processed the rush of oil. He slid his arms between Gabriel’s second and third sets of wings, embracing him tightly and closing his eyes.

When the last passed, Dean stayed very still just to be sure it was done before he resumed his preening. Gabriel gasped and moaned sleepily as Dean returned to his work. An hour later having ingested no further oil, Dean leaned back. He was covered in the oil having taken small breaks now and then to rub it into his skin. Like last time he’d groomed Gabriel, he lowered himself and slid his way under Gabriel’s left set of wings, curling up against his side. Gabriel groaned softly, exhausted. Every inch of his skin glowed beautifully, vibrating with power.

All that power, and Gabriel didn’t even have the energy to lift his arm up over Dean and pull him closer even though he wanted to badly. “Dean, closer,” Gabriel rasped. Dean was still for a moment trying to figure out the best way to do that, no doubt. He took hold of Gabriel’s arm, pulling it up and sliding under that like he’d done with the wings until was underneath him, mostly chest-to-chest with the angel who turned his head, tucking his face against Dean’s neck and sucking lightly at his skin.

“Are you ready to see your brother again, Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“I thought I was, but what happened yesterday… I don’t want him to see that side of me again,” Dean said, nervously.

“I’ll be there this time though,” Gabriel promised. “Hell, you just got a big enough dose of heaven juice that you’ll probably spend the next week back-talking Lucifer and emasculating me,” Gabriel laughed. Dean chuckled, squirming under Gabriel who huffed, nipping at his neck. Dean huffed out a breath himself then leaned towards Gabriel, biting his shoulder hard. Gabriel let out a startled cry.

Lucifer jerked awake, sitting up sharply. He looked over to see the two wrapped up around each other on the bed, the obvious glowing of his brother’s skin making him roll his eyes. “Maybe next time no fucking with me in the room?”

Gabriel laughed aloud. “Don’t worry brother. No fucking here, though Dean did suck on one of my oil glands until he couldn’t see straight.” Dean’s face reddened in embarrassment and he growled lowly at his angel who snorted, amused.

“Is that a bite mark? He finally get sick of waiting for you and decided to try to claim you himself?” Lucifer asked.

“Quiet Lu,” Gabriel warned.

“Bite?” Dean questioned, confused.

“In order to complete a bonding, he just has to place a mark. It will cement your bond as mates,” Lucifer explained.

“You’re not… you could still…” The devastated and unspoken “*leave me*,” hung in the air between them. Lucifer growled. When Gabriel looked up in surprise the full weight of Lucifer’s angry scowl was directed at him.

“You have to meet Mi-“

Dean’s choked-off cry of fear tore through both Angels. Gabriel’s arms instinctively tightened around the human even as he tried to scramble away. “No, let me go. Let me go, let me go,” Dean chanted, groaning and whimpering and writhing to try to break free. Lucifer was suddenly there, prying his brother’s arms off the human. Gabriel lost it then, grabbing hold of the elder angel and shoving him back, holding him against the wall with his forearm to his throat.

“He told you to let him go,” Lucifer growled, furiously, but he wasn’t responding on instinct. He was responding with his rational mind. “You weren’t just scaring him. You were hurting him, Gabriel!” he shouted 

Gabriel’s wings lowered slightly and he turned his head. Dean had escaped the bed and was on the other side of the nightstand, curled up tightly, knees to his chest, head lowered to rest upon them. “Fuck. Fuck fuck,” Gabriel huffed. “You shouldn’t have fucking touched him!”

“Don’t blame me, Gabriel. Your fucking mate is terrified you’re going to pass him off to Michael like the trash he thinks he is. You won’t claim him because you’re a fucking coward,” Lucifer roared, fighting his own desire to claim the human as he watched his brother treat the kid like crap. He was shocked by the fist that caught him across the jaw, sending him stumbling to the side.

“I’m not a coward!” Gabriel snapped. Lucifer caught himself on the wall and drew a few deep breaths to keep from retaliating.

“You’re so obsessed with following dad’s stupid rules, rules you don’t even know are real, trying to be daddy’s perfect little angel that you’d seriously risk losing that man,” Lucifer gestured to Dean, “to our brother who is - by the way - just about the worst person we know!” Lucifer clenched his fists at his sides, breathing heavily and trying to calm down, but it wasn’t possible. “Dean Winchester will not meet Michael, not before he has been claimed even if I have to fucking claim him myself and lose my own chance at my own true mate.”

Gabriel lunged for his brother, furious beyond understanding, but Lucifer was out the door before he could get a hold of him. He roared in anger, shaking his head. He clenched his fists at his sides. Lucifer thought he was doing this for their parents, for the lessons they were taught about true mates and archangels, all the stories they’d laughed about when they were kids. But they were coming true, Dean was real… a real Omega.

It wasn’t just a myth anymore so how could they know that it wasn’t true about the birth order. Michael could be Dean’s true mate, the perfect person for him in the entire world, someone who could love him and heal him better than Gabriel ever could. He was doing this for Dean. Why didn’t Lucifer see that? Why didn’t he understand?

Gabriel drew near Dean, reaching out as he crouched before him but Dean jerked away. “Don’t touch me,” he bit out. “Just… don’t touch me.”

“Dean, please let me hold you,” Gabriel said, extending his arm further.

“Red,” Dean spat out, voice full of rage. Gabriel recoiled at the word and the tone. He’d never heard it from Dean before. He’d heard him angry, but nothing like this. “Lucifer, now.” Gabriel fell to his knees, shaking his head, tears springing to his eyes.

“Please, Dean. Please don’t do it,” he begged, wings lowering in a completely submissive gesture.

“Send him in,” Dean said stiffly, doing nothing to soothe Gabriel’s fears. Tears streamed down his face and he shook his head.

“I can’t. I can’t let him. I can’t let you go,” Gabriel choked out.

“Fuck off Gabriel. He’s not claiming me… ever,” Dean snapped. “You both act like I have no fucking say in my life just because I’m one of these fucking true-mate things - an Omega or whatever you keep calling me. I wouldn’t let Lucifer mate me any more than I’d let Michael.” Gabriel flinched, slowly finding his ability to breathe. He whimpered, the urge to touch Dean overwhelming but Dean had told him no. He hadn’t listened and Dean had gone a step further, using his safeword.

“Lucifer,” Dean said emotionlessly. Gabriel drew to his feet shakily. He found his pants and stepped into them. He walked to the door, looking back to his lover who remained huddled against the wall, arms wrapped around his legs. He got tot he door and opened it. Lucifer was standing in the hallway. Gabriel stepped out, lowering his head and holding the door. Lucifer went in without a word, pulling the door closed behind him, ignoring Gabriel’s heartbroken gaze.

“Will you go get my brother? Will you bring him here?” Dean asked, staring at Lucifer’s shoes. Lucifer crouched in front of him, holding out his phone. Dean took it. He dialed his brother’s number with shaking hands and stared at it for a full minute.

Lucifer watched as Dean’s thumb hovered over the call button. Eventually he pressed it and lifted it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said, closing his eyes lightly, leaning his head back against the wall and drawing a shaky breath.

“Dean! God, Dean! Is it you?” Sam shouted over the line. Dean cleared his throat nervously.

“It’s me brother,” Dean choked out. Lucifer reached forward, gripping Dean’s shoulder, surprised when he didn’t even flinch. “I - uh…”

“Are you with that man? The one on the phone from before? Is he keeping you somewhere?” Sam demanded urgently.

“I’m safe, Sam. He is… he is keeping me safe,” Dean replied.

“Dean, where? Where are you?”

“I’m near your school. I’m going to send a friend of mine to pick you up. Can you come now?” he asked.

“Yes! I’ll come. I’m at my apartment,” Sam said. Dean swallowed hard.

“This is his phone number. Can you text him the address?”

“Yes, hold on.” Dean felt the phone buzz moments later. “Dean, don’t leave. Please stay there. You have to stay there,” Sam said urgently. Dean locked up. Lucifer could see the change in his eyes and the clench of his hand. He immediately reached forward and took the phone.

“Gabriel!” Lucifer called. The door was open in an instant and Gabriel was moving swiftly across the room. Lucifer stood, taking a step back so he was out of the way and lifting the phone to his ear

“Sam?” he asked softly.

“Let me talk to Dean!” Sam demanded sounding more panicked than threatening.

“Listen to me. Your brother can’t talk right now,” he told him.

“Why? What the hell did you do to him!?” the young man exclaimed.

“Nothing. Dean is having a panic attack. I don’t know why. Gabriel is with him now so he’ll be okay soon. I promise,” Lucifer told him, watching the way Gabriel took hold of Dean, pulling him forward and rubbing his skin softly. The kid was drenched in his brother’s oil so as soon as he started to rub, it started to release the scent which almost immediately caused a reaction in the green-eyed man.

“Sam? You still there?” he asked.

“Ya,” Sam croaked out.

“Sam, I am going to come and get you now. I’ll bring you back here and you can see him yourself,” Lucifer said carefully. “Is that okay?”

“Yes. Please,” Sam said.

“Hang in there. I’ll be with you soon,” Lucifer said in as soothing a tone as he could.

“Hurry,” Sam murmured.

“Gabe?” he asked.

“I’ve got it,” Gabriel growled, clearly still upset with his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer found himself extremely nervous as he waited near the valet stand for his car. He paced back and forth, agitated. He was about to meet Sam Winchester - Sam Winchester who might be his true mate. He was very careful to remain calm as he took his keys and got behind the wheel. He tried to drive like a normal person towards the address, following the directions of his phone and watching the time tick down upon it as he drew nearer. Then he was pulling to a stop and his eyes were turned to a man who stood near the curb. He wore long dark jeans, a light-brown flannel shirt, and a light jacket. He looked almost ill.

Lucifer put the car in park, thinking maybe they should know whether they were what he thought they were before going back to Dean and Gabriel. Also, the kid looked kinda strung out and Lucifer wanted to help him, to make him feel better. As he got out of the car, the tall man on the other side of it slowed. He’d been walking towards the car determinedly.

His eyes raised and met Lucifer’s. Lucifer felt the air rush out of his lungs. The human’s eyes widened and Lucifer was already moving around the car as he saw him start to drop. The tall, strong young man fell to his knees with a soft gasp, staring up at Lucifer in confusion, in adoration, and after a few moments in fear.

“Sam,” Lucifer murmured, realizing that it was true and understanding what Dean was going through. Could Gabriel seriously not feel this? If he did, how could he doubt it for even a moment? Maybe he didn’t. Fuck, was Michael meant to have Dean? It would break Gabriel. Lucifer ran a hand over Sam’s head to the side of his face, lowering to his knees as well right in front of the human. “Relax. It’s okay.”

“What did you do to me?” Sam gasped out.

“Nothing. It’s… have you ever heard of True Mates, Sam?” Lucifer asked. It was clear he had as his eyes switched from fear to understanding and shock.

“I’m… but I’m not. I-“

“Your brother is my brother’s true mate. It is how Gabriel was able to draw him away from his last Master. It stood to reason you might be mine,” Lucifer told him gently.

“Why do I feel like this? Why did I…” Sam looked down at his knees.

Lucifer cleared his throat, trying to think how best to answer that. “I’m very Dominant Sam, which means you’re probably pre-disposed to Submission,” Lucifer said. He was careful not to touch the human anywhere aside from the hand on his face. He wanted this to be at Sam’s pace. He would have what he wanted, but he wouldn’t push to get it.

“I’ve never knelt for anyone in my life,” Sam growled angrily. An instant after the words got out, it was like a switch had been flipped. Sam lowered his head, whimpering and dropping his head to the side to expose his neck. He was definitely submissive. “I will not submit to you,” Sam huffed with a bit less strength, less certainty to his voice.

“Okay,” Lucifer agreed. Sam lifted his head, surprised, confused. “You’re mine, but I am yours too. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I want to see my brother,” Sam gasped out. Lucifer smiled, nodding and standing. He held a hand out to Sam who stared at it warily. The second their hands touched, the human let out a heavy breath. Lucifer pulled him to his feet, placing a hand on his side and holding him steady for a few moments.

“I don’t feel right,” Sam whispered. Lucifer took in the way the man was trembling slightly and leaning into Lucifer unconsciously. Lucifer thought about what Gabriel had had to do to settle Dean down. With Dean it was an extreme case. He doubted he needed to douse the kid in his oil to settle him. Sam seemed a bit less… traumatized… than Dean.

“Don’t freak out, alright?” Lucifer muttered. Before Sam could ask what that meant, he was pulled sharply into Lucifer’s arms. Lucifer lifted a hand, running it through Sam’s hair and guiding the young man’s head down to his neck. Sam went rigid, stopped breathing for a few moments, but as soon as he drew a deep breath to recover, the scent washed over him. He sagged into Lucifer, pressing his nose tightly to his neck. He settled right over Lucifer’s scent glands, the archangel noted with a pleased smile.

After a few quiet minutes, Sam lifted shaking hands between them and pressed them against Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer groaned in protest but stepped back all the same. He opened the door, waiting until Sam sat down before walking around the car. He pulled out his phone as he sat down, dialing Gabriel.

When he reached up to put the car in drive, Sam tensed. “Don’t use your phone while you drive,” he muttered. Lucifer smirked in amusement, but put the car back in park.

“You find him?” Gabriel asked tiredly.

“Yes. I’ve got him,” Lucifer said.

“Is he…” Gabriel trailed off.

“It might take a little more convincing to make him believe it, but yes, true mate,” Lucifer said.

“I’m sitting right here,” Sam huffed, irritated.

“How’s Dean?” Lucifer chuckled.

“Nervous,” Gabriel responded. “Best if you just hurry. He’s alright right now.”

“Got it,” Lucifer nodded. He hung up the phone without another word. He dropped the phone into the center console. Lucifer noticed the way Sam watched his hands closely as they moved, but he did not comment on the fact.

“You said he was having a panic attack earlier,” Sam said gruffly. Lucifer glanced over as he put the car into drive, slowly easing out onto the road. He didn’t want to upset the tense young man beside him any more than he already was.

“I did,” Lucifer replied. “Do you know where your brother has been the last few years?”

“I know what he’s been doing to him, but not where to find him. Dean escaped once and came back to me. When he… the panic attacks were bad and I didn’t know how to help him. I took him to the doctor and they gave him some pills. I knew he didn’t like them, but Jess and I didn’t know what to do. After the attacks he’d be out of it for hours and I couldn’t help him. The nightmares alone were terrifying, but he is my brother so I tried to help. One day I came back from school and he was just gone.”

“He left?”

“Or he was taken. I don’t really know,” Sam replied. “I felt so stupid for letting Dean out of my sight and I tried to find him, but he moved him from city to city. I could never get anywhere near him,” Sam said. “I tried to get help anywhere I could. The police couldn’t help me or they wouldn’t. I tried private investigators, but he moved him so much and he never took him outside. I had nearly given up when he called last week.”

“No one could help you?”

“No. I even went to Valhalla Security. My girlfriend Jess-“ Lucifer glanced over, careful not to react in any other way as Sam cut himself off, looking down and fidgeting. “Sh-she has a friend with the company and she thought they’d… I mean, I knew that most Angels…” Sam slumped in his chair slightly, turning away from Lucifer a bit.

“You knew that most Angels feel an unnatural urge to protect you and would help you without knowing why. You already knew what you were, before you saw me!” Lucifer exclaimed, amazed and honestly slightly relieved. It meant he didn’t have to explain everything quite as much.

“It made sense based on everything with Dean, but I wasn’t just trying to take advantage. I just knew that I- I needed to find my brother,” Sam said defensively.

“I’m not judging you. It was a smart move. I’m confused at why they didn’t help you,” Lucifer told him, honestly.

“I couldn’t get in the door. They hire a human security force in Los Angeles. I’m not an Angel and the whole ‘we’ll take any case’ is bullshit. I don’t have the kind of money it takes to get into a place like that as a human.”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed. “Valhalla has near-unlimited resources. That’s why they are meant to see every person who comes to them to request-“

Sam scoffed, “I don’t know what company you’re talking about, but Valhalla Security only works for Angels or insanely rich humans. They don’t even let most humans set foot inside the building.” Lucifer growled lowly and Sam cringed away from him, pressing himself to the door.

“They wouldn’t let you in the building?” he demanded angrily. His father’s own company that he built from the ground up had had the means to find and protect a true mate but they didn’t even let his brother - also a true mate - through the fucking door!? He glanced over at Sam and let out a heavy breath, remembering what had happened to Dean when he’d let his anger get the better of him. Sam might not be quite so vulnerable right now, but as his own true mate, it would affect him more.

“Sorry,” Lucifer huffed out. He rubbed his forehead, turning down another road and speeding up slightly. Sam uncoiled a bit, pressing his forehead to the cool window and groaning softly. Lucifer tried to pretend that sound didn’t affect him the way that it did.

“Why didn’t you try to find me?” Lucifer asked, the thought striking him. He felt a little nervous at that. If Sam knew what he was… why wouldn’t he have tried to find him?

“Find the one angel in all of existence that is supposedly my true mate? Turn into some kind of hermaphroditic breeder freak of a-“

“You shut your mouth!” Lucifer growled in a weighted voice and Sam went completely stiff beside him. “Omegas are holy, revered. Do not talk about things you do not understand.”

“Guess I’m about to, whether I like it or not, huh?” Sam bit out, in an unfriendly tone. Lucifer flinched. “Just a vessel for some entitled-“

“You really want to insult me right now?” Lucifer practically shouted. “You think I asked for this? You think I want to feel like every word you say is a fucking dagger into my chest? You think I want anyone, least of all some heartless fucking human to have that kind of power over me? A human who didn’t think that maybe his true mate would be suffering without him, would be fucking aimless, lost without him?”

“How the hell do you think I would have found you? There are three-billion angels-“

“ONLY ARCHANGELS ARE PAIRED WITH HUMANS!” Lucifer shouted, swerving slightly, but getting the car under control quickly. When he looked at Sam, those big hazel eyes were wide and fearful, but mostly confused.

“You’re an… archangel…” he repeated.

“Yes, six wings… archangel!” Lucifer pointed out, shrugging his wings lightly in emphasis.

“There are only nine in the whole world,” he breathed.

“Ya. I know that and all you would have had to do was talk to one of them. If you’d have explained the situation with Dean, they’d have figured out what you were right away. They could have gotten you to me and I would have been able to find Dean. I would have scoured the fucking earth for him,” Lucifer said passionately. They were only a few blocks from the hotel. Reminding himself of that and forcing himself to breathe, Lucifer focused on the road.

“So you’re… a Novak,” Sam said. “You are Lucifer Novak.”

“That’s me, the famous Lucifer Novak. Such a fuck up even his own true mate is disgusted by him. Great,” he grumbled. He pulled up in front of the hotel, tossing the keys and heading towards the entrance. People scrambled out of the way, wide eyes following Lucifer in awe, Angels breaking out of the way and stopping to bow their heads as he passed. Sam followed in his wake, taking it all in.

He was shaking - much like his brother - by the time they reached the elevator. Lucifer reached out a hand to comfort him, but he expected the kid wouldn’t welcome it the way his brother did so he let it down and just stood awkwardly next to the tall human as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“I can’t take your anxiety. Either get it under control or I’m going to hug you again,” Lucifer bit out.

“I can’t just turn it off like a switch dude,” Sam huffed.

“Figure it out,” Lucifer grumbled. The doors opened and Lucifer was the first out, leading the way down the hall. He opened the door without knocking, barely glancing at Dean when he stood from where he was sitting nervously at the end of the bed. He stepped aside, walking to the couch and picking up the half-finished bottle of scotch as he sat down.

Sam entered the room slowly, eyes immediately finding his brother. Gabriel was seated on the edge of the bed beside where Dean stood. “Dean,” he breathed out. Dean looked down at his feet, not moving as his brother crossed the room swiftly, enclosing him in his long powerful arms.

Lucifer leaned forward on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and closing his eyes as the sounds of Sam’s soft sobs first reached him. His brother came to his side, taking the bottle from him and setting it aside. “What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting beside him. Lucifer shook his head.

“It’s okay now, Sammy,” Dean said in a strong, supportive voice that surprised both Angels. “You’re alright.”

“How much oil did you give him?” Lucifer muttered.

“None since you left. It’s his little brother, Luci,” Gabriel replied softly. Lucifer nodded, staring at his own younger brother intensely for a few moments.

“Should we give them some time?” Lucifer questioned.

“Dean doesn’t want me to leave,” Gabriel said.

“Well Sam would probably fucking prefer it if I did,” Lucifer said, loud enough that it drew Dean’s attention. He looked up questioningly. Lucifer met his gaze for only a moment before standing up sharply, grabbing his bottle again and leaving the room. He slammed the door on his way out for good measure.

Gabriel stood, looking after his brother worriedly. He glanced to Dean, the human staring at him with wide eyes. Gabriel was torn for a minute, but in the end he chose to sit back down. Lucifer could handle himself. Dean had begged him not to leave and he’d promised he wouldn’t.

Gabriel was careful not to listen to their conversation, pacing the room at times or sitting on the couch or retreating to the bathroom when Dean’s emotions got too much for him to feel without being able to touch him. The second time he returned from that, Dean was sitting on the couch alone, Sam pacing in front of him, looking angry.

“You just left!” Sam hissed. “Do you have any idea how worried we were?” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he took in Dean’s posture. He was curling in on himself… shutting down. Did his brother not see it? “I thought he had killed you or worse-“

“Worse,” Gabriel bit out, cutting into their conversation for the first time. Dean looked up at him, face red with shame.

“He just told me he left on his own!“ Sam snapped to Gabriel as if the archangel would join him in his righteous anger.

“I was in your way Sam. You didn’t know what to do with me and I was dragging you down with me,” Dean said.

“If you would have taken your pills, it-“

“They weren’t good for me,” Dean muttered.

“They were helping, Dean. You didn’t give them a chance,” Sam said. “Seriously, come home with me now and we’ll try again. We’ll see if some other combination works better. You can beat this, Dean.”

“I did beat it. I found Gabriel,” Dean said, voice raising slightly, fearful. He was shaking badly. It took everything in Gabriel to stay back, to stay out of it. He radiated fury, but Sam didn’t notice and Dean wasn’t paying attention to him. He was focused on his brother.

“You’re trading in one person who tells you want to do, who beats you, and locks you up, for another! You don’t need someone to be alright brother. Remember before? You were a mechanic. You used to go out. Do you remember? You’d go out and drink with friends. You had a job fixing cars. REMEMBER WHO YOU WERE! WE WERE HAPPY!” Sam demanded, grabbing hold of Dean. Dean didn’t lock up the way he did when anyone else touched him. He didn’t shrink away and crawl back into the corner but he did tense and his eyes widened even further.

“You thought I was happy…” Dean barely whispered. “Sammy, I loved taking care of you. I- but it was just you and me and I needed… I didn’t understand what I even needed, why everything felt wrong. I didn’t understand why I missed dad when he was gone and the only thing I got when he was there were beatings. I was trying to survive, to make sure you had everything you needed, and when you didn’t need me anymore, I had to figure out what I was missing.” Dean went quiet.

Gabriel was glad he had not intervened. Like Dean’s atypical reaction to Sam being handsy with Dean, his own normal response to someone touching Dean was curtailed even as Sam had taken hold of his mate roughly, said those things to him. Sam had even tried to convince Dean to leave, implied Gabriel was hurting him, but Gabriel just watched impassively. Looking at Dean, he could tell that that was something he’d never said aloud, something he’d always needed to say.

“He… hit you?”

“I wasn’t taking good enough care of you, but when I saw you off to school… when you were so successful and got the full-ride to law school… I knew he was wrong. No matter how shit I am my whole life, I… I did right by you… didn’t I?” Dean asked softly.

Sam’s hands on his brother’s shoulders gentled and he stared down at his older brother. Dean had always been uncomfortable in his skin. He’d been funny and loud and a bit obnoxious sometimes, but this had always been there, the lack of surety… the hesitation. He was better right now, better than when he’d stayed with him and Jess before, calmer and less fearful.

Before Dean never would have argued back. Hell, Dean wouldn’t have said more than two words together to him when he was angry. If he had spoken when Sam was upset with him, it would only have been to appease his brother, agree with whatever he said in order to calm him down. Now that he paused and had taken a figurative step back, he could see more of his brother than he had in years.

“You did do good by me, Dean,” he said softly. Dean lit up, a very small smile on his face, but his eyes gave him away. It wasn’t a small thing. He’d needed to hear that for a long time.

Sam smiled cautiously. He let go of his brother and took a step back, looking towards his   
angel who stood with his arms crossed. He was a bit tense, but not threatening. “Is he your mate?” Sam asked his brother. Dean tensed then, his smile gone in an instant.

“I will be after Dean meets my family,” Gabriel said. Dean looked to him, anxiously. Sam looked between them for a few moments. “Dean, breathe.” Sam’s eyes settled on his brother, who drew a deep breath, head going down as he drew another and another. They were coming closer and closer again though and then he was panting.

A minute later, it became apparent Dean wasn’t going to be able to calm himself down. Sam reached out towards his brother, wishing he had brought some of Dean’s old meds with him. Dean cringed away with a panicked whine. Gabriel side-stepped Sam and placed a hand on the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him forward into his arms. Dean wrapped his arms around Gabriel tightly. He tucked his face against the angel’s neck. Sam stared in confusion, the action very unlike his brother. Dean let out another soft, high-pitched sound in the back of his throat, hands grasping at Gabriel’s wings nervously.

Sam tensed. It was getting worse still. Dean’s breathing was erratic. “Sam, can you give us a minute?” Gabriel asked.

“This is why he needs the meds,” Sam snapped. “I can go and get them. We kept them after he left.”

“He doesn’t need medication. He needs me, always has,” Gabriel sighed. He lifted his hand, cradling the back of Dean’s head and turning to block his head from Sam’s gaze.

“You’re alright Dean,” he whispered. Dean shifted nervously in Gabriel’s grasp, struggling to relax, to breathe like Gabriel wanted. Gabriel huffed, realizing he didn’t really have a choice. He shouldered Sam aside and hauled Dean across the room to the bed, dropping him onto it and grabbing his wrists in an iron-strong grip, holding them tightly against his chest and straddling him.

“What the hell are you-“

“Back off,” Gabriel growled. Sam stumbled away, sinking down to sit on a nearby chair, probably to keep himself from kneeling at the order.

One of Gabriel’s hands held Dean’s in place while the other rested at the top of his chest, thumb and pointer fingers tracing his throat. Dean stared up at Gabriel without true focus for a few moments, feet kicking uselessly until Gabriel’s lower wings pinned them into place, his upper two pairs flaring out over Dean in a move that commanded Dean’s full attention. His green eyes settled on Gabriel’s then flashed gold, his whole body easing except his breathing.

“Breathe,” he told him more forcefully this time, pushing down hard with the hand near his throat. This brought Dean’s attention to it right away and he eased into deep breaths that evened out into normal ones after a few minutes. When Gabriel was satisfied, he jerked Dean into a sitting position and wrapped his wings around him tightly. One arm went around his waist while the other held his hands tightly between them.

“Good boy. That’s my boy. Good, Dean,” Gabriel murmured. “Sam, I need to ask you again. Can you please give us-“

“Gabriel, I’m okay. Please don’t send him away. Please don’t send my brother away,” Dean interrupted. Gabriel turned his face into Dean’s neck, kissing his skin gently. They were shielded from Sam’s gaze by his large wings.

“It’s your choice,” he whispered, unfurling his wings and sitting back. He kissed Dean’s forehead and then stood, letting go of Dean’s wrists and walking across the room to where Sam sat, head down, shoulders shaking. He crouched in front of him.

“I’m sorry I did that kiddo. I needed you to not interfere,” Gabriel said. Sam cringed away when Gabriel reached out a hand. The archangel took it in stride, pulling his hand back and standing.

“Dean, Lucifer was more upset than I’ve seen him in a long while.” Gabriel walked back to stand in front of Dean who looked up at him from his seat on the bed. “Will you be okay without me?”

“I will,” Dean nodded. Gabriel went to turn, but Dean took his hand. The archangel looked down at him. “My brother has a fiancé and he always… he probably rejected Lucifer.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, grip tightening on Dean’s hand. “Maybe I should talk to him,” Dean said. “I - you won’t understand what it feels like.”

“Dean, I haven’t rejected you,” Gabriel whispered.

“You haven’t accepted me either,” Dean breathed. “It hurts, Gabriel. It physically hurts.”

“I am going to check on Lucifer, but tonight we’re going to talk about this again,” Gabriel said, kissing him. Dean lifted his hand to grip the wrist of the hand holding his face.

Gabriel paused by Sam. “You threaten to medicate him one more time or try to take him away from me, I guarantee you won’t see him again.”

“You can’t take my brother way from me,” Sam bit out.

“I would never try. That’s not my decision or yours. What you don’t understand is that I make him feel safe by taking control, but with him and me… he’s always in charge,” Gabriel said. He glanced back at Dean who was staring at him with a watery gaze. “Always.”

Gabriel found his brother in the bar as expected. He was hitting on a pretty human woman who was clearly flustered.

“Excuse me,” Gabriel said. “My brother and I have a few things we need to discuss.” She seemed disappointed, but too polite to argue. She left them to themselves.

“That was rude,” Lucifer muttered.

“What happened with Sam?”

“What do you mean? I did what I’m supposed to do. He’s here, Dean’s happy about it, right?”

“What happened, Lucifer?”

“Oh, he knew he was a true mate. He chose not to try to find me. The idea of becoming an Omega was so disgusting to him that he accepted his perfect life with his perfect little girlfriend. How can he even be straight? If we’re true mates wouldn’t he be into men at least? I think that might be what bothers me the most.” Lucifer’s scowl was genuine, but his eyes made it clear that that was not what made him the most upset, but he didn’t elaborate.

“Lucifer-“

“Dean wanted you immediately, at first fucking sight didn’t he?” Lucifer growled out.

“It wasn’t really like that for us,” Gabriel said.

“Don’t try to make me feel better. It won’t fucking work. The kid’s already in love with you and you break his heart every day you refuse to claim him,” Lucifer snapped, clearly furious with his brother.

“Sorry, was your first meeting hard for you?” Gabriel asked in an icy tone. “When I met Dean, he was tied up on a rack, being caned his Dom. I remember thinking that he was the most beautiful human I’d ever seen. I didn’t find out until later that night that he had been beaten and raped over and over by multiple men for three days prior to the scene. He was a little too out of it for me to say either way if he wanted me ‘at first sight’, but I wanted him right away, yes.” Lucifer was silent, wings slumped behind him, eyes shining with tears. Gabriel stared at him, not giving him a moment to respond.

“But… I’m sorry meeting Sam was so hard for you and he didn’t immediately denounce everything he knows about who he is and declare that he would abandon woman he was about to marry because he caught a glimpse of you. Four nights ago I spent an hour explaining to Dean why he wasn’t a waste of my time, explaining for the hundredth time why it wouldn’t be better for me if he went back to Alastair or killed himself.

“I don’t even know if Dean was meant for me, but I would never give up on him, not really. If it’s so easy for you to give up on Sam and decide to wallow here over it instead, you don’t deserve him whether he is your true mate or not,” Gabriel told him.

“I haven’t given up. I just… I told him I didn’t even need him to submit, don’t want him to if that isn’t what he wants, but he…”

“It’s not easy Lucifer, but don’t act like it’s harder for you than it is for me,” Gabriel told him. He left his brother there, headed back upstairs to check on Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel curled up around Dean. He was exhausted. He’d gotten maybe a few hours of sleep in the last twenty-four hours, but Dean was still upset. Neither Gabriel nor Dean was prepared for Dean’s flock instincts to already be so well-developed. From the moment Sam stepped out the door, he’d been upset. He’d wanted Sam to stay and while Gabriel had offered to call him, to ask him to come back, Dean only said that Sam wouldn’t get it… wouldn’t understand. He told him they didn’t have an extra bed for him, that he had a life anyways.

Gabriel wondered how humans did it, lived in such a disjointed manner. Family was more than this, needed more than this. At least… angelic families did and Dean was delving more and more into angel biology at this point. He needed a flock and being exposed to Sam after so long and for such a short amount of time was practically torture for him. Yet somehow Dean didn’t understand the reason behind this, that he and Sam needed each other as much as Dean needed Gabriel.

Lucifer stepped into the room quietly. Gabriel looked over, to see his brother go very still in the darkness, turning to look towards Dean and Gabriel. Gabriel wondered if it was the scent of Dean’s distress or the sound of his tears that did it, but Lucifer marched right over to the bed. He laid down on Dean’s other side, the younger man going both dead still and completely quiet. Lucifer didn’t touch him though, just laid there.

Dean’s body started to shake as he tried to fight back the tears, but eventually he just couldn’t anymore. He let out a heart-wrenching sob, burrowing his face against Gabriel’s neck and sucking at his skin. Dean didn’t know what he was mouthing at, but they happened to be a rather sensitive area for Gabriel - his scent glands. Gabriel stifled his moan though, letting Dean do whatever comforted him the most.

Gabriel met Lucifer’s eyes in the dark, shaking his head at Lucifer’s unspoken question. He wanted to hold Dean too of course as any good flock-mate would, but Gabriel wasn’t sure how Dean would react to that. Lucifer just nodded and tucked his wings behind himself. He closed his eyes, settling down to sleep. He wouldn’t be able to do so of course, not until Gabriel got Dean calmed down, but it was only a matter of time before Dean was too tired to continue.

It took about twenty more minutes before Dean was doing little more than hiccoughing and whimpering. Gabriel tightened his wings slightly, bringing Dean’s attention to them. Dean relaxed away from Gabriel’s body slightly, leaning back into the wing under him on the bed and rubbing his face against the soft feathers. He turned onto his stomach so more of the feathers were against his bare skin.

Gabriel curled over Dean’s body slightly, cuddling against his side and back. He stretched his wings out to cover his brother as well. Lucifer chirped softly like a fledgeling, probably to be funny. It did cause Gabriel to smile, but he was grinning like a fool when Dean suddenly chirped in response. Lucifer chuckled and Dean turned his face in Gabriel’s feathers, to face the other angel. He made no other movements towards Lucifer, but he was clearly accepting Lucifer’s presence even if it was more unconscious than purposeful.

“Is he okay?” Lucifer asked, once he was sure Dean was out.

“He wants his brother,” Gabriel explained. “I’m not sure he understands that that’s okay yet.”

“Not sure it would be okay with his brother,” Lucifer said. “And that’s not just bitterness, Gabe. I really don’t think it’s going to be easy to get Sam to accept any of his instincts. He’s fighting hard.”

“I’ve seen submissive angels try to keep it in, to fight themselves. It never goes well,” Gabriel said thoughtfully.

“I’m not expecting this to go well either,” Lucifer whispered. “He’s my true mate, Gabe. He has to be and the way I feel… the way I am… If he’s my perfect half it isn’t just…” Lucifer struggled to find the words. Gabriel stared at his brother through the darkness. His eyes had long-since adjusted and he could see the pain in Lucifer’s face.

Gabriel let out a soft, sad sound and Lucifer’s unencumbered wing tried to reach forward, but he stopped it, looking at Dean and trembling slightly. “He’s fine. He’ll be fine,” Gabriel whispered quickly. That was all the permission Lucifer needed. He scooped his wings under Gabriel’s, scooting forward so he was laying on top of his little brothers’ wing, right up against Dean’s other side. He then tucked his wings over Dean and around Gabriel’s body so his wingtips were resting near the inside of Gabriel’s wing joints. Gabriel’s wings fluttered then settled over Lucifer’s.

Too long. it had been too long since they were like this. Lucifer wasn’t used to sharing his brother. He grumbled, nuzzling against Dean’s shoulder which made him feel a little better. He liked the smell of Dean, the feel of him. The human shocked them both by shifting, turning so he lay on his right side - facing Lucifer. His arms wrapped around the other man’s waist and he tucked his chin against Lucifer’s shoulder closest to the bed. As he settled so did Lucifer, letting out a happy chirp, this time unintentional.

It was Gabriel’s turn to laugh as he could imagine the bright red shade Lucifer’s face would have taken on. The younger archangel turned towards them both and wrapped his arms around them, feeling completely at home. Lucifer could feel the gaping hole of course and Dean had just spent an hour crying over the missing member of their flock, but for Gabriel… he was okay with his brother and his lover. This was all he needed. That feeling - he knew - would change if/when Sam scent-printed on him, but they’d not been around each other enough yet.

Gabriel was the slowest to fall asleep, but as soon as Lucifer got started with the contented purring, he was a goner.

The next morning, Lucifer got them all packed up and ready to leave before Dean and Gabriel had even awoken. He wasn’t sure if Dean was ready to go, but he knew Gabriel would want to be home soon as possible.

Dean would have to agree of course or Gabriel would stay with him here as long as he needed, but both archangels knew it was probably best if they got Dean home… got him settled. They were flock. They needed to establish their nest. It wasn’t just something for Gabriel and Lucifer. Dean needed stability. He needed to be comfortable for his transition, his first heat. They had no idea how long it would be or really what to expect, but it was a big deal back in the day so both Gabriel and Lucifer believed it would be a big deal for them here and now.

Dean woke up agitated. He twisted around a few times. “Lucifer?” he whimpered. Clearly Dean knew that he’d been in bed with them last night and he didn’t appreciate his absence now. Lucifer stood from the couch, climbing back into the bed fully clothed. Dean grumbled in irritation, pulling at his shirt, but relaxing when Lucifer’s arms wrapped around him tightly. Lucifer looked at Gabriel who was smiling, clearly entertained by the proceedings.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered, clutching Lucifer to him tightly. “I’m so sorry, Lucifer,” he choked out. Gabriel’s smile fell away. Lucifer tensed, realizing why Dean was saying that. He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to pull away. He didn’t need Dean’s pity. Dean whimpered turning his face in towards Lucifer’s neck as if he sensed Lucifer’s withdrawal.

“Don’t go,” Dean moaned, wrapping Lucifer up tightly and leaning back into Gabriel’s arms, seeking Gabriel’s help. The younger archangel responded as expected, grabbing hold of his brother before he could get away from Dean. He held them both fiercely, his wings coming up to capture Lucifer’s. Lucifer let out a mournful chirp which he immediately tried to cough and cover up, but Dean had already heard and the sound drew a sob from him.

Lucifer laid with them until Dean settled. Then he started to disengage. Dean let him go, turning with a sniffle into Gabriel. Gabriel kissed him gently, stroking his side soothingly while Lucifer laid down on the couch. Lucifer stared up at the ceiling and wondering if his mate would ever be interested in him. He felt the lack of Sam’s presence like a dark pit inside him, almost like the grief one felt after losing a family member, and he’d met the guy once. He couldn’t imagine this feeling continuing.

Gabriel and Dean whispered to each other for a while and when they finally broke apart, Dean appeared to be on a mission. He headed straight for the bathroom, closing the door behind him and starting up the shower. Gabriel sat down on the arm of the couch over his brother’s head. Lucifer’s wings were sprawled out lazily, one set sticking up from the cushions where they were bunched up, the other hanging off the side, slipping under the coffee table slightly.

“Time to go home, I think,” Gabriel said. Lucifer felt relief flood him. He looked up at Gabriel who reached out, stroking a hand through his hair. “You know, we haven’t spent any time together since I left for Chicago.”

Lucifer scowled at him, sitting up. “I can do without your pity,” he said. “I’m leaving now. I’ll see you when you make it home.”

Gabriel huffed out a sigh. “Luce-“

“Don’t start,” Lucifer muttered, grabbing his bag on the way to the door which he slammed behind him.

Gabriel sighed, turning his attention to the bathroom. He opened the door, walking right up to the shower and opening the door. Dean lowered his head, taking a step back out from under the flow and standing very still. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the man and turned him, pushing him back under the water and kissing him firmly.

Dean moaned into the kiss, kissing back passionately. His hand came up, sliding into Gabriel’s hair and gripping firmly turning Gabriel and pressing him against the wall, staring down at him. “Gabriel, I need you to write the contract,” Dean said, water pouring over him. Gabriel smiled mischievously.

“I need you to suck me off,” Gabriel said lowly. Dean dropped to his knees so quickly, Gabriel almost tried to catch him. He laughed delightedly as Dean nuzzled his stomach briefly. His laugh cut off when Dean took hold of his dick, wrapping his beautiful lips around the end and suckling at it eagerly. Gabriel groaned. Dean knew exactly what he was doing. Every touch, every swipe of his tongue… every breath was maddening.

“Stop,” Gabriel said sharply when he was on the edge of blowing his load. Dean immediately released Gabriel, settling back into his perfect kneeling position. Gabriel kept a hand on the wall to steady himself as he caught his breath, staring down at Dean who knelt before him so patiently.

“My beautiful Dean,” Gabriel praised, kneeling in front of the man and tipping his chin up. He stared at his handsome features. “I’ve written it already. We just need to go through it together, but I have to know you can be honest with me.”

“Yes, Sir. I swear, Sir,” he breathed out.

“Good boy,” Gabriel whispered, running his thumb along Dean’s lower lip. “Tell me what you want, Dean.”

“You, Sir.”

“Specifically, babe. You can’t have thought it would be that easy,” Gabriel chuckled.

Dean spoke right away, surprising Gabriel, but making his smile fade into a fond expression at the words. “I want you slowly, Sir, and I want- I want you to tell me… tell me why you want me, why y-you-“ Dean trailed off, uncertain.

“That’s enough,” Gabriel assured him. “I can take it from there,” he promised. “Stand,” he instructed. Dean did, surprised to find Gabriel’s hands gripping his forearms to steady him. Gabriel held his forearms, turning him to rinse him under the warm water.

Dean sighed happily as Gabriel’s hands smoothed the warm water over his skin. Gabriel left kisses along his chest and collarbone as he worked, but he didn’t spend long in the shower. Dean had gotten him painfully aroused and he planned to make use of the time they had in here. After the way Lucifer stalked off, he had a pretty good idea that he wouldn’t be back for a while.

Gabriel dried Dean off gently and guided him back to the bed, laying him down and kissing him gently. He turned up the thermostat a good ten degrees knowing Dean liked to be warm and returned to Dean’s side, laying himself out over Dean’s body. The man didn’t move but closed his eyes with a soft sigh. Gabriel kissed his lips deeply.

Gabriel kissed along his jaw and neck, wandering hands stroking and soothing flushed skin. He intermixed soft compliments with his kisses and nuzzled Dean’s body as he spoke, voice rumbling and sincere. Dean was shaking slightly, but he didn’t argue or draw away. Gabriel was warm with pride and affection. He sucked at Dean’s skin, the other man soaking up every kiss, every touch. He relaxed into Gabriel’s attention, surrendering to it.

After all the abuse and heartache, Dean deserved this and the fact that he had the courage to ask for it was a point of pride for Gabriel. It showed Gabriel how much the man trusted him and earning Dean’s trust was Gabriel’s first and foremost goal. Gabriel returned to Dean’s mouth, kissing him deeply.

He went quiet as he explored Dean’s mouth thoroughly, one of his hands lowering to grasp Dean’s hard-on. He stroked slow and gentle, grip loose and teasing. Dean whimpered into his mouth, but didn’t complain or pull away. Gabriel rewarded him with a burst of happiness, happiness Dean was no doubt able to feel. The man was turning quickly, becoming an Omega which meant he would be able to feel and respond to Gabriel’s emotions.

Gabriel had wondered if directing an emotion to Dean would help him feel it more keenly and was pleased to see that did seem to be the case because Dean practically vibrated with joy in response. Gabriel pulled away, staring down at him. He’d not physically felt Dean’s emotions previously. That was the first time. He grinned down at him, Dean’s eyes lowering from Gabriel’s almost right away but it wasn’t done out of fear. First, it was a habit ingrained in him and it was because of an intense respect Dean held for him.

“Look at me,” Gabriel instructed patiently. Dean looked up, eyes not nervous but glittering with warmth.

As Dean stared at him obediently, he let go of Dean’s dick, sliding back and pressing a finger against his hole. In amazement he found that Dean was already slick. Fuck… he really was an Omega. To see it manifest in the restaurant was one thing or to watch Dean react on Gabriel’s emotion again, but this was physiological proof. “Do you feel that Dean?” Gabriel asked, lowering his head and kissing Dean’s neck gently.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean hissed, arching as Gabriel’s skilled fingers found his prostate easily.

“Not just my touch Dean, but the wetness. Do you feel that?”

“Y-yes,” Dean replied, confused and embarrassed.

“That is because your body is changing like we discussed. That is part of becoming an Omega. It makes it easier for us to be together like this and shows me that your body has adjusted a lot,” Gabriel told him softly.

“Do… do you still want me?” Dean asked, palely.

“More than ever,” Gabriel said, pressing purposefully at Dean’s prostate, massaging gently. Dean gasped, groaning and letting his head fall back on the bed. Gabriel smiled, feeling Dean’s natural lubricant begin to flow more freely, making it easier to move and stretch his lover. Dean’s walls shuddered at the feeling and he groaned long and loud.

“Dean,” Gabriel whispered. Dean lifted his head right away to look down at Gabriel, ready and willing to follow his instruction. “Lift your hips,” he instructed. Dean complied, Gabriel sliding a couple pillows beneath them then settling his hands on Dean’s sides, lowering his head and pressing a few gentle kisses around his hardened nipples which he’d spent a good deal of time torturing earlier. He nipped at the right one and Dean keened, legs tensing which brought Gabriel’s attention to the fact that Dean had not relaxed yet after lifting his hips.

“Settle onto the pillows,” he told him. Dean did so immediately. Gabriel took a moment to check that Dean was ready for him with gentle fingers, teasing once more at Dean’s prostate when he jerked at an accidental brush. Dean was beyond himself, eyes unfocused, gaze up to the ceiling.

Gabriel entered him slowly, whispering soft praises as Dean forced his body to relax around his girth, periodically loosening more and more as Gabriel slid into place, not stopping until he was balls-deep. The lubrication was far better than the night before and Gabriel tucked his face against Dean’s neck as he began to gently roll his hips forward and back, the Omega letting out a whole litany of sounds underneath him.

He continued to praise and kiss the Omega’s chest as he worked, teasing Dean as he slowly worked the other man into a frenzy. Dean had asked for slow and he was getting it, but it was becoming clear that it was getting to be too much for Dean who was never good at emotions in the first place. Gabriel was concerned Dean had bit off more than he could chew. Pushing Dean’s physical limits was easy. They were solid and Dean could take a whole lot of pain, but Dean’s mental and emotional limits were precarious and constantly-shifting due to past abuse.

“Stay with me Dean,” Gabriel whispered. “Stay strong for me, handsome. Color?” he asked when a particularly-intense shudder went through the human.

“Green,” Dean groaned out with the next thrust, lifting his hips into it then flushing and going stiff again.

“Do that again,” Gabriel encouraged as he pressed forward again, Dean joining him in a rhythm that had them both utterly breathless. Gabriel kept the pace steady and Dean continued to build.

Gabriel thought about picking it up, forcing Dean to come with a few brutal/glorious strokes, but not this time. When he sensed that Dean was close, he nuzzled the man’s neck and ordered in a firm, no-nonsense tone, “Come, Dean,” before pressing in firmly. Dean came hard and long, groaning as Gabriel joined him, emptying himself into Dean’s body. It seemed to go on forever, Dean’s orgasm, but Gabriel stayed right there with him, kissing his mouth and praising him sweetly.

An hour later, Lucifer returned to the room, clearly not leaving without them despite what he'd said. When he entered, Gabriel had Dean fully dressed and back in a gentle, calm sub state. He’d napped a little after their romp, but then he’d crawled off the bed to kneel beside it, showing Gabriel exactly what he needed. After getting him dressed, Gabriel had simply sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair while Dean zoned out beside him.

Gabriel shook his head when Lucifer opened his mouth, smiling to show him that Dean was good. “Dean, stand up,” he breathed softly. Dean obeyed. “Time to go home.” With that, Dean walked to the bags, picking one up and walking past Lucifer without a word, expression serene and scent settled.

“Dean is having a good day now,” Gabriel told his brother with a smile as practically skipped past him, slinging a bag over his own shoulder.

Lucifer shook his head, following them both with a muttered, “Idiots.”


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, Dean and Gabriel sat at the table in Jess and Sam’s dining room. Gabriel had - of course - moved his chair to be hip-to-hip with Dean at the start and kept three wings curled around him the entire meal, but other than that he was acting pretty normal even by Sam’s standards. Dean was laughing quietly as Sam talked about his friend Brady who’d shown up on their porch last year buck naked and drunk out of his mind. He’d lost his wallet, phone, and everything else - to include his dignity - as Sam put it, but somehow remembered where Sam and Jess lived.

Gabriel watched Dean’s face, loving the sound of his laugh. It was rare, but it made him happier than any other sound even the beautiful ones he’d made when Gabriel had spanked and fucked him the day before last. The laugh seemed to catch Jess by surprise as if she’d never heard it before. Her staring got a bit too intense and Dean noticed, his smile fading away almost as quickly as it had come.

“So where do you live?” Sam asked, recognizing the shift in mood and wanting to keep it light.

“Not far from Los Angeles,” Gabriel replied. “Our dad gave Lucifer the family home when he moved out to who knows where. You’ll like it. I assume you’ll be visiting us there?”

“Visit you and Dean?” Sam murmured, inadvertently showing both Dean and Gabriel how nervous he was about Lucifer.

“Yes,” Gabriel said, glancing to Jess in discomfort. “Me and Dean.”

“If that’s okay, I’d like that,” Sam said.

“Of course it’s okay,” Gabriel replied with a lopsided grin. “Don’t think I could go more than a few weeks without seeing my brother and I don’t even like him all that much.” Jess laughed. He glanced at Dean to see the taller man staring down at him with a small smile.

“He’s not joking. He’s saved as ‘Worst Person Ever’, in his phone,” Dean told Sam. He glanced his way with a small smile, picking at his food. He glanced at Gabriel who gave him a serious look. He immediately scooped up some noodles and took a bite, chewing slowly.

“Do you have a phone?” Sam asked suddenly.

“No,” Dean said.

“Why not?” Sam demanded, looking to Gabriel for an answer instead of his brother. Dean straightened, setting his fork down with a sharp clink.

“Because I haven’t asked for one,” Dean said sharply before Gabriel could respond.

“You haven’t asked or you’re not allowed?” Sam asked, still looking at Gabriel instead of his brother.

“What the hell is your problem man?” Dean gritted out.

“Well, you’ve been with this guy for weeks now, right? It’s not like he couldn’t afford to get you a phone,” Sam said. “You’re worth like 1.5 billion, right? You and your brother?” Gabriel stared back at Sam blankly, knowing Dean was not done with this conversation and wouldn’t appreciate him butting in.

“Maybe I don’t want one,” Dean bit out.

“Or maybe you’re afraid to ask for one, because yet again you’ve gotten into a poisonous relationship and you can’t even see it!“

“Fuck off Sam!” Dean exclaimed, standing. Gabriel picked up his wine glass, taking a sip mildly. It was hard to stay quiet, to stay calm, but he did. He had to do so. “You don’t know anything about fear.”

“Two years without a word! We thought you were dead, Dean!” Sam shouted. “Now you come back, you’re still not taking your pills, and you’ve got this new Dom that you follow around like he hung the fucking moon, a guy you’ve known for two minutes!”

“I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF!” Dean shouted. The entire room went quiet, Sam staring at his brother in shock. “I stopped taking the pills because even though I wanted to kill myself before, when I took them I spent hours and hours a day thinking about it, making new plans to do it. I couldn’t think about anything else. I couldn’t do normal things. Of course I know how fucked up I was. The day I left, I held dad’s gun in my hand for three full hours, just sitting there, trying to figure out where I could go to do it where you wouldn’t be the one to find me, where you wouldn’t even know that I was gone, but then I couldn’t even do that, because I was terrified of nev-never seeing you again!”

Gabriel heard the hitch to his voice and stood slowly. “Dean and I have a long drive,” he said politely. Dean let Gabriel lead him from the heavy silence of the room. He grabbed his jacket by the door, Dean doing the same. Dean led the way out. He was grabbing the car door handle before Gabriel was even halfway down the walk. Once Gabriel was in the car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean was sliding across the seat, taking his hand.

Gabriel ran his other hand through Dean’s hair, looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze for a few moments before nodding and starting the car. They didn’t talk about the argument or what Dean had said to his brother about the medications. Dean had told him about the pills from his time with his brother, how many they’d tried to choke him with to make him normal, to make him react the right away. He had warned Sam about mentioning the medication again, specifically about suggesting he be medicated.

“Gabriel, can I have a phone?”

“Whenever you want it. I had Balthazar get you one in Chicago,” Gabriel told him, gripping his hand warmly. Dean kissed his neck. Gabriel hummed softly.

“I don’t want it yet. I just had to be sure,” Dean whispered.

“Why don’t you want it?” Gabriel asked, curiously. Dean looked out the windshield blankly for a few moments.

“I don’t want you to leave me alone. If I don’t have a phone, you’re less likely to leave me by myself very long,” he admitted, embarrassed.

Gabriel pulled over calmly while Dean stared straight ahead. When he had it stopped, he let go of Dean’s hand and turned towards him. He turned the human’s face towards him and kissed him gently. Dean kissed him back happily. He’d been wanting Gabriel’s touch more and more the entire night. The archangels hands were usually touching on skin in some way or other. Gabriel had clearly been keeping himself in check since they arrived at Sam’s. Dean had heard Sam’s opinion of his lifestyle and hell he probably had a right to feel that way after what Dean had put him through. He was a pretty terrible brother.

Gabriel pulled back, drawing a deep breath and smiling up at him. “Dean, I don’t want to leave you alone ever, not ever,” Gabriel whispered. Dean stared at him searchingly then leaned forward again, kissing him softly. Gabriel smiled against his lips, loving any time when Dean initiated physical contact.

“Gabriel, please fuck me,” Dean whispered against his lips, surprising him.

“Dean, we’re on a public road,” Gabriel breathed though he couldn’t deny that the thought just made his blood heat. Dean kissed him again, tongue sliding into his mouth. Gabriel felt that strange, unusual feeling. He recognized it because he’d felt it before. He wanted to submit… to Dean. This time - being less surprised by it - Gabriel embraced it. He wanted to embrace it. He wanted to give himself over to Dean.

Dean seemed to sense the shift. He lifted both hands and grabbed Gabriel’s face, kissing him harder, dominating him and this time Dean didn’t shy away when he was allowed. He growled, devouring his lover’s mouth greedily. He pulled away from his lips only to bite and suck at his neck. Gabriel clung to Dean’s strong shoulders, arching up into him.

Dean growled again, this time wrapping his arm around Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel quickly tucked his wings in, which allowed Dean to maneuver them both so he had Gabriel laid out on the bench, He pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s shoulder and for a moment Gabriel was worried he was hesitating, but his worries were quickly shoved away as Dean’s hands went confidently for his belt.

As soon as it was undone and the zipper pulled down, Dean’s hand was inside, grabbing hold of him and immediately beginning to stroke him with the perfect pressure though the speed was tauntingly slow. Gabriel didn’t have a chance to complain as a completely different sensation - just as intense - washed over him.

Dean’s other hand had found its way around him, sliding under his waist and against the base of one of his wings, digging into his oil gland and circling then stretching the edges. He screamed out, the sound swallowed by Dean’s hungry kiss. It was too fucking much and if Dean actually planned on getting fucked, he couldn’t for a second think that this was a good idea. He didn’t seem to care though, distracted by what he was doing, too absorbed in making Gabriel feel good to think of anything else.

Eventually he released the oil gland, bringing his fingers between them. He made a show of sucking one of his fingers into his mouth, but then he lowered his soaked hand to Gabriel’s neck, rubbing the oil into his skin and staring down even as he licked his lips, hand still working determinedly on Gabriel’s dick.

“Dean, if you don’t - slow down, I’m going to come before I even-“

“Come, Sir. I want you to come,” Dean rumbled deeply. He lowered his head to Gabriel’s neck, sucking harder on his skin than he had before. There was no doubt in Gabriel’s mind that he was bruising under the force, Dean trailing a line of bruised flesh along his throat that everyone would see in the morning. He was marking him in a very human way, the only way he really knew how… well without causing permanent damage that was. Dean was very familiar with some very unpleasant ways of marking.

Gabriel thrust into Dean’s hand, gasping and groaning and when Dean’s hand returned to the overly-sensitive oil gland Dean had pretty much been torturing before, Gabriel was gone. Two more thrusts and he was coming hard. Dean bit down on his neck harder than a simple bruising mark. Gabriel gasped in shock, but was too wrapped up in the waves of bliss to be able to fully process what had just happened. When he came back to himself, Dean was whimpering softly, face pressed to the other side of Gabriel’s neck as he trembled so bad it was shaking Gabriel’s whole body.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, this time not rambling out fearfully, not begging or crying, just… two soft-spoken words of regret. Gabriel felt his skin buzzing again as it did after a thorough grooming. It wasn’t just the orgasm.

Gabriel lifted his hand to his neck, tracing the ridges of the throbbing flesh. Gabriel sobbed as he felt an echo in his grace. “You claimed me. YOU claimed ME, Dean!” he exclaimed. Dean tried to pull away, fearful, but Gabriel wrapped his arms around him tightly. “You claimed me yourself. You were able to claim me without ever seeing him.”

“Claim?” Dean murmured in a confused and reservedly hopeful tone.

Gabriel grabbed his hair in one hand, hip with the other and flipped their positions on the leather seats. He pulled Dean’s hair hard, forcing his head to the side. Without even an attempt to discuss it, explain it, or hell even warn him what he was about to do, he bit down hard on Dean’s neck, teeth sinking into the skin just as Dean had done to him. Dean cried out in pain then everything was golden light. It filled the area between them, around them. Energy crackled and after a few moments of the blinding light, Dean was screaming, a good scream. He reached down, cupping his Omega’s dick which was literally the only stimulation he needed at that point after the wave of grace. He panted in the aftershocks as he came in his pants like a randy teen.

Gabriel licked lightly at Dean’s neck, unbothered by the coppery taste of blood. He rested his full weight upon Dean who panted softly for a little while, not responding much. “Are we…?” Dean asked in a broken voice. “Sir, are we mates?” he asked, vulnerable and raw in the face of the possibility.

Gabriel placed his hands on either side of Dean’s head, pushing himself up and looking down at Dean with a mischievous smile. “Yes, baby. You are mine… forever,” Gabriel told him. “No one has any right to touch you or take you away from me. No one can claim that you were Michael’s or anyone else because you were able to claim ME first.”

Dean shuddered, feeling tears begin to prick the corners of his eyes as the reality washed over him. He felt his breathing start to shorten and after a short while the edges of his vision began to darken. He felt it the moment Gabriel realized what was happening as a sharp pain cut through him, Gabriel yanking hard at his hair. He gasped at the pain, drawing a huge lungful of air.

Gabriel pressed his forehead to Dean’s, one hand resting against his cheek. “Breathe,” Gabriel whispered against his lips. Dean struggled to draw air, panicking slightly as he found that he couldn’t. He stared back into Gabriel’s amber eyes, but couldn’t find himself.

“G-“ he choked out.

Gabriel’s first instinct was to ask what Dean needed, but looking into his scared green eyes, he knew that Dean wouldn’t be able to tell him so he had to go with his next instinct, to dominate him. “Dean, you will breathe or there will be consequences,” Gabriel warned, hand wrapping around the human’s throat and tightening a bit. There was a golden flash in Dean’s eyes and Gabriel stared at him without blinking, but Dean started to get unfocused again, eyes rolling back a bit before Gabriel’s hand slapped against his face.

Dean drew a few deep breaths, feeling Gabriel shift on top of him, drawing away. He focused on drawing each breath, on making Gabriel happy, but he was still flipped over onto his front, knees pulled up. Gabriel settled on the seat behind him. Knowing he was about to be punished minutes after Gabriel had claimed him as a mate, was crushing. He was sure that Gabriel was already regretting choosing him, thinking he’d fucked up by claiming Gabriel first… by taking control.

His mind went blank as Gabriel’s hand came down on his ass. He grunted, opening his mouth to give a number and thank him, but he cut himself off, pressing his forehead to the seat and moaning at the next blow. He rocked with the strikes, thinking only of Gabriel’s hands and his smell. He couldn’t think of any more than that. His world narrowed to that. Dean didn’t realize his breathing had steadied until Gabriel’s hands were stroking him instead of striking. The archangel started to whisper to him, telling him how good he was. His words were clear, warm and sincere and Dean felt settled, calm.

He hadn’t felt it earlier when Gabriel had pulled his pants down, but he definitely felt it as they were slid back into place, causing him to tremble. Gabriel sat back, starting the car and Dean curled up on his side wondering if he was going to be taken to Michael.

Dean cringed with his whole body when Gabriel’s hand settled on his hip. “Hey,” Gabriel murmured. “Dean, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Gabriel questioned. Dean whimpered. Gabriel opened the car door sharply. Dean tensed. He was going to leave? His rational mind would have supplied that they were in the middle of nowhere and Gabriel obviously wasn’t leaving him, but he didn’t really have access to that at the moment.

The door above Dean’s head opened. He gasped, cringing and covering his head. Gabriel lifted Dean slightly, sliding onto the seat and closing the door behind him. The archangel took hold of Dean, hauling him forward so his torso was laid out across his lap, cheek on his leg closest to the door. “Baby?” Gabriel whispered, stroking his hair gently and gripping the back of his neck. At the soft-spoken word, Dean fell apart. He turned into Gabriel, curling around him, tucking his face against his stomach.

“Okay, shhh, you’re okay,” Gabriel said in a pained tone. He bent down over him and pressed his face to Dean’s shoulder. Instead of stroking up and down Dean’s body like he normally did, he wrapped his arms over Dean and held on tightly, lowering his head to rest against Dean’s shoulder.

“Forever Dean. You are mine forever. We are going to be so happy. I want to make you feel so good,” Gabriel whispered. “I am so lucky, Dean. You’re such a perfect, beautiful man.” Dean settled down eventually, face still tucked against Gabriel’s stomach. He basked in the praise, practically preening. Gabriel sat up, stroking his hair and smiling down at him. Dean turned his head to look up at him. Gabriel touched his lower lip with his index finger.

“Forever,” Dean whispered. Gabriel’s smile widened.

“Forever,” he agreed.

By the time they were home, safe and secure in bed, the reality of all that had truly sunk in with Dean. He was buzzing with happiness. He curled up in the angel’s arms and his wings. He felt settled in a way he’d never felt before and it was because of this angel. He was Dean’s everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer sat at the dining room table and scowled at the steam rising up off his coffee. It tasted terrible. Clearly Gabriel had made the coffee again. Being hung over could only be made worse by the taste of Gabriel’s coffee and he didn’t have the energy or motivation to make another pot.

He looked up as Dean entered, holding a cup on his own. He smiled nervously at Lucifer’s expression, keeping his head down and moving to stand in front of Lucifer. He lowered himself slowly to his knees next to Lucifer and held out his hand a little bit.

Lucifer stared at him in confusion for a few long moments then saw his eyes dart to the mug. He understood right away, handing the mug over. Dean nodded, standing and walking into the kitchen. Lucifer caught a strange scent as Dean stood and turned away. Lucifer got to his feet and followed the human. Once he got to the doorway, he stopped, eying Dean appraisingly.

Dean dumped both mugs in the sink and went to the coffee machine. He pulled the entire pot off the warmer and dumped it as well. “Sorry. I’ve asked him multiple times to stop making me coffee,” Dean told Lucifer quietly, that same small but warm smile lingering on his face. As he turned to place the pot back in place, Lucifer’s eyes caught on the angry red mark on the side of his neck.

“Dean!” he exclaimed. The human turned just in time to be engulfed in a pair of strong arms, wings wrapping around him as well. He gasped in surprise. Lucifer was usually careful to not touch Dean with his wings when they were alone, but he didn’t even hesitate this time, embracing him fiercely

Dean chuckled softly and sunk into Lucifer’s embrace, letting out a soft sigh. Lucifer tucked his face near where Dean’s shoulder met his neck - right beside Gabriel’s bite mark - breathing in deeply. In moments, Dean was purring softly. A laugh from the door took them both by surprise, Lucifer unwinding his wings from the human. Lucifer stepped back, face slightly flushed in embarrassment as he looked over at Gabriel sheepishly. Gabriel leaned against the entryway casually, sipping his coffee.

Dean turned back to the coffeemaker, face bright red. He quickly made himself busy with the coffee. Gabriel pushed off the wall, walking to the small kitchenette and sitting down, eying Dean in amusement. Lucifer moved to sit beside him, nudging him with his wing, a bright smile on his face. The hangover barely registered on the edges of his awareness he was so happy.

“Did you talk to him about flock?” Lucifer asked eagerly.

“Not yet, brother,” Gabriel said. Lucifer’s smile faltered, but he tried to cover it quickly. Dean stood with tense shoulders, hands braced on the counter until the coffee was finished. Gabriel sat calmly the entire time, sipping his cup unbothered by the taste. Lucifer noticed the mischievous smile on his face and wondered what was going through his head.

Dean turned around with two mugs, walking to the counter. Lucifer stared down at the mug that Dean placed in front of him. He blinked a few times, a small smile forming on his face as he lifted his head to look at the human.

“Thanks Dean,” he said. Dean nodded. He glanced at Gabriel’s chest then left. Gabriel stood looking over at his brother with a lopsided smile.

“He thinks I’m mad about him letting you touch him,” Gabriel muttered. He followed Dean down the hall. Lucifer heard softly-spoken voices and then sloppy kisses and sighed, insanely jealous. He heard a buzz indicating someone was at the front door so he stood, heading that direction. He wondered who security would allow to hit the buzzer at six o’clock. They had few visitors and for the most part they were crazy angels obsessed with their kind - archangels that was.

Lucifer got the the door, pointedly not looking into he living room because he had a pretty good idea what was going on in there and Dean wasn’t likely to appreciate it. He opened the front door and tensed at the sight of Sam Winchester in all his fucking handsome, hazel-eyed glory. He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, shoulders slumped slightly. Lucifer nodded to the Angel Guard who was eying the newcomer curiously.

“Thanks Mac,” Lucifer muttered, stepping aside. Sam shuffled forward slowly. He turned, waiting while Lucifer closed the door behind him. He stared at the ground determinedly.

“I assume you’re looking for your brother,” Lucifer said in a deep, tired tone.

“Ya,” Sam said in a less-combative tone than he’d used with Lucifer so far. He sounded - and smelled - utterly exhausted and desperately sad. Lucifer swallowed hard, not rebuking him for it this time like he had in the elevator though Sam kept glancing at him like he was waiting for it. Lucifer sighed rubbing his forehead and realizing that he’d fostered fear in Sam in their very first meeting.

“He’s… occupied right now,” Lucifer said. “You’re going to want to follow me the long way to the kitchen,” Lucifer told him. Sam’s eyes shifted to him sharply, worry for his brother filling him. “Relax, they’re just fucking in the the TV room,” he added. Sam paled, clearing his throat.

Lucifer headed down the hall to the right and headed up a set of stairs. Sam stayed close behind him, head down and eyes taking in the space around him carefully. Lucifer paused at the top of the stairs, looking back at him as he trudged his way up the stairs cautiously.

“Coffee?” Lucifer offered. Sam nodded as he reached the top of the stairs. Lucifer led him down another hallway and down the back stairs. He held the door for Sam at the end and Sam walked out into the kitchen, Lucifer following him and closing the door behind him.

Dean and Gabriel were getting louder. Lucifer tried not to smirk. He walked to the radio on the counter, turning it on. It didn’t really matter what it was, but it was enough to drown out Gabriel’s low grunts and Dean’s gasps and soft begging. As a human, Sam would have an aversion to hearing his brother in the throes of passion. Angels were more used to sharing such things with siblings, but he was cognizant that Sam was on already edge. He really didn’t want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was.

“Cream and sugar?”

“Cream,” Sam muttered. Lucifer nodded, opening the fridge. He poured some half-and-half into a large mug and filled the mug with coffee. He placed it in front of Sam, staying safely on the other side of the counter in the kitchen while Sam sat at the breakfast bar. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red, dark circles under them.

“Are you hungry?” he asked. Sam stared at him for a few moments, swallowing uncomfortably. “Hungry. Got it,” Lucifer muttered. He opened the fridge, putting away the half-and-half and pulling out bacon, butter, and eggs. He paused, looking down at the ingredients. “I think Dean said you’re like a vegetarian or something. So no bacon I guess… eggs?” he asked.

“Yes eggs,” Sam nodded. “No bacon.” Lucifer nodded, opening the fridge and frowning for a moment then digging in an unfamiliar drawer.

“Spinach, mushrooms, and some cheddar?” he asked, looking at Sam who nodded, looking a little ill. Lucifer wondered at that briefly, but he was clearly hungry so the angel set about making an omelette. He’d been raised by absent parents, meaning he’d spent most of his time with the help throughout his life to include Chef Lucy who’d always been happy to teach him to cook this or that. Lucifer was a pretty accomplished cook not that he often had occasion to demonstrate his skills.

“Lucifer, is my brother in love with yours?” Sam asked.

“So much it’s kind of nauseating,” Lucifer replied with a smirk, not looking back at Sam who was quiet in response. The Archangel quickly sliced up mushrooms, letting Sam sit in silence.

“Why?” Sam asked so quietly it was hard to catch. Lucifer looked back at him for a long moment, trying to determine if he was sincerely asking or being an ass. Sam didn’t seem like he was being unkind. He just seemed a bit… lost. Lucifer looked back at the pan, dropping the eggs in with the fixings and lowering the heat.

“First, because my brother is fucking awesome,” Lucifer said, glancing back to see Sam staring at him intently. “On top of that, he’s fiercely loyal, protective, and patient like you wouldn’t believe. Hell, he’s put up with me for years.” Lucifer looked over at Sam, a small smile on his lips. Lucifer wouldn’t be able to hide his love for his little brother if there was a gun to his head. He was the most important person in his life. Lucifer lifted his pan, quickly flipping the omelette and lowering the pan back onto the burner.

Lucifer closed his eyes with a small smirk as he heard Dean’s voice rise above the sound of the music. His mind wandered, wondering what Gabriel was doing to make Dean scream like that. He played it cool though, plating up the omelet for Sam and turning back around. Sam’s face was burning red, but he took the plate with a soft ‘thank you’. Lucifer opened a drawer, producing a fork which he placed on the counter between them.

Lucifer walked around the bar, grabbing his coffee and sitting down beside Sam who didn’t seem bothered by the proximity. He let out a sigh of relief because - being this close - he could smell Sam which calmed him down, despite how unsettled Sam was.

“Sorry about them,” he muttered, but he wasn’t. He sipped his coffee, tuning in to the sounds from down the hall. Dean was gasping, Gabriel whispering words he couldn’t quite hear. He felt his jealousy rising again, but he pressed it back, not wanting it to affect his scent and by extension affect Sam though it wasn’t likely to do so. With as little contact as they’d had, Sam might get his wish and not even start to transition to Omega like Dean had done.

“I’m sorry about the day we met,” Sam said softly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“It’s fine Sam,” Lucifer sighed, cradling his mug close then lifting it for another drink. Sam lifted a hand, placing it on his arm. Lucifer flinched in surprise, looking to Sam who stared at him intently.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured sincerely. Lucifer nodded his head, swallowing hard. Sam drew his hand back and Lucifer let out a breath.

Lucifer let his eyes focus on Sam cutting into his omelette, taking the first bite. His shoulders slumped as he first tasted it and he let out a breath. Lucifer smiled. Sam liked it. He was pleased. Lucifer watched him eat his omelette, bite by bite. When he was done, Lucifer stood and took the plate. He quickly rinsed it off and turned off the radio. Sounds of Dean and Gabriel had faded halfway through Sam’s meal.

“Sam?” a voice said from the doorway. Lucifer looked over at Gabriel who was flushed and clearly very happy. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were here. I sent Dean upstairs. He was… tired.”

“I’m sure he was,” Lucifer smirked. Gabriel shot him an irritated look.

“It’s… fine,” Sam muttered. “I can wait.”

“You okay, kid?” Gabriel asked softly. Sam tensed, shaking his head. Gabriel nodded, walking forward and sitting next to him.

“I did everything I could back then. I didn’t know what else to do,” he whispered.

“I know, Sam,” Gabriel soothed, placing a hand on his back. Lucifer ached to take Sam in his arms, but he kept the counter between them, pretty sure Sam wasn’t ready for him to touch him. He’d spoken to Gabriel about this happening, about Sam coming here. They’d agreed that Lucifer would follow Gabriel’s lead, touch Sam when Gabriel indicated it was alright.

“He wanted to kill himself,” Sam choked out. Gabriel stood up between the stools and wrapped his arms around the human.

“That isn’t your fault, Sam. He’s wanted to do that for a long time,” Gabriel whispered. Lucifer cringed. Like that made it better. “You were trying to help him.”

“I was poisoning him,” Sam whimpered, turning his face into the archangel’s chest, unconsciously chasing Dean’s scent in Gabriel’s clothes. Gabriel tightened his grip on Sam.

“Luce,” he said softly, nodding his head. Lucifer walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around Sam from his other side. The man tensed for a moment before turning into him and grasping him in a tight embrace. Sam drew deep breaths, taking in Lucifer’s scent greedily.

“It’s alright, Sam. Dean is okay,” Lucifer said.

“I’m going to go get him,” Gabriel told him. Lucifer nodded, tightening his arm around Sam and running a hand through the human’s hair. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the top of Sam’s.

“Sam, come on. Your brother’s on his way. Let’s go somewhere you two can talk,” Lucifer suggested. He removed his hand from Sam’s hair and slid it down his arm to his hand. He gripped it tightly then pulled back. Sam kept his head lowered, allowing Lucifer to guide him. Lucifer had Sam in the family room in short order. Sam obediently sat beside Lucifer on the couch. The archangel could hardly believe his luck. He wrapped his arms around Sam and tucked his face against his neck. A few minutes passed like that and Lucifer felt… whole for those precious minutes.

“Lucifer, please let go,” Sam whispered. Lucifer felt his heart jerk painfully. He swallowed hard and pulled away quickly, sitting beside the human but no longer touching him.

“Thank you,” Sam whispered, full of relief. Lucifer could smell Sam’s distress increase, but Sam didn’t want him so he stayed where he was, not touching him despite all his powerful instincts. He was relieved when Dean appeared in the doorway, ducking out as soon as he could. He took the stairs quickly up to Gabriel’s room. His brother was already laying in bed, probably anticipating him. He kicked off his shoes, climbing into his brother’s bed which smelled strongly of Dean. Gabriel watched his brother slide in and wrapped his arms around him, cradling him against his chest. Gabriel held him silently. It wasn’t as if he needed to explain what had happened but Gabriel asked anyways.

“He asked me not to hold him,” Lucifer said brokenly.

“But he let you… for a while,” Gabriel pointed out, hugging his older brother fiercely. Lucifer tucked his face against Gabriel’s neck. His scent was different though and it threw him off. He felt like for the first time he wasn’t part of Gabriel’s world. He hated it, hated that Gabriel had a part of himself that wasn’t one with him. He wanted so bad to be fully emerged in his brother’s world. He’d always loved him and he ached to be a part of this too, but he would understand if Gabriel felt like he had save some parts of himself for his mate.

Still, Lucifer felt possessiveness swell in him. He shuffled up in Gabriel’s arms, kissing him tentatively. Gabriel smiled against his lips, cradling his face and hissing back lovingly. Lucifer was typically unable to let Gabriel have control. Still, in this moment, - in Gabriel’s bed surrounded by Dean’s scent with his heart aching from the rejection of his true mate - Lucifer found himself letting his brother have it.

Lucifer moaned as his brother slid his tongue into his mouth, stroking along his. He drew deep, slow breaths through his nose, the scent of Gabriel and the feel of him soothing the hurt in his heart. After a while, Lucifer pulled back, pressing his forehead to his brother’s and sighing heavily. He curled into his brother’s arms, not trying to go any further. This wasn’t about that. He needed the comfort.

Lucifer had faith that he would always have this part of his brother, Gabriel holding him tightly while he drifted in and out of consciousness. He embraced it, grateful for as many moments with his brother as he could claim to be honest. He drifted off, exhausted from nights and nights of restless seep worried about Sam Winchester who clearly didn’t give a shit about him. Gabriel was there though, patient and comforting, everything he had told Sam that Gabriel was. Eventually, Lucifer fell deeply into sleep, comforted by the sweet and familiar scent of his brother.

When Lucifer woke, it wasn’t Gabriel’s smell he noticed first, but Dean’s. He tensed, confused and a bit uncomfortable, but a few deep breaths of the Omega’s scent and he found himself relaxing. Dean’s arms held him tightly instead of Gabriel’s. If Lucifer was scenting correctly - Gabriel wasn’t even there. Two of Lucifer’s wings were draped over Dean, but the human didn’t seem bothered by them. “Dean?” he muttered.

“Shhh. Go back to sleep. You’re much less annoying that way,” Dean told him, sleepily. Lucifer chuckled, shifting in Dean’s arms and looking up at him. Dean huffed, rolling onto his side facing away from him. Lucifer wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him back against him, tucking his face against the human’s shoulder.

“I guess Gabriel doesn’t mind,” Lucifer chuckled.

“I will start to if you don’t shut up,” Dean told him. Lucifer smirked, for once deciding to listen to another person and quiet down. He hadn’t slept well since he met Sam and if this was what he needed to do to keep Dean next to him, he’d do it. Normally when Lucifer couldn’t sleep he’d end up in Gabriel’s bed, cuddling his younger brother and letting his scent soothe him.

Dominant personalities didn’t matter when it came to things like this. There was little that could calm an angel down more than being with family, with flock. That was why he’d asked his brother if he’d discussed flock with Dean. He had a feeling that conversation had been had while he was sleeping especially if Dean was willingly laying with someone other than Gabriel.

“Where’s your brother?” Lucifer asked suddenly feeling his heart ache at the memory of Sam’s agonizing sadness.

“With Gabriel on the beach,” Dean replied after a few moments.

“Why?” Lucifer asked. Dean was silent. Lucifer growled lowly. Dean flinched, curling up slightly and trembling. “Sorry. I’m sorry Dean. It’s alright,” Lucifer said quickly, reaching up to Dean’s neck and rubbing gently, knowing Gabriel would have marked him there. Gabriel’s scent intensified and Dean started to draw deep breaths.

“I can’t answer that,” Dean whimpered.

“I know. I get it. I’m sorry Dean. I shouldn’t have growled at you. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. Relax, Dean. Just breathe,” Lucifer soothed. Eventually he did settle down, hand gripping one of Lucifer’s wings lightly. Lucifer took him by the shoulders and turned him, pulling him tightly to his chest and tucking his face against his shoulder, nuzzling his bonding bite. Dean whimpered, but it was a good whimper so Lucifer kept doing it for a few moments until Dean let out a quiet purring sound. He settled his forehead next to it and let himself start to drift again.

Lucifer woke with a start, hearing the door. He could smell Dean and was so startled that he shoved himself up, wings flaring out while he growled in warning. The door opened without pause and Lucifer relaxed when he saw his brother who grinned at him goofily. “And you made fun of Dean for being territorial,” he laughed. Lucifer huffed, sitting back and looking down at Dean who was trembling, curled up against Lucifer’s hip.

“Dean?” he muttered, placing a hand on his back and rubbing gently but it had no effect. Gabriel’s brow furrowed. He walked forward quickly, Sam appearing in the doorway behind him.

“Dean,” Gabriel said sharply. Dean whimpered, curling tighter around Lucifer who looked up at Gabriel in confusion. Gabriel grabbed Dean roughly and shoved him back to sit against the headboard, moving the large human as if he weighed nothing.

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed, moving forward. Lucifer stood, moving swiftly around his brother and placing a hand on Sam’s chest to hold him back. He looked over his shoulder at Dean whose green eyes started to clear, focusing on Gabriel, his breaths steadying.

“You’re okay. Dean,” he said, when Dean’s eyes darted around nervously, lingering on the open door, but not settling on either Sam or Lucifer. “Dean, look at me. You will look at me and nothing else.” Dean’s eyes snapped back to his and he held Gabriel’s gaze. “Lucifer thought it was someone else coming in the room but it wasn’t. It was me,” Gabriel told him firmly. “Me and Sam… no one else.”

“Lucifer?” Dean croaked out.

“Still here, kid,” Lucifer said. Dean nodded, still not looking away from Gabriel, forcing himself to breathe evenly.

“Still an asshole?” Dean asked after a couple minutes of that. Lucifer laughed, letting his hand fall to his side as Sam relaxed. He looked at the human who was staring at his brother in surprise.

“Always,” Lucifer told him. “You hungry?”

“Always,” Dean muttered, pulling his knees up in front of him, rubbing his forehead, finally lowering his eyes from Gabriel’s after a barely-audible instruction from the angel. Gabriel placed a hand on one of his knees and smiling. He glanced over as Lucifer headed for the door, Sam still standing frozen in place though his eyes followed Lucifer and his hands shook.

“Why don’t you help Lucifer, Sam?” Gabriel suggested. Sam’s shoulders slumped and he stared at Dean.

“I’m fine Sammy,” he said, “but if you keep staring at me like that, I might have to kick your ass.”

“Jerk,” Sam muttered, turning and heading for the door.

“Bitch,” Dean replied. Gabriel grinned, watching Sam hesitate in the doorway at the sound of it before leaving them alone.

Sam wandered down to the kitchen, but Lucifer wasn’t there. He frowned, looking around cautiously. A few moments later he appeared, phone in hand, blinking at Sam in surprise. “Uh- hey… hope you don’t mind pizza,” he said, waving his phone. “Got a weird artichoke one for you.”

“You can get pizza out here?”

“I’m rich. I could get pizza on the moon if I wanted it,” Lucifer joked. Sam rolled his eyes, but settled a bit more.

“Gabriel said you don’t… sleep most nights,” Sam said slowly.

“Gabriel has a big mouth. I sleep fine,” Lucifer replied, closing off. Defensiveness was a default setting with him.

“Um… I- I don’t,” Sam whispered. He shifted from one foot to the other, swallowing audibly. “I can’t… sleep.” Lucifer’ shoulders tensed. He eyed Sam closely, studying his pale complexion, the dark circles under his eyes, searching for any indication the kid was messing with him. He sighed.

“Come on,” he said, jerking his head towards the other room. Sam followed obediently for once. Lucifer waved his hand towards the sofa. Sam sat down, watching Lucifer with trepidation, but Lucifer took the armchair in front of Sam rather than sit next to him. This seemed to put the human at ease in one part, but there was an air of disappointment as well which irritated Lucifer who had to draw deep breaths and remind himself to remain calm.

“Did you talk to Jessica?” Lucifer asked. Sam shook his head, hunching his shoulders and clasping his hands in front of him.

“She wouldn’t get it about you,” Sam muttered. “She doesn’t understand the way Dean is either.” Sorrow showed clearly on his face and Lucifer leaned forward. “She thinks I need to file for custody of Dean. Per the psych evals from a couple of years ago, he’s not fit to live on his own, but seeing how he is now-”

Lucifer went rigid, a sick feeling washing over him, not hearing anything past ‘file for custody of Dean’. “I fucking dare you to try to take him from us. Dean is my family and I will not let you hurt him like that. I will fight it with every fucking ounce of my being,” he growled, angrily. Sam’s breath caught in his throat and he started to panic, gasping for air but unable to get enough. He slid off the couch, one hand bracing him on the coffee table. Lucifer watched with cold eyes for a few moments before the scent of Sam’s fear struck him like a ton of bricks. His brain caught up with him. Jessica. He said Jessica wanted him to do that, not that he would.

Lucifer quickly wrapped his arms around Sam, hauling him back up onto the couch and taking hold of his face. “Sam, Sam I’m sorry, I was scared. I got scared that you would take him away,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around him and holding on tightly. Sam was panting and shaking.

Lucifer hated himself. He hated his short temper. He’d already set Dean off multiple times, once so bad he had to clear a room of anything he could use to fucking kill himself. He whimpered, nuzzling Sam’s neck as misery filled him. He wanted to just disappear. Sam’s hand came up, resting on the center of his back for a moment before beginning to stroke up and down gently, his other hand sliding around his waist and gripping tightly. 

“Settle down, Lucifer, breathe,” Sam said, surprising him. He realized that he was the one panicking now, gasping erratically and whimpering softly as he nuzzled against Sam’s neck pathetically.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he told him, tucking his face against Sam’s, whispering directly into his ear.

“I’m okay. It passed,” Sam whispered back, voice sounding sluggish. He pressed his face to Lucifer’s collarbone as the archangel got himself together. His hand on his back slowed too.

“I… Lucifer, I’m so tired,” Sam told him. Lucifer whimpered, realizing why Sam had come here. He hadn’t just been making conversation before when he said he wasn’t sleeping. He’d actually come to get sleep. The kid was exhausted and he needed Lucifer for that, the angel who had just threatened him like a total dick.

“You…” Lucifer leaned back, taking hold of Sam’s face and tilting his head back. Sam blinked up at him slowly, eyes taking a few moments to focus on him even though he was inches from his face.

“Gabriel said if I talked to you, you would… that you would let me sleep next to you without… without making me…” Sam stuttered, trembling.

“Did he also mention that you could become addicted to my scent or just that could trigger your transition?” Lucifer asked softly. “That it would make it that much harder to sleep without me?”

“I can’t-“ Sam’s voice broke, “I can’t be awake anymore. It’s been five days.” Lucifer nodded. He stood up, taking Sam’s hand and pulling him to his feet. He led the human up the stairs to his own room. The large human slumped against him as they walked, walls completely down now allowing him to show his full weakness, but Lucifer was an archangel. He was the strongest archangel actually and he could handle his own true mate. As soon as Sam entered, he practically sagged in relief. Lucifer kept a strong arm wrapped around Sam’s waist, a hand around his elbow, guiding him to the bed and letting go only when Sam was seated upon it.

The human leaned over to undo his shoes and nearly face-planted, but Lucifer placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him, kneeling in front of him and untying his shoes while Sam flushed in embarrassment. Once Lucifer got the shoes off he placed a hand on Sam’s chest, pressing him back even as his hand came up to cradle the back of his neck, laying him down gently then walking around the bed.

“Dean said not to touch your wings,” Sam said nervously as Lucifer lay down, resting his wing on the bed and pulling Sam towards him. He settled Sam on top of one set of wings, wrapping the other over him.

“Just don’t stroke them,” Lucifer corrected. “It’ll help you sleep if I hold you with them. I did it with Gabriel when he was a fledgeling,” he said, wrapping his arms around Sam as well and pulling him forward.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Sam asked. “I’m not crushing it?“ Sam squirmed.

“You’re fine, Sam,” Lucifer huffed. He held Sam tensely until the human finally seemed to settle down which allowed Lucifer to relax as well.

“Thanks for keeping your clothes on,” Sam said. Lucifer chuckled.

“Why would I take my clothes off?”

“Gabriel said you like to sleep naked so I thought…” Sam trailed off.

“Gabriel was messing with you, Sam. You had better get used to that. I usually only sleep naked with flock… so Gabriel. I can’t imagine Dean would have climbed in bed with me willingly like he did earlier if I’d been naked.”

“Dean let you… sleep with him?” Sam asked, sounding shocked. Lucifer was amused that this is what cause him pause instead of the fact that he usually slept naked with his brother. Humans were usually weird about that kind of thing.

“Surprised me too, but I fell asleep with Gabriel and woke up with Dean,” Lucifer replied.

“Dean used to let me sleep with him, when I was a kid,” Sam said. Lucifer wasn’t surprised about that in the slightest. Both were touched by grace. Them forming a flock-like bond as kids would have only made sense. It would have - or should have - kept them safe until they found their true mates. Instead, they’d separated from each other like humans typically do, probably stopped sleeping together a few years before that, severing a bond that they both needed, depriving them of touch… which they literally couldn’t live without though the need seemed to have affected Dean a great deal more than Sam.

“You were his flock,” Lucifer said simply, only just keeping himself from telling Sam that stopping that was probably what sent Dean off the deep end, searching desperately for comfort and control. It was doubtless that the brotherly-bond would have been able to tide him over until Gabriel found him.

“I thought flocks were like angels and their kids,” Sam murmured sleepily.

“Go to sleep. We can talk about it later,” Lucifer told him.

“I want… to know,” Sam said.

“Flock isn’t limited in that way. It is just a… close family. Gabriel and I were never close with Michael or Raphael. Hell, my parents were barely there. I practically raised Gabriel on my own, protecting him from Michael who was sure he was the Alpha… that he could make us all Beta starting with Gabe.”

“Beta?”

“Lesser than the Alpha,” Lucifer shrugged. “Alpha would lead the flock, but we refused to flock with him. It made him angry, but he never got us to submit.”

“Did he… hurt you?”

“No, Sam. He didn’t hurt me. Enough questions. You need to sleep,” he huffed out, stroking Sam’s hair and curling his arms tighter around him. Sam let out a sigh, but settled down. Within minutes they were both asleep.

Lucifer woke a few hours later, but Sam was still fast asleep. He stayed still, breathing in his true mate’s relaxed, comforted scent. Lucifer himself never felt better. Sam was safe in his arms where nothing could hurt him. He kissed Sam’s neck gently, pretending not to hear Sam’s soft moan of pleasure, to not feel the hard-on pressed against his leg.

He slipped off the bed and crossed the room, stepping into the adjoining bathroom and splashing water on his face. “He’s engaged. He is engaged to a woman who he is going to marry,” Lucifer whispered to himself, bracing his hands on the counter and steadying his breathing. He heard a heart-wrenching sob from the other room and immediately rushed back in, eyes taking in Sam’s rigid body as he drew close.

“Please, please,” Sam was whimpering. “Don’t go. Please don’t.” Lucifer frowned. He seemed to still be asleep. Lucifer placed a hand on Sam’s arm and shook him gently. Sam’s eyes shot open and he surged forward, throwing his arms around Lucifer’s neck, burying his face against it.

“Don’t go,” he whispered. “Please don’t go.” Lucifer’s chest clenched. He’d been away no more than three minutes. Sam really couldn’t sleep without him. That seemed unfair. He’d been able to get a few hours here and there after a bottle of scotch yet Sam didn’t last a few minutes without Lucifer.

“Okay. I’m sorry. I’m here. I just went to the bathroom Sam. I’m back,” he soothed. He got Sam back into the bed and held him tight noticing the same restlessness Dean got when he needed to be held tighter. In response, Lucifer took hold of the back of his neck with a tight grip like Dean liked and tightened his arm around Sam’s waist, figuring he would scare the kid if he grabbed his wrists and rolled over on top of him like Gabriel did with Dean.

Twenty minutes passed of Lucifer speaking softly to the human in that fashion. Finally, Sam spoke. “Sorry, I don’t know what that was,” Sam whimpered.

Lucifer wanted to tell him it was because they were meant to be together, because Sam’s body was screaming for more from Lucifer, but he knew Sam didn’t want to hear it. He wasn’t ready to accept it if he ever would be. “I’m not…”

“You don’t have to explain,” Lucifer told him, stroking his hair.

“Please don’t do that,” Sam said and Lucifer’s hand stilled. He knew that Sam was well and truly back. He thought about it for a moment then started to stroke his hair again. “Please,” Sam whimpered.

“I’m sorry Sam. You need this,” Lucifer told him. Sam trembled against him, but this time Lucifer didn’t misinterpret it as fear. He breathed in Sam’s nervous scent and held him tighter, kneading his scalp carefully. After a few minutes, Sam started to shove at his chest, but he held tightly. He hoped he was right, hoped he wasn’t going to push Sam further away, but then it happened. Sam let out a heartbreaking sob, hands switching from pushing at Lucifer from trying to get away to pulling at him desperately as he sobbed against his chest.

Lucifer was surprised yet relieved. He slid back to lean against the pillows piled against the headboard, pulling Sam back with him. Sam curled up against his chest, legs tangled in the blankets. “It’s alright Sam,” he breathed, stroking his hair still and breathing him in deeply.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” Sam sobbed. “Why did this happen?” Lucifer cringed, the words cutting into him. He knew Sam didn’t want this, but… “Why couldn’t I protect him? Why didn’t I look for you?” Lucifer’s heart seized and he swallowed hard, stroking Sam gently. Sam wasn’t lamenting turning to Lucifer for help. He was upset he “*let*” his brother get hurt.

“Shhh, Sam. It doesn’t matter now. I’ll protect him. He’s safe now,” Lucifer soothed. “I promise. He’s safe. You’re safe too, Sam. It’s okay.” Sam cried a little longer then settled against Lucifer, fast asleep.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam carefully, tucking his face against Sam’s neck. The human squirmed restlessly and Lucifer waited for a long while for him to settle, but he didn’t. His squirming got worse and worse until he was practically thrashing in Lucifer’s arms. “Sam, Sammy, settle down,” he said softly. He tightened his grip and then tried loosening it. It didn’t work. “Sam!” he shouted. Sam went still, a soft breath leaving him and then he gasped, his hands pawing at Lucifer. He pulled himself up higher in Lucifer’s embrace and tucked his face to Lucifer’s neck, trembling.

“Sorry. Sorry,” he whimpered.

“It’s alright, you just scared me.” There was a knock on the door. Sam jerked out of Lucifer’s arms, shuffling to the side of the bed and sitting on the edge, head down. Dean opened it slowly.

“Sammy?” he inquired in a tiny voice.

“Just a nightmare, Dean,” Sam said gently.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have…” he glanced to Lucifer backing up.

“Dean, come in here,” Lucifer said softly. Dean stopped backing away, glancing to Sam who nodded. He came in and closed the door.

“What time is it?” Lucifer asked.

“Nine, Sir,” Dean replied.

“Where’s Gabe?”

“Working, Sir,” Dean mumbled as he came up next to Sam.

“Are you tired?” Lucifer asked. Dean nodded. “Let’s see about getting Sam to sleep some more,” he suggested. Dean glanced nervously at his brother then nodded. He grabbed his brother’s arm, pulling at him until he came to lay next to him. Dean wrapped his arms around him and Lucifer turned, laying down on his stomach and wrapping one set of wings over them both.

Dean pushed at his top wing for a moment and Lucifer glanced over, lifting it. Dean pulled off Sam’s shirt despite his brother’s protest then pulled the wing back down over them both. He shoved Sam closer to Lucifer’s side and wrapped around him from the other side. Sam flinched when his back pressed to Lucifer’s side, but Lucifer remained calm and still and eventually the big human relaxed.

Lucifer flexed his wing innocently over them both, wanting Sam to feel safe and hoping - at least a little bit - that he’d like the touch and maybe touch them back. Dean growled at him softly in warning. Lucifer settled his wing - chastened - tucking his head against his pillow and relaxing. Sam was laying on his side facing away from Lucifer. It wasn’t as good as having him in his arms, but with Dean’s added scent, Lucifer was more than content. He found this time he was slipping off before either of the Omegas.

“Is he purring?” Sam whispered to Dean who chuckled and nodded.

“Despite his bullshit he’s a big fucking softie,” Dean breathed back. Sam reached up to touch one of the wings against Dean’s shoulder, but Dean caught his brother’s wrist.

“Don’t do that unless you mean it,” he told his brother seriously. “It’s… intimate.” Sam swallowed and nodded, lowering his hand. He closed his eyes and Dean waited until he was asleep before reaching over him to prod at Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer grumbled, blinking his eyes open and meeting Dean’s.

“He’ll sleep better if you hold him,” Dean told him. Lucifer looked at Dean in surprise. He reached an arm out over Sam and slid over a bit only to pull Sam back onto his back. Sam mumbled something in his sleep, but didn’t wake as Lucifer moved back over so they were nearly chest-to-chest.

“I warned him about your wings so if he touches them, it will mean something,” Dean told him. Lucifer nodded resting his cheek against Sam’s shoulder, his hand wrapping around Dean’s arm warmly. Dean closed his eyes, resting his head on Sam’s other shoulder, his own arm wrapped around his waist.

“Thank you Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we're done being mad at Gabriel... it's time for Sam to be the idiot. See you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean woke up to Gabriel’s hand on him. He blinked up at him, untangling himself from Sam and sliding out from under Lucifer’s wing. Lucifer grumbled. When Dean glanced over he was staring at Gabriel with an intense look. “We won’t fit,” Gabriel told him seriously. Dean chuckled, realizing what Lucifer wanted. Gabriel was right. They probably wouldn’t all fit. Hell, the three of them had been a tight fit. 

Looking back up at his mate, Dean realized that he also hadn’t had any wing oil since that morning and he ached for Gabriel. He had a feeling Sam wouldn’t appreciate being in the same bed while his brother’s mate fucked him and fed him his oil.

The heated look in Dean’s eyes seemed to appease the older Novak, probably coming to the same conclusion. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Dean, guiding him from the room. He opened the door to their room and Dean walked in quietly. He walked to the bathroom, stripping and folding his clothes, placing them on the table just inside the door. He kept his head down, but noticed Gabriel mimicking his actions, placing his clothes next to Dean’s.

Dean stood in front of the mirror, toothbrush in hand. He paused to stare at Gabriel beside him as he started to brush his teeth. It was strange - good - to see Gabriel acting so… normal. Dean brushed his teeth slowly, lost in thought. He heard the shower start and looked over at Gabriel’s back. His muscles were tense, shoulders clenching and wings shifting restlessly. He set his brush aside and rinsed out his mouth before walking to the angel and kneeling behind him. Gabriel - super in tune with Dean - glanced back at him.

“Dean, what are you doing?” he asked with an edge to his voice. Dean didn’t understand for a moment. His posture was right. This was how Gabriel liked him. What had he done? Dean took in Gabriel’s tenseness in his peripherals as well as the warning rumble to his voice. Dean realized what Gabriel needed in that moment, all without lifting his eyes to look at Gabriel directly.

Dean stayed silent, knowing what he was doing wrong a few moments later, but not moving to correct the error. Gabriel needed him and he could do this for him. He wanted to do this. Gabriel was always doing everything for him. It was his turn. He shouldn’t have to disobey to give Gabriel what he needed. Gabriel should just take it, but if he wasn’t ready to do that, Dean was willing to push him into it. Gabriel reached behind him, turning off the water then turning to face Dean fully. Dean didn’t move, just closed his eyes lightly.

“Dean, when have I ever, ever allowed you to kneel for me without a pillow?” Gabriel growled. Dean didn’t move, drawing slow, steady breaths.

“You have not Sir,” Dean said, remarkably settled.

“Right because it is unacceptable. You could hurt yourself. Get up and move to your place in the bedroom,” Gabriel told him. Dean didn’t move, not sure how long he needed to disobey for Gabriel to do what he needed to feel better. If Gabriel trusted him more, he’d use him - punish him - without cause. He’d understand that Dean would know what he needed and take it without complaint. He’d trust Dean to stop it if he was scared or hurt.

Dean breathed in deeply then out. Fighting his need to obey his Dom was worse than anything. He hoped Gabriel wouldn’t hurt him too badly. He couldn’t help the fear. He was conditioned for it. It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault.

“Dean, you have five seconds to get up and across the room to your pillow,” Gabriel growled lowly. Dean winced, the weight of the growl pressing him down, making it hard to breathe. He became immediately tense at the strange tenseness in Gabriel’s growl. This was unfamiliar territory. Usually he knew why Gabriel was upset. Usually it was his fault. Sure he was purposefully disobeying but that wasn’t why Gabriel was frustrated. Dean just wanted so badly to give him an outlet for that frustration.

Gabriel waited the five seconds then grabbed the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him to his feet and marching him across the room. He sat on the bed and pulled Dean sharply across his knees. Dean trembled in anticipation. He hadn’t seen Gabriel grab anything which meant he was going to use his hand again. Dean liked master’s hand. It made him feel good even though it hurt and Gabriel was stronger than Alastair had been, his hand warmer. It never reminded him of Alastair. In fact, Dean had confided to Gabriel that if he ever couldn’t find a way to wake Dean up, to pull him out of his nightmare, this was it. This was Gabriel to him.

Dean gripped Gabriel’s ankle and waited for the first blow. It hurt but he stayed quiet. The silence lasted a few strikes as once Gabriel had warmed up he rained them down harder and harder until it was that perfect pleasure-pain that made Dean gasp and keen and finally sob, hands clawing at his ankle desperately. Gabriel kept going though, hand never landing in the same spot back-to-back. The exquisite warmth of his ass making Dean sag into his Dom.

When Gabriel was done, he laid back, pulling Dean with him. He used his wings to propel him backwards on the bed and held Dean to his chest. “Thank you Dean,” he whispered, not making him explain back to Gabriel what he’d done to earn his punishment. His next words made it clear to Dean that Gabriel knew why he’d done what he had. “Thank you for helping me. Thank you for seeing. My perfect, beautiful mate. You’re everything, Dean… everything I need whenever I need it. Thank you baby.” Gabriel continued to soothe him, stroking Dean’s abused ass and kissing his head over and over. Dean basked in the attention, pleasantly warm and safe. His ass hurt, but it was the perfect kind of burn. Gabriel knew what he had done and was grateful. Gabriel was grateful to him. He had done well. His mate was happy.

Soon there were three fingers pressing into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of Gabriel’s oil and then gasped as two fingers entered his asshole too, pressing in. Gabriel fingered him gently, carefully, the way eased by wing oil. Dean whimpered and jerked as Gabriel found his prostate, drawing desperate gasps as it was mercilessly stroked. He panted and moaned until between the stimulation and the oil, he couldn’t barely hold on anymore. Thankfully, Gabriel was rewarding him not punishing him and took notice immediately. “Come, Dean,” he instructed and Dean did. Gabriel nuzzled his throat, nipping at the skin lightly.

“Goodnight, my love,” Gabriel said, pulling a blanket up and around Dean who fell asleep listening to the sweet praises from Gabriel, purring against his Angel’s neck while Gabriel rubbed oil on every bit of skin he could reach.

Hours later, Lucifer woke to the soft press of lips against his, sighing. “Leave me alone Gabe,” he grumbled, lifting his hand up and pushing the face away with a huff. The lips persisted though and he sighed, kissing back forcefully. That was always a turn-off for his mischievous little brother. Instead of pushing back, the body in his arms went loose and pliant. His blood heated and he lifted his hand to grab Gabriel’s hair. That was when he heard it, a soft whimper that was most assuredly not his brother.

Lucifer recoiled quickly, the smell of Sam filling his nose. He stumbled back off the bed, falling onto one of his his lower wings. He groaned in pain, crawling backwards away from the bed until his bback hit the wall. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, licking his lips unconsciously to savor the taste of Sam’s lips. He focused on steadying his breathing until Sam’s voice broke through the darkness

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Sam whispered. “I just wanted… I’m sorry.” Lucifer groaned softly then stood, walking back to the bed. He climbed back in, careful not to jostle his injured wing too badly. It hurt like hell.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You just surprised me,” Lucifer told him. He kissed Sam’s forehead, figuring that was a safe bet. Sam sniffed and Lucifer realized he was crying. Lucifer’s heart ached, but he didn’t want Sam to do this because he was caught in the moment, in his scent. Lucifer began to hum quietly, stroking his hair and holding him close.

The sound of Lucifer’s song settled Sam down more than anything - more than his embrace or his scent. He pressed his face to Lucifer’s chest and closed his eyes. “I want to kiss you still,” Sam breathed after his tears had faded and his breathing settled.

“We can talk about that in the morning,” Lucifer said. Sam swallowed hard, moving up to press his nose to Lucifer’s neck, just under his jaw.

“Don’t want to talk about it,” Sam whispered. He opened his mouth and latched onto his neck, sucking on his skin hard and worrying it between his teeth. Lucifer growled. Instead of immediately letting go Sam growled back. The young human opened his mouth wider and bit him hard.

Lucifer roared angrily, grabbing Sam and rolling over him to press him into the mattress hard, one hand wrapped around his throat, the other reaching up to his own throat to make sure he wasn’t bleeding, hadn’t been claimed. Sam struggled against him for a few moments but then Lucifer’s hand clenched around his throat and he went very still.

“Sam, do you know what you almost did?”

“Please,” Sam whispered. “Please, I can’t sleep. I haven’t eaten in days. Please Lucifer,” he begged.

“I’ll help you with that. You don’t need-“

“You have no idea what I need!” Sam shouted, breathing heavily and staring up at Lucifer with wild eyes.

“I know that you’re still afraid of me. I know what you wanted yesterday. You wanted to sleep beside me without me taking advantage. I am giving you that. I will not touch you, Sam. I will not touch you until you’ve slept… until your body has recovered, until you’ve eaten which you did not mention to me before,” Lucifer said. There was a dangerous edge at the end. He had eaten the omelet earlier, but if he hadn’t eaten in days, Lucifer needed to get more food in him… a lot more.

Lucifer looked over at the time. It was 3am. He’d ordered pizza before. His security team would have brought it in even if he and Gabriel had both been asleep. Lucifer pushed up off of Sam and stood. Sam glared at him angrily, but didn’t move from his place.

“Get up Sam,” he ordered. Sam was stiff. He didn’t comply. Lucifer scowled, but didn’t force him. He turned and left him in the room. He rubbed his forehead as he headed down the stairs, touching his lips once more and remembering Sam’s lips against his, the way the human’s body had melted under his hands when he took control.

Lucifer wanted it, badly. He wanted to hold him, to touch every inch of his skin, to show him how good he could make him feel. He wanted to show Sam how badly he needed him, how he’d do just about anything for him. Sam had already told him that he didn’t want that though. He needed to protect him, even if that meant he was protecting the human from himself.

The pizza wasn’t on the counter so he checked the fridge, pulling out the two boxes and opening them. He grabbed a few pieces of the vegetarian, looking up when Sam came in. He sat at the counter where he had the day before, not looking at Lucifer. Lucifer cooked the pizza in the microwave, turning as it ran and stared at Sam with a calculating gaze.

“She told me that if I didn’t take guardianship, if I didn’t make him take his meds… she said I was betraying him,” Sam muttered, deep sorrow in his voice.

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Lucifer said, irritated. He knew who Sam was talking about… his fiancé Jess. He turned as the microwave beeped at him. He grabbed the pizza and walked to Sam’s side. He placed the plate in front of him and moved to sit beside him. Sam winced when the scent hit him. He swallowed hard, turning away from Lucifer and dry-heaving. Lucifer moved around him quickly, gripping the back of his neck briefly then rubbing his back.

“Okay, no pizza,” Lucifer murmured, kissing the top of the human’s head and continuing to stroke his back.

“No, I’m so hungry,” Sam groaned, leaning into Lucifer’s chest. The archangel slid his wings around him and held him tightly. The injured one could do nothing, but the five were enough to settle Sam. After a few minutes, he pulled back. Sam reached out, grabbing hold of one of his wings with a gasp. Lucifer went very still, staring at Sam seriously. Sam realized himself and let him go quickly with a mumbled, “Sorry.”

Sam reached for a piece of pizza, taking a small bite and breathing deeply through his nose. Lucifer stayed close, one hand on the back of his neck, his wings brushing Sam’s opposite side Sam got the rest of that slice down then sat stiffly, not reaching for the other. “You kissed me back… when you thought I was your brother.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I did.” He watched Sam closely, a knowing smile on his face. Humans and their taboos! Incest wasn’t even a word in Enochian. Siblings loving each other, laying with each other, that wasn’t strange for them. Many siblings were meant to be together, were meant to be flock. Gabriel and Lucifer were the same. It was hard for them with their dominant personalities and often led to some conflict, but Angels needed touch, couldn’t survive without it.

“Did you never feel like touching Dean?” he asked, trying to soothe Sam’s tension by massaging the back of his neck. It didn’t seem to be working. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t, Sam. We have always been meant to be together… not just Gabriel and Dean.” Lucifer paused, not sure he could say the next.

“Not just you and me,” Sam barely breathed, finishing Lucifer’s thought. “When I… when I tried to… Dean told me I was just confused, told me it wasn’t right,” Sam said. “I was sixteen when our dad made us stop sharing a bed. It really hurt. I was miserable.”

“I’m sure Dean was as well,” Lucifer sighed, “and then you going to the opposite side of the country, taking your scent with you…” Lucifer scowled. He could go a week or two without Gabriel’s scent, but months at a time? The idea was nauseating. Gabriel was like his pup, more his than he’d ever been his mother’s. He had a feeling the same could be said for Dean. He ran a hand through Sam’s hair. Sam suddenly stood from his chair and turned into Lucifer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and tucking his face down against his neck, breathing in deeply.

Lucifer held him back right away, standing there for a few minutes just waiting with his arms around him. “Come on Sam,” he said, pulling him forward and turning. He took the human’s hand, guiding him up the stairs. He didn’t turn towards his room, though, instead going to Gabriel’s. 

Sam tensed as they entered, seeing that Gabriel and Dean were clearly naked under those blankets. He turned to go back, but Lucifer didn’t let him, two wings lifting to block his way. Sam looked at the third wing on that side. He whimpered, staring at it for a few moments and then lowering to his knees before the archangel

Lucifer stared down at him. “Sam, you don’t have to do that,” he whispered. “I told you. You don’t need to-“

“I hurt you,” Sam breathed back, brokenly. He was shaking. “I hurt you.”

Lucifer knew what he had to do to make Sam listen, but he didn’t want to order him. Sam had made it clear that he didn’t want that, that he wouldn’t be okay with it. Lucifer was really trying to respect his wishes, but Sam was making it hard. Sam was showing him more and more how much he needed him to be who he was, to be his mate, his dominant mate.

Lucifer knelt in front of him and kissed him softly. Sam gasped and leaned into the touch. Lucifer held him in place with a firm grip keeping his kisses chaste and his hands no lower than Sam’s waist. Sam clung to him greedily, protesting weakly when Lucifer pulled away. “You still need to rest,” Lucifer told him.

“Will you kiss me again?” Sam murmured, nervously. Lucifer was quiet. Rationally he knew that the more attached he grew to Sam, the easier it would be for the human to hurt him and he’d made an art out of avoiding intimacy so far in his life. Still, the pleading in his true mate’s eyes nearly had him crumble. Luckily Dean came to the rescue.

“Sam,” Dean’s voice came from the bed. “Come get into bed,” he coaxed. Sam shook his head, tears running down his face, hand fisted in one of Lucifer’s feathers. “Now,” Dean said with a weight that sucked the air out of Lucifer. He gasped, placing a hand on the ground quickly to steady himself. Gabriel choked softly from where he was on the bed, sitting up sharply and looking around. Sam stood immediately in response to his brother’s tone and scrambled over and into the bed, pressing himself tightly into Dean’s arms. Dean pulled him back until he was right up against Gabriel.

“Guess we’re going to see if maybe we do fit,” Dean muttered. Lucifer came forward hesitantly, seeing it the moment Dean noticed his hurt wing. He sat up a little, letting Sam hug his waist. “Lucifer, can I see?” Lucifer sat down carefully beside Dean, his right lower wing throbbing in pain.

Dean touched it gently and Lucifer grunted at the pain. Dean ran his fingers along the bone until he found something, pulling sharply. A loud pop sounded. Lucifer shouted at the sharp pain which then eased into a dull throbbing. “It was dislocated,” Dean explained, glancing down at Sam. He laid down and rolled his brother over to be on the opposite side. Gabriel got the hint, standing and walking around the bed. He shoved his brother out of the way and laid down behind Dean, scooping his wing under both humans. Lucifer went to the other side. Dean had switched so his injured wings wouldn’t be beneath them. He slid his left set between his brother’s wing and the humans, the touch of his wings along Gabriel’s making him moan softly.

He settled behind Sam who didn’t tense this time as he had before, instead relaxing and nuzzling his face into Dean’s chest. Lucifer draped his wings over the humans and his brother including the injured one, wincing when Gabriel’s wings settled over his. The pain eased though and he relaxed. They were suddenly all nice and settled, a cocoon of safety surrounding Sam who was sniffling against his brother’s bare chest. Lucifer had a feeling that this was going to go a certain way, but he didn’t interfere, letting Sam decide what he wanted to do.

He heard the soft wet sound of lips on skin and watched from where his chin was tucked against Sam’s shoulder as Sam kissed and sucked along his brother’s collarbone and neck. Dean tensed, but didn’t stop his little brother who was making a trail up to Dean’s jaw. A soft sigh left the younger Winchester and Dean turned his head towards Sam just enough. Lucifer watched with no small amount of arousal as Dean opened the door and Sam took it, kissing his brother hard, determinedly licking his way into Dean’s mouth with a loud moan.

Lucifer looked up at his brother, meeting his hazel eyes. Gabriel was kissing Dean’s neck gently and watching Lucifer with an interested gaze. Lucifer smiled and shrugged, returning his eyes to Dean who Sam was kissing passionately. Their faces were so close to him, the scents of their arousal making him painfully hard.

Lucifer pressed a kiss to Sam’s neck and the human mewled, pulling away from Dean. Dean wasted no time in turning his face to Lucifer and going to kiss him. Lucifer pulled back quickly, startled. “I have permission, Sir,” Dean whispered in a small, hesitant voice. “Unless, if you don’t want to, it’s okay.” The self-consciousness was painfully obvious, but Lucifer didn’t need to hear more than the fact that Gabriel was okay with this. The archangel took over, kissing Dean hard, lips gliding over the human’s, chasing the taste of Sam and reveling in the taste of Dean.

Sam suddenly moved, turning in Lucifer’s arms and startling the two out of their kiss. “Please kiss me,” he begged.

“I told you, I-“

“I know what you’re trying to do and if it weren’t so aggravating I would appreciate it, but I… I know what I want, what I’m doing. Please,” Sam whispered.

“Don’t be an asshole,” Dean added. It was clearly directed at him, even as Dean nipped and sucked at Sam’s neck. He made his little brother whimper and arch his hips forward against Lucifer. Lucifer growled at the touch of Sam’s groin to his. He was just as hard as the archangel.

Lucifer took hold of Sam’s face with both hands, stroking his cheeks gently and staring at him for a few moments before placing a feather-light kiss to his lips. Sam moaned, trying to get more, but Lucifer pulled his head back enough to be just out of his reach. “Lucifer,” Sam whimpered. Gabriel growled at Lucifer in warning causing Dean to laugh softly.

“Turns out everyone wants you to stop trying to be a gentleman,” Dean told him. Lucifer smiled up at Dean for a moment, still holding Sam’s face tenderly. He ducked his head down, kissing Sam with passion and every ounce of need in his body. Sam went limp in his and Dean’s arms, surrendering to Lucifer’s ministrations. He moaned and keened, Lucifer capturing all those little sounds with his lips and tongue.

When he pulled away, Sam was breathless, his hips rolling gently forward and back. He could feel what Sam was doing on this end and it only took a glance to see that he was also rubbing his ass against his brother. He’d never seen anything hotter than this, two beautiful and submissive humans wrapped up between him and Gabriel. Theirs to protect, to love.

“I love you Dean,” Sam whimpered against Lucifer’s shoulder.

“I know, baby boy. Me too,” Dean soothed. Gabriel whimpered softly, Dean’s hand reaching back to stroke the angel’s cheek. Lucifer looked down as Sam’s hips were pulled back by Dean’s strong hand which gentled then, sliding down Sam’s pants and taking hold of him. He started to stoke gently, grinding up against Sam’s clothed ass with his own hard-on.

Gabriel reached down between him and Dean and with a start, Lucifer realized what he was going to do. He groaned softly, watching Dean’s face as he was entered by Gabriel’s thick dick. Gabriel gave him long, deep strokes, brow furrowed in concentration as he nibbled at Dean’s neck.

Lucifer’s own dick was painfully hard. He needed something, needed relief, but he didn’t want to scare Sam, not right now. He couldn’t do it. One of Sam’s hands gripped the one Dean had slid under his ribs, the one he was using to hold him back to his chest. The other reached up, pulling Lucifer forward until his forehead rested against his. He stared into his eyes intensely as Gabriel’s thrusts jolted him through Dean, his brother’s gasps and whimpers filling his ears as his dick was stroked expertly by his brother’s hand.

Lucifer reached down, unable to stop himself. He unbuttoned and zipped his jeans and reached in, pulling his dick free with a moan of relief. He took hold of himself and - gripping tightly - began to stroke. Sam’s forehead remained against his, but his hand released his face, moving down to cover Lucifer’s where it worked desperately up and down his freed cock. He didn’t try to take over, just held onto the hand that was pleasuring the archangel.

The bed beneath them began to shake as Gabriel’s thrusts became more and more brutal, shoving into Dean which shoved him forward into Sam and made the elder Winchester’s desperate hand quicken around his brother’s cock. The wanton moans from Dean and soft breathless whimpers from Sam brought Lucifer over the edge before anyone else, coming over his and Sam’s hands. He gasped for breath, Sam’s lips pressing against his as the human came hard, scream of ecstasy muffled by Lucifer’s mouth. Gabriel was relentless though, fucking into Dean like an animal, his wings flexing against them all erratically.

Sam reached up, tangling his fingers in some of Gabriel’s feathers touching them through a gap between Lucifer’s wings. He ran his fingers through them. Lucifer watched him do this with a strange absence of jealousy and - getting a wicked idea - reached up, tugging hard enough on a few feathers to yank them out. Gabriel shouted, coming hard with a grunt, Dean whimpering and moaning through his own orgasm. Lucifer stared at his face. Did he come from the feeling of Gabriel’s cum filling him? He looked up at his brother who was grinning cockily which told Lucifer that yes… yes he had.

Lucifer stroked the Omega’s face gently, wondering if his change was far enough along. It wasn’t complete, but who knew what that meant biologically. Would he bear fledglings? Lucifer moaned at the idea. Dean looked up at him blearily, smiling sleepily at the attention. He really did love it, soaking up every tiny bit of it that he could.

“Good boy, Dean. You are so perfect little one. Turn to me,” Gabriel murmured softly. Lucifer looked down at Sam who was turning as soon as Dean’s arms left from around him, whimpering a bit. He followed his brother, wrapping his arms around both him and Gabriel. Lucifer smiled, moving the few inches that came between them in the process and wrapping his arms around Sam from behind.

“You did so well, baby, coming when you felt me fill you up. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You amaze me every day. You’re so good for me, handsome. Thank you,” Gabriel was murmuring. Sam whimpered and Lucifer watched in amusement at the jealous response. He kissed Sam’s jaw as Gabriel reached over stroking Sam’s hair.

“Shh, you were perfect too Sam,” Gabriel said with a smile. “The way Dean touch you just like he wanted, let him take control. You were a very good boy.” Sam whimpered, turning his head slightly and looking to Lucifer for affirmation. Lucifer stroked his hair as well, unbothered when his and Gabriel’s hands ran over each other.

“He’s right. You did well,” Lucifer said softly. Sam let out a soft chirping sound that made Lucifer tense, looking to Gabriel worriedly. Dean chirped back, neither understanding what it meant beyond it being the sound they wanted to make. They were happy, content, and safe. It was also the first angel sound they’d heard from Sam. The two were quick to fall asleep. Lucifer tightened his grip around Sam and whimpered.

“It’s alright Lucifer,” Gabriel told him.

“My body is already changing his. Soon he’ll be as much mine as Dean is yours and he doesn’t even want… I can’t be left. He can’t leave me,” Lucifer choked out. “He will though. He’ll go back to-“

“The woman who accuses him of abandoning his brother because he won’t steal him from us? The woman who wants him to choke Dean with pills that make him want to kill himself even more than usual?” Gabriel bit out, trying to keep the anger minimal in his tone, knowing that enough of it would wake Dean in a second. It was a defense mechanism. Gabriel had only gotten angrier when he realized why Dean had had to learn that.

“He has a life,” Lucifer whispered.

“Yes. He’s graduating from Law School in a month and you run a business that has a great deal of need for legal guidance,” Gabriel pointed out.

“And we’re taking back Valhalla,” Lucifer said suddenly. Gabriel blinked in surprise, but only missed a couple beats.

“And we’re taking back Valhalla,” he agreed. “He will work well with your legal team. They can train him and he… he can still be happy. He will be happy… with us.”

“He doesn’t want me,” Lucifer practically whined, remembering how it felt when Sam had pushed him away, remembering the shuddering of his body as he surrendered to Lucifer. Sam didn’t want him, but he needed him. That was more crushing than anything Lucifer could comprehend.

“He does,” Dean’s voice interrupted them. Lucifer blinked in surprise.

Gabriel glanced down, sighing. “He’s good at pretending to be asleep,” Gabriel explained, a fact that no doubt had a horrifying reason behind it.

“He does want you and it scares him because he doesn’t want to end up like me,” Dean told him.

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Lucifer growled, angrily. Sam startled awake, whirling around and grabbing hold of Lucifer, burrowing his face against his neck and drawing deep breaths of his scent.

Everything was quiet for a while, but Lucifer knew it wasn’t over. He stroked Sam’s hair, waiting - as it appeared the others were - for Sam to go back to sleep. Dean turned to face Lucifer, Gabriel curling around him when he settled.

“He’s afraid you’ll break him like Alastair broke me,” Dean said. “He is not the way he acts. He… he is gentler than he seems. Our dad hardened us up. Alastair tore that away from me by force before you found me. Sam’s still got it and all he knows about our nature is what it did to me so he fights it. Can you blame him?”

“You’re not broken,” Lucifer told him.

“I was… wholly and completely. Gabriel put me back together… is putting me back together,” Dean corrected, tears in his voice. Lucifer raised his hand to wipe them away, glancing to his brother who was crying silently as well. He lifted his larger wings, ignoring the twinge of pain in the lower one and pull them back and over Gabriel’s. He tightened his wings over them and pulled them as close as he could, his wings underneath shifting out further as well to cradle them all. He wasn’t great with words and reassurances, but he was good with actions.

“Don’t be afraid of him,” Dean whispered, wrapping an arm around Sam and Lucifer. Lucifer nodded, tucking his face next to Sam’s. Dean’s lips touched his forehead and the archangel let out a sigh, holding back his tears for as long as possible, but they came and he ended up crying softly against the man as he slid off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You deserved two chapters today for all the wonderful comments this last week. <3

The next morning, Sam got up first, sliding out from under the wings and freeing himself from Dean’s arms. He held in his panicked breaths until he was in the bathroom down the hall. He paced back and forth in the large bathroom, chest aching. He wanted to be back there, back in Lucifer’s arms. He felt vulnerable here without him. He was sweating, heart beating wildly his chest. Why was this happening? Why did he have to be this way?

Sam turned suddenly, flipping the lid up on the toilet and throwing up. His whole body jerked, stomach clenching as he emptied it into the bowl. He groaned, pressing his forehead to his forearm where it rested on the porcelain.

There was a soft knock on the door and he whimpered, wishing they would go away, wishing they would come in. He didn’t know what he wanted. He couldn’t face Dean right now after what he’d done the night before. His sexually-traumatized brother… he’d… he… And what did he do to Lucifer… he shouldn’t have held him like that, shouldn’t have made him a part of that. Sam felt dirty, wrong.

“Sam, I’m going to come in.” Gabriel. It was Gabriel. Relief flooded Sam, but he didn’t understand it. He didn’t deserve Gabriel’s time, not after what he’d done to Dean. He turned back towards the toilet as more came up. He flinched at the first touch of Gabriel’s hand, stroking his hair away from his face though it wasn’t quite long enough to get any vomit in it. It was soothing though.

“I’m sorry,” Sam choked out. It was all he seemed to be able to say since coming here. He kept screwing up.

“Why are you sorry, Sambo?” Gabriel asked.

“Dean. I shouldn’t have done that to Dean. I know he hurt him and I… I was… I wanted…” Sam was pulled sharply into Gabriel’s arms, the archangel crouched next to him. He reached over flushing the toilet.

“Dean is afraid he scared you off by touching you like that. If you didn’t want that, Sam, I am sorry. We- we may have misread things,” Gabriel said softly, considering that. He didn’t want to believe it, believe that Sam didn’t want to be in their flock, didn’t want to be with them, but maybe he didn’t.

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t misread,” Sam whimpered, shuffling until his nose was against Gabriel’s neck. “I want it. I want you… all of you.”

“Good,” Gabriel whispered, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “Good.” Gabriel’s relief was palpable. He lowered one knee to the ground, tightening his hold on Sam and adding his wings to pull him closer. Lucifer gave him the courtesy of not using his wings to hold Dean until after they were mated, but he found he couldn’t help himself right now. Sam whimpered softly, grabbing a handful of feathers and holding on lightly.

“You didn’t hurt Dean, beautiful boy. He wanted you to open up to him, to let him hold you, touch you,” Gabriel explained. Sam started to relax and Gabriel sighed in relief that Sam was listening. He wasn’t half as stubborn as Dean had let on. Granted, he’d been struggling with sleeping and eating the last week.

“Think you can try to eat again?” he asked the young man. Sam shook his head to the negative. Gabriel nodded.

“Luci,” he said softly. The door opened immediately and Lucifer stepped in, eyes narrowing at his brother who retracted his wings with a sheepish smile.

Sam looked up at Lucifer as he approached. He lifted his arms up. Gabriel watched in fascination at the gesture. They really were like fledgelings. Lucifer took hold of Sam’s arms, near his shoulders, pulling him up easily. He rested one arm behind him and then scooped an arm behind his knees. He picked up the large human, carrying him from the room.

Gabriel followed them back to his room. Dean was whimpering softly, jerking awake with a gasp when he heard the footsteps. He scrambled back against the headboard, wrapping his arms around himself. Lucifer didn’t slow, laying Sam on the bed and walking around it to lay down. Gabriel placed a hand on Dean’s head, gripping his hair and tilting his face up.

“Good morning Dean,” he whispered. Dean let out a heavy breath, opening his mouth and staring up at him hopefully. Gabriel smiled impishly and laid down on his stomach in front of Dean who climbed over him with a huff, laying out along Gabriel’s back. He glanced at Sam, blushing slightly, but he needed it and maybe Sam needed to see.

Lucifer sat down on the bed next to Sam, sliding a wing under him and watching Dean unabashedly. He stroked Sam’s side with a strong, calloused hand. Sam relaxed under his attention, resting his head on Lucifer’s arm. He tilted his head slightly, looking back at him, but as soon as Lucifer looked to him, he looked away and focused on Dean.

Dean had found something at the base of Gabriel’s left middle wing and was pressing the feathers out of the way while Gabriel moaned wantonly. Dean ducked his head, tongue flicking out slightly to taste something there. Gabriel gasped then groaned again, shifting under Dean’s weight. After a moment, Dean’s mouth closed over the spot and he sucked at it greedily.

A delicious, sweet scent filled the air and Gabriel jerked and twitched under the assault. Sam drew a deep breath, whimpering and pressing back into Lucifer at the sudden urge to do what his brother was doing. His mouth was already watering. He knew about wing oil and seeing what was happening in front of him, he realized what Dean was doing.

Dean pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead to the skin between his two middle wings against Gabriel’s spine. He gasped, body jerking for a few seconds then returning to it’s steady trembling. Sam licked his lips, glancing back towards Lucifer again then looking back before Lucifer could catch his eye. He didn’t know what to say, but he did know he wanted to try it. He turned in Lucifer’s arms, pressing his forehead to his angel’s sternum.

One of Lucifer’s hands touched his cheek. He flinched, looking to it then glancing up at him. Lucifer smiled at him reassuringly and Sam turned his attention back to his hand. At the tip of his index finger was a shiny clear fluid. He stared at it for a long time then opened his mouth. Lucifer placed his finger on Sam’s lower lip and Sam closed his lips around it, sucking gently then pressing his tongue against it. The flavor burst along his tongue, filling him with need in an instant.

Sam moaned, taking all of Lucifer’s finger into his mouth and sucking at it hard, needy. He wanted more, had to have more. His heart ached and he pulled at Lucifer’s shirt. “Shh, Sammy. You can’t have too much too quickly,” Gabriel’s voice registered with Sam, but he growled at him. Dean growled defensively in response then Lucifer’s haunches raised in response to that. Sam was getting everyone riled up, but Lucifer would be the end of it.

“Sam,” Lucifer rebuked quickly. Sam whimpered, letting go of Lucifer’s finger and tucking his face against Lucifer’s neck. He mouthed at it for a moment before Lucifer pulled him back by his hair. “What are you doing?” he demanded, looking down at him fiercely. Sam’s face flushed, eyes slightly watery.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I wasn’t going to… sorry.” Lucifer’s hand gentled. He kissed his forehead the wrapped him up tightly, guiding his mouth back to his neck. Sam kept his mouth firmly closed, stiff and nervous.

“Go ahead, Sam. I should have trusted you,” Lucifer whispered.

Sam shook his head against Lucifer’ neck. “I bit you yesterday. You shouldn’t trust me at all.” The archangel sighed, stroking his hair and wrapping his wings around the human. He wouldn’t argue with that, because he was still mad about it. Sam needed to understand that it was a boundary, a hard line. If he were to reassure him about it, it wouldn’t make that very clear. 

“Thank you for helping me,” Sam breathed after a while.

“Always,” Lucifer assured him. Sam was suddenly very tired again. He felt the soft feathers stroking his back and Lucifer’s hand still in his hair. He tightened his arm around the angel’s waist to draw himself closer and let his eyes drift closed, sliding off into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I love you more than two chapters-worth. You get three tonight (plus chapter 15 was pretty short anyway)

Sam woke alone the next time and couldn’t deny the panic that gripped his throat. Fear gripped him. Is this what Dean had felt? Was he scared like this without Alastair there? He felt sick, but there was nothing in his stomach. He dragged himself out of bed, shuffling down the hallway to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway, surprised to find Lucifer kneeling next to the bathtub.

The archangel looked back at him, face a calm, indifferent mask. “Sorry,” Sam whispered, shuffling back. He turned to leave, but Lucifer took hold of his hand. He tensed, looking down at it then back up at the archangel.

“I drew you a bath. Dean enjoys them,” Lucifer muttered, face reddening. “You don’t have to though,” he added hastily at Sam’s surprised expression.

“I… ya,” Sam nodded. He went to the sink, finding a new toothbrush sitting in a package on the edge. He glanced to it then at Lucifer who still gripped his hand tightly. Lucifer nodded. Sam withdrew his hand and picked up the package, opening it then locating the toothpaste and brushing his teeth.

The archangel turned back to the bath. Sam eyed his back, eyes following the lines of his wings towards the base where he tried to see whatever it was that Dean had been sucking at before. He didn’t see them, but he knew they were there. He groaned softly, dropping his toothbrush and pressing a hand to his abdomen at a sharp pain.

“Sam?” Lucifer murmured, arm wrapping around him. Sam shook his head, turning into Lucifer and pressing his face against his neck.

“I don’t… I don’t want to leave,” he gasped out.

“You don’t have to leave. Why would you need to leave?” Lucifer asked. There was a note of fear in his scent that made Sam’s heart twist.

“If I… if I don’t leave soon, I’m going to be… I’ll-“

“You’ll be Omega,” Lucifer realized, covering Sam’s hand with his own where it rested on his stomach. “So it has started.” He rested his forehead on Sam’s shoulder. “Sam, you… I would take care of you. I’d give you everything you want or need. I-“ Lucifer cut himself off, knowing he was borderline begging.

“I’m engaged,” Sam choked out.

“She…” Lucifer shut himself up. “At least take a bath before you go. You smell like me and even without an Angel’s sense of smell, she’ll be able to tell.”

“She knows why I came here,” Sam said to Lucifer’s back. He paused in the doorway.

“Why *did* you come here?”

“So I could sleep… eat,” Sam replied.

“Is that what you want? You are just going to come back when it becomes too much? You’re going to sleep in my bed a few nights a week to stave off the need?” The raw hurt in Lucifer’s voice was very clear.

“If you… Would you allow it?”

“I’d do anything for you,” Lucifer replied, pain radiating in his scent. He walked away though. Sam turned to the bath, wishing he didn’t feel so hollow. He pressed his hand to his chest.

Lucifer got downstairs before he swiped his hand across a table in the TV room, a lamp crashing into the wall and shattering loudly. He didn’t pause, heading outside and letting out a shout. He kicked a small vase hard and it went flying. Of course. One day Sam had tried to claim him and the next he explained he had no intentions to be with him, just to use him for his scent, his touch. He’d do this again. He’d come back, beg Lucifer to hold him, chase away the pain and nausea.

What the fuck was Lucifer supposed to do? He needed Sam too! He couldn’t survive without him. That was a fact that wasn’t learned from legends. He could feel it in his damn soul. Even now, right that moment all he wanted to do was go back upstairs. He wanted to wrap Sam up in his arms and never let him go. He wanted to order him to stay, chain him up to prevent him from leaving.

Lucifer found a chair, sitting down and closing his eyes. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but his anguish, his anger didn’t abate. How could whatever higher power make him a vessel that didn’t want him? How could his true mate hate him so much that he’d actually do this to him?

“Lucifer?” Dean asked in a soft voice. Lucifer tensed, looking to the human who stood in the doorway. He was looking at him with concern.

“Your brother is leaving,” Lucifer said stiffly. “He’ll be back when he needs another hit.” Lucifer said no more to Dean, unable to even look at him any longer. He stood, walking out towards the beach.

Dean watched the archangel go, confused. Sam had tried to claim him yesterday. He wasn’t going. Why would he? If Lucifer said it though, it was true. Dean shook with anger… powerful anger. He was seeing red. Fuck that! He loved his brother more than anything, but he would not let this happen.

Dean was up the stairs in a couple minutes. He checked Gabriel’s room first then went to Lucifer’s. When he opened the door, he saw his brother curled up in the blankets on his side. “No!” he said forcefully, breathing heavily.

Sam rolled over and sat up, looking at his brother in confusion. “No?”

“No, you don’t get to do this to him. You either leave her or you leave him alone,” Dean said.

“Dean I can’t. I need him,” Sam hissed.

“I know you do, you idiot!” Dean growled. “And here you are going back to Jessica and… what you’re just going to use him? No, I’ll send you his scent or his oil or something. He can’t-“

“It’s not just his scent! I need him to-“

“Touch you? You need him to touch you but only as much as you want and when you want?”

“That’s usually how consent works,” Sam said dryly.

“Don’t you talk to me about consent. You have no fucking right,” Dean yelled. Sam blinked in surprise at Dean’s outburst. He hadn’t heard his brother yell like that since they were kids. He was really mad. Sam swallowed hard, ducking his head.

“He’d have told me if it wasn’t okay,” Sam muttered.

“No. No he actually wouldn’t. He doesn’t have a choice. The consent issue is with him because he can’t live without you. He can’t do anything but protect you in whatever way you allow!”

“He’d…”

“I will never forgive you if you do this. I’ll find out another way. I’ll talk to Gabriel. I’ll ask him to go to you and help you when it gets bad, but you can’t do this to Lucifer. He’s… he’s suffered enough by now,”

“Suffered? What about me!? What about what he did to me!?” Sam demanded.

“HE DIDN’T DO IT! IT’S WHO WE ARE!” Dean yelled so loudly it probably filled every corner of the house. He grabbed the door slamming it closed and walking down the hallway.

Dean opened the door to Gabriel’s room and stepped in. He paced back and forth a couple times then started to remove his clothes with shaky hands. He walked to the bathroom, going through his routine. As he folded the clothes and placed them on the table, his hands shook badly.

Dean stumbled back into the bedroom and made straight for his pillow. He knelt, knowing Gabriel would come. He would have heard him shouting or been alerted by the guards. He would come. Dean just needed to be good, to wait and be good for him and he’d take care of him. Dean settled down as much as he could though the hitched breaths were hard to control and his body continued to shake.

He didn’t know how long it was, but the door opened to the bedroom. He didn’t look up. He didn’t have to. It was Gabriel. It had to be. His trembling worsened and Gabriel drew near. He saw a pair of jeans and black shoes in front of him for the barest of moments before the angel was at his side. Dean’s eyes didn’t follow. He stared straight ahead, head slightly bowed as he trembled.

“Hello, baby,” Gabriel greeted, resting his hand on Dean’s head. Dean let out a breath, whimpering. He just let his hand sit there, not moving it while Dean’s body began to heave with sobs.

“Get up onto the bed, on your back,” Gabriel whispered. Dean moved to comply, barely making it the two steps before he collapsed forward onto it. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Gabriel climbed up onto the bed, straddling his waist and leaning over. He ran his hands over the human’s face with featherlight brushes before touching their lips together. Dean’s hands remained still at his sides, breaths unsteady.

Gabriel’s eyes took him in for a few long moments, hands stroking along him gently before he nodded. “Do not move.” Dean stayed very still, continuing to stare up at the ceiling his anxiousness practically palpable in the air.

Gabriel returned within minutes and stroked a hand up from Dean’s bare hip to his neck, gripping it lightly and staring at Dean with a serious gaze, his wings lifting up and out, flaring around him protectively. Dean whimpered in response, his angel instincts beginning to develop more and more. Now, he seemed to truly comprehend the meaning behind the nuanced movements of Gabriel’s strong wings.

“Stay quiet for me, Dean,” Gabriel murmured. “Will you do that, handsome?” Dean nodded. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, wondering if Dean was really needed punishment right now, not what he had planned.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean whispered, assuring Gabriel that he was right, that he made the right decision. Dean was just stressed, anxious, and a little bit lost. He needed his mate to ground him and that was definitely something Gabriel could do. Gabriel lowered his head to Dean’s chest, kissing along his collarbone a few times, his hand flexing lightly around Dean’s throat. His teeth nipped at his skin a couple times, each one causing a breathy gasp from his lover.

He leaned back taking hold of Dean’s left wrist and pulling his arm up. He started to wrap Dean in a strong, soft rope, making sure that the rope wasn’t tight, but not digging in too much as he went. His brow furrowed with concentration as he quickly wound the rope around Dean’s body. He started at the top and moved down. Dean’s hands he secured in a box grip in front of him, wrapping them tight enough to each other and to his torso that Dean couldn’t have moved them if he wanted to do so.

As it was, Dean remained completely still, eyes beginning to follow Gabriel tentatively at first. After a few minutes without rebuke, he gazed at Gabriel unabashedly, following his every move. Sometimes his eyes drifted to his face, but mostly they followed his hands whenever they could. He’d laid down on a pillow which propped his head up enough that he could see what his angel was doing.

Gabriel’s hands stopped wrapping every once in a while, switching to stroking along his skin gently, but his face never lost that seriousness, the concentration. Eventually, Gabriel had Dean immobilized, tied into place with the ropes wrapped intricately along his entire body, legs attached to the footboard and ropes around his shoulders secured to the headboard. He pulled a few strands from under the bed that must be secured underneath and used those to finalize his masterpiece, holding Dean to the mattress by his hips.

“Dean,” Gabriel whispered. Dean’s eyes had drifted closed a few minutes before, but he was still there. He opened them, blinking sluggishly before his eyes shot to his Dom, a flash of panic in them. “Shhh,” Gabriel soothed. He knelt beside him on the bed, one hand stroking his hair the other tracing his skin with featherlight touches wherever the rope didn’t cover.

“Can you move at all?” Gabriel questioned. Dean attempted to do so, but there wasn’t much he could do. Gabriel was really, really good. Dean had never seen or felt anything like this. Being tied up had hurt previously and he’d never been tied up so meticulously like this. There was even a loop around his dick.

“No Sir,” Dean replied.

“Does it hurt at all? Any numbness or tingling?”

“No Sir,” he whispered.

“How do you feel?”

Dean stared at Gabriel for a few moments then looked up at the ceiling, considering his response carefully. Gabriel liked when he was honest and he wanted to be as honest as possible. Gabriel didn’t get mad when he took his time responding. He preferred it over an uncertain answer.

“Safe, Master,” he breathed out. Gabriel’s lips curved up into a soft smile and he leaned over Dean, kissing his forehead gently.

“Good, my beautiful boy. I’m very happy that you feel that way. Do you want anything?”

“Water, Sir?” he whispered. Gabriel smiled again. He reached behind him, producing a glass of water. Of course he’d filled one before returning with the rope. He always took good care of him. Gabriel pressed the cool glass to his lips and tipped it. Dean drank slowly, closing his eyes when Gabriel pulled the glass away. He put the glass down.

Gabriel leaned partially out of Dean’s sight for a moment then returned. He curled up against Dean’s side, taking hold of Dean’s dick and stroking up and down lazily. The scent of oil filled the air and the human knew exactly what was easing Gabriel’s way. He purred softly and the archangel kissed his jaw, rumbling deeply in response.

Gabriel seemed in no particular hurry. He didn’t even seem to be trying to get Dean off which frustrated Dean a lot less than he might have thought it would. Dean whimpered, not realizing why. He turned his head slightly and realized. “Gabriel?” he choked out.

Gabriel was already moving though. Dean stayed quiet, figuring that whatever his lover was doing was probably more important than what he wanted right then. When he felt a soft leather strap at his forehead he nearly sobbed in relief. Gabriel had realized right away. He used a few more tether points on the sides under the bed to secure that down and Dean was finally completely secure.

Gabriel wrapped himself around Dean once more, one set of wings coming up over Dean and resting heavily upon him. He took Dean in hand once more and resumed his fondling. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Gabriel asked.

“No, Sir,” Dean replied softly.

“I am very worried about you, Dean. Do you think I might be able to take better care of you if I knew?” Gabriel asked. Tears finally spilled over, sliding down the sides of his face steadily. He trembled for a few moments, but Gabriel’s wing pressed down on him heavier and he let out a relieved breath, relaxing.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean choked out, wishing it weren’t true. Gabriel propped himself up on his elbow next to Dean so he could move his face right in front of Dean’s and look him in the eye.

“In that case, while I still won’t make you tell me, I would really appreciate it if you would,” Gabriel told him, releasing his member and moving his hand up to stroke Dean’s cheek. The brush of the oil along his skin so close to his nose and mouth made Dean moan, straining against the strap, wanting to turn his head and take those fingers into his mouth.

Gabriel pretended not to notice, waiting for Dean to respond even if it was to tell him he didn’t want to respond. Dean was sure that would be okay as well, but he wanted to make Gabriel happy and Gabriel liked to take care of him, protect him. They were partners, mates. What kind of person was he if he hid something so big from his mate, something that hurt him so much.

“Sam is going to leave… he’s going to go back to Jessica and leave Lucifer,” Dean said. Gabriel made a wounded sound and Dean’s heart ached, tears flowing down his face in earnest now. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t know. I didn’t think he could do that to him or I wouldn’t-“

“And to *you*, Dean,” Gabriel said sharply, hand tightening around Dean’s jaw until Dean looked up at him. “He’s not just hurting Lucifer.”

“I… I deserve far worse,” Dean whimpered, closing his eyes. It was the only escape he could get from Gabriel’s piercing gaze.

“He didn’t let on that he was planning to do this to any of us and none of us deserve this, especially not you,” Gabriel told him seriously. Dean tensed, clearly in disagreement. Gabriel kissed him gently, Dean remaining slack under his ministrations.

“Dean, you don’t deserve to hurt like this,” Gabriel told him in a dark tone, the one that meant he was displeased, that he was disappointed in Dean. Dean shuddered.

“Gabe,” he whispered. It drew Gabriel’s full attention. Dean rarely used his given name in this type of situation. Throughout the conversation he’d been fairly mild, a little zoned out, but as the topic turned to this, he came further out of that state. “Can I have Lucifer?”

“How do you want him?” Gabriel whispered, not feeling threatened or jealous. He didn’t have those fears anymore. He could feel Dean’s emotions and motivations much more potently now that they were mated.

“No I just, I didn’t mean like that… I just want him here… with me,” Dean explained. Gabriel nodded.

“Do you want me to cover you with a blanket?” he asked as he pulled out his phone, dialing his brother’s number.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean breathed. Gabriel went to the end of the bed, opening the bench there and pulling out a blanket. He laid it out over Dean who was struck by the weight of it. It was almost as heavy as when a set of Gabriel’s wings was laid out over him. He closed his eyes, humming in pleasure.

“Luce… Luce I know,” Gabriel said in a deep, soft voice. Dean could hear Lucifer on the other end, his tone changing from angry and defeated to concerned without Gabriel even having to mention Dean. He knew Gabriel’s tone, the one he used when Dean was hurting. “Can you please come to my room?” was all Gabriel said.

Lucifer said “Yes” right away and then the line went dead.

There were a few words exchanged in the hallway, but Lucifer said in a very clear, final tone, “I cannot talk about it right now.” The door opened and Lucifer walked in. He took in the ropes, visible anywhere Dean’s body wasn’t hidden by the heavy blanket. He’d also bought that blanket for Dean a few days ago so he knew what it was. He just hadn’t thought Dean would have occasion to use it right way.

“Hey kiddo,” Lucifer greeted softly. Dean whimpered, settling only when Lucifer was right beside him, within his sight.

“Will you lay with me?” Dean asked. Lucifer unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt under his wings then pulled it off, setting it aside. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants before sliding up onto the bed, He shifted the blanket and nudged his wings under Dean with a bit of difficulty.

Gabriel reached over, loosening a couple points on the ropes just enough to keep them from digging into Dean with the extra support underneath him. Lucifer then slipped himself under the blanket and wrapped his wing over Dean against his bare skin. Dean didn’t protest even though his most sensitive bits were completely uncovered under there, Lucifer’s feather brushing him intimately.

“Water on the side table,” Gabriel told his brother softly. Lucifer nodded. “You know how to release him from this if he panics or uses his safeword?” Gabriel asked.

“I do,” Lucifer replied, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, face near his developing scent glands that were already releasing a potent, addictive scent.

“Safeword?” Gabriel said softly.

“Red,” Dean replied immediately. Lucifer turned slightly to rest his chin on Dean’s shoulder, looking up at his face closely.

“Do you need to use your safeword Dean?” Lucifer asked in a strong, warm voice. Dean shuddered.

“No, Sir,” he breathed out. The door opened and closed signaling Gabriel’s departure.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Lucifer asked, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

“No Sir,” Dean replied. “Will you hold me tighter?” Lucifer nodded, tightening his grip with his arm and wings, stopping just short of smothering him. Dean let out a sigh, closing his eyes and relaxing. “Are you okay, Lucifer?”

Lucifer smiled against his neck then replied, “No,” in the same blunt manner. “But we will be alright. I know it’s hard to see that right now, but you, me, and Gabe will be okay no matter what.”

“But not Sam,” Dean said. It wasn’t a question.

“He will struggle, but he’ll come around sometimes,” Lucifer said in a sad attempt at reassurance.

“I told him I wouldn’t let him. I’m sorry. I was… I was angry when I said it,” Dean said. Lucifer drew back and Dean whined, but he only did it so he could look at him again.

“Why did you tell him that?”

“Because he’s hurting you and I don’t want him to keep doing it,” Dean said, trembling. He flinched as Lucifer shifted. Lucifer didn’t have to think hard to realize why.

“Dean, if I ever punish you, you will know exactly what I am going to do and how I’m going to do it. Also - unless he is away - Gabriel will be present.”

Lucifer placed his forehead against the leather strap holding Dean’s head to the bed. Dean closed his eyes, breathing him in. Lucifer placed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Do you remember how angry I was when I thought Gabriel was hurting you, when he wouldn’t claim you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean breathed.

“Do you remember what I told Gabriel I would do if he didn’t claim you?”

“You said you’d do it yourself,” Dean said, eyes narrowing at him. “As if I’d let you.” Lucifer laughed, happy to see a glimpse past the sadness and shame of the last few minutes. Dean found a small, weak smirk.

“Well, that was a pretty stupid thing for me to do, wouldn’t you say? Saying Sam isn’t welcome here wasn’t really your decision either, was it?” Lucifer said. Dean’s eyes widened in understanding.

“No, Sir,” he said. Lucifer nodded.

“I do appreciate your concern for me, but you don’t get to decide if I get to be around Sam or not. Okay?” he asked. Dean nodded. Lucifer kissed him again softly then nuzzled his cheek before moving down to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder again. He lifted a leg up, slinging it over Dean’s. The human gasped as it brushed his dick, still half-hard from Gabriel’s attentions earlier and the continued bondage.

“Dean, can I bring you off?” Lucifer asked softly.

“Please,” Dean replied. Lucifer smiled, stroking Dean with a strong hand, tighter than Gabriel usually did, and faster. He worked Dean up to climax so quickly it was almost painful, the added comfort of his absolute restraint adding to the pleasure. He came over Lucifer’s hand, licking his own cum off obediently when Lucifer moved his hand to his lips.

“Thank you,” Dean breathed, sluggishly.

“Thank *you* Dean,” Lucifer murmured back, kissing his neck softly before settling completely.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam left that day before Lucifer came out of the room with Dean. Gabriel had tried to talk to him, but Sam had been adamant that he couldn’t derail his life for this. People expected things of him and he simply couldn’t give it all up not even for his brother let alone some bossy archangel he didn’t even know. It was as if he remembered nothing from the last couple days.

Gabriel had grown so incensed, he stopped even trying to talk to the Winchester. Instead he offered him some wing oil which was flatly denied with a wrinkled nose and sound of disgust. Gabriel had no idea who the person in front of him was, because his mate’s gentle, kind-hearted brother was gone. He was replaced with an unkind, uncaring, and actually pretty ignorant jerk. Gabriel would rather share Dean with Lucifer than share Lucifer with this person in front of him now.

The next few weeks were strange for all of them. Dean was pretty unbalanced, swinging back and forth between angry and lost so quickly it was impossible to anticipate. Lucifer found him more than once kneeling on his pillow and waiting for Gabriel when Gabriel was gone and had told Dean as much hours ago. Losing his brother again when he thought he finally had him back was breaking him more than he had been before.

To add to everything, Dean was ashamed of what he’d done to Sam in bed that night, holding him and stroking him while Gabriel… Everything Gabriel had told him about flock, about he and Sam being made for each other as much as he and Gabriel were, was forgotten in the disgust and disdain Sam had clearly shown for it all, in how he’d run as far and fast as he could afterwards, hurting Lucifer in the process as well.

Gabriel was the only one who would talk to Sam on the phone, something he learned quickly enough. Lucifer would tell him he was busy or conveniently disappear when Sam was trying to reach them and Dean simply refused, sick at the idea of hearing his brother’s voice and letting him back in when all he’d done was hurt him for so long - first with the pills and then by destroying the sense of comfort and safety he’d built here with Gabriel and Lucifer after weeks of difficult recovery.

Both archangels knew it was only a matter of time before Sam came back though Dean couldn’t fathom it. The younger man had starkly refused Gabriel’s offers to come to Stanford and help him or for him to visit them again. Gabriel had a trusted Angel in the town watching the young man. The Angel told Gabriel that Sam was apparently taking prescription medications to deal with the sleep issues and eating small amounts of bland food throughout the day that seemed to be tiding him over.

When asked about the relationship between Sam and his fiancé, the Angel had said that the woman had seemed understanding at first, but as time drew on, her patience was wearing thin and she spent more time yelling at Sam than talking to him. As Sam grew thinner - the Angel did send Gabriel pictures - and Jessica grew angrier, the youngest Novak brother became more and more anxious. It didn’t help that both the most important people in his life - Dean and Lucifer - were both sensitive, walking time bombs of emotion. Gabriel was having a hard time holding it together.

Gabriel shot upright in bed, looking around wildly for the broken whimpers. Lucifer appeared in the doorway as Gabriel threw the blankets off himself. He held up his hand to Lucifer, hearing something to Dean’s pleas that he recognized. “‘mpala... ple-please, imp- impal- please no!” Dean choked out.

Gabriel’s hands shook as he drew near Dean who was curled up on his side at the foot of the bed, shaking and trembling, jerking every few moments as if being struck by physical blows, but Gabriel knew this dream. He knew how this one went and it was not about the beating. The Archangel quickly gathered some oil, kneeling next to his lover and - without touching him in any other way, he started to drop the oil onto his cheek. Dean turned his face into it, opening his mouth. Gabriel quickly tipped his hand, pouring the rest of the oil directly onto his tongue.

Gabriel watched as Dean began to relax, blinking his eyes open and staring up at Gabriel in confusion for a few moments. That was all it took for the memories to rush back, for him to realize why he’d been woken with oil. He scrambled his way into Gabriel’s arms, sobbing and thanking him for finding him, for taking him in.

“Gabriel, please. Please fuck me,” Dean sobbed out, clinging to his feathers as he buried his face in Gabriel’s neck.

“You know I won’t do that, Dean,” Gabriel said softly.

“Need you, Gabriel. I need to be yours,” Dean panted out, nipping and sucking at Gabriel’s neck like he knew Gabriel. liked. Gabriel growled, pulling his mate’s head away from his neck, hand fisted in his hair.

“Don’t try to manipulate me. I do own you and I don’t need to prove that by fucking you right now, got it?” Gabriel snapped. Lucifer tensed from across the room, but didn’t dare draw close, not without Gabriel’s permission. Dean whimpered like a fledgeling and nodded. As soon as Gabriel’s hand loosened in his hair, he nuzzled Gabriel’s neck, stroking the feathers within his reach. It was probably partially self-comfort and partially to settle his mate down. Either way, Gabriel let him do it for a few minutes before pulling him up and getting him into the bed, wrapping his wings around him protectively.

“Don’t want to sleep anymore,” Dean whispered fearfully.

“Sorry handsome, but I need you to sleep. You’re not sleeping enough, you and Lucifer both,” Gabriel said softly.

“I’ll just have it again,” Dean replied in a pale voice.

“Don’t say that,” Gabriel sighed. “You’ve never had it twice in a night before.” He accompanied this with a reassuring squeeze of his arms around his lover.

“No?” Dean muttered. “That night happened right after he picked me up from Stanford after those months with Sam.” Dean’s tone was sharp, like he was throwing something in Gabriel’s face.

“I’ll stay awake this time, then. That way I’ll be quicker if it does happen,” Gabriel said, not addressing Dean’s attitude. He got to throw it out there every once in a while… especially after something like that nightmare.

“Just don’t want it at all,” Dean muttered. “Don’t want to remember… ever again…”

“I wish I could make it go away, baby,” Gabriel whispered, kissing Dean’s hair.

“I want Sam to come back,” Dean barely whispered, tears in his voice. “Make him come back?” he asked.

“You asked me not to tell-“

“Make him come back and be with us,” Dean begged.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Gabriel promised.

“Gabriel,” Dean moaned into his neck. Gabriel lifted his hand, cradling the back of Dean’s head and letting out a soft sigh.

“That’s enough Dean,” he said sternly. Dean cringed then went still, breathing quietly against Gabriel for a few minutes before drifting off once more.

Lucifer walked forward when Gabriel looked up and nodded to him. “Wait, not… not his side. Lay behind me,” Gabriel whispered. He shifted Dean forward, giving Lucifer room to climb in behind him. Gabriel hummed softly as Lucifer wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck.

Dean grumbled softly. when Lucifer’s nose brushed his forehead. Lucifer kissed his forehead though and Dean lifted his head, kissing him full on the lips insistently. Lucifer could feel the intent behind it before the scent of Dean’s arousal even hit him.

“No,” Gabriel said sharply. Dean jerked back quickly, tucking his forehead against Gabriel’s sternum.

“That necessary?” Lucifer muttered.

“If you knew what he just woke up from, you’d understand,” Gabriel whispered. Lucifer rested his chin against Gabriel’s shoulder, turning his nose into his scent glands and taking in the sadness.

“You fed him your oil instead of shaking him awake. What happens if you touch him during that?” Lucifer asked softly. “What is he remembering?”

Gabriel tucked his face over Dean’s, shifting his arms so his right hand could hold the back of the human’s head. “After his time with Sam, he… Alastair hurt him badly. Alastair… and his friends… hurt him badly.” Lucifer retracted his hands sharply from Dean’s back with a sharp intake of breath. Dean whimpered, at the loss, releasing Gabriel’s feathers and reaching past to wrap his hands around Lucifer, tangling his fingers in Lucifer’s wings.

“Don’t pull away. You make him feel safe. Your wings make him feel safe,” Gabriel chided. “The men that hurt him were human. He knows you’re not them.”

“But my hands… they must have held… held him down…” Lucifer stumbled over his words, physically aching with sadness.

“He’s going to wake up if you don’t put your hands back on him,” Gabriel warned. Dean was shifting, moaning against Gabriel’s neck. Lucifer reached forward, Gabriel shifting to make it easier for him to reach around him and Dean. The man settled down almost right away.

“Huh,” Lucifer muttered, surprised.

“He won’t tell you, but he likes when you touch him,” Gabriel said. “It pretty much took an act of God to get him to admit it to ME and he’s totally in love with me.”

“I like touching him,” Lucifer said softly. Gabriel chuckled.

“Go to sleep big brother,” Gabriel whispered. Lucifer nodded, settling in.

“He’ll come back,” Gabriel said after a few minutes. Lucifer just nodded again, his sadness filling the air around them all.

“Luce-“ Gabriel began, getting ready to warn him that he was going to wake Dean up, but Dean pulled back enough to look at him.

“Please move Sir,” the man said quietly. Gabriel shifted his wings out from under Dean then sat up, switching to sit on the opposite side of his mate. Dean didn’t move for a few moments. Eventually, he reached forward placing a hand on Lucifer’s face. Lucifer closed his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Dean said. “Come on.” Lucifer opened his eyes and stared at him for a full minute before dragging Dean forward into his arms. He inhaled Dean’s scent deeply. Dean huffed, looping his arms around Lucifer, relaxing at the touch of Gabriel’s wings against his back. He was grateful his mate knew better than to try to hold him tonight. As much as he wanted to be in Gabriel’s arms, being held from behind after that nightmare would make him lose it. Dean knew that and knowing that Gabriel knew it as well as a relief.

Gabriel had a hard time taking Dean and Lucifer’s combined scents, but he stayed where he was behind Dean, letting the two hold each other, knowing that for the first time they both needed each other more than they needed him. This was flock. This was what he’d always wanted in his life. He just wished it didn’t come with so much heartache.

As time went on, Gabriel enjoyed watching Dean and Lucifer get closer. Lucifer went back to work and Gabriel would find Dean some days pacing in his study while he worked or hovering over Lucifer’s shoulder in the kitchen while he cooked. Dean could be found following Lucifer around almost as often as he was out in the garage tinkering with the cars. Gabriel found a different job for their mechanic of course. He wasn’t great at firing people, but Dean wanted to take care of the cars and had very little ability to deny Dean anything.

Once he walked in to find Dean kneeling next to Lucifer’s desk, completely zoned out with Lucifer petting his hair gently like he’d done that day after Lucifer had scared him at Stanford. Lucifer’s eyes had been on the screen, but he’d glanced up at Gabriel when he stepped into the doorway, shaking his head to tell him it wasn’t a good time. It warmed Gabriel to know that despite what was happening with Morningstar and Valhalla Enterprises, Lucifer was placing Dean first. 

Gabriel had been to LA a few times a week, checking into their office. Lucifer, unfortunately, couldn’t bring himself to leave home for long spurts. Gabriel was beginning to think it was because he couldn’t bare to be without Dean’s scent for longer than a couple of hours. It wasn’t Sam, but it was something and that broke Gabriel’s heart. His brother and Dean were both pretty messed up despite how much they tried to hide it. It took everything in Gabriel to keep their state from the other man, knowing that neither his mate nor his brother would appreciate his meddling.

He was waiting for the day Sam showed up, but was both grateful and furious each day it didn’t come. Dean had started acting strangely, but that was okay. Dean did that from time to time. He’d been sick on and off, but Gabriel had determined that it was related to his brother’s dismissal. When he found Dean on the floor in the bathroom in the middle of the night, he was officially worried.

“I’m not sleeping, Sir,” Dean said in a tired voice from where he was curled up near the toilet. “I just need a little longer.”

“How long have you been here?” Gabriel asked, shuffling over to him. He sat down near Dean’s head, the cool of the marble beneath him easily passing through his thin sleep pants.

“I dunno,” Dean muttered. He went to lift his head then groaned, resting back down against to the cool floor once more.

Gabriel leaned over him. He was flushed, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. His face was also pinched as if he were in pain. Gabriel hummed, stroking his hair back from his face gently. Dean hummed. “Feels good,” he mumbled. Gabriel smiled down at him, continuing to stroke his hair back gently.

“Your hair’s getting long,” he said.

“Meant to ask for a haircut, Sir,” Dean huffed, rolling over and shifting so he could rest his head in Gabriel’s lap. No sooner had he settled and he was sitting up sharply turning towards the toilet. He heaved a few times, nothing coming up. Gabriel’s warm hand stroked his bare back. Dean reached back, trying to push his arm away, but Gabriel growled at him and he stopped, groaning and resting his head on his forearm.

“Can I have some wing oil?” Dean asked, sounding embarrassed. Gabriel quirked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. Dean glanced at him then sighed. “Lucifer has followed me in here a few times. After a few hours if it doesn’t stop, he lets me have some oil.”

“How often do you end up here at night?” Gabriel asked sharply. Dean trembled.

“Please don’t be mad at me right now,” Dean whispered, turning to press his forehead to Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel lifting his hands to grip Dean’s arms. Gabriel kissed the top of his head.

“I’m not mad at you. I wish I had known.”

“You need to sleep. You think I don’t see how hard it is on you, taking care of me and Lucifer, but I do. I do see,” Dean said in a stubborn voice. “You can’t be up every night ta-“

“How often does this happen? Every night?“

“If I’m not getting sick, I’m having some nightmare or sobbing all over you. Lucifer and I need you and you can’t help us if you don’t rest.“

“We’re Flock, Dean. I need to know when you’re ill,” he said.

“I don’t think I am,” Dean said. “I’ve just… You said… even with everything with Sam and getting sick at night… I’ve never felt more right,” Dean said.

“You don’t have to feel sick to feel-“

“You’re not listening, Sir. I don’t feel sick. I just am sick,” Dean said pitifully. Gabriel placed a hand on his forehead.

“You seem to have a fever,” Gabriel said.

“Feels really, really good,” Dean repeated as Gabriel’s fingers ran through his hair in the same way they had earlier.

“Dean, remember when we talked about heats?”

“Doesn’t feel like you explained,” Dean said.

“Well those accounts are from a long time ago,” Gabriel frowned. “Think we can get you back to bed?”

“Ya,” Dean nodded. “Your oil helped a lot more than Lucifer’s does.”

“Obviously. I’m your mate, not Lucifer,” he growled out possessively, his hands tightening on Dean’s arms in a painful grip. Both he and Dean went very still, shocked at the reaction.

“You haven’t said anything so I thought it-” Dean whispered in a pale voice. “I thought it was okay. S-Sir, he needs me too.” Gabriel loosened his grasp, closing his eyes.

“I know and I want you to help him.”

“You don’t,” Dean argued softly, fear touching his voice. “But he needs me.”

“Dean, I promise you… I am fully aware that he needs you and I need you to take care of him because I can’t do it alone. You are both my Flock. I have a hard time with him getting you more than me, but unless Sam- I can handle this Dean, but only if you don’t keep secrets from me. That hurts,” Gabriel said seriously. Dean nodded immediately.

“I promise. I’m sorry. I’ll tell you every morning when-“

“You’ll wake me up when it happens,” Gabriel interrupted, correcting him firmly.

Dean looked like he wanted to argue, but he did not. Instead he said a soft-spoken, “Yes, Sir.”

Gabriel got Dean back to bed, laying him down next to Lucifer then pulling a chair up next to the bed, deciding to watch him for a while, trying to work out why he was so… off… He really did seem like he was adjusting well to Sam being gone. At least the last week or so, he’d though the was doing well. He glanced up, seeing his brother shift, opening his eyes and looking over at him. Their eyes met in the darkness.

“You okay?” Lucifer asked gruffly.

“Dean was sick,” he said.

“Ah… I don’t think it’s a heat,” he told him, hoping to alleviate his worry about that.

“How much oil have you been giving him each day?” Gabriel asked.

“Uh, a fair amount honestly. I’ve woken up with him drinking it from the source,” Lucifer added. He sat up slowly, thinking about it. “That’s a lot to be supplemental. Were you withholding for some reason?”

“He has been consuming more oil from me than would be healthy for a newly-mated Submissive Angel,” Gabriel whispered. Lucifer stared at him seriously then placed a hand on Dean’s forehead. He sighed softly, happy scents wafting into the air around him.

“What’re you thinking?” Lucifer asked.

“I’m thinking it’s recommended for pregnant Angels to consume at least two cups of oil a day from their mate,” Gabriel said in a soft voice. Lucifer’s eyes widened, but he otherwise remained calm. “I believe human women pregnant with fledgelings actually require supplemental oil for a fledgeling to even survive.”

“When do you think…?” Lucifer asked.

“If he’s able to consume your oil in equal measures to mine, he likely conceived before we were mated two months ago so between the first time and our mating,” Gabriel said.

“That… No wonder Sam’s wasting away and I’m… surviving.” Gabriel wasn’t surprised Lucifer had been getting updates from Ezekiel as well. The angel had always been very loyal to Lucifer and Gabriel hadn’t ordered him not to talk to his brother. It would have been unfair to do in any case.

“You’re okay because our Flock Omega needs you to be,” Gabriel said. He rubbed his forehead, drawing a deep breath and standing. He stood over Dean, staring at him for a moment. The Archangel reached out a shaky hand and placed it over Dean’s abdomen. It was probably in his head, but it looked like there was a slight swell.

“He looks… right?” Gabriel asked.

“He does,” Lucifer whispered. “How did we miss it?”

“I don’t know. We need to call Castiel and Jimmy in the morning. We are going to need to strengthen the Flock,” Gabriel said. “And Castiel has always been second-best healer out of all of us.”

“Maybe…” Lucifer trailed off, shaking his head. Gabriel was glad he didn’t say more than that because if Lucifer had actually suggested reaching out to Raphael or Michale, he’d have gotten decked.

Gabriel - not moving his hand from Dean’s abdomen, laid down beside him, sniffing at his neck gently. “It doesn’t register in his scent.”

“Good. We can keep it under wraps here at the mansion, but if we have to go somewhere and someone catches the scent on either of us… or him… it’ll cause an uproar and there’s no way we avoid Michael’s appearance,” Lucifer muttered.

“Mmm,” Dean mumbled, turning towards Gabriel and wrapping his arms around the angel who returned the embrace immediately. Lucifer sidled up behind Dean and wrapped his own arms around him, hands placed over the slight bump protectively.

“Never thought we’d have fledgelings little brother,” Lucifer chuckled, kissing his brother’s forehead and sweeping his wings around them both.

Dean noticed it the next morning, the way Gabriel and Lucifer seemed to be dancing around him. It took him a while to be confident that they were acting strange. The way Gabriel was talking to him about tracking the number of ounces of wing oil he consumed was weird. Then Lucifer kept looking down, like an alien was going to break its way through his chest and come jumping out like in the movie Alien.

Dean barely made it halfway through breakfast before picking up his plate and slamming it down loudly. “What the hell is wrong with you two!?” he demanded. He didn’t cower a damned bit when Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at him, raising a challenging eyebrow instead.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re both acting friggin weird!”

“Dean-“ Gabriel began, but he was cut off by his mate.

“No, that’s your - Dean’s sensitive and isn’t ready to hear something - voice. I want to know why you’re treating me weird,” Dean huffed. There was a heavy silence. “if you don’t tell me, I’m going to go lay out naked on the beach. I don’t care who’s watching.”

Lucifer’s lips quirked up, but he quickly covered his mouth to keep from pissing Gabriel off. Damn if Dean on a steady diet of oil and loving attention wasn’t hilarious. There was a heat in Gabriel’s eyes that made him snort. Gabriel liked it too. It helped that Dean’s attitude presented plenty of opportunities for punishment, but now was not the time.

“You’re pregnant,” Gabriel said bluntly, staring at Dean unblinking. Lucifer blinked. He might not have been so direct about it, but it was effective. Dean’s face flushed bright red and he looked down at his plate. He pushed some of the food around, quiet for a curiously-long time.

“I know,” Dean replied, placing a hand on his stomach. “I… uh… Lucifer lets me use the internet in his office.”

“You WebMD’d it?” Lucifer asked. 

“I mean… it was a little harder than that,” Dean muttered. He looked to Gabriel who was staring at him in shock, neither moving nor blinking. “Um… I didn’t really know how to… I didn’t know if this was what you wanted,” Dean said in a small voice. Gabriel’s frozen expression softened. He reached across the table, taking hold of Dean’s hand.

“Is it what you want, Dean?” Gabriel asked, surprised. Dean looked at his plate still, but nodded. “Good, because I want everything with you.” Dean flushed further.

“I - uh - I’ve been drinking oil from both of you. I thought… I thought if I just took a little from each of you, you might not notice, but then I just needed more and more…”

“You’ve been eating better too. Don’t stop that on my account,” Gabriel said, squeezing his hand and letting it go.

Dean looked up at him. “There hasn’t been what Sam and I are for a thousand years,” he whispered. “The male died to…” His stomach turned, but instead of run for the bathroom he looked up at Lucifer who was hovering protectively next to him. Lucifer quickly produced some oil, holding the back of Dean’s neck as his other hand moved to Dean’s lips. The Omega tipped his head back, drinking it obediently.

“Thank you,” Dean mumbled.

“He died in childbirth, but that won’t happen to you, Dean,” Lucifer whispered, running a hand through his hair. Dean trembled, turning to rest his forehead against Lucifer’s abdomen. “He was the only Omega to ever die in childbirth… ever.”

“How do you know that? All there is are rumors and-“ Dean’s voice broke. Gabriel stood sharply, walking around the table and replacing Lucifer who stepped away. He crouched next to Dean, looking up at him. He lifted his hand to cradle his face.

“We are archangels, Dean. I’ll show you the writings. You can read the true story of ever Omega ever known,” he said. Dean nodded, but he stunk of fear.

“Luce, cancel my meetings in LA today and get copies of the teachings sent over,” Gabriel said.

“I’ve got it,” Lucifer nodded.

“Come on handsome,” Gabriel murmured, pulling Dean from his chair and guiding him down the hall to the TV room. He set him down, kneeling in front of him. Dean stared down at him warily. “This shouldn’t be possible, Dean,” he whispered, placing a gentle hand to his stomach, “but it is. You’re giving me fledgelings and I… I want that so badly with you,” he whispered, tears overflowing his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. Dean’s eyes watered as well, but he smiled a little too.

“Maybe Sam will want to be with them and he’ll come back too,” he said, hopefully.

Gabriel smiled sadly. “Maybe.” He moved up onto the couch, straddling Dean’s lap and scenting him directly from the glands that had developed on his neck. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and hummed.

“I love you so much Dean,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Dean replied quietly. Happiness burst through Gabriel’s scent and Dean smiled. He liked that smell most, more than the arousal, more than the protectiveness… he wanted Gabriel to always smell happy. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the small of Gabriel’s back, pulling him in tightly. Gabriel went without complaint, turning his face to smell Dean’s hair as he was drawn a bit higher up.

“If they’re… you’ll love them too, right? Even if they’re born human or they’re not an archangel?” Dean asked. Gabriel pulled back, barely bothered by Dean’s grip around him. He took his face in both hands and kissed him gently.

“I will love them no matter what because they are ours,” Gabriel promised. Dean smiled dopily, kissing back when Gabriel brought their lips together again. It was a lazy day with a lot of kisses and laughter and Dean felt good better than he had since Sam leaving them though not quite as happy as he’d been when he was here.

At the end of the day, Lucifer came back to talk to Gabriel, but Dean was focused on the movie in front of him and didn’t bother eavesdropping. If he needed to know, Gabriel would tell him. The certainty there was maybe the clearest assurance that Dean with every ounce of his being. He didn’t need to worry because Gabriel always looked after him.


	18. Chapter 18

Weeks later, Gabriel received the call in the middle of the night that he he had been waiting for. Sam was calling. He was absolutely hysterical, begging for Lucifer. He was clearly unfocused and ill. Gabriel rolled out of bed, despite Dean’s soft protest, watching his Omega roll into Lucifer’s grasp with a grumble, settling when Lucifer’s strong arms gripped him tightly.

“Sam, hold on, hold on,” Gabriel whispered. He walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. “I know. I know Sam. I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me what you’re feeling.”

“*I can’t. I can’t. I need Lucifer. Please let me talk to him. Please!*” Sam sobbed out.

“Sam, I told you that Lucifer is having a really hard time right now. You need to give him some space,” Gabriel said. “Tell me what is happening to you. You’re clearly sick. What is it you’re feeling?”

“*Gabriel, pllll-ease,*” Sam whimpered, crying still.

“Sam, do you have a fever? Are you experiencing pain?”

“*My stomach. My stomach burns and it’s so hot. Please. I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean it, Gabriel. I tried to be with Jessica, but she doesn’t get it. She thinks I just want to leave her, but I- I need him. I thought I didn’t, but I dream about him every night. I want to touch him, smell him.*”

“Sam, you know what is happening. I’m certain you’ve researched Angel biology. Academically you must know,” Gabriel sighed, leaning against the wall.

“*I’m not calling because I’m in heat. I don’t just want to fuck him!*” Sam shouted so loud Gabriel had to pull the phone away from his ear. Dean had said something very similar to him once and the thought was sobering. “I want to listen to him breathe at night. I want to hold him and tell him that I’ll never leave him again. I want to be the one that makes him… I want to make him smile and laugh and hold his hand and-“

“Sam, even if you want those things now, you might not when the heat is over.”

“*IT ISN’T THE HEAT!” Sam protested. “I’ve been in heat for six days! I know what is the heat and what isn’t!*”

Gabriel stood straight up, eyes going wide. “Sam, how long have you been in heat?” he demanded, needing to confirm that what Sam had just said was accurate.

“*Please let me talk to him or Dean. I need Lucifer and Dean will forgive me at least enough to convince Lucifer to talk to me. He’ll understand. He’s my brother and he knows I just have a hard time wi-,*” Sam rambled.

“SAM!” Gabriel roared. The other end of the phone went silent. “How long have you been in heat?” he demanded again.

“*Since Saturday morning,*” Sam replied immediately.

“Fuck. That was only two days ago Sam,” Gabriel said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“*Oh,*” Sam whispered. “*I- so it’s been nine days then.*”

Gabriel turned, throwing his door open. He flipped on the lights. “Lucifer, get up right now,” he ordered. His brother was on his feet in a moment. Dean scrambled to his own only an instant after. “Sam has been in heat for nine days.” Lucifer’s eyes went wide in horror.

“What? What does that mean?” Dean asked.

“Either we get his heat under control or your bother has to be claimed tonight,” Gabriel replied.

“He didn’t want it! He made it clear that he didn’t-“ Dean cut himself off, watching as Lucifer snatched the phone from Gabriel’s hand.

“Sam?” he said quickly.

“*L-Luc-*“ Sam sobbed out in relief, absolutely hysterical. Half-formed pleas and attempts to gasp out his name were all he could give.

“Sam, quiet. Yes, good. Be quiet now. You need to do something for me. It’s very important,” Lucifer said in a strong, calm voice. It was the one he used with Dean when he was hysterical. Dean recognized it so even though he couldn’t hear the other half of the conversation, he knew his brother was in a bad way. He practically flew to the closet, throwing on some clothes, Gabriel joining him and getting dressed quickly as well.

“You’re going to go to your front door and unlock it okay?” Lucifer said. “Yes Sam. I can only help you if you unlock the door. Good. Good Sam. Yes. Will you keep helping me Sam?” he asked. “Thank you. I want you to go to your bathroom. You have a bathtub? No? Okay. Shhh, no it’s okay that you don’t have a bathtub. I’m not angry with you. Breathe Sam. Okay, good. Now, turn on the shower and take off your clothes. Good. It’s good that you’re not wearing any.”

“Now, turn the shower as cold as it will go,” he instructed. Dean looked over at Gabriel who was on his phone with Balthazar, speaking in rushed, urgent tones. His heart sunk in his chest. Sam was in real trouble. Usually Lucifer and Gabriel would hide this kind of thing from him or try to lesson their outward worry, but if it was this bad then… would Sam die?

“I know it’s cold Sam, but I need you to get into the shower and sit down under the flow. Put your phone on speaker and keep it out of the water. No, I won’t leave you. I’m right here and soon I’ll be with you and I’m going to take care of you. Sam, I’m going to have to send a friend in to help you first. Do you understand? Shhh, no you’re okay. I’m going to get there as fast as I can, but you need help right now. You need to go to an Angel hospital.”

Dean felt Gabriel’s arm wrap around him, pulling him urgently towards the door. Dean grabbed his wallet on the way out, looking to see Lucifer following, the sounds of Sam’s panicked sobs on the other end making Dean sick. Was this his fault? He was the one that told Sam that he couldn’t use Lucifer like he planned, that he couldn’t hurt his flock. In trying to protect his flock, had he killed his brother?

They were soon on the back lawn and in minutes a helicopter was landing right in front of them. It all felt so surreal, like they were in some kind of dramatic movie where in the end of course the good guys prevail and everything ends okay, but Dean’s life wasn’t like a movie. Dean knew that his happiness was only temporary, that he didn’t really deserve it and this would be his punishment, the ultimate punishment. He would lose his baby brother who he’d practically raised himself.

Just minutes into the helicopter ride, Dean’s seatbelt was undone and he was pulled into Lucifer’s arms. He was confused, but gratefully scented Lucifer just like Gabriel taught him. Lucifer was terrified though and Dean fed off of that, understanding just how dire the situation must be. Lucifer couldn’t maintain the call once whoever arrived got there. He clutched Gabriel’s phone in a white-knuckle grip. He was tense, not even moving to scent Dean in return as he normally would.

They landed on top of a building and Lucifer took off from the helicopter at a sprint. The entire building seemed to know who he was and what he wanted as if a hospital-wide announcement had been made or something. They were directed without hesitation by every employee upon whom Lucifer’s eyes settled. Eventually, they found him. He was pale and thin, eyes surrounded by dark circles.

Gabriel took in the boy’s state with a heavy heart. He should be flushed and panting, but it was like his body didn’t know how to maintain the heat any longer. He listened to the doctor closely, knowing neither Lucifer nor Dean could focus on that right now. Lucifer was already stripping naked right in front of the three doctors and small squad of nurses in the large room. He climbed onto the bed with Sam and wrapped himself around him wings and all, tucking his face against his neck and scenting him deeply. Dean stood nearby, trembling and with one hand over his stomach, the other hanging limply at his side. He didn’t know what to do and he was terrified. The scent of it was beginning to fill the room.

“You did the right thing with the shower Sir, but the damage is… if he weren’t so far into the transition, he’d be dead by now. As it is, his advanced Omega healing has been allowing him to hold on. The best thing to do would be to keep your brother close to him,” the doctor said, glancing to Lucifer who had of course already dealt with that.

“It has progressed too far for a claiming bite to bring him out of this, but a supplement of archangel wing oil might be beneficial. I know it’s… it’s a bit unorthodox and completely inappropriate for me to-“ He went quiet as Gabriel strode determinedly to his brother, digging two fingers into one of his scent glands and gathering an entire handful, Dean’s hands coming up beneath it to capture anything lost. Lucifer groaned loudly, not understanding but not fighting either.

“Move your wing,” Gabriel ordered. Lucifer shifted a small amount - barely enough - with a low warning growl. Gabriel completely ignored it. The younger archangel opened Sam’s mouth with one hand and poured his handful into his mouth, Dean following. Certainly much of it slid down Sam’s throat, but some dribbled down his chin as he didn’t swallow. They all stared at him with bated breath at the lack of reaction. Seconds later he started to jerk and seize, shaking and groaning as he processed the explosion of feeling.

“Luce,” he whispered, turning into Lucifer and biting down hard on his neck. Lucifer didn’t move away this time. He leaned into the pain, not even making a sound when Sam broke the skin. He felt the bond rush through him and Sam moaned wantonly, sucking at his neck eagerly.

“Thank you God,” Gabriel whispered in relief as he immediately noticed some of the color returning to Sam’s skin even as it fled Lucifer’s. His brother could take it. Gabriel knew that. In fact, he knew damn well that his brother wasn’t feeling anything akin to pain right then. He remembered Dean claiming him very vividly.

“He’s okay now, Sir?” Dean asked, earnestly. Gabriel looked to the doctor who looked shocked for a few long moments before realizing the archangel was looking at him.

“I a-apologize, Lord Novak. Yes. I mean, no one can know for sure as there hasn’t been a Human Omega for… as far back as anyone can recall, but I think it’s safe to say that this one will make it if he had the strength to claim an archangel,” the doctor stuttered.

“We require a large mattress, the bed frame will not be necessary. Will you see to it?” he asked. The doctor nodded right away, bowing his head. Gabriel gave him a small smile which seemed to validate his whole existence the doctor was so proud to receive it. Gabriel pulled the chair beside the bed as close as it could be then yanked Dean into his lap, holding him tightly to him.

“It’s okay now, Dean. You’re okay. Do you need some oil? You’ve been very good. We should have been more focused on keeping you calm. Do you feel okay?” Gabriel rambled out.

“I’m okay Sir,” Dean whispered. He stroked his mate’s feathers on his top wings, hoping to calm him down a bit.

“Oil,” Gabriel instructed. Dean nodded, pressing one of Gabriel’s oil glands until it produced. He brought his hand up to his mouth and drank it down, licking his fingers clean.

“He’s okay?” Dean asked softly. Gabriel nodded. Dean sighed, sucking at Gabriel’s neck greedily, the calm and relief filling him as if it were his own, soothing the terror rushing through his veins since he’d woken. “I need to lay with him,” Dean whispered.

Gabriel looked up at his brother who had Sam in what was practically a death grip. He was solely focused on his human. It wasn’t that he thought his brother would hurt Dean for getting too close, but it was a small bed and he’d have to be on top of Sam for that to work. He sighed,

“Lucifer.” His brother grunted softly. “Dean wants to be up there with you.” Lucifer lifted his wings, cringing at Sam’s whimper. Dean scrambled up on top of his brother, laying chest to chest with him and tucking his face against the side of Sam’s neck that Lucifer wasn’t already nuzzling. Lucifer’s wing came back down over them both. Dean stroked the feathers gently and Lucifer moaned, letting off a strong scent of arousal that made both Dean and Sam shudder between his wings.

Gabriel reached his hand in, gripping Dean’s hand tightly. They’d better hurry up with that mattress or he was going to lose his shit. Sam groaned softly and shifted under his brother. Gabriel heard soft noises that indicated kissing, but he couldn’t see who was doing it through the wings. Based on the breathing, he had to guess that it was Sam and Lucifer, but he wasn’t sure. It didn’t really matter though. They were Flock.

A few minutes later, a couple nervous Angels appeared with the requested mattress, quickly making it up with sheets and a few blankets. Gabriel stood, prepping the blankets quickly then letting out a low rumbling sound to his brother. The Angels retreated, closing and locking the door behind them.

Lucifer retracted his wings, earning a sob from Sam. Gabriel quickly grabbed Dean and pulled him off his brother and to the bed, laying him down. Lucifer dragged Sam and they curled up on the mattress beside Dean and Gabriel.

Gabriel held himself back from Dean, expecting Sam to go to him directly, but Sam turned in Lucifer’s arms, kissing the archangel. He moaned and whimpered as Lucifer kissed him back in earnest, completely controlling the kiss. He pinned him to the mattress with a bruising grasp, growling at Dean when he got too close.

Dean’s choked-off mewl seemed to break through to him, because Lucifer turned and kissed the elder Winchester right away. Lucifer held him with a strong hand against his throat, keeping him in place while he ravaged his mouth. Dean gasped for air as Lucifer’s hand tightened. Gabriel held Dean, watching his brother closely. in case this overt display of dominance turned dangerous.

Gabriel wasn’t an idiot. He’d figured out long ago why Lucifer avoided the clubs and relationships in general. He was dangerously-dominant. At times, Lucifer had even been a bit rough with Gabriel which was saying something as archangels could take quite a lot more than the typical Angel or human. Dean and Sam were not typical humans though. Dean melted under the domination, submitting to Lucifer just as easily as he did to his own mate. Lucifer rumbled in pleasure, before turning his attentions back to Sam.

As soon as Lucifer’s hand left Dean’s throat, the man started to tremble. Gabriel replaced his brother, grasping Dean’s neck and growling to get his attention. Sam let out a shout and Gabriel looked over sharply, relaxing when he saw that Lucifer was marking Sam, claiming him.

Dean surprised his archangel though, struggling out of his grasp with a soft growl and turning towards them. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as Dean drew close, a warning growl leaving his throat, but Dean didn’t back off. He moved forward, nuzzling Lucifer’s cheek. Gabriel was tense, his instincts screaming at him to pull Dean away, that it wasn’t safe right now. He slipped one hand around him, resting on his stomach, prepared to pull him and his fledgelings to safety if something were to go wrong. He couldn’t imagine Sam coming that close to him when he’d been claiming the Dean, had no idea what he would have done.

Dean lowered his face, not even a little bit tense despite Lucifer’s continued growling. He settled at Sam’s neck, licking at the blood trailing down his brother’s neck from where Lucifer’s teeth had dug in. Lucifer practically roared, as Dean’s throat was exposed to him. Gabriel realized as soon as Dean bared his throat to Lucifer what his brother was going to do, but he did not interfere. Instead he rubbed Dean’s stomach, moving forward and nuzzling the back of his shoulder as Lucifer stared at Dean’s neck.

Lucifer detached from Sam who let out a sharp cry, his teeth sinking deeply into Dean’s neck. Sam’s shout was drowned out by Dean’s. Gabriel reached behind his brother, pressing an oil gland without hesitation. Lucifer growled around Dean’s flesh, but didn’t fight his brother. He brought Lucifer’s wing oil to Dean’s lips and slid his fingers in. Dean trembled and shook.

Sam, smelling the oil, moaned and shifted under Lucifer’s weight, struggling until he could get his face under Lucifer’s and his lips to Dean’s. He licked his way into Dean’s mouth, claiming back his mate’s oil with a high-pitched whine. Dean went completely slack and Gabriel immediately intervened, growling nastily at Lucifer who released Dean’s neck. He easily pulled Dean from Sam, the elder Winchester flopping against his chest, unconscious.

Gabriel smiled down at him, slapping his face lightly a few times. “Wake up, handsome. That’s good. Good boy Dean. So perfect,” he murmured lovingly as Dean struggled back to consciousness. Lucifer and Sam whined softly in unison making Gabriel smile. “He’s fine. Oil-induced orgasms are hard on him,” he said with a cocky smirk, touching his finger to Dean’s lips. Dean blinked up at him in confusion, but accepted the finger, sucking on it lightly. He moaned, sucking harder.

“Been planning to do that for a while?” Gabriel asked, pressing his forehead to Dean’s as he retracted his finger. Dean smiled at him, sleepily. “Of course you have.” He leaned over, licking at Lucifer’s mating mark on his lover’s neck. “You could have just asked him,” he huffed. Dean whined softly, pawing at Gabriel’s chest. The archangel grumbled at him and Dean quickly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close.

“We’re Flock now, Master,” Dean whispered in Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel chuckled. He licked around the shell of Dean’s ear, nibbling on the top. Dean growled earning another laugh from Gabriel, this one deeper, darker.

Gabriel felt the eyes on them and smiled, looking over at Sam who was staring openly. He looked away quickly when their eyes met, swallowing hard. Gabriel smirked, turning back to Dean and kissing him passionately. Dean was slack save one thing. His arm was moving. Gabriel’s eyes opened and he looked to the side, watching Dean’s hand curl around Sam’s. Gabriel continued to kiss his mate.

“Dean,” Sam whispered hoarsely. Dean whimpered, breaking away from Gabriel and looking to his brother who was trembling. “Can… can you…”

“Sammy,” Dean whispered. Gabriel released him, watching Dean move to Sam’s side. He shifted on top of his brother, tucking himself over his right side. Sam let out a heavy breath, still holding Dean’s hand tightly, Lucifer curled up against his other side.

“S-sorry,” Sam choked out, sniffling. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. Lucifer’s arms tightened around him and Dean kissed the top of his head. Gabriel pulled himself over Dean to lay partly on Sam and partly on Lucifer, completely done with being left out. Sam gasped in surprise, blinking up at him tiredly. Gabriel kissed his cheek then pulled back to look at him with a quirky grin.

“We gotcha now kiddo,” Gabriel told him softly. Dean smiled, looking at his mate who rested his head down on Sam’s chest as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Lucifer purred happily, tightening his grip around Sam, wings coming around them all. Gabriel relaxed his, letting them wrap over Dean and Lucifer on either side of him, closing his eyes when Dean began to stroke his hair. He prayed that this was it, that they could just be together now, no more running by Sam. They were Flock. They needed each other.

 

~~

 

Sam opened his eyes blearily, the exhaustion still there, but the pain had abated greatly. He was sore still as if he’d run a marathon. He remembered getting to the shower the day before and Lucifer’s voice. God he remembered Lucifer’s voice. He shuddered then groaned in pain. He tried to shift but there was a heavy weight upon him. He gasped in a deep breath, struggling slightly, but a hand pressed him down, holding him in place as if the weight wasn’t enough.

“Please no. Let me go. Lucifer? I need Lucifer. Please I need him,” he gasped out.

“Sam! Sam!” a voice said, but it wasn’t right. It wasn’t him.

Sam struggled, but his hands were held down by two different sets of hands. He remembered them, angels. He’d been surrounded by angels and they’d strapped him down, forcing him to be cold, freezing him. Why? Why were they doing it? Did that even matter? He deserved it. He deserved far worse for what he’d done to Dean, what he’d done to Lucifer. He’d fucked up.

“Lucifer,” he sobbed, needing Lucifer. He needed his mate. He needed him.

“Dean, let go. Gabriel, get off,” a painfully-familiar voice ordered. Suddenly all those hands were gone and it was just one pair, one strong, cool pair. “Sam, I’m here. Stop fighting, Sam. I’m here now and you need to rest.” The words were whispered in his ear and he couldn’t believe it. He groaned, shuddering. He always woke up from these hallucinations, woke up burning with need and alone.

“Don’t want to be alone anymore,” Sam groaned out.

“You’re not. You won’t be. You’re mine now, Sam. We’re mated. You’re my mate,” the hallucination was saying, but he couldn’t listen. It would just hurt more. It would hurt so much. He needed it though.

“He doesn’t think it’s real,” one of the voices said. He recognized it, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t Lucifer… wasn’t even fake-Lucifer. He didn’t care. He just wanted to hear Lucifer’s voice even if it was going to be torn away later.

Suddenly a hand dug sharply into his ribs. He shouted in pain, eyes shooting open and focusing on light blue eyes staring down at him severely. Sam blinked at him, confused. His vision started to blur and then there was a sharp pain in his scalp as his hair was pulled hard. That gaze did not waver, staring back at him as if looking into his soul.

“Lucifer,” he whispered, sinking into those eyes. Tears filled his gaze, blurring his vision for another reason. He grabbed Lucifer roughly, rolling him over and staring down at him. The movement alone took a lot out of him, but he did not collapse. He stared at the angel, placing a hand on his chin, not even blinking.

“Sam,” Lucifer replied calmly. Sam lifted his other hand to his neck, wincing at the sharp pain that seemed to cause a warm, soothing echo deep inside him.

“You mated me,” he said softly.

“I did,” Lucifer nodded. Sam looked down at Lucifer’s neck, leaning over and pressing his nose against the teeth-marks there.

“You let me mate you.” He took in the strange scent of the mark, the claim tying Lucifer to him. Lucifer was quiet. Sam pushed himself back up to look down at the Angel who nodded in affirmation.

“Thank you,” he said gruffly, letting out a tired sigh and resting his forehead against Lucifer’s. The angel let out a relieved sigh, the hand in Sam’s hair gentling and sliding down to cradle the back of his head supportively.

“I’m sorry for what I did, for leaving you like I did,” Sam admitted even though it tore at him to say the words. He’d thought he was doing the right thing, that he’d finally stop hurting Dean. What his brother had said to him, told him about Lucifer and how he’d always say ‘yes’ even if it killed him… that had terrified him and the thought of using Lucifer became one of the worst things he could imagine.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Lucifer said after a few long moments. Sam could feel his heartache, actually fucking feel it as if it were his own. No… it was worse than if it were his own.

“I didn’t know,” Sam whispered.

“I know you didn’t, Sam,” Lucifer sighed.

“Gabriel wouldn’t let me talk to you.” Sam could smell Lucifer’s irritation, but the angel didn’t say anything. He shut his mouth, terrified of bothering him more. Would he leave if he did? Would he realize Sam was just weak and whiny like his dad had always told him?

“Sammy, it’s okay now,” Dean said softly. Sam flinched, looking over to see Dean and Gabriel staring back at him. He flushed with embarrassment. “No, it’s okay little brother,” Dean said quickly, scooting closer. Sam tensed, but Lucifer didn’t stop Dean so he slid up right next to them, wrapping his arms around Lucifer, one sliding between Lucifer and Sam’s chests as Dean rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

Sam felt the feral roar rising but couldn’t stop it as it broke free. Gabriel had Dean off the mattress in a moment and Lucifer was on his knees, Sam pinned down beneath him with one hand at his throat, the other on his shoulder. “Gabe!” he heard Lucifer say quickly, but the other angel just growled back. Sam stared up at Lucifer blearily, confused. There was a lot of movement across the room, but Sam couldn’t focus on anything but Lucifer. All he knew, all he could see, was the Angel.

There had been a threat, but it was gone. Why did he smell mad? Sam had gotten rid of the threat. What was the threat again? He couldn’t remember, but it was gone now and his mate was safe. He whimpered softly and Lucifer released his throat, laying down beside him and pulling him into his arms. He rocked him, holding him tightly and humming to him. Slowly, Sam drifted off, finally safe in Lucifer’s - the real Lucifer’s - strong arms, his scent soothing the ache inside Sam.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriel got Dean to the car, glancing at him worriedly. He hadn’t had to find a room to help Dean on the spot, but Dean was close to his breaking point now. The sound Sam had used was a brutal, last line of defense roar. His fist had slammed into Dean’s face hard enough to break his jaw - Gabriel was certain. If they were lucky - and he prayed they were - there hadn’t been an actual break.

Sam’s roar was more damaging though, more than the physical strike. It had set off Lucifer and Gabriel’s heightened instincts and - hearing it from his own brother - had thrown Dean into a terrified, nearly-catatonic state. He was keeping it together and Gabriel was very proud of that, but it would not last for long.

“Hang on, Dean-o,” Gabriel said, getting into the SUV which was driven by Lucifer’s angel implant - Ezekiel - who’d been tasked with watching Sam these last weeks. Instead of worrying about his own seatbelt, he buckled Dean in and moved to straddle his hips, wrapping his arms around the man tightly. Dean trembled, shaking his head and burrowing his face against Gabriel’s chest.

“Hurry, Ezekiel,” Gabriel growled.

“Two minutes, Sir,” Ezekiel replied quickly.

Dean was tense like he was inanimate almost. He was eerily silent and Gabriel didn’t know what to make of it. All he knew was that Dean was messed up right now. “He didn’t mean it Dean. He’s newly-mated.”

“I deserved it, Master,” Dean said softly, voice muffled by the pain in his jaw. Gabriel was pretty sure he’d heard a snap when Sam struck him, but that might be his overactive imagination. Regardless, he needed to heal him before it swelled up too badly.

“No you didn’t, Dean. You didn’t deserve that. You deserve to be loved and cared for by every member of our flock, including your brother. You are my perfect, precious Omega and Sam will never do that to you again, do you understand me?” he asked. Dean was quiet, but this time Gabriel did not get upset with his lack of response. He had a feeling it was all Dean could handle right now. A sound like the one Sam had made would set off any Angel, even one in a healthy state of mind.

Gabriel unbuckled Dean and got out as soon as they arrived at the hotel. Ezekiel paused only a moment to wait for Gabriel to pull Dean from the car. After that, he led Gabriel and Dean to their room, opening it, handing Gabriel the key and stepping out of the way. Gabriel drew Dean in a few feet then turned to close the door behind them. The Omega stood very still where Gabriel had left him.

Gabriel turned back to Dean, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Dean barely moved an inch, but he wasn’t chastened for it. “My brother,” he croaked out.

“I know, Dean,” Gabriel said. “He didn’t mean it though. He hasn’t come into his angelic instincts easily like you have. His fighting it for so long led to…” Gabriel trailed off. “Come over here.” He stepped back slightly, taking Dean’s hand. He pulled him further into the room, eyes scanning the room quickly. Finding no immediate threats, he pressed Dean to sit down.

The Archangel stood in front of him. He lifted his hands, cradling his mate’s face gently. Dean grunted in pain as Gabriel’s hands ran along his jaw. It wasn’t broken which was a welcome surprise. Still, Gabriel immediately eased his grace forward, soothing away the ache. Dean sighed in relief and leaned forward slightly, pressing his forehead to Gabriel’s stomach. He was hot… too hot. Gabriel brushed a hand through his hair, frowning. Dean shouldn’t be this hot. His mind flashed to Sam laying in that bed and he felt anxious right away.

“Sir,” he croaked out.

“Yes, Dean,” Gabriel murmured, bending over and kissing the top of his head.

“I think I have a fever,” Dean told him.

“Yes, I think you’re right. How do you feel, handsome?”

“Just… scared Sir,” Dean admitted shakily. “I want to be held.”

“Good Dean-o, because there’s no way I’m letting you out of my arms tonight without your safe word,” Gabriel said. There was no threat to his words, no double-meaning. He had every intention to hold Dean all night or at least until whatever switch had been flipped by Sam’s growl got turned back.

Gabriel pulled off Dean’s shirt, Dean moaning at the feel of the fabric along his arms then louder at Gabriel’s hands on his skin. He untied and removed Dean’s shoes and then his socks. He unbuttoned Dean’s pants and stood him up, pulling them off along with his boxers. Dean lay down obediently, turning immediately on his side and panting softly as he curled up.

Gabriel watched him for a few moments. If he didn’t know better, he’d think this was Dean’s first heat. The archangel knew some highly-submissive Angels went through heats. Hell, he’d been through two ruts in his life, but with Dean heats would likely be regular after the little one was born. Every few months or so… These would signal that Dean was ready to breed which had been strange in itself to explain to Dean. He kissed Dean’s forehead, wondering why his body was reacting this way.

“Sir, I’m producing more slick than usual,” Dean said, always perfect, always obeying Gabriel to the letter.

“I know, Dean,” Gabriel explained softly.

“It’s not a heat though,” he whispered. “Because I won’t have those because of the baby.”

“I know, Dean. You’re not in heat. You’re just a little worked up right now. You need to settle down,” Gabriel informed him.

“Does that mean you won’t hold me?” Dean asked, trembling as he looked over his shoulder towards Gabriel though he didn’t look at him directly.

“Of course I will,” Gabriel sighed. He stripped off the last of his clothes and followed Dean into the cushy hotel bed, wrapping his arms around his mate tenderly, resting a hand on his stomach. Dean hummed, enjoying the touch.

He curled up close to Dean, drinking in his intoxicating scent. He was truly lucky to have found Dean… of all the places in the world, he’d walked into that one stupidly-named club in that stupid, dirty city. If he had it his way, he’d never set foot in Chicago again.

“Sir,” Dean whispered. Gabriel hummed softly in response. “I really do love you.”

“I know handsome and I love you right back,” Gabriel chuckled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about Lucifer before I…” Dean trailed off, lifting his hand to his neck to touch the mark where Lucifer had brutally bit into his flesh.

“He’s my brother. You’ve only strengthened our flock. I’m happy about that. You can have anything you want with Luci, Dean-o.”

“Not if Sam doesn’t want it,” Dean said sadly.

Gabriel sighed. “Dean, I’m not even sure your brother processed that it was you trying to curl up with Lucifer. He’s been in heat for 10 days. He’s delirious.” Dean sniffed softly. “Dean, what’s wrong?” he asked quietly, having a really damn good feeling he knew.

“I want them,” Dean whimpered.

“They’ll leave the hospital when they’re ready and Lucifer will bring Sam here. I promise you that,” Gabriel said. Dean’s hands lowered to slide under Gabriel’s, covering his stomach. Gabriel wrinkled his nose as he scented an intense amount of fear coming from his mate. He was afraid of Sam. Of course he was.

The roar he’d used was a last-stand kind of threat, the kind of sound an Angel only made when defending their only fledgeling from cannibalistic monsters bent on devouring them alive. Gabriel was exaggerating of course, but not by much. Even though Sam didn’t know what he was doing earlier, it didn’t make that noise or Sam’s unexpected blow any less real for Dean.

No one had hurt Dean, Gabriel realized… He hadn’t been beaten or raped in months now. Gabriel punished him from time to time, but when he earned punishment Gabriel told him exactly what he was going to do and why. He wasn’t surprised by pain unless it was being used as a tool to bring him out of a panic attack or gain his attention when he got a little lost. Either way, it wasn’t intense pain like the violent blow from Sam that nearly broke his jaw.

“Dean, I won’t let him hurt you again. Lucifer won’t let him,” Gabriel said seriously. That hurt the most probably. He’d been in bed surrounded by his mate, newly-claimed by their Flock Alpha which Gabriel had always known Lucifer would become. There literally should not have been a safer place for Dean in the world, but with Sam’s abrupt shift and the raging hormones from the heat and having just been claimed… Gabriel should have pulled Dean out of the situation sooner. He should have known better.

Dean turned to face Gabriel. He tucked his head under Gabriel’s chin and curled in close. Gabriel held him tighter, listening to Dean’s soft breaths and stroking his hair. He didn’t react to the feeling of Dean’s tears on his neck or the aching sadness coming off his lover. Instead, he just held him close and thanked God for what he’d been given.

 

~~

 

Lucifer did bring Sam back to the hotel, but as soon as he entered, Dean got right up off the bed and went into the bathroom silently. He closed the door, one hand trembling over his swollen belly. His face was pale as the door shut between them. Lucifer and Gabriel got Sam into bed, Sam mewling softly anytime either of them touched his skin. He was clearly still in the throes of heat, but was also very tired. He was asleep in minutes.

Gabriel explained to a contemplative Lucifer what had happened once they’d gotten back here. Gabriel had ordered the last three meals and forced Dean to eat some of it, but Dean had - unfortunately - thrown up two of them. He’d kept the grilled cheese down an hour ago, earning praise and cuddles, but neither interested him like normal. Even Gabriel’s subtle tricks that usually turned Dean on garnered zero reaction from the Omega.

“Mind if he and I take a bath?” Lucifer asked after they’d gone over it.

“No. Please go ahead. Make sure the water doesn’t get cold though,” Gabriel said. Lucifer smiled with a knowing look and placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Hold Sam at your own risk. He’s really strong and he’s really horny.” Gabriel chuckled, looking down at the man. Sam’s skin was flushed and clammy and he was wriggling under the blankets Lucifer had forced onto him.

Lucifer walked to the door, knocking firmly. Dean let out a soft whimper in response. “Open the door,” Lucifer ordered. Dean had the door open quickly and he stood visibly shaking within. Lucifer stepped inside, closing the door behind him and staring at Dean for a few quiet moments. Dean waited a few heartbeats then lowered his trembling body.

The human knelt before his new mate, unabashed by his nakedness. Lucifer had seen plenty of him by now anyways. He’d touched plenty of him too, stroking his hands down Dean’s body while he fucked him or sucked him off. His thoughts quickly took a decidedly-sexual path and Lucifer didn’t have to think hard to figure out where those thoughts had come from. Dean smelled better than Sam right now - all of the arousal and none of the pain. The fear was a bit of a mood-killer, but Lucifer could fix that.

“Dean, you should know that I don’t care if you kneel are the hard bathroom floor. You’re just hurting yourself. I won’t baby you like Gabriel does even if you are with child.”

“Yes, Master,” Dean choked out, not moving from where he was.

Lucifer stared at him a moment then stepped around him, turning on the water and moving his hand under it. He waited until it warmed up a bit then plugged the bathtub. Dean shifted behind him. He glanced back at him to see him shift uncomfortably then groan, lowering forward until his forehead was against the cold floor near Lucifer’s foot. Dean must be feeling very ill because hated the cold and he’d just left his kneeling position without a direct order which was uncharacteristic to say the least.

“L-Lucifer,” he gasped out. Lucifer placed a hand on his back and Dean trembled, moaning loudly.

“How many times has Gabriel brought you off since you were at the hospital?” he asked, knowing the answer but wanting Dean to understand that it was normal to want that, to get that when his body so clearly desired it.

“None Sir,” Dean croaked out.

“Can I get you off now?”

“Can I scent you?” Dean immediately asked in return, turning his head so his face was still on the floor, but he could look up at Lucifer.

“Only if I get to fuck you later,” he said with a smirk.

“What a stupid ultimatum. You’re my mate. You can fuck me whenever you want to,” Dean shot back, irritated. Lucifer smiled, glad to hear Dean’s attitude come back. He heard a chuckle in the other room and knew his bother was eavesdropping.

“Maybe I won’t fuck you then… if you’re going to be rude about it,” Lucifer said. He blinked in surprise as Dean’s body went rigid under his hand. His breaths caught and a painful sound ripped out of his throat. Clearly Dean did not like the sound of that. Pretending not to notice, Lucifer turned off the water and slid his arms around Dean, pulling him up and guiding him to the tub.

Once Dean was in the tub, Lucifer tilted his head up slightly, cradling his face and easing a little grace in along Dean’s jaw, checking that he was nice and healed up. It never hurt to be thorough and since what had happened before in Chicago, he and Gabriel were both a little paranoid over Gabriel’s healing abilities. He chilled out on the grace and Dean whined softly. Lucifer lowered his hand to Dean’s belly, sending a burst of grace into the Omega’s body over where a little life was growing. He slid his hand up to Dean’s chest, sending a powerful, steady wave of grace directly into his chest which was said to house a human’s soul. Dean’s hands shot up, grabbing Lucifer’s arm and moaning softly.

Lucifer grinned predatorily at the blonde. “Dean, Dean, Dean… the things I can do to you,” Lucifer murmured.

“Please,” Dean whispered.

“So polite,” Lucifer mocked gently. Dean’s eyes didn’t narrow like usual. He didn’t bite back a sarcastic remark. He whimpered, hands tightening on Lucifer’s arm. Lucifer softened. “Okay,” Lucifer said softer. “I can be serious.” Lucifer stood, removing his clothes and sliding into the tub facing the human, a leg on either side of Dean’s legs. Dean moved without a word, staying smooth so the water didn’t splash too much. He settled with his knees on either side of Lucifer’s thighs. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist, resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Gabriel thinks you’ve been planning to get yourself claimed for weeks now,” Lucifer told him, idly. He had his wings behind him, cushioning them both. The tub was built for angels so there was plenty of room. Plus, Lucifer had now received two groomings from the man resting on his chest and he didn’t care about getting them wet anymore. It was Dean’s job to dry them and he didn’t seem to mind one bit that it took so long. Hell, he might even be disappointed if it didn’t.

Lucifer wasn’t sure if that was related to the wings themselves or the way it increased their bond. Dean’s drive to take care of him had been nearly out of control since they’d lost Sam. They’d both been hurt and it had brought them closer. Last time Dean had groomed him, he’d practically been egging him on to see how many times he could get him to come in an hour from just the oil. Turned out it was three times and the last one had knocked Dean out for a few hours he’d been so tired after it.

He felt the way Dean was holding him, the desperate and almost-painful grip. Dean obviously needed some reassurance. He reached behind him, gathering some oil and bringing his hand back in front of him. “Suck,” he ordered, pressing the tips of his fingers to Dean’s mouth. Dean opened his mouth immediately and took all four of Lucifer’s fingers into his mouth.

“Are you jealous because I mated Sam or upset that we had to separate you two for a while?” Lucifer asked.

“Not jealous,” Dean muttered thickly, practically growling it out. “Not upset like some stupid child.“

“Dean, you’re clearly upset and I want to know why,” Lucifer snapped. Dean shuddered, fear filling Lucifer’s nose. “That’s your warning,” he added, knowing that Dean was well aware nothing good would come from lying to the Archangel twice. “Now, tell me why.”

“I don’t want you to leave me and I don’t want Sam to take you away or- or hate me,” Dean choked out. Lucifer softened slightly then put on his serious face. He reached up, grabbing the back of Dean’s hair. He gripped for a few moments then pulled hard to tilt Dean’s head back so they could look at each other.

“I will never leave you and Sam does not hate you. If it’s about his reaction to your-“

“That sound he made,” Dean said palely.

“That’s like when you chirp Dean - involuntary. It’s a sound he didn’t understand and couldn’t control because of that. He perceived you as a threat because he didn’t realize it was you,” Lucifer tried to explain.

“He’s my little brother,” Dean whispered.

“I know,” Lucifer sighed, letting go of Dean’s hair to allow him to rest his head once more. They were quiet for a while, Gabriel walking in a little later. Dean looked at him sheepishly, but Gabriel just smiled, walking over and ducking down to give him a peck on the lips before grabbing a towel and disappearing again.

“You’re not fucking him until he’s able to speak full sentences,” Dean said after a few minutes.

“Handsome, your little brother is going to have to earn a whole lot of trust before we even start talking about sex,” Lucifer told him darkly. Dean’s heart ached, thinking back to the long dark nights curled up with Lucifer while they both ached for his missing brother. He could taste Gabriel’s oil on his lips, pouring into his mouth as the two archangels tried to settle him after three straight days without sleep once he’d realized he was the cause of Lucifer’s pain.

“Luckily, I have you and Gabriel, huh?” Lucifer said. “You’ll satisfy my urges, won’t you Dean?”

“Well, that depends on how weird they are,” Dean replied. Lucifer laughed loudly.

“Was that a joke, Dean?” he asked gleefully.

“Maybe,” Dean muttered. He pulled away from Lucifer slightly. “Can I get out of the tub?” he asked. Lucifer nodded. Dean stood. He grabbed a towel, drying off quickly then looking expectantly to the angel. Lucifer rolled his eyes then got out. Dean took his time drying Lucifer’s hair and body. Then he ran a fresh towel through his wings for a little while until most of the water was gone.

Lucifer led the way into the other room. Dean looked at his sleeping brother, wrapped up in Gabriel’s arms. He was suckling lightly at Gabriel’s scent glands, taking in the calming taste. Dean felt a low growl rumble in his chest, but pushed it back. Lucifer plopped down on the couch, wings draped over the back. He looked to his left to eye Gabriel and Sam, but didn’t say anything to Dean. Dean didn’t need to be asked. He immediately went to work straightening out Lucifer’s wings. He liked it… it was calming even amidst the burning heat inside him.

“You come yet?” Gabriel asked bluntly.

“No. Pervert,” Dean muttered.

“Come on Gabriel. We do more than fuck.”

“Ya. You argue… all the time,” Gabriel complained.

“We’re not arguing right now so there goes that theory,” Lucifer muttered.

“How you’re the Flock Alpha…” Gabriel muttered, rolling his eyes. Dean snorted. He leaned forward casually, sucking Lucifer’s oil gland for a moment before getting his hands coated and polishing off the first wing. By the time he had finished the six, Lucifer was dozing lightly, skin glowing bright and golden. Gabriel’s soft snores filled the room and Dean was tired himself.

He walked around the couch and considered the naked archangel. He was burning up, body aching for something. Fuck he needed something inside him. He glanced over at Gabriel, but Sam was drawing comfort from him right now. As jealous as that made him, he didn’t want to interfere so instead he knelt in front of Lucifer. He nuzzled his thigh lightly. Lucifer opened his eyes blearily. Dean looked up at him and at the small smile he received, took hold of Lucifer’s cock and lowered his mouth over it.

Dean sucked Lucifer slow and lazy. Usually with Lucifer he was about getting right to business and it was surprising that this urgent, burning emptiness was allowing him to go slow and purposeful. Lucifer seemed perfectly happy though. Dean purred at the feeling of the archangel’s nails scraping lightly along his scalp. He climbed up on Lucifer’s lap, lowering his head to nuzzle the bite mark left by Sam on Lucifer. His swollen belly pressed against Lucifer’s and Lucifer growled protectively in response.

Lucifer took hold of his hips and guided him down onto his cock. Dean closed his eyes and breathed through it. The first few minutes with Lucifer were hard. He liked to make it hurt and - honestly - Dean liked that too. It just meant there was little prep involved. His body however took it like a champ this time, taking Lucifer in as if the archangel belonged there. Dean slumped tiredly on Lucifer’s chest, letting the archangel fully control his movements. He was exhausted and Lucifer never minded taking over physically. He was really, really strong.

A low growl from the bed, surprised them both. Dean looked over to find Sam staring at him with a heated gaze. He flushed, looking away, but Lucifer turned him and Dean, He laid Dean out on the couch and stared up at Sam fiercely as he gently glided in and out of Dean’s body. Sam whimpered, but Lucifer’s fiery gaze never wavered. Dean looked up at the concentration on Lucifer’s face. After a few more strokes, the archangel looked back down at him, considering him for a moment then kissing him. As he was kissed, Dean forgot about Sam and lifted his legs to wrap around Lucifer’s hips.

Dean soaked in the attention, loving the way Lucifer felt on top of him, inside him. He liked to goad Lucifer sometimes, press him into really making it hurt, but he didn’t want pain right now. He wanted this. He wanted Lucifer calm and loving and Lucifer gave him what he wanted. Dean gasped out then moaned as he came, whimpering at the feeling of Lucifer spilling inside him.

“Good boy, Dean,” Lucifer whispered, peppering his face with kisses. This was the part of Lucifer that had always surprised him. He could be brutal, exacting, and just fucking rough, but he was always gentle afterwards… achingly tender. Dean keened at the praise, tilting his head back to expose his neck. Lucifer ducked his head down, kissing and sucking at his claiming mark.

A soft sob from the bed broke the two out of their post-coital bliss. Lucifer looked up sharply. “Luce,” Gabriel whispered. Dean nodded when Lucifer looked down at him, unwrapping his legs as the archangel pulled away. Lucifer pulled on a pair of boxers and walked to the bed. Dean sat up, watching Lucifer wrap his arms around Sam who turned from Gabriel and towards the other archangel. Dean sat quietly in the couch, the sound of his brothers tears making his heart ache. Sammy…

“Lucifer, he wants me not you,” Dean said finally. Lucifer and Gabriel both looked at him seriously.

“Dean, you don’t have to do that,” Gabriel said seriously. Dean stood, walking to the bed.

“Please get off the bed,” he said quietly. Lucifer pulled away from Sam right away, not reacting to Sam’s distressed sound. When Sam tried to grab at him, he firmly grabbed his wrists and held them out of the way until he was out of reach. Gabriel hesitated though. He let go of Sam and rolled over until he was on the edge of the large bed, standing as well. Sam stared at Dean warily.

“Sir, can we have some privacy?” Dean asked.

“Not a fucking chance,” Gabriel said immediately. Lucifer watched Sam seriously, clearly of the same mind as his brother.

“You’re the one who said he didn’t-“

“Dean, we are not leaving,” Lucifer growled. He’d put up with a lot of attitude from Dean, but directly arguing he would not allow. Also, Dean’s safety was not something either Lucifer or Gabriel would risk. This decision was not going to change no matter what Dean said. They were going to stay.

Dean walked around the bed to Gabriel’s side, pausing and kissing his mate gently. Gabriel returned it, smiling lovingly when Dean pulled away. He lay down, listening to Sam sobbing. He didn’t make a move to approach Sam, just listened for a little while. Gabriel sat next to the bed, watching Dean in confusion.

“Sammy, you can pretend it’s cold if you want,” he whispered. Sam rolled towards Dean immediately and clawed across the bed to get into his arms. Dean stayed on his back, wrapping an arm around his brother, the other coming up to rest on the side of Sam’s face. He leaned towards him, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes.

“Lucifer’s mad at me. I don’t know why he’s mad at me,” Sam whimpered out. “Dean, I didn’t mean to get sick. I stayed away. I’m sorry I hurt him. I didn’t mean to get sick,” Sam rambled out pitifully.

“It’s not your fault that you got sick, Sam. Lucifer’s mad that you didn’t tell him,” 

“Lucifer’s mad because Sam hurt you, Dean,” Gabriel corrected. Dean tensed, turning his head to glare at his mate whose mouth snapped closed. Lucifer was quietly watching the two brothers.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, Dean. I never wanted to hurt you. I want to protect you. I want to keep you safe and I will. I will Dean,” Sam promised.

“I know you will Sammy. I’m gonna keep you safe too,” Dean said. “No matter what.”

“No matter what,” Sam repeated, relaxing at the familiar words. Dean had been telling him that his whole life. He’d take care of him no matter what. He’d get them something to eat no matter what. He’d pay Sam’s tuition no matter what… Sam nuzzled against Dean’s neck. The elder Winchester turned towards him and nuzzled him right back.

“Love you, jerk,” Sam whispered.

“You too, bitch,” Dean replied.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For majesticduxk... because you deserved another chapter tonight... and because you love polyships as much as I do. ;-)

Dean whimpered, squirming in Sam’s arms and groaning. Sam blinked his eyes open, looking down at his brother in confusion. “Dean,” he rasped, stroking his face. He was uncomfortable, fevered and slick. Sam nuzzled his face, whining softly.

“Gabriel,” Dean gasped out. Sam was surprised when he immediately saw Gabriel standing beside the bed. The younger Winchester whined when Dean turned away from him, straining towards his mate.

Sam felt anger surge within him. Dean was his not Gabriel’s. He was his first and would always be his! Sam growled angrily, tightening one strong arm around Dean as he tried to get away. Dean cried out. Sam shouted in pain as his head was jerked back by his hair. He panted, looking up at Lucifer. He smelled pissed. Sam whimpered.

“He didn’t mean to,” Dean gasped out. “Lucifer, please.”

“Dean, stay out of it,” Lucifer bit out. He walked back, dragging Sam with him. Sam scrambled to get his feet under him, going with the Archangel obediently.

Sam fell to his knees when Lucifer released him. His wings flared, puffed up in fury as he paced back and forth trying to calm down. Dean watched, feeling helpless as he saw how angry the archangel was. He broke free from Gabriel’s arms and leapt across the room, wrapping his arms around his now-sobbing brother and curling over him. Gabriel stepped in front of Lucifer, placing a hand on his chest when he took a step forward.

Lucifer looked to Gabriel in confusion then back at Dean. The man was trembling, arms wrapped protectively over Sam. “Dean, Dean-o,” Gabriel said softly. Dean whined, pressing his weight down on Sam who got smaller in response, bent over himself as Dean’s body covered his, protecting him in a way that seemed so natural that Gabriel had no doubt they’d been in this position before. It was painfully reminiscent of the way Lucifer used to protect him from Michael.

Lucifer placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. He crouched next to Dean. “Dean, I would never hurt your brother. I was going to discipline him, but he would be okay.” Lucifer lifted his hand, pausing for a moment before resting it on Dean’s bare back. Dean shuddered, but didn’t pull away.

He rubbed Dean’s back gently and lowered his head to rest against the side of Dean’s. “Let go, Dean.” Dean’s whole body shuddered at the words, words whispered by Gabriel too many times to count. He uncoiled from around his brother, kissing the side of his neck gently.

“It’s okay Sam. It’s okay,” Dean whispered as he pulled away. He settled back on his knees, taking on a perfect submissive pose, a heavy breath leaving him.

Sam was wrecked from Dean’s terrified and protective scents. He was confused and scared. So when Lucifer reached for him it was with gentle hands. Hell, he was messed up himself from what he’d just witnessed. Dean shook, reeking of fear. “Sorry, sorry. I’m sorry Master,” Dean whispered, rocking slightly. Gabriel knelt in front of him, pulling him into his arms. Dean remained tense.

“It’s okay Dean. No one is going to hurt Sam. You’re both safe. It’s just flock here. It’s family,” Gabriel told him. Dean leaned into him slightly.

“Need you, Sir,” Dean whispered shakily. Gabriel swallowed back a sigh. He was not in the mood to punish Dean. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, and tell him how perfect he was. He knew Dean’s scents and physical reactions by now though. He knew that Dean needed something more physical.

Gabriel looked to Lucifer who stared back at him blankly, clearly not about to step in. If Dean had wanted Lucifer, he’d have gone to Lucifer. He wanted Gabriel. The Archangel tightened his arm around Dean, standing and guiding him to the bed. He sat on the end and pulled Dean across his lap, careful to position his legs on either side of Dean’s belly. The familiarity of the position made Dean’s trembling lesson slightly.

Gabriel knew Dean was deep in the throes of this pseudo-heat. The scent of it was maddening and Dean’s skin was hot and slick with sweat. He couldn’t be in a real heat with the child inside him, but perhaps this was his body’s way of maintaining his mate’s interest with their proximity to another virile Omega. As if Gabriel would ever lose interest in Dean. Gabriel drew a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing on Dean’s need. His own blood heated up and he let the feeling of his squirming mate affect him the way it usually did. Dean clutched his ankle, whimpering softly.

Gabriel’s hand came down hard without warning and Dean gasped. Gabriel stroked the spot for a few moments then struck again. Dean loosened with every subsequent blow, turning his face to nuzzle against Gabriel’s thigh. Eventually every blow drew more and more arousal from the man until he was right on the edge of orgasm. “You will not come without me inside you,” Gabriel growled. Dean whimpered, taking five more blows without losing it. Gabriel pulled away, laying Dean down on his side with gentle, loving hands. Sam was watching from the couch. The elder archangel had his freshly-groomed wings wrapped around the man who was curled up against his side. He trembled with fascination and need.

Dean stared up at Gabriel completely oblivious to anything else in the room. Gabriel smiled down at him, kissing him gently and stroking his stomach. “I’m so sorry, Master,” Dean said with such painful sincerity it nearly hurt Gabriel to glare at him in response. 

“There is nothing for which you should be sorry. I should have realized you’d have a hard time watching Sam receive punishment,” Gabriel told him seriously. Lucifer’s arm tightened around Sam when he whined softly. “The problem is, Sam needs it as much as you do and if you don’t let Lucifer and I take care of him, he’s going to hurt a lot more in the end,” Gabriel told him. “We are letting it pass this time, but if you ever interrupt Lucifer again especially after Sam hurts you, I will put you in the corner for an hour.” Dean shook his head, swallowing hard.

“But he didn’t hurt me, Master,” Dean said unsteadily. Gabriel growled angrily. It was the first time Dean had lied to him directly in a long time and it was a lie - a bold faced lie.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dean whimpered, exhausted.

“You will be punished for that when we get home,” Gabriel said darkly. Dean swallowed hard. Gabriel lined himself up with Dean’s waiting hole. He pressed in. Dean whined softly at the pain, but his body was able to take it.

Lucifer had told Gabriel that it had taken almost no prep the night before and Dean hadn’t even flinched. Dean liked the pain though and if even Lucifer’s minimal prep hadn’t allowed the man to experience that bite, Gabriel would have to scale back even further to give it to him.

“Gabe,” he groaned as the Archangel fully seated himself. Dean’s body fluttered around him, relieved and happy scents pouring off him. Gabriel drank them in, hardly blinking Lucifer drew Sam to the bed, letting him lie down beside them. It would have surprised Gabriel had his brother not immediately wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him back against his chest and locking Sam’s wrists in a bruising grip against his chest.

Dean turned his head towards them while Gabriel stayed still inside him, reaching his hand out to touch his brother’s face. Sam pressed his face into his brother’s touch, chirping softly. Dean smiled back, but his mouth went slack as Gabriel drew back. He arched, joining Gabriel in a steady rhythm, his body singing with pleasure as his lover took him.

Dean did not take long to come at all, Lucifer praising him with soft words while Gabriel fucked him until he came with a grunt, panting for air against Dean’s neck. “Perfect, beautiful Omega,” Gabriel gasped out, kissing his neck then just behind his ear.

“Please hold me,” Dean whispered. Gabriel rolled to his side, placing himself between Sam and his sated - for now - mate. Sam grumbled, but didn’t growl so he wasn’t rebuked. He did squirm enough that Lucifer growled at him. Once he settled, Lucifer shifted them closer so Sam could nuzzle against Gabriel’s neck, moaning lowly with need, but not fighting his archangel anymore. He was too tired.

Dean dozed, drifting in and out for a while, but as he came back around it was with a low, upset whine, pain-filled chirps leaving him that made both Lucifer and Gabriel physically ache. “Shhh,” Gabriel hushed him, stroking his face and pulling back to look at him. “Shhh, baby. What’s wrong? What do you need? You’re okay, Dean. I’ve got you handsome. It’s just me.” Gabriel’s rushed words did not cause the chirping to stop and it didn’t stop being the painful kind. Dean pawed at Sam’s face, his brother coming back around from his fitful sleep, letting out a soft, tired moan.

“You have to take care of him. It hurts. It hurts being empty, Master,” Dean gasped out. Gabriel reached up, taking Dean’s hand and pulling it back so he couldn’t touch Sam. His whimpers intensified and he started to struggle against Gabriel who rolled over on top of him with a growl, pinning his wrists to the bed over his head and flaring his wings in a dominant gesture above him. Dean went dead still and eerily silent.

“This is his penance,” Lucifer gritted out coldly after a few moments. Dean shook his head, struggling returning. Gabriel had never seen this. Dean was a painfully-submissive man. He did NOT fight Gabriel. He didn’t even fight Lucifer much aside from the petty arguing. Yet, here he was doing it and it was accompanied by sounds that were too near to desperation and grief for Gabriel to disregard them. He had to stop and truly considering his mate.

“If you won’t fuck him, get the fuck off of me and I will. Let me do it right now Gabriel. You have to let me because this is fucking cruel,” Dean exclaimed, struggling so hard that Gabriel had to use his full strength to hold him down. Dean let out a low growl and Gabriel saw it in his eyes before he heard it from his mouth, letting go moments before Dean snapped out, “Red”.

“Sam say red,” Dean ordered gruffly. Sam whimpered, confused and scared.

“Dean!” Lucifer growled, but Sam stuttered out the word and Lucifer immediately released him.

Dean took hold of his brother with gentle hands, stroking his face for a moment. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and kissed his lips gently. “You’re okay, little brother. I’m here now.”

“De,” Sam whimpered, letting off wave after wave of desperate need. Dean growled when Lucifer shifted on his feet. Sam looked over at Lucifer, eyes welling with tears, but he didn’t beg him. He looked to his brother instead. “You… I don’t know what he wants and it hurts. Please… I want him to-”

“Shh Sam. It doesn’t matter right now. You and me. You and me matters,” Dean said, kissing him again then again. He laid himself out over his brother, resting his elbows on the bed on either side of Sam’s head and kissing him deeply, his chest pressing tightly against him.

“Dean-“ Gabriel began. Sam whined, breaking away from Dean and straining towards the angel’s voice.

“Want him. Want him Dean,” Sam half-sobbed.

“You two will either shut up or you will leave, Gabriel. If you’re not going to take care of my brother, I will,” Dean said, shifting his narrowed eyes to Lucifer as if daring him to challenge. Lucifer was quiet, contemplative. He didn’t seem particularly cowed or chastened, but he didn’t try to interfere.

“Focus on me, Sam. I’m going to make it better. Just focus Sam,” Dean murmured, one hand sliding down to hold his brother’s dick in his hand. Sam refocused quickly at that, kissing Dean desperately and clutching him with strong hands. “You can stop me, Sammy. If you need to stop me just tell me, baby boy,” Dean told him as he stroked him tenderly.

“More, Dean. Please don’t stop. I need you. Pease I need more,” Sam said. Dean shifted, releasing Sam’s dick and sliding a hand down further to feel his brother’s hole. He slid a finger inside him and Sam groaned. Dean felt around a bit, adding another finger as he searched his brother intently. Sam shouted out suddenly, his body tensing up, a confused look in his eyes.

“You okay, Sam?” Dean asked, cupping his face with his spare hand. Sam nodded, staring into his brother’s eyes intently. Dean nodded, closing his eyes and lowering his head to Sam’s shoulder as he continued to work his brother open, taunting and teasing his prostate as he went, knowing from the soft gasps that left his brother’s lips that he was doing well.

“Sam, I’m going to fuck you now and it’s going to feel better. I promise, brother. This is what you need. It’s okay, Sam,” Dean whispered reassuringly.

There was hesitancy in Dean’s voice though and his mate knew why. He hadn’t fucked anyone in a long time. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He wasn’t ready. Alastair would make him force himself on unwilling partners. He’d been beaten if he couldn’t get it up or keep it up during all the while, Alastair would remind him that it was him or them and Dean had been too weak, too stupid to know any better. He’d done it. He’d hurt people and he didn’t want to hurt Sam.

Gabriel looked over to Lucifer where he sat in the chair near the side of the room, eyes full of lust and jealousy. He looked back at his mate who was practically unrecognizable like this so in control. He wanted to help. Clearly if Dean was acting this way… His Dean… he and Lucifer were wrong, had acted wrongly.

The Archangel walked silently around the bed, stopping between his brother and the bed. Dean had Sam turned slightly towards the other way, no doubt to keep his brother from seeing his own angel and falling apart. Once there, Gabriel stared intensely at his lover and when Dean’s eyes flickered to him, he lowered himself to his knees, eyes never leaving Dean’s.

Dean stared at him with pain-filled eyes for a few moments, whining softly. He wanted his archangel. Clearly he wanted him, but he shook, suddenly unsure. He did not lose rhythm, hand opening his brother, preparing him as he pressed gentle kisses along his neck. His hand drew away. “Gabriel is going to hold you. He is going to hold you and I’m going to make you feel better,” Dean whispered, voice trembling. Gabriel stood, walking back around the bed when Dean jerked his head slightly. He lay on the bed.

Sam whimpered needy and desperate. He nuzzled Dean closely. Dean pulled Sam forward, across his body. Sam’s eyes never left Gabriel and as soon as he was within arm’s distance, he crawled into his arms, scenting him and purring loudly. Dean sidled up behind him, pausing when Lucifer placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean let out a soft, wounded sound, hands shaking on his brother’s body.

“Please don’t stop this. He nee-he needs help,” Dean choked out.

“It’s okay, Dean. I understand. I understand now,” Lucifer rumbled. Dean looked painfully indecisive, but eventually he let go of his brother, sliding away. Lucifer replaced him behind Sam, wrapping both of his strong arms around him and pulling him back against his chest. Sam keened loudly, arching in his archangel’s grasp, turning his head to try to get to him. Lucifer sucked a deep-red welt into his skin before turning him and holding him tightly. Gabriel stood, walking around the bed to where Dean had collapsed onto his knees, gasping for air.

“Good Dean. You did very well. I’m proud of how you protected your brother,” Gabriel told him seriously, soothingly, stroking his hand from Dean’s neck down his spine. The man was painfully hard, staring as Lucifer finger-fucked his brother thoroughly. Sam came hard with a gasp, but Lucifer didn’t stop torturing his prostate. Dean wanted to stop him, to explain that he was doing it wrong that his brother needed him inside, but he’d done too much, said too much he could never take back. He couldn’t even relax into Gabriel’s soft touches.

When Gabriel attempted to take his cock in hand, Dean shuddered violently and whined so loud it drew Sam away from Lucifer’s neck, an answering whine leaving him. Gabriel sighed. Dean didn’t want to be touched like that. He wanted… to be held, Gabriel realized. He grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him to the large chair where he could still see his brother. He sat down and pulled the large man up onto his lap, Dean rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder stiffly, eyes never leaving Sam and Lucifer.

Lucifer finally lined himself up with Sam’s hole and started to press in. Sam gasped loudly, trying to pull away for a moment then groaning and pressing his forehead forward into Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer rocked back and forth a few times, getting a little further in each press until he was fully seated. Sam was sobbing, but he smelled of relief, of arousal. Lucifer stroked his hair gently and pulled back to look at him, rolling them so Sam was flat on his back, looking up at the Archangel.

Lucifer waited until Sam started to wriggle about on his own then laid into him. He fucked him hard, brutally. Gabriel quickly covered Dean’s mouth to muffled the distressed sound he let out. His own sharp eyes zoned in on Sam who did not try to pull away or let out any sounds of distress. He lifted his long arms and wrapped them around the back of Lucifer’s neck to steady himself. After a while, he started to use his leverage with his legs around Lucifer’s hips to meet Lucifer’s brutal strokes, loud moans leaving him, punched out with each thrust.

Eventually Dean settled down, seeing that his brother was definitely not in distress. Gabriel felt his fingers prodding one of his oil glands and didn’t hold back his moan of pleasure. Dean smiled at him sheepishly and Gabriel chuckled, watching his lover bring his hand around carefully. Gabriel released Dean so he could suck the oil off his fingers, letting the man process that for a few moments before kissing him gently. This time when he reached for Dean’s cock, the man purred gently. He stroked Dean in time with Lucifer’s thrusts, giving Dean a painful grip knowing how much his lover enjoyed Lucifer’s roughness.

Sam came with a shout, Dean following swiftly. Lucifer needed only a few strokes and that sharp burst of pleasure that Sam no doubt let out. The three gasped for air while Gabriel smiled, peppering kisses over Dean’s hair and face until the man wrinkled his nose, pressing his face into Gabriel’s shoulder to escape.

“Good boy, Dean. I am so proud of you,” Gabriel confided. Dean practically preened at the praise, curling into his lover’s embrace and knowing that they’d be okay now because Lucifer understood. He understood what Sam needed and Dean wouldn’t have to do that again, wouldn’t ever have to do that again. He trembled, sinking into Gabriel and drifting off, resting before the next horrible wave of whatever that was.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the heads up on the upload error, my friends.

Dean’s regression the next day was expected by his Archangel. Gabriel woke up to find Dean was no longer in his arms, but he wasn’t curled up asleep at the end of the bed. He knelt stone-still at the end of the bed - on a pillow of course. He’d probably been waiting for punishment for a long while, but he wasn’t alone down there now. Lucifer had woken first and was sitting cross-legged in front of the Omega, talking to him quietly. Gabriel listened closely to the story Lucifer was telling Dean. It was a story of when he and Gabriel had been little.

Michael had pushed Gabriel from a tree and Lucifer had lost it. As soon as Gabriel’s shout of pain reached his ears, he’d been tearing into Michael, fighting him off. Michael had always been bigger than Lucifer…stronger. Lucifer had learned to fight dirty though after years of Michael’s bullying and he’d protected little Gabriel.

Gabriel watched the effect of Lucifer’s story on Dean curiously. Any time Gabriel said Michael’s name the man locked up, but when Lucifer said it… in this context at least… Dean didn’t seem affected by it beyond the angry scents beginning to leech off of him. If anything, as Lucifer went on to explain how he’d broken Michael’s wrist and the other boy had fled, leaving Lucifer and little Gabriel alone, Dean began to loosen. Gabriel smiled. Of course Dean would care much more for the safety of a younger version of his mate than he would fear the now ever-present threat of Michael.

“Dean, can we lay down now? We don’t have to go to bed. Maybe you and I can lay here together,” Lucifer suggested. There was a long silence before Dean answered, but answer he did.

“Gabriel will be angry,” Dean said.

“Not if you’re with me. It was my idea and I am your Flock Alpha, aren’t I, handsome?” Lucifer soothed, using Gabriel’s pet name for him. This time Dean didn’t reject it, showing just how bad off he was right then.

“Yes Sir,” Dean said, sounding so relieved it made Gabriel ache. There was some shuffling and then they were both out of Gabriel’s sight, curled up on the floor presumably.

“I…” Gabriel heard Dean’s voice and strained to hear more. “I’m not… I didn’t mean…” Dean choked out.

“I know. I know, Dean,” Lucifer whispered. Gabriel could practically feel the way his brother’s wings would curl around Dean, the way he used to curl them around his little brother when they were younger.

There was some mumbling and then Dean’s pained voice uttering, “-for-forgive me?”

“Dean, you are forgiven, wholly and completely forgiven,” Lucifer said in a powerful voice. “You’ve been warned not to do it again so we will have an issue if you do it from here on out, but I am not angry with you. Gabriel is not angry with you,” Lucifer said seriously. Gabriel could not quite make out Dean’s response to that.

“No, you’re not going to Michael. You will never go to Michael. No! Listen to me Dean. Gabriel and I will never let Michael take you from us,” Lucifer growled, sounding frustrated. Sam whimpered in his sleep, but Gabriel reached out, pulling the large man into his arms. Sam shuffled a bit until he was nosing at Gabriel’s neck. He sighed in content, Gabriel smiling and running a hand through his hair.

“No Dean. I can promise you that when I lay eyes on Alastair Mullen, he will not live to see another day,” Lucifer rumbled out in a tone that even sent a shiver of fear up Gabriel’s spine. 

Dean moaned fearfully, but Lucifer rumbled softly, the force of his protective scents wafting up to where Gabriel could smell them fully.

“Do you feel you have to protect your brother from me, Dean? Are you afraid of me hurting him, hurting you?”

“No, Sir,” Dean whispered.

“I’m glad, Dean. I don’t want you to fear me. I just want to take care of you both,” he soothed. Dean hummed softly.

A few minutes of silence passed and Gabriel had just started drifting when he heard his brother hiss sharply. There was a bit of quiet and then a sound Gabriel recognized well. Dean was sucking oil from Lucifer’s fingers… or his own.

Arousal flooded the air and Gabriel had no doubt of what the following sounds meant. Good. Dean deserved to be taken care of and if he wanted Lucifer for the moment, that was okay. The sounds and smells started to wake Sam up though, the budding Omega on the tail end of his heat though still in its throes nonetheless. He woke up gradually, shifting in Gabriel’s arms until he was nose to nose with him.

Gabriel smiled at the brunette, pecking his lips playfully. Shame filled Sam’s scent, but Gabriel shook his head. “Lucifer, can I take care of Sam?” he asked in a low voice. Sam mewled softly, dropping his head to tuck against Gabriel’s shoulder.

“You’re flock. If Sam wants to fuck you, he can fuck you,” Lucifer growled out roughly before - Gabriel assumed - going back to kissing Dean senseless, the Omega whimpering in pleasure.

“Well Sam… do you want to fuck me?”

“I… I want…”

“What, Sam? Tell me,” Gabriel goaded.

“He obviously wants you to fuck him, Gabriel,” Lucifer interrupted. Gabriel laughed.

“Is that right, oh all-knowing one?” Gabriel joked.

“Please, I need it,” Sam whimpered. Gabriel’s smile fell away at Sam’s heartbreaking tone. He looked down at the man whose smell was conflicted and… ashamed.

“Sam,” he sighed, kissing the man’s forehead. Sam shuddered and shrunk away from the affection.

“You don’t have to do that. I just need you to-“

“No, I can’t just do that. I - we need this too,” Gabriel huffed, frustrated as he kissed Sam’s lips. Sam whined loudly and turned his face away. “Sam,” he growled out. Sam looked up at him, defiance clinging there in his eyes.

“Why are you fighting yourself so much?” Gabriel breathed out, lifting both hands to cradle Sam’s face gently. “I’m not going to make you do anything, but I am not a cheap fuck. If you want me to take care of you, I will do that, but I won’t just fuck you,” Gabriel said.

“You care about my brother,” Sam hissed.

“I love your brother. I fucking love him. Thing is, I am fully capable of caring about you at the same time,” Gabriel snapped, getting angry now.

“Not if you really loved him,” Sam said. Gabriel growled, sitting up sharply and leaving the bed. He felt Dean’s eyes on him as he went to the bathroom, closing the door sharply behind himself.

Gabriel paced back and forth in the room, watching the door with a glare. How dare he? What the fuck did he know about anything? It didn’t matter that Gabriel understood Sam’s reluctance, his human upbringing teaching him that all the flock rules were wrong. He was questioning Gabriel’s feelings for Dean!

Only Dean could question those and only because his brain had been so messed up by that sadist fuck. Gabriel didn’t have the energy to fucking prove himself to anyone but Dean… That was the only person who mattered to him. Even as he said it, he knew it was wrong. Sam’s rejection hurt. Dean accepted Lucifer so readily, so happily. Yet here there was Sam who only barely accepted Lucifer. Hell, he might never let Gabriel in and that really hurt.

“Sir, I um… Lucifer said I could come in,” Dean whispered, opening the door slowly, nervously.

“Of course you can, handsome,” Gabriel sighed, watching Dean step into the room, closing the door behind him carefully.

“You could have gotten off with Lucifer handsome,” Gabriel told him.

“I know,” Dean said softly, walking right up to Gabriel and wrapping him in a strong hug. Gabriel embraced him fiercely in return, tucking his face into Dean’s neck and leaning into him heavily.

“Let me wash you?” Dean asked softly. Gabriel thought about it for a few moments then nodded slowly. Dean stepped back slightly, turing to the tub. He turned the water on, plugging the tub and turning back to Gabriel. Gabriel watched Dean turn back to him, still half-hard from whatever he and Lucifer had been doing before Gabriel accidentally broke it up.

“Sorry,” Gabriel whispered, sincerely.

“Doubt it. You just wanted me all to yourself, didn’t you?” Dean teased, kissing Gabriel’s forehead and pulling him back into his arms, crushing his lover to him.

“Is this attitude, Dean?” he asked.

“Sure, but only the kind that gets me a light spanking, Sir,” Dean replied. Gabriel laughed at that, surprised at Dean’s playful words. “Do you want to spank me, Gabriel?”

“No,” Gabriel huffed, nuzzling Dean’s neck.

“I didn’t think so,” Dean said with a sheepish smile. He disentangled himself, turning back to the tub. He located the bubble bath Lucifer had used earlier, pouring it into the water as it began to fill the tub. “Come here please, Sir,” he beckoned. Gabriel walked forward, letting Dean guide him into the warm water. He wasn’t surprised when Dean shoved at his wings, trying to get them into the water too. 

“Alright, alright,” Gabriel huffed, shifting forward to the middle of the tub and tucking his wings into the tub with him. Dean hummed softly then started to work on getting the rest of his wings wet. He cupped the water with his hands, pouring it over the fluffy appendages, running now-soapy hands through them.

“Dean, can you be… can we stand on the same footing for a minute?” Gabriel asked nervously. Dean’s hands stilled in his feathers. The Angel tensed, figuring his human was not comfortable with that.

“Did we ever not?” Dean asked teasingly as he stepped into the tub. One perk of his and Lucifer’s newfound relationship over these past weeks was Dean’s increased comfort with nudity around them both. It made moments like this a lot more convenient. He sat in between Gabriel’s legs, stretching his legs out on either side of Gabriel’s hips and meeting his lover’s gaze as if it were nothing.

Tears filled Gabriel’s eyes as he stared straight into Dean’s verdant eyes. Dean didn’t blink or look away which - Gabriel could tell by the tenseness around Dean’s eyes - was difficult for him. “You would love me if I weren’t… you’d love me even if I wasn’t… even if I wasn’t dominant right?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” Dean said immediately and firmly, jaw clenching in anger soon after. “I can’t believe you’d even ask me that.” His offense was real and Gabriel reached a hand out to take hold of his.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered sincerely. “And all of this. You never asked for flock, but you’re okay with it. You’re happy with us?”

“Double-yes, Gabriel. I need-“ Dean paused, touching his stomach. “We need flock. I need Lucifer sometimes too. I love you and I need you every seco-“ Dean’s voice broke. He drew a few breaths to center himself before continuing. “I just I need you okay? I also kind of need Lucifer but that’s okay,” Dean said in a slightly questioning tone, just to make sure.

“Yes, better than okay. I need Lucifer too,” Gabriel said sadly.

Dean stared at him for a few long moments, “…and you need Sam just as much as I need Luce,” he surmised softly.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “I’ll be fine, baby,” Gabriel smiled, unconvincing but sweet. “It’s his choice,” Gabriel added seriously. Dean’s racing mind quieted and he nodded, realizing he was thinking of ways to show Sam but Sam didn’t need that. He needed to see on his own, to discover this himself. His need for Lucifer nearly killed him it was so strong, but his need for Gabriel would be more subtle, more of a slow burn that would creep up on him and drag at him until he accepted it.

Hell, Dean was well on his way to misery when Gabriel had sat him down to talk to him about flock. That first time he’d laid down with Lucifer, he’d known. He’d figured out what was missing, but he’d had to be apart from it to realize how powerful the connection was. Otherwise he might have fought it too.

There were some telling sounds coming from the other room and Dean grimaced dramatically. “You gonna finish cleaning me or what?” Gabriel huffed.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean murmured, shifting so he was kneeling between Gabriel’s spread legs, leaning close into him and beginning to tend to his feathers from that angle, placing reverent kisses on Gabriel’s face intermittently. Gabriel didn’t say anything. He simply sat and purred, enjoying the attention and the grooming.

Dean was so happy he could hardly stand it. He rarely got this side of Gabriel and it made him feel powerful. Gabriel trusted him enough to let his guard down, trusted him to keep him safe if danger were to come upon them. Even as Dean had the thought that he liked that trust he had in him, the faith he had in Dean’s ability to take care of him, fear suddenly swept through him and his hands froze, chest tightening.

Gabriel noticed right way, sitting up and wrapping Dean in his arms. “Shh, shh, you’re safe. You’re still with me. Shh.”

“Luce, he needs both of us!” Gabriel called. Lucifer was there in a few seconds, pulling Dean out of the tub with some help from Gabriel. He didn’t even ask what had happened. He knew what Dean needed instinctively, just as Gabriel had. Gabriel stepped out of the tub wrapping his arms around Dean from the other side while Dean shuddered between them, partially from the cold and partially from his blinding fear.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked from the doorway, face flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat.

“We’ve got it,” Lucifer said shortly, turning slightly as if to block Dean from Sam’s eyes. It may have been an unconscious action, but it was a very clear one to Gabriel. Lucifer hadn’t embraced Sam into their flock. He’d mated him so he’d tied himself to Sam, but he hadn’t accepted Sam as theirs… if only sub-consciously.

“Can I help him?” Sam questioned, voice even smaller than before.

“You’re as likely to hurt him as you are to calm him so you should probably just stay out of the way,“ Lucifer’s tone was dark and mean. His scent turned that way as well, Dean recoiling from him, turning into Gabriel’s warm, protective scents. His breaths were coming shorter though. Lucifer’s anger was scaring him, setting him back.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” Gabriel demanded sharply. Lucifer looked down at Dean and growled in frustration, an answering whimper breaking free from Dean’s throat as he started to enter the realm of true panic attack once more. Gabriel huffed, sitting down heavily and rolling to rest his wings against the tub, hauling Dean into his embrace and humming to him softly. It was a Bob Marley tune he’d never used before with Dean, but he knew after a few seconds that it was working, feeling Dean loosening up in his arms.

Once Dean was fully settled with his head resting on his shoulder and his hands clutching one of Gabriel’s, Lucifer stood. He grabbed a couple pair of pants and t-shirt from the room, barely looking at Sam as he went. He took Dean to allow Gabriel to pull on his pants. They worked together to dress Dean. Gabriel settled back down with Dean in his lap. Lucifer knelt in front of them, stroking his hair a few times and placing a hand on his stomach.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he whispered. Dean didn’t react, continuing to grasp Gabriel’s hand, eyes closed. His forehead rested against Gabriel’s neck and he trembled slightly.

“You’re more than that,” Gabriel muttered.

“You’re right. I’m angry,” he said in a low tone.

“Ya, I got that,” Gabriel huffed. Sam was still standing just outside the door, leaning heavily on the door jamb and watching Lucifer with a pain-filled expression. “Are you angry at Dean or Sam?”

“Myself, for ever thinking this… any of this could work with a closed-minded bigot like him,” Lucifer said. Sam fell to his knees with a thud and a low, grieving whimper.

“Don’t be fucking cruel, Lucifer,” Gabriel huffed. “He’s still in heat. He doesn’t understand things fully, not yet.”

“And when he does he’ll be leaving us for her again,” Lucifer muttered. Sam shook so badly, Gabriel could see it from across the room.

“You shut your mouth,” Gabriel growled, eyes flashing gold for the barest of moments. Dean groaned in fear, but Gabriel did not relax. He set Dean aside, continuing to let Dean hold his hands, but tensing up, eying his brother with fury in his gaze.

“It’s the truth. He has no interest in either of us really. Hell, he didn’t even have enough interest in his brother to try to figure out what was wrong with him instead of shoving him full of pills and locking him up in his apartment ev-“

Gabriel stood with a roar of anger that shut Lucifer up instantly. “Take it back, Lucifer. You take that shit back right now or so help me, I will kick your ass out of this room so fast your head will spin.” Dean stayed where he was on the ground, suddenly more alert. Angels instinctively responded to danger. It was like a shot of adrenaline to the system. Dean’s transition was essentially complete at that point so Gabriel’s fury was like a bucket of ice-water had been dumped over him.

“Gabriel, please stop. Sam is scared,” Dean whispered. Gabriel looked down at his mate who gripped his ankle tightly, hands placed right where they were when he received his spankings. It was a grounding touch that got through to Gabriel right away. He was in control here. He needed to stay in control here because Lucifer clearly couldn’t control himself.

“Sam, get back into the bed. Dean, you’ll dry my wings in the main room. Lucifer, don’t even think about touching him until he asks for it,” Gabriel doled out orders in a sharp tone without waiting to hear a response. Dean scrambled to grab hold of Sam, pulling him to the bed as his brother stared in shock at the ground in front of him. Dean got him in bed and covered him with a blanket before turning to Gabriel who hadn’t broken eye contact with Lucifer even as he walked into the other room and sat down on the sofa, the same sofa Lucifer had fucked Dean on only the day before.

Dean moved quickly to grab towels, not looking up at Lucifer who smelled a lot like shame at the moment not that Dean was an expert on angel scents or anything. He was getting better at telling the differences between their emotions though, picking up on the slight nuances that meant certain things. His hands ran through Gabriel’s wings a few times before he brought the first towel up to work on drying them. There was success in that as it did seem to relax his lover a bit.

“I should not have said those things,” Lucifer said gruffly.

“You’ll find it’s not so easy to unsay things as it is to say them… especially not after you put Sam - your mate - into that state,” Gabriel muttered, finally looking away from his brother to eye Sam who was curled up on his side, shaking. Dean had wanted to hold his brother when he’d wrapped him up in that blanket, but Gabriel had given him a specific direction. Even helping Sam to the bed had been a stretch.

Lucifer walked to the bed and Dean tensed, wondering what Gabriel would do if Lucifer did touch Sam without his say so. Would Lucifer disobey a direct order from Gabriel? Could Gabriel order Lucifer to do anything at all? That didn’t make sense if Lucifer was the Flock Alpha. Dean’s hands kept moving in Gabriel’s wings even as his eyes took in Lucifer crouching next to the bed, next to Sam.

“Sam, I’m sorry I said those things,” Lucifer said.

“I’m not leaving,” Sam whispered immediately, saying the words before Lucifer even had a chance to finish his sentence.

“Okay,” Lucifer nodded. “I… I want to believe you Sam.”

“But you don’t because I ruined everything,” Sam moaned pitifully. Lucifer sighed, looking over at Gabriel and Dean. Dean’s eyes were lowered though, focused on Gabriel’s wings, shoulders slightly hunched.

“Sam, if you let me punish you we’ll both feel a whole lot better,” Lucifer whispered.

There was a tense silence between the two, Dean refusing to lift his gaze from Gabriel’s wings and Gabriel refusing to look away. “But you won’t hurt me,” Sam questioned in a shaky voice.

“I guarantee it will hurt,” Lucifer said darkly. Sam trembled at the words, but only for a few moments.

“But not like… not like with *him*,” Sam clarified. Instead of get angry at the reference to Alastair, Lucifer leaned forward, resting his chin on the bed in front of Sam’s face and staring at him until the Omega opened his eyes.

“I will never hurt you like that,” Lucifer said in his gentlest tone.

“Will you hold me after, like Gabriel does with Dean?” Sam begged in a pleading tone.

“I’ll hold you right now, if you allow it,” Lucifer breathed. Sam nodded quickly, choking back a sob. Lucifer got up onto the bed and pulled Sam into his arms. Sam loosened from his curled-up ball of a form and tucked his face against Lucifer’s shoulder. Sam’s long arms arms slid hesitantly around the Archangel who tightened his grip marginally in response letting him know that it was okay.

Dean wasn’t done with Gabriel’s wings, but he climbed over the back of the couch and moved to straddle Gabriel’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder and hugging him tightly. His mate held him without a word, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist while the other traced up and down his spine in gentle strokes.

“I love you more than I can stand sometimes,” Dean whispered.

“Well, that’s because I’m the best,” Gabriel replied. “I love you as well… I guess.” Dean grinned turning his face to Gabriel’s neck and kissing the skin lightly before settling down again.

“Does Lucifer really think he’ll leave us again?” Dean whispered.

“Lucifer doesn’t trust easily and when he’s betrayed… it’s going to take time,” Gabriel told him.

“What if he does?” Dean voiced one of Gabriel’s biggest fears.

“Then we’ll work it out,” Gabriel said. “Everything will be okay Dean. Trust me.”

“Yessir,” Dean whispered.

“What triggered the panic attack earlier, Dean?”

“I’m not sure. I got scared that he would find us, hurt you,” Dean whispered.

“We’re still searching for him. Did you know that? When I find him, I’ll kill him and you’ll never have to worry again,” Gabriel said darkly.

“No, no he’ll hurt you. Please he’ll hurt you and then he’ll take me and I can’t… Gabriel I can’t ever go back to that. Please,” Dean pleaded, clutching him tightly.

“He won’t ever do anything to hurt you again, including laying a hand on me,” Gabriel swore. Dean shook his head vehemently, stilling at the low warning growl from Gabriel. They descended into silence.

“Please wake me before he… or I…” Dean trailed off.

“I’ve got it,” Gabriel nodded.

Sam’s punishment was not physical despite the innate physicality that was Lucifer. It was certainly difficult for the younger Winchester though, probably more so than a spanking. In truth, it was something Sam found embarrassing, but Dean just did normally anyway.

Dean wasn’t woken up that night and when he woke in the morning he was still on the couch, just on his side with Gabriel curled around him there. He looked around the room, confused at first when he saw Lucifer standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He could hear Sam peeing in the bathroom and wondered why Lucifer was watching. His face heated as he realized he was slightly jealous of the attention.

“I get it, Dean. You want my brother. No need to salivate over him watching Sam piss,” Gabriel teased, playfully. “If you wanted me to watch you, you only had to ask.”

“It’s not… it’s,” Dean went quiet, unsure how to explain.

“I know,” Gabriel whispered, kissing his temple.

“Do you?” Dean asked, palely.

“Yes, but while for you the act of being watched is a way of someone showing how much they care, for Sam it’s embarrassing…”

“Lucifer is humiliating him? That’s his punishment?” Dean asked, curiously. With him, Lucifer’s punishments had always been physical - sexual denial or manual pain. Gabriel had ignored him before or made him revisit the corner once or twice, but Lucifer was consistently physical. His drives were upfront and clear. Dean - knowing how much Lucifer typically enjoyed his punishments - could actually kind of see how this made sense. Lucifer was punishing himself partially - sure - but this must be what he did when he was really angry… really hurt.

“Ma-may I put it away?” Sam stuttered out from the other room. His discomfort cut at something in Dean and the elder Winchester cringed, nuzzling Gabriel’s neck and finding his scent glands with his mouth.

“I will warn you once more, Dean. Do not interfere with Lucifer’s punishment of Sam,” Gabriel said, speaking over Lucifer and Sam’s exchange in the other room. “Understood?”

“Yes Sir,” Dean whispered. His hands shifted over his stomach and he brought his knees up a little. “Gabriel, I don’t… I don’t want Sam to know… not yet.” Gabriel’s hands slid over Dean’s protectively.

“Dean, I don’t know how he hasn’t noticed yet. You’re clearly pregnant,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Sir, please help me,” Dean whispered. “He won’t understand.”

“Okay, but we’re going to see a doctor,” Gabriel said, firmly. They hadn’t gotten Dean to a doctor yet. Gabriel had been letting it slide due to Dean’s intense fear of the doctor, but he couldn’t let it go on any longer.

Dean whimpered loudly. Gabriel rumbled lowly in response. Lucifer crossed the room in three strides, placing a hand on Dean’s head. Gabriel growled territorially making Lucifer jerk back in surprise. “What the hell?” Lucifer snapped.

“You know what happened last night. I haven’t given you permission,” Gabriel huffed out.

“Seriously? This is going to happen now?” Lucifer demanded.

“You showed last night that you lack the self-control to lead this Flock,” Gabriel said. Dean trembled in fear, hearing the words, but almost not believing them.

“Don’t hurt him. Please don’t hurt him,” Dean begged. Neither Angel knew which of them he was talking to, but Gabriel soothed him gently.

“It’s okay love. No one is going to fight. Lucifer is going to accept my control of the Flock,” Gabriel said, stroking his hair. He looked up at his brother, gold flashing in his eyes yet again. Lucifer stepped back, knowing his brother was right. He’d fucked up and this was his penance, losing control of his Flock… sure it was to Gabriel and it could possibly be temporary, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

Sam walked forward nervously. Gabriel looked at him. “Get Sam ready to go. I want to be home.” Dean opened his eyes, watching Lucifer cross the room, grabbing hold of Sam’s arm gently. He guided him to the bed, pushing him to kneel next to him. He quickly collected oil, pouring it into his mouth. Sam gasped, leaning forward.

“Shit, careful!” Gabriel exclaimed, setting Dean aside and rushing over.

“Got it. I’ve got it. I wasn’t thinking. It was an accident!” Lucifer said. Sam’s body jerked and he groaned loudly. Dean sat up, watching the two angels fuss over Sam, bickering back and forth. A grin grew on his face, complete unconcerned as Sam slumped into Gabriel’s arms. He stood up carefully, walking forward and pushing Lucifer aside. He pulled Sam out of Gabriel’s grasp, kissing his forehead and shaking him gently.

“Dean?” Sam asked, confused. “What’s…?”

“Too much oil, little brother,” he told him with a grin. “Gotta work up to it.”

Sam hummed, lowering his head to Dean’s shoulder. He sniffed softly then a few more times. He lifted his head to sniff directly at his scent glands. Dean stroked his hair gently, grinning in amusement. He looked up at Gabriel who was smiling fondly right back at him.

“Want more,” he mumbled sleepily. Dean snorted, looking up at Lucifer as he laughed lightly, voice light and amused. Gabriel chuckled as well, shaking his head.

Sam pressed his nose in harder, sniffing more purposefully. He groaned, pulling back and staring at Dean’s neck with a confused look. His brother pulled at his shirt, looking down then whining softly. He pressed Dean back into Lucifer and shifted, pressing the side of his face to Dean’s stomach. Dean tensed, looking down at his brother, who whined again, one hand gripping his hip tightly as he nuzzled Dean’s belly.

“You… Sam how…” Dean gasped, hand cradling the side of his head. Sam chirped happily in response, nuzzling a little more. Dean’s chest clenched painfully.

“Guess he knows,” Gabriel said. Dean looked up at him, eyes wide and watery. Dean had been so sure his brother would reject the baby. Hell, Gabriel thought so too, but apparently they’d both underestimated the love Sam had for his brother and how that love would extend to the little being inside him.

“Can I sleep now, Sir?” Sam whispered with a quiet yawn.

“You may not,” Lucifer replied firmly. He stood, getting their stuff together quickly despite the soft whine from Sam.

“Can I have more oil, please?” Sam asked, pouting slightly as he peaked one eye open at Lucifer who glanced his way.

“In the car,” he replied.

“Dean,” he said sharply. Dean pulled away from Sam, walking to Lucifer. Lucifer turned his back to him. Dean licked his lips, straightening a couple feathers. “Go on then,” Lucifer pressed. Dean found an oil gland and leaned forward, resting his forehead against the skin above it for a few moments before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. Lucifer gripped the door jam tightly to ground himself, but Dean pulled away a few moments later, obediently moving to get ready to leave.

Dean was silent the rest of the day, watching his brother in confusion as he struggled with the simple requirements placed on him by Lucifer. Even as Sam clearly struggled to obey, clearly showing how uncomfortable obedience made him, Dean struggled to contain his jealousy.

He curled up in Gabriel’s lap in the back of the car on the way back, purring at the comfort afforded by Gabriel’s arms and wings wrapped around him. He was exhausted. Even after dozing all day in Gabriel’s arms, when they got home all he wanted to do was sleep some more. Gabriel carried him upstairs to their room, pulling him up into the Angel’s bed and wrapping him snugly in blankets.


End file.
